Carry Me
by InvisibleRainX
Summary: Extreme Michael Whumpage. Just how far would Sam, Fi and Michael go to save one another? Would words that needed to be said be exposed before it's too late? Fi/Michael Fluff. Reviews are appreciated and valued.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Distorted

"This wasn't meant to happen like this"

Dark emerald eyes darted from one shadow to another, sweat slowly fell from his face. Begging and pleading those two shadowed men before him. Tears threatening his eyes, closing them tightly. A soft sob is heard, but ignored.

"Just dispose of him, we don't need him… he's not telling us what we want to know"

The largest figure before him demanded, a hint of disgrace and agression in his coarse voice. His hand waved at his right hand man beside him, Motioning him to do the deed. Before he could collect the details of what was happening, the cock of a gun surrounded him, echoeing through his ears and body. Shivers of fear and dread shook his body.

"Please, I only know of one thing"

He spat, shivering and quivering his eyes sealed shut. Sweat now travelling down his face fast. The adrenaline and fear coursing through his veins, boiling. Opening his eyes, he watched the two figures stand tall and still before him. He had been sitting there bound to a metal chair for days. Torchured and ruined he was yet to say anything till this very moment. Finally he caved in….

"well… hurry up, I don't have all day"

The same voice demanded with a long dried out sigh, frustrated and exhausted. Awaiting the words he needed to hear, or at least something he could work with. Either way, he was to dispose of this man anyways and he just wanted to do it now.. instead of waiting. But the voice in the back of his head told him to hear the man out, incase he had the information he craved.

"I know of a Sam Axe, he's linked to what you need"

He gathered his words, lips chapped and dry.. his throat as dry as a desert. He tried speaking more but he couldn't bring himself anymore, he's said enough and he knew it. Shaking his head in disbelief that he had done what he just did, spilling the information she needed or at least some of it.

A single shot is fired, the sickening sound of the bullet ripping through the man's skull reverberated the room, leaving it silent. The two men walked away from the limp body, exposed with murder written all over it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Rush.

"Hey, Mike"

Sam spoke, his voice rather lower than usual. Michael replied with a steady "Hello" but was only returned with complete and utter silence... for a moment Michael began to worry; curious began to bite at him.

"Sam, what's wrong?"  
Usually, Sam didn't hang on the phone in silence, nor did he usually sound so distant and distraught. Something was up, and Michael had to know.

"I need you to meet me at my place"

His voice low, almost broken.. his words so motionless. Before Michael could reply Sam stopped connection on his phone. His blue eyes darted his Loft, grabbing a hold of a semi-automatic .44 Desert Eagle Magnum. Shoving it inbetween his belt and pants behind his back… he dashed as quick as he could out of his Loft, speed-dialing Fi as he shot down the stairs to his Charger. Agressively Michael threw his phone to his passenger seat as Fi refused to pick up after countless calls. Message bank kept being heard. Michael sped his way through the busy streets of Miami, the sunshine shining as bright as ever during the afternoon.. sometimes it was often hard to see whether it was morning or afternoon… the sun seemed to never sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Error

Michael arrived at Sam's place, it was on rare occasions he'd end up at his place, and it was mainly his loft or Fiona's. Never Sam's... and he wasn't sure why, but never asked. Cautiously he arrived at his front door, hesitation crossed his mind whether or not to knock, walk in or head around the back…He sighed deeply, walking around the back to scout the area and any dangers ahead. Finding himself outside of Sam's backyard, he looked within the windows, all of them closed and sealed to see within. Damnit. Plan A didn't seem to work… Plan B it was. Michael reached and received his weaponry within his grip, on guard he headed back to the front porch and turned the knob of Sam's door, it was left open... unlocked. Taking a step in, only to have a butt of a gun collide to his skull. Michael's knees collapses underneath him, causing him to drop hard within the floors. A small grunt escaped his lips... pushing himself up as quickly as he could gather himself together, only to receive a boot to the face, almost at the same agonising spot where the weaponry had collided within his skin and skull. Pushing him down with his combat boots, pressing down on his neck... a scream is heard. Blood escaped the fresh wound on his forehead where the gun had collided, his skin torn and open.

"Stay down"

Gripping a hold of Michael by the back of his collar, grabbing his gun in the process. He forcefully ripped and tugged him up, pulling him to his feet, but his knees gave way from the sudden surge of pain striking his temple. Pulling him upright again, he forced Michael into the living area, where sat Fiona and Sam. Gagged, tied and blindfolded… unaware of what had happened, their heads dropped. They were either unconscious from torture or drugs... either way, they were both out of it. Michael's eyes focused on them, a sense of dread attacked him before being pushed down onto his own seat. His head spinning, trying desperately to keep himself from closing his eyes... the striking pain from the attack was starting to itch at him, but he had to stay awake for Sam... Fiona. His hands and feet bound to the seat, roughly and tightly... he could barely feel them soon after the man was done with bounding them... the blood circulation was almost cut off instantly… barely able to move, his head dropped for a moment before two other men stepped within his view, standing next to Sam and Fi. His eyes moved up to see them... a sore look upon his face, he began to wonder what exactly was going on.

"Time for the fun to begin"

A voice announced behind him, keeping his head low. He waited for them to come into view. Wearing all black, even thick black leather gloves. He turned to face Michael; a wide evil grin crossed his lips. His teeth grinning at him. His eyes dark and fierce. This was a man who loved to torture for pure pleasure. His face was written with anger and hatred. His eyes brown and dark, his skin tone as white as a goat. His hair… he had no hair. Kneeling down before Michael, he rested his hands on his knees, squeezing his legs every so often to keep his eye set on him and not what's going on behind him.

"You're the one we needed"

A cocky smile crossed his lips, only to have Michael glare back at him. His smile faded soon as he stepped up and moved to Fiona and Sam. Taking the blind folds from their faces, they both awoke. Eyes blinking frantically to recover from the darkness and sudden shock of seeing light and things surrounding them. Still unaware of Michael's presence.

"Sam, thanks for bringing Michael"

Sam's face shot up as Michael was mentioned, his eyes filled with fear soon darting his eyes around the room, he stopped as he focused on Michael... already harmed. Lowering his face "awe... Mike... I'm sorry" he whispered softly, dread and guilt overcame him… his eyes looked to Fi, who sat her eyes fixed on Michael. Fear and concern written all over face, she wasn't sure it could be seen but it was clear to them both. Michael locked eye with Sam, an expression of concern addressed him... he knew it wasn't Sam's fault nor choice to ring him.

"Sam… it's ok"

Michael had to voice it, incase Sam didn't catch the turn of phrase within his face. Sam nodded softly. Still guilt was trapped within his throat, a large lump of it. Turning to Michael, a growl escaped his lips. He forced his clenched fist into Michael's face... Michael's head snapped side ways by the sudden force... a silent gasp was heard. Fiona aggressively growled, wiggling and trying desperately to get out of her bindings. Her eyes stayed on Michael… all she wanted to do were go to him, hold him. He hands felt raw, she wanted to touch him….

"Did I tell you to talk?"  
Screaming at Michael, his eyes locked with his for a moment... clearing his throat. Michael looked to Sam and Fi for a moment... wanting to say something, but the dread on their faces was too much… it was clearly causing them pain, and it was something he didn't want to do. Turning to Sam and Fiona, he smiled.

"Did you want to say something?"

His eyes looked from Sam to Fiona twice, waiting for them to try, a gasp... anything so he could play once again. However, they were fast learners... damnit. Grunting at the silence in the room, he moved out of the room, for reasons unknown.

"Michael…"

Fiona started, her voice almost shaking. She watched him carefully. Her eyes occasionally watching the two guards, or whatever they were... making sure they didn't step foot near him. Michael's eyes looked to her, a sore look upon his face. A look that almost tore Fi apart. She swallowed hard, desperate to hide her feelings, trying her best to keep herself together for Sam…. For Michael.

"I'm fine Fi….Are you ok?"

He replied softly, a hint of relief within his voice. Her heart almost stopped hearing his voice again, being so soft and soothing. She closed her eyes for a moment, swallowing that feeling of pressure from crowded tears. He asked how she was, but she was clearly unharmed as was Sam, yet he still had to make sure..Still worried there was hidden wounds on them both. Sam watched them carefully.. Love and fear covered their faces, he sighed deeply. Hating himself for getting them into this.. Even though he had no idea how it all came to this, he felt responsible. After all, it was happening in his own living room.

"I'm fine… Sam?"  
She tried to keep her emotions at bay, trying not to just keep her eyes upon the one she loved so deeply. Turning to Sam, he nodded softly.. Nevertheless, his eyes turned to Michael, the wounds still faintly bleeding. He couldn't help but stare at them, it made him cringe..

"I'm not sure what's going on Mikey…"

He shook his head, trying to place the pieces together, trying to figure out what was going on and why the hatred towards Michael, he knew Michael had a long list of enemies but, there was something about the lot that was just strange and different from the others they had dealt with within the past. This difference was nothing to be excited about that's for sure.

"I don't know ei-"

Cut off instantly as the Leader of the little organization leaned in, his hands gripped his shoulders tightly, digging what nails he had into his shirt and skin. Pushing hard. Michael cringed at the sudden pinch of pain on each shoulder. He coughed and let go of Michael, stepping beside him, he stood there holding a folder containing quite a lot of loose papers inside. He coughed again to attract Fi and Sam's attention. Their eyes looked to him, he smiled with glee. He was in charge after all. Clearing his throat, he sighed and started.

"Now that I have everyone's attention, we'll get this started"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Power

"The reason I have you all here… against your will..."

He started slowly, taking patient steps opening the folder within his hands, reading contents. His eyes skimming through the contents. A smirk crossed his lips his eyes moved to Sam. Teasing them with the silence as he studied their expressions. Michael kept a sharp eye on him, in which he knew he would. Stepping towards Fi, Michael flinched slightly.

"I have a client of mine, who wanted to have you all here together… unable to do much, and he's willing to pay me more than all of you together could make in two years…"

He sighed deeply, explaining. Wondering if any of them would guess it before he exposed the "client" to him, but what clouded Michael's mind was who was _he_? He had no idea who he was, who he worked for and what background did he have? What connections did he have? So many questions spun around his mind.

"Now, he wants answers from you"

He stood before Sam, his eyes glued to him, locking his eyes with Sam's. The guilt and pressure became more powerful now, now; he knew this was his entire fault... Shit. The blame was only getting thicker and thicker as the words sank through him... they needed answers from Sam… and clearly Michael and Fi were leaverage. They were the two that would break him, and they knew that harming them would break the ex-Navy SEALS… they knew it, He knew it….

The other two men came up behind Michael and stood there, hands out before them folded. A very still look covered them. Michael knew they were there but did not bother to look; he kept his gaze upon Sam and Fi. Sam awaited the questions, and hoped he knew them... the sources could be entirely wrong and he could not answer them... He began to think... he would rather it be him than Fi at least... a sigh of relief escaped his lips.

"Now, Sam…. Do you know of the case 2665?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Reminiscence

"Now, Sam…. Do you know of the case 2665?"

He asked very quickly, wanting his answers instead of silence. Studying Sam exclusively, awaiting the reply... the answer. Hoping it was the truth, even though a part of him wanted to torture the one and only – Michael Westen. A cocky smirk crossed his lips as he fantasized causing pain to him. His eyes darted to Michael before focusing back to Sam.

"Vaguely"

Sam answered the best he could, he did not lie. He remembered the number what couldn't quite remember the background to it... and why it was of any importance. The leader chuckled and turned to Fi for a moment. Eyeing her off with a smile of immorality. Fi watched him, she had no idea what this case was, or why Sam was to know what it was... but she hoped he wasn't going to ask her.. Because she couldn't give him the answer. Biting her lower lip, she awaited anything…

"How about you Fi?"

A wicked grin surfaced his lips, he knew... he was certain she would have no idea, but he was almost dying to play around with them all, wanting to cause them all pain of all sorts... Every sort he possibly could. Still he was unknown, he knew everything about them… and they and they had no idea who he was. What exactly he really wanted, what he really needed. Everything was unknown to each and every one of them.

Fiona shook her head, wishing she could scream bloody murder, scream and abuse the man before her... praying she would take the fall, take the beating. Turning to Sam, he cleared his throat to gather Sam's attention, and hopefully rush him in giving him an answer he needed…. Not wanted, oh no... He wanted to cause pain... but decided to be somewhat patient. .. but he knew it wouldn't last, one single little thing would set this time bomb off… his hatred towards a certain burnt spy that was In this very room, unable to do anything to defend himself. His fantasies were circulating his mind and it brought a smile to his face, a creepy smile that made Fiona watch him with disgust.

"I remember the file number"

He turned to Sam as he spoke, his eyes fixed on him. Listening intently. Waiting for the man to continue with his words, but he could tell what was coming next…

"But…"

He gasped, it barely escaped his lips he struggled too much to let it out... scared of the consequences that may surface because of his choice of words, before he could begin another word, the men behind Michael cracked the back of his head, twice with the butt of their semi-automatic rifles. Unaware of the sudden burst of pain that surged through his head, neck and back. Michael cried out loud, gritting his teeth after realizing he exposed his pain to Fi, who felt her stomach turn on her, shivered the moment he let out the cry... her eyes wide open, she tried her best to keep in her screams... wanting so much to just strap a slab of c4 with a detonator on the men who caused him the pain. What kepted her from bursting was the fact she knew it would cause more trouble for everyone, specially Michael. She could feel the anger boiling in her veins, her face and neck red hot from the adrenaline rush and hatred. She could feel the tears threatening her eyes, she growled and kepted her mouth shut... the best she could. No words could explain the hatred she could feel building inside her… Her eyes fixed on Michael's face, as he leaned forwards, his face hidden. Wanting so much to call his name, cry out to him and make sure, he was ok… but his movements were still and frozen. One of the men grabbed his hair, pulling his head back for everyone to witness he was unconscious.

"I just need to remember that's all… you didn't need to do that!"

Sam screamed in aggression, fed up with them treating Michael like a boxing bag. He was sick of it, and started to think, forming a plan within his great mind. Fi was still quiet, but her heart ached and pounded within her chest faster than she could imagine. The adrenaline and pain she felt for Michael's well being. Fiona was smart and good at what she did and she was well aware of this, ever since she had awoken, she had been making her way out of the ropes, slowly but surely. The two men had no idea, every time they had checked they never gathered something was up... and it showed her just how 'trained' these dummies were, it made a small smile cross her lips.. These two were probably just muscle for hire, nothing special. No training nothing just muscles… Hell she began to wonder if they knew how to fight if they were ever to come face to face with her or Michael Westen… but they got the advantage of taking Michael down first… Not with Fi though, she was not going to let them get away with it… not by a long shot. Fi was sometimes too good at this sort of cover, she would sometimes amaze herself at times... but if it had anything to do with Michael, she was never surprised, she knew just how much she loved him…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Pressure

The Leader smiled and forced his fist into sam's cheek, with a slight groan Sam dealt with it.. he would rather it him than Fi or Mike.

"So I deserved that did i?"

He remarked, trying desperately to get all the attention he could, the guilt he felt within him was greater than he could visualize. Sam wasn't going to give up on Fi and Michael.. not by a long shot. He would give them whatever the hell they wanted, if only he knew exactly what it was. Spitting the blood that formed in his mouth, targeting the man's shoes a small smile crossed his lips. Grunting he stepped away from Sam for a moment before clearing his throat, turning to see Michael still with his head held up by one of the men behind him.

"Fair Enough, have a read"

He spat, throwing the file to sam's lap. Staring at it for a moment… he looked back up to the Leader, a long dried out sigh. How was he to read it with his hands tied? Shaking his head and rolling his eyes. Sam just sat there ignoring the file before him. Realising just how pathetic this man really was, did he have a brain at all?

"you want me to read it to you?"

The Leader sighed intensely. Opening the folder and exposing the contents for Sam to skim through quickly to jodge his memory. Watching his facial expressions for any signs of recognition or confusion.

"you had better remember quickly, old-timer"

He pulled the files away quickly from Sam's view, his face was un-readable. His expression dull and giving him surges to just smack him once again. Sam sat there for a moment, his mind travelling and searching for that one piece of memory to end all of this. His eyes darted from Fi to Michael then back to the leader..

"I remember everything, now…. Make sure Mikey is ok"  
He commanded.. insisted he got what he wanted first; yet he'd rather they both got out of there but he knew that was pushing it too far, an aggressive and determined look covered his broken face. He was serious… he wasn't going to spill the words they needed until Michael was breathing and awake. A nod was sent to the man holding Mike's face upright. He dropped his grip and let Mike's head fall. Shifting to his side, placing his index and middle finger and checking his pulse, it was steady at least he believed so. These men had no medical background whatsoever. Slapping Michael's cheek, the smack was loud.

Startling Fiona slightly, her ears felt sensitive at the time as she watched.. she wasn't sure exactly what these men were going to do but for some reason the sound of the slap caused her to jump. She wasn't ready for anything, she was expecting more and she knew worse things were to come..

His blue eyes snapped open quickly from the sudden sting to his left cheek, blinking as his vision was cloudy from the massive amount of pain to his head in less than a half hour. Cringing as the pain attacked him as he moved ever so slightly, looking up to see Fi and Sam, their faces filled with concern.

"see, he's fine"

He smiled to Sam before waving off his two men into another room, licking his lips slowly he moved his way to Sam and leaned in closely. His eyes locked with Sam's for a good few seconds, trying desperately to read him, but Sam shielded himself from the maniac before him. His face motionless.

"I'm going to take you into the other room with my men, so we can _discuss_ the matter"

He nodded to Sam slowly, taking out one of his Magnums he loosened the ropes around his wrists, only enough to pull him free of the chair. He then proceeded and did the same with his feet. Pulling him free of the chair so he was capable of walkling to the other room. Sam slowly struggled to walk as his feet were bound together, he laughed at himself for a moment before winking softly to Fi, with a soft smile assuring her everything will be ok.. Fi gave him a soft smile in return, a smile that let him know she'll be there for him and she'll take care of Michael…. His face turned to Michael, who was still almost out of it, struggling to stay awake from the massive blows to the head, Michael's eyes looked up to Sam, he felt dread cross his chest… he was unsure on how things were going to act out…He hoped he wasn't walking into a den of chaos just to make sure _he_ wasn't harmed anymore… Sam gave Michael a smile, a smile of determination. Michael returned it with a concerned looked only to have Sam pushed forwards with the end of the leaders gun pressed against his back.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Preparation

Sam and the leader were now out of their sights, out of view. Michael felt unease at the situation, wondering whether Sam had a plan in mind or he was just going with the flow and making it up as he went on. Who knew, but what he was sure of…he was alone, harm free and with Fi... Fiona excessively watched Michael carefully. Her eyes fixed on his wounds, the blood had dried a trail down his face. His eyes met hers and he let one of his smiles captivate her for a moment... Her heart started to beat in rhythms only she knew of and why it drummed in such a motion. It was nothing other than deep meaningful love. She couldn't help but smile back at him, but it was crooked... due to the stress she felt, she was too far from the men, she wanted to destroy each and every one of them .. Slowly and painfully.

"Michael… are you ok?"

She asked, her voice low incase she drew attention from the others, which was something she did not want... for the sake of both of their lives, including Sam's. She watched Michael carefully awaiting a reply, he was rather silent. She began to wonder if he was thinking of ways to get out of this mess or he was slowly fading away... shaking her head she kept the second option from her mind… desperate to know he was infact ok, she didn't want lies… she wanted the truth, and the only way was to check him herself. Michael kept his eyes upon her, ignoring her question... he did not want to lie to her, but he didn't want to cause more stress and worry... he was stuck. Clearing his throat he did what he thought was good enough for the time being.

"yeah…. I'll be fine"

He let out in a gasp. He was slowly very slowly healing, but the wounds were still exposed, bleeding and painful... god knows how many times he was hit with the butt of two different firearms. He had lost count the moment he fell into darkness. Closing his eyes slowly, he sighed deeply... trying to figure something out, anything out but his head pounded so hard he could barely keep his own eyes open…

Feeling two arms wrap around his neck, her lips pressed against his cheek, she nuzzled his neck softly, cuddling him as she kneeled before him, embracing him tightly. She let her tears slip, falling from her eyes as she closed them tightly... She had made her way out from the ropes, it took her hours but she did it, and was where she wanted to be… Holding the one man, she loved. Smelling his scent, feeling his breathing. She felt as if she was healed, her wings freed and no longer clipped. Michael kept his eyes closed, taking in her scent and touch... it was something he also craved ever since he knew she was here within the situation… but he started to react, he needed her to get out of there immediately.

"Fi….. get out of here"

He spoke softly, knowing she'd hear. However, she didn't respond. She just held onto him even more.

"Don't be all brave on me, Michael…"

She eventually replied with a hint of irritation within her voice, moving away slowly to lock her eyes with his... tracing her finger tips over his sore face, she held his left cheek within her small delicate hand.

"check on the others"

The muffled orders were heard, before Fi could say more she dashed back to her seat, rushing to get the ropes to appear tying her hands to the chair, same with her feet... her eyes focused on him. It was the smaller one of them all...He gave her a dirty look to have it returned back.

"stay with them; if they annoy you in any way... deal with it"

The orders where screamed from the other room, nodding with a creepy grin as he watched Michael and Fi, sitting down on Sam's chair. He crossed his legs; crossing his arms across his chest, the smile still upon his face… he wanted them to say something or anything, he was rather bored already. Watching the tension between Michael and Fi... Fiona desperately wanted to be where she was moments before he had stepped in…

"How about you go and get us some drinks? Make yourself useful"

Fiona started to play, watching him was making _her _bored. That only that, but she wanted to be alone with Michael again. Michael's mind was elsewhere, he was thinking about how Sam was doing, How to get out of this, how to make sure everyone was getting out of this alive.. god knows what plans Sam had within his mind... Nevertheless, he was in the dark, and that wasn't Sam's fault. None of this was Sam's fault, and he only wished he could tell him this before it was far too late...

A loud grunt is heard from the corners of his mouth, as bored and frustrated as he was... he caved in and decided to start a conversation with the two. His eyes darted from Michael to Fi, bouncing back and forth between them. He looked as if he was hesitant on what he was about to do, or maybe scared?

"you guys have got yourselves into a mess, haven't you?"

He chuckled as he locked his eyes on Michael's wounds; his eyes slowly went to look at Fiona, unharmed. He chuckled again and leaned back into the chair, tipping it slightly. Leaning back, he balanced it and chuckled more at the two of them. Fiona didn't know whether to laugh or just make a rude gesture.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Two Sides

"You're in a bigger mess"

Michael replied, his mind began to kick in.. He was back into "spy" mode, after somewhat of a rest from the damaged skull. He gave the man a serious face, as if he knew something he did not. Raising an eyebrow the man stood up, gritting his teeth.. Ok so Mikey pissed him off, a little too easily.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

He growled furiously, his hands clenched in a fist taking steps towards Michael slowly, he wanted to hit him, but he wanted to hear him out… What if he knew something was going on behind his back?

"What it means is, why do you think _you _were called out and not the other boy?"

Cocking an eyebrow as he finished his words, he was certain that he had dug underneath his skin. It was only a matter of time before this moron would crack or… help them escape somehow, or at least that is what he was hoping for. Either way, the boy was listening. That was a start.

"You were never ordered to … hit me, the other boy was.. And now they're planning to leave you here with nothing.. What did he promise you? 30 grand?...50?"

Michael kept himself from smiling at the process, just seeing the temperature rise in his eyes, his skin turning red from the increase anger and confusion. He had hit the man hard, and it was only going to get better. His words slurred, he was not sure what to say, what to do now… Was the burnt spy serious? He was trained to know these things….

"… I was given 10 grand on delivery… then 70 grand on completion.."

He stumbled his words, unsure whether or not he did the right thing, but his mind started to attack him with Michael's words. The spy knew what he was talking about.. In addition, it caved in hard.

"… you're messing with me… you asshole"

He growled, fierce and aggressively throwing a punch into Michael's stomach. The force was strong and caused Michael to double over, arching his back forwards.. a groan is heard, his eyes quickly shot to Fi, backing her off as she started to head towards him, taking him from behind… but Michael had a plan, and it was working… somewhat. Fi backed down, her hands trembling from the sudden rush.. Coughing, gasping for air as the force was thrown into his stomach, Michael gave off one of his cheeky grins…

"You know I'm right.. You're just refusing to believe it"

He slowly moved his body upright, feeling the burning sensation fade away slowly. Looking at the man before him, He glared at Michael only to step back and gather his thoughts together. Wondering, thinking if Michael was in fact telling the truth.. Would they execute him? On the other hand, just leave him? How was he going to get himself out of this.. Ask for help? Get out of there as soon as possible? He could not keep up with his own mind, sitting back down, slumping down on the chair.. He stared into space. Michael looked to Fi, who in return smiled at him.. Such a cheeky bastard.

"You have two options…"

Michael started, pausing to make sure, he had the man's attention. His dark eyes slowly drew to Michael, a sore and scared look upon his face. He was listening.

"You can show him you're better than that… or.. You can get killed, your choice"

Shrugging his shoulders, staring at the floor before him. His eyes fixed on the ground. Showing he really did not care about the man who then started to beg him. Beg him for assistance and guidance. Michael's thoughts were interrupted as the Leader stepped out of the room, he rushed over to Michael grabbing his hair pulling his head back, the barrel of his gun pressed against his temple.. What in the world….

"What are you doing?"

Screamed the boy who was now confused on whatever was going on… before he could react the gun was pointed at his own temple… Michael's eyes darted from the leader to the boy..

"Shut up, Damon"

Furiously screaming at … Damon, finally a name was spoken of. Thank you! Damon swallowed hard and looked to Michael, he did not want to express what he had just heard just yet, so he kept his mouth shut.. However, by his little performance, Michael knew the kid was on their side now… but the gun was now pressed against his temple… Fi reacted.

"What is your _problem_!"

Spinning around quicker than any of them anticipated the man could, a whack of his gun across Fi's face. The sound was almost haunting.. Michael growled, pushing all of his weight forwards causing the chair and him to collide and fall onto the Leader, clashing hard to the floor. Hitting the Leader hard in the ribs with his shoulder. Damon helped Michael get back up, slowly, before helping the Leader who witnessed the ordeal before him. Pushing Damon away from offering him help, he picked himself up and without a single second in between getting up he whacked Michael across the head, once again…Blood escaped the fresh wound above his left eyebrow, blood tickled down his face… his eyes stayed shut for a moment.

"Do that again, and you'll regret it…"

Panting from the events that occurred he sighed deeply and turned to Damon..

"Next time… .. You hit him, not help him up…"

He screamed at Damon, feeling betrayed and stupid for hiring such a moron. Did he not know whose side he was paid to be on? Ridiculous!. Dashing out of there and slamming the door shut behind him, he was clearly pissed off… and Michael loved it. No one messes with his Girl. Fi held an angry look upon her face, watching Michael. Why in the world did he do that! She aggressively thought to herself, pissed off with his actions… yet they were all tired, exhausted, dehydrated and hurt.. Specially Michael. Who now was the owner of a brand new wound.

"You're an idiot Michael"

She could not hold it in any longer, her eyes filled with anger towards his actions.. However, her heart pounded with concern and sorrow. Michael just gave her a grin. He knew she would act like this, she usually does. It was something he strangely admired about her, a lot. Something he really could not explain… but she knew he did. Therefore, it did not need to be spoken of, like many things between them.. they knew just how bad they were about talking to one another about their feelings, but a single look through each others eyes… they could see right through each other. Clearing his throat… disrupting their thoughts, Damon came in between Michael and Fiona.

"So…. Have you got any plans?"  
He asked almost innocently to the burnt spy before him, his hands by his side. Lose fingers, his body no longer tense.. He felt eased and somewhat safe with them, why? Not even, he knew why. Michael looked up at him for a moment, blinking slowly as his head started to bang and throb with pain… a long dried out sigh escaped his lips, drawing Fiona's attention instantly.

**Author's Note: **

_Stopping here due to a bit of stress.. Let me know if you want me to continue at all. Thankyou. _

_Also; another thankyou to those who have been interested and given me inspiration to write more, thankyou very much 3_


	9. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

Sorry for the delay, I've had to deal with quite a bit of stress related to Family (nothing to do with bubs) and Friends (jealous, pathetic and selfish friend) … and being Pregnant, I don't need it. So that's why I had stopped for a bit. I have added a bit more .. but I'm trying to edit more as I go to make it more clear for you all etc. I also thankyou all so much for the support and encouragment, it's truly amazing I really didn't expect it at all…. I will get back to it ASAP .. Don't worry it hasn't left my mind, Burn Notice never leaves my mind ;)


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Begining

"If you don't tell me the truth…"

Pressing the barrel of the gun harder, against Sam's temple… Sam sighed deeply; his mind was elsewhere after hearing the commotion outside, knowing Michael had gotten himself into trouble... He was inches away from asking what had happened, pausing he stopped himself and licked his dry sore lips for a second before taking his eyes to the man before him.

"I've told you all I know"

The words slowly escaped his lips, tired and fed up of this little game. It was true... he did not know exactly too much, but he knew enough for them, yet they still played at him regardless.

"So, you're telling me… Michael Westen had nothing to do with this?"

His question sharp, like a razor blade. A hint of hesitation in his voice... removing the gun from Sam's temple… he started to pace slowly. Clenching his hands, he knew Sam was not telling him everything…

With a crooked smile...

"You're lying to protect your friend, how sweet of you Sam"

The butt of the gun clashed with the back of Sam's head, knocking him unconscious... the lack of energy caused him to instantly black out from the rapid impact and suffering. None of them had seen any food or drink for the pass hours that seemed to be a lifetime. They were all exhausted and hurt... either mentally or physically. Walking out of the room, frustrated he began to form another plan within his depraved mind… heading straight for Fiona. If Sam was not going to talk… Maybe Michael would. If he was involved, he would know… and there was no way, he'd allow Fiona harmed in any way. Take what happened earlier for a small example… A smile took over his straight face.

"Fiona…"

His hands traced her cheek and neck, admiring her. The smile on his face grew larger, knowing Michael was well aware of what he was doing. His back turned to the burnt spy. Fiona's eyes never left Michael, a hint of anger in her eyes… She watched him deeply, hoping he wouldn't do another stunt like before.

'Don't be an idiot Michael' she thought to herself, wishing she could shout out to him the exact same words…

Michael knew what was coming… feeling his heart thump deeply within his chest, as much as he wanted to hide it he was scared of what may come... clearly Sam was keeping his mouth shut, like the loyal trustworthy man that Sam is.

Turning to Michael, dragging a near by chair to his side, sitting down on it... face to face with Michael, he sat on the chair backwards, resting his arms over the back of the chair, letting the gun he held dangle from his fingers, swinging it from side to side, his eyes never leaving Michael's gaze.

"So… do you remember case 2665?"

He asked his tone low and irritated. He was clearly not getting the right answers from Sam. Michael needed to see the files just as Sam did, this wasn't enough information to remember, considering it was either so many years ago or something they didn't want to remember. Erased from their minds...

"I'll need the files"

He replied subtly, he wasn't going to take any crap. Not anymore if it concerned Fiona's safely.

Grunting at the reply, he shifted off the seat and headed back into the room, almost instantly he made his way back with the files in hand. Scanning through the files quickly, he knew exactly what this was all about and why Sam hadn't told them that he was in fact deeply involved… so involved that, he was the reason they were all here. Keeping a straight face, Michael lifted his head from the papers and looked through the leaders eyes, intensely.

"Ready to talk Michael?"

His eyes staring deeply into Michael's as he sat down before him, resting his arms on the back of the chair once again. He kept in his laughter and urge for a wicked smile to cross his lips... He knew Michael finally identified what was going on. Fi looked over the leaders shoulder, a shocked look crossed her face, and she was shocked he knew what was going on… She shook her head at him, trying desperately to get Michael not to talk to him.

"This wasn't any of my fault"

Michael started; only to have the butt of a gun hit across his right cheek, piercing his skin. Splitting it causing a cut that instantly surged with blood. Wincing as he took in the pain, biting his tongue and gritting his teeth, not letting the impulsive pain bother him and expose to Fi.

"How can you not say that this wasn't any of your fault, those were your men yes? That is you. You bombed the place"

His fingers tapped the photos as he guided Michael, tapping hard on the papers, pointing at them and showing him the photo's revealing Michael leading the men on the surveillance photos, quite a few placed in the folder for evidence. Michael swallowed hard, the way he viewed this was wrong… He looked at it from the wrong point of view, from his soldier's point of view….

"You're not getting your facts right"

Michael shook his head, the man before him was holding a massive painful grudge against him for all the wrong reasons, and at least he believed so. Towering over him, his hands clenched so tightly, knuckles losing it's color turning white. Waving off his right hand man to the room to check on Sam, Damon watched from behind, almost scared shitless of what was happening... his hands behind his back, fidgeting and shaking.

Taking out a large 8 ½ inch combat knife from his belt behind his back, releasing it from it's pouch he wrapped an arm around Michael's neck, now behind him choking him with all of his strength….Michael grinded his teeth, soon giving up and gasping for air… his eyes watering from the intense pressure against his throat. The sharp blade pressed against his neck, a small swipe was made slightly piercing his skin, the tone in the man's voice rose, starting to scream into Michael's ears… Michael kept an eye on him, his face practically against his, spitting at him as he spoke. His voice so husky and aggressive.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me…?"

He pressed harder against Michael's throat, causing him to gasp even more for any speck of air he could gather, but the strength was far too great. As he heard the sounds of desperation and suffering a smile crossed his lips… the moment the smile slipped, Fiona could take no more, Fed up with him harming Michael, threatening him, Hurting… Hurting him…

Launching from her chair, unchained and full of adrenaline and hatred. She caught him off guard; kicking him straight in the neck, causing him to immediately collapse unconscious... she knew where the fragile points in a human being where. Not wasting any time, breathing swift from the outburst of rage and rushing adrenaline, she looked over her shoulder to Damon... who finally moved and helped restrain the Leader before he awoke from the shock. Fi let him take over, her fingers tightly held on Michael's arms before seeing that he had passed out from the lack of air. Fi scuttled to make sure he was breathing, his chest had that familiar rhythm, and she sighed in deep relief, her hand pressed softly against his lips and face double-checking for his vital signs. Resting her head in between his shoulder and neck for a moment, taking in what had just happened and how dreadful it could have ended... she needed a moment to gather herself together. Listening to Michael's breathing helped her gather herself together. she slowly made her way to his hands, sore and red from the thick rope that bound him, they were much tighter than hers… did they under estimate her? Either way, she struggled to free his hands. Her eyes moved to the man just inches from her, lying on his stomach…tied, unable to move, restricted to hurt Michael again… Damon had tied his hands and feet, taking his combat knife and firearm. Staying with him in case he came through and started screaming and struggling to be let free.

Finally releasing Michael's hands from the rope, she softly rubbed his wrists, soothing them in any way she could at the time before starting on his ankles. Releasing them she scattered the rope from them and grabbed a hold of the firearm of the leader, she wanted to sit with Michael but she needed to make sure Sam was ok, and to take out the other "guard" as soon as possible.

Reaching the room where Sam had been held, she opened the door to see that Sam and the guard were nowhere to be seen, an empty chair. Papers scattered all over the floor and drops of blood which tailed off without a trace.. Fi's heart started to hammer, she looked back to see Michael slowly waking up, Damon keeping his sharp eyes on the leader. She battled her fear for Sam and tried her best to figure something out, Quick.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Decoy

Rushing over to Michael, his eyes opening and closing. Blinking and struggling to see properly, as his vision slurred. Blurry from the impact he felt moments before. His vision finally cleared he watched Fiona hold his face with her hands, her eyes locked with his. Gazing into each other's eyes, she looked straight through him. The moment was brief, but it is all they needed to know they still had each other. Michael cleared his throat, his mind started to attack him with every question he could gather.

"What happened?"  
His words slurred a bit, pulling himself together he turned slowly to see the leader on the floor, still immobilized and restrained. His eyes darted for the room Sam had been held. Fiona helped him stand up, carefully. Holding his back and chest, she cautiously let him gain his own strength, it was not long until Michael achieves his strength, it was something he could always seem to pull off, and regardless of the pain and jeopardy, and he would bounce back up, and did anything and everything he could... Michael Westen never backed down, never turned back.

"He's restrained Michael, don't worry about him"  
Fiona fixed him with her answer, until he started for the room Sam was held in, his eyes wide and filled with confusion, looking back at her as she stayed with the leader and Damon. She was still unaware and uncertain on what words to say once the question popped up.

"Where's Sam…?"  
He watched her, studied her for a moment before slowly taking rolling his back shirtsleeves up to his elbows. Things needed to be sorted out, Questions needed to be answers... Now. Frustration took over Michael's concerns for Sam, colliding with the Leader, he pulled the man's face up by the back of shirt's collar… ripping him up, aggressive. He knew getting emotionally involved would lead to more emotional scars, but he is had enough. Pulling the man to his feet, he was still collapsed and unaware of Michael's wrath. Placing him on the chair he had been restrained to, Michael slapped him hard across the cheek to awake the sleeping mercenary. Fi stayed back and let him do what he needed, she kept an eye on occasionally as she looked around for anymore firearms, documents or clues that could help lead them to Sam, or anything related to what was happening, the man who hired them all… there was so many things left in the dark.

His dark eyes shot open, finding himself in Michael's situation... his heart started to hammer hard within his chest, filled with fright and anger. He was pretty much beaten by a woman, a women who he greatly under estimated. His eyes darted around the room, seeing the other guard was missing with Sam… his eyes looked to Damon…

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He growled furiously at the man who was once under his commands. Damon stepped back, standing behind Michael who stood before him, hands clenched into a fist. Dragging his eyes to Michael's face, he could see the anger rising within his eyes... He was in Hell and he knew it.

"Where's Sam?"

Michael started quick, he did not want any small talk... he wanted answers right now and then. Fi found herself in the kitchen, getting classes of water for her and Michael. They were both Dehydrated and tired.

A smile crossed his lips, a sinful and vice look. It made Michael cringe like made... he was not really one to torture someone, as he knew they would tell you anything for the pain to stop. Michael hesitated and battled with himself, trying to figure out the best way to get Sam's whereabouts... but at the time, he knew this was pretty much the only option...

"I'm not telling you anything, Boy"

He growled, spitting at Michael but failing in the process. Michael was then handed the very same combat knife that threatened his life, from Damon who then stepped back. Pressing the knife against his skin, his throat… his left arm pushing him back, holding him in place…

"Tell me…"

As Fiona came back, placing two glasses of water on the table close by, she just stared at the corridor leading to the front door. Her eyes wide open, in shock. Frozen in place.

"Mikey..."

The words, the sound, the tone… Michael immediately turned to see Sam standing in the corridor frame, his face lost. Unsure on what he was doing, where he was. His eyes gazed at Michael then to Fi... he started to burble his words... The expression of sorrow and betrayal drenched his face. Wounds and bruises, blood splattered over his shirt. Michael moved from the leader and started for Sam, the unstable ex-navy seals that looked as if he was inches away from collapsing…

"Sam…"

Michael managed to gasp.  
Michael's arms reached out to him, his knees bent catching him as he fell forwards…. Collapsing within Michael's arms, Michael looked up... his gaze sat upon a pistol aimed at his temple… the barrel of the weaponry in full focus, the man who held it blurred... his focus was on the gun...

Before Fiona could even flinch, before she could even think to move and respond... before she could even shift her eyes to Michael after witnessing the gunman before him, a single shot was fired. The sound of the bullet escaping the barrel, the sickening bang set off by the single push of the trigger, the smell of gunfire escaped the barrel. The sounds reverberated through the house.


	12. Authors Note 2

**Authors Note:**

Hey guys! Sorry I hadn't updated in a while. Got a lot going on… got scans to go to, baby shower etc. I havn't stopped thinking of the fic, and it's slowly getting there.. so hang in there, I should have another chapter up soon! Thankyou all VERY much for the reviews, they really make my day and encourage me further!


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - In My Arms

Passing Michael's ear by an inch and forcing itself into the kitchen bench. Michael launched forwards, adrenaline hit him furiously. His fists clenched, punching the gunmen as hard as he could, the smack of each fist was heard by everyone. Before Fiona could gather herself together, realizing Michael and Sam were safe from any bullet wound a hand was tightly clenched and wrapped around her arm, pulling her back aggressively. Her eyes stayed on Michael until she realized just who was pulling her back, with a 9mm aimed at her.

"Michael…."

The name was cried, her voice trembling. She could easily get out of his grip... but she knew she'd be paying for it. Michael's gaze moved from the half dead man beneath him to Fi, the fierce look upon his face dropped within in an instant…Damon held the gun at Fi's neck, his hand pulling her back, her feet tried to move forwards, she wanted to get to Sam and make sure he was ok. However, most of all she wanted to hold onto Michael and never let him go, heal his wounds... but most of all, tell him how much she loved him.

"Let him go"

The voice precise and low, a serious face clouded him. His eyes never left Michael's gaze. Tugging at Fi's arm, he then wrapped his arm around her shoulders, bending his lower arm to lock her in close towards him. A soft kiss upon her cheek, he gave Michael a sly grin. Then; pressing the barrel of the gun against her ribs, hard.

Michael loosened his grip of the gunmen's shirt, slowly backing off him. His eyes still fixed on Fi. Stepping off him, leaving him for dead. Michael moved over to Sam, who was awake. Lying on his stomach catching his own breath. Michael's hands rested softly against Sam's back to assure he was breathing, Sam moved quickly to the sudden touch.

"I'm fine, Mikey"

His eyes locked with Michael's for a moment, shuffling slowly to sit up against the wall. Groans appeared from his lips as he moved. Obviously he was bruised and not as fine as he insisted. Michael went to help Sam sit up, but a boot to his ribs caused him to fly backwards with a solid thud. The Leader was out of his bindings and standing before him, his hands clenched in a fist. Damon had managed to get him out of the ropes, when or how they didn't know. Nevertheless, what they were certain of was…. Damon betrayed them all, had them all fooled. How did they not see it coming? Michael's ribs burned, ceasing through his body, the intense and severe striking pain attacked his sides... it's been almost three blows to that same side now. Surely a few ribs had already been broken within the process… another perhaps?

The Leader turned and looked over his shoulder to Damon, cocking a large smile at the man. Reaching to pick Michael up, his hand was bending back, almost breaking it, Michael kicked his ankles. Causing him to trip fast and hard onto his back. A loud grunt is heard, the burnt Spy had gotten him, and Quicker than he had anticipated. Michael spun and grabbed a hold of his throat, choking him. His legs and arms holding him down, forcefully to restrict him from attacking back, or even moving... the only movement he could gather was to wriggle around beneath him. Glancing up at Damon, pure hatred struck his face.

"Drop it… and let her go Damon, or I'll snap his neck"

A strong, aggressive shout escaped Michael's lips. So fed up, tired, bruised and battered. He wanted this all to end, now. Damon hesitated, his eyes moved to his leader for answers or any sort of orders on what exactly he should do… but the ball was in his own court now. It was his decision…

Pulling the trigger, the bullet ripped through Fi's upper arm. Tearing through swiftly with the impact her knees collapsed on her. Causing her to fall. Damon turned to see Michael his grip loosened immediately, rushing to Fi's side that lay on her back as Damon let her fall to her darkness.

His hands held her tightly and carefully, taking a deep look at the wound... his eyes moved to her, who watched him just as intensely as the pain pulled at her, her cries almost made him want to scream out of rage. His hand cupped her small delicate face, comforting her. His lips moved, but words weren't held. Fi managed to cling her hands and fingers to his arms, pulling him closer... Her eyes filled with tears. She knew she wasn't dying, but she knew she was in deep pain and needed him with her, she also knew… there was a string of thread holding them together with the Leader and Damon closing in. Everything seemed to be slowed down… they were lost in each other. She held onto the back of his neck, pressing him lower towards her. Her fingertips pressing down hard on his skin, feeling his skin...Hearing his breathing, his scent... In My Arms, you'll be fine. I'll never let go…I'll be here forever. The moment felt like forever, but a sweet eternally. Holding her close, her lips pressed against his left cheek. She wanted to say the words that floated around her mind, desperate to let them free. Wanting so much to just stay in the embrace of the one person, she loved more than life itself. Michael held tightly onto the wound, placing as much pressure as he could. Fiona let go of his neck, their eyes met again... she opened her mouth; she needed to let her words free… However, it was ripped apart; Damon and The leader grabbed a hold of Michael violently around the neck, pulling him back roughly... Knees collided with Michael's sides, causing him to double over but he couldn't fall far, the force of the leaders arm against his neck pulled him straight back up. Pushing him over towards Sam, who had passed out again? The lack of energy, being dehydrated and beaten really didn't mix well for neither of them. The exhaustion and pain just clouded Sam too much, he tried to warn Michael of the incoming attack, but his throat and lips were too dry, he could barely let a whisper escape.

Fi was left there unattended and bleeding out, she held onto the wound as tightly as she could. However, she was scared for Michael, who was ripped from her fiercely before she could let her words free. She tried desperately to sit up, look up and see where Michael was… if he was ok. Nevertheless, the rush of pain and agony pulled her down. Damon soon came to her view, a smile perched his lips. Pulling her up he pushed her against the wall, she sat up loosely, drowsy but she kept herself alert. Her eyes moved straight to Michael. Her heart felt as if it was trying anxiously to burst from her chest, her eyes caught him gasping for air…

"Michael..."

She gasped, her heart almost stopped at the moment he started to struggle more and more for air, sat perched on the chair, his hands once again bound to the chair... closing his eyes tightly, he grinded his teeth, trying his best to breathe gently without startling Fi, but she could see it.. She could see he was now struggling to breathe. The many knocks and clouts to his sides, his ribs would have broken... and the risk of them penetrating and puncturing his lungs was far from little chances. The leader pulled back Michael's hair for him to look him straight in the eyes as he looked down at him from behind, his eyes glared down at him. Letting go, he turned to Damon who stood beside Fi closely.

"Fix her wound up, we don't want her dying... she's perfect Leverage"

He ordered Damon immediately, a hint of frustration attacked his throat. Damon quickly darted off to find some medical equipment for the wound. Fi sat there, her eyes never leaving Michael's face. She could feel tears threatening her, but she kept them in as much as she could… but the toll of everything that had happened was too much. She let the small tears escape her now closed eyes, wishing she could open them and have Michael here before her, holding her again.

Sam awoke; a grunt escaped his lips as his head pounded with a large aggressive headache. His eyes soon focused to see Michael in the chair before him... he looked to see the leader dragging a chair beside Michael and sitting on it with a large sigh. Sam wasn't sure if he knew he had awoken but he slowly shuffled his legs, lightly kicking Michael in the ankles. However, he didn't move.

"Ah Sam, glad you're alright"

He spoke, looking over Michael and straight at Sam's feet. He then moved his legs back to where they were and swallowed hard, his eyes moved to Fi.

"Fi…. "  
He started, he wanted to make sure she was ok... whether or not it was showing that he cared for her... but at this time, it wasn't time for fun and games between them…

"I'm… fine, Sam…"  
She whispered, but she lied. Her heart was breaking. She wanted to scream, she wanted to reach for Michael…. She needed to shoot them all, blow them all up, anything to cause them pain. As much as she wanted to throw violence at them... there was nothing, nothing more she wanted than to hold Michael and tell him what she needed to tell him...

Damon came back with a large bag containing all of Sam's medical instruments and equipment. Sitting it beside Fi, who just sat there limp. Not caring about her wound anymore, it almost felt numb to her... the mental pain she was feeling was much worse. Her eyes still fixed on Michael... She watched him the whole time Damon bandaged and cleaned the wound. It took him a while; he did whatever he could think of… he had no medical background whatsoever. The occasional hesitation could clearly be seen within his face, it only pissed Sam off even more as he watched from afar. He knew he was not in the place to move and do it himself, damnit.

Silence filled the room, the leader sat there watching Damon patch Fi up. Sam kept his eyes on Michael's chest, awaiting for him get his rhythm back… he was not breathing steadily... and it killed him that he was stuck there where he was… The silence was soon interrupted; the groans of the gunmen that Michael had assaulted attracted everyone's attention. He slowly picked himself up; he looked like he had been hit by a train. He slowly and cautiously picked himself up, dizzy and confused for a moment and he stood... his eyes travelled around the room to see what exactly had happened whilst he was unconcious. He caught his breath and steadied himself. Looking straight to his leader, a cocky smile crossed his lips as his eyes slowly moved to Michael who, was passed out… taking small steps he moved to Michael, clenching his fists. Throwing one at his face.

"Asshole"

Sam flinched as the sound of the crack of Michael's cheek bounced to his own ears, wanting so much, needing so much to finish the son of a bitch off... but he too was too weak, and he knew it would only cause Fi or Michael more traumas… He restrained himself from cursing at the man. However, his face and eyes showed just how much he wanted to kill the man before him… standing before his best friend… his brother.

"What are you looking at? Want some?"  
He cracked, looking down at Sam. He cleared his throat and heading towards the kitchen to use the sink, to drench his face in water and clean himself off. His steps were still wonky, as he tried to balance himself… Michael surely caused a lot of pain. Sam smiled as he watched him slowly make his way to the kitchen, knowing just how good Michael was in hand-to-hand combat. The man will not be able to concentrate nor walk well for some time.

Damon finally finished with Fi's arm and moved to stand behind the leader. His hands together behind his back, standing guard without any weaponry. He had placed the gun he used on Fi on the table beside him. What an idiot. Sam watched the newbie, shaking his head softly. Keeping his thoughts to himself.

Damon soon realized he had Fi's blood on his arms and hands, he heading to the kitchen with the gunmen, and helped him if he needed it. Surely looked like he did.

Fi looked to see the medical bag right beside her; a soft smile crossed her lips... If she knew Sam well enough, she knew he would have some sort of weaponry hidden within the bag. Her eyes moved from the bag and to Sam, she watched him carefully, but she could not seem to ever keep her glace from Michael.

"Having fun?"

Sam smiled his grin that usually Brights up the room. The Leader ignored him and just jumped off the chair and walked out, heading in the direction of the hallway. Sam watched him fade him his sight. He immediately reacted, regardless of the others in the kitchen just around the corner.

Sam slowly moved and checked Michael's breathing. He kept himself low and quiet, taking the gun into the back of his pants quickly. Hoping Damon would be dumb enough to forget he left it there in the first place. Sam rested his left hand on Michael's chest for a moment.

"Sam…. Do you have a gun in this bag?"

She quickly whispered to him, her thoughts were attacking her viciously whether or not she was right about the matter. So she instantly asked…

"Yeah Fi, bottom right side"

He whispered back, but the dark sound in his voice startled Fi before she started the search for the weaponry...She looked at Sam with a sorrow look.

"Please tell me Michael is ok…"  
She asked instantly, her voice shook. She wanted to get up herself but she knew that'd be too much of a risk, instead she searched the bag as quickly and quietly as she could. Her hands searched blindly for any sign of a weapon, her small hands grasped what felt like a 9mm colt. She received the weapon and quickly placed it at the back of her pants, in between her belt and buckle. Pressing herself further against the wall, to hide the weaponry she breathed heavily.

"Mike…"

Sam whispered carefully, softly shaking him trying to get him to respond. Nevertheless, he was restricted to do anymore incase he alarmed the other two; he also knew it was a matter of time before the leader had made his way back. Time was limited... and it's something he didn't need.

Taking no chances, he quickly moved back to where he was... the panic of having been caught with the gun and trying to awake Michael, god knows what would have happaned if it had come to that... Therefore, he rested back to where he was, realizing he didn't answer Fi's desperate question to know if he was in fact ok. Either it was a good thing she didn't quite know or not… but even if she did... it wouldn't be of any good.

That moment, without the leader, nor the other two… they had the chance to walk out... However, there was no way they'd leave Michael; the thought hadn't even crossed their minds. It was only to make sure he was alive that attacked their thoughts… nothing else... Not even their own safety and freedom. Their loyalty and love towards Michael was greater than their own.


	14. Authors Note 3

**Authors Note:**

Sorry for taking so long guys! There's a lot going on around here.. and I've hit a writers block because of it. The ideas and such are still floating around in my head of course; coz BN never leaves the brain! ;)

I should hopefully have another chapter up soon! Extremely sorry for such a long delay! :(

Being pregnant, trying to get everything sorted really does take a toll on you, but I'll try my best. Once again thankyou everyone who has spent the time to read and show they appreciate my work, it truly means so much to me! Thankyou!


	15. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Sacrifice

Hesitation attacked Sam, whether or not to stay with Michael and keep checking him… He began to battle this thoughts wondering just where the leader was exactly, he had been gone for some time... even the other two were taking their time within the kitchen, what exactly was taking them so long? It did not take this long to bandage and have a drink... Sam's eyes darted to Michael as soft grunts escaped his lips. His eyes slowly opened, fluttering to regain their focus… Michael gave a glance around; he was once again chained to the chair, looking to see Fi his face instantly showed relief, as she was alive and coping.

His mind started to circulate what was happening; where everyone was… he realized just how alone they all were... why were they still here? Michael's eyes darted around the room before licking his lips and clearing his throat.

"Sam"

His voice soft and low, he slowly turned to him who instantly jumped up and came to his aid. His eyes wide and puppy dog like, the concern was written all over his face.

"Hey Mikey…."

His hands started for his bounding, but the loud grunts and the shake of Michael's head stopped him. A puzzled look struck Sam's and Fi's face, who was now, hands on his legs looking up at him, her face scared and battered.

"Don't untie me…"

His voice low, he knew there were to be incoming screams and lectures but he was not going to hear them. Nothing they could say would change his mind…

"Mike…. What are you talking about?"  
He moved to his side and watched his face, a face of pure certainty. Fi grunted at him for a moment until movements were heard in other areas of the house...Michael lifted his head up to lock his eyes with Fi's who moved her hands up to his face, softly holding his face within her hands…Her eyes intensly watched him, her heart yearned for him. She knew what he was going to say... and hated it.

"They don't need neither of you…. They just need me, you both have the opportunity to get out of here... go"

Shaking her head, she instantly slapped him hard across the cheek.

"Don't you go all noble on me Michael; it's not going to work…. I'm not leaving you"

Raising her voice…Her eyes filled with tears of the mere thought of leaving him struck her thoughts. She could not help but think of how stupid and difficult he was being. Sam shook his head and started to attack the bounds again. Frustrated with his words, he tugged and picked at the bounds wrapped and tied around his wrists. Michael pulled his hands back, making it harder for Sam to get a grip of the bounding… Soon Sam growled and came to Michael's view...

"Mikey… I'm not going anywhere… we're not leaving you here…"

He spat at him, the frustration began to boil within his veins….he continued

"You expect us to just leave? You wouldn't if it was the other way around… So don't expect it from us"

Fi nodded as Sam finished his statement. Sam moved slowly and checked around the room no one was seen, it had almost been half an hour and they had not been in sight... something was going down, and he didn't like it at all. Fear started to attack him of the unknown. Fi held Michael's face softly, she soon rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes...  
"why do you have to be so difficult, Michael?"

A soft smile crossed his lips…

"Because... you're so difficult"

Fi shot her eyes open as he replied, her eyes glued to his for a moment… her words stumbled, her mind trapped. She had so many comebacks but they couldn't escape... she wanted to say something else…The words spellbound within her head…The motive to make the scene less dramatic failed on Michael, he dropped his head again and sighed deeply.. Wanting them to leave. Fi had already been shot, Sam had been beaten severely. What was next? He did not want them here anymore… and he had to convince Sam... Not Fi, but Sam. So his plan was about to be exposed…

"Sam..."

He softly called him over; he rushed to him as quick as he could… Sam hoped Michael had changed his mind and wanted him to free him from the chair…

"I need you to get Fi out of here safely…"

Hitting him hard, Sam knew he could not back out of this one… the bastard knew how to play his cards…the anger he held towards Michael only started to build up, he was royally pissed off now…He gave Michael an aggressive pout before nodding softly….

"Damnit Mikey..."

Fi pulled his face to look at her, her eyes drenched in tears...

"I'm not leaving you, Michael"

She pulled at him for a moment, finding herself embracing him tightly…tighter than ever before. She held the moment. Michael knew he was doing the right thing, but the pain was far worse than he had anticipated... but he thought logically, like he always did... in any situation.

"Fi… I'll be fine... I promise"

He gave her his words; his face showed the commitment and desire to make it out of this mess... For her. Holding onto him even tighter as Sam's arms started to wrap around her waist, he knew she would not leave without a fight… so he took the best approach he could think of at the time.

"I'm sorry for everything, Fi"

His eyes so intense, filled with hurt and distress. He did not want to rip her apart from him... but he had to get them out of there while they could. He stood by his motives... regardless of the pain he was putting himself and Fi through.

"Michael…."

She gasped, a hint of anger attacked her voice… but her face showed nothing but concern. She could not shake the feeling that this was all going to end badly, the voice told her it wasn't to end well at all… but she held onto him tightly... She just wanted to stay a little longer, so she could let the words escape her lips… but Sam's grip was far too powerful in her state, she was far too weak to even battle him. Sam pulled her from Michael and rushed him and her out the door as quickly and quietly as he could… before he left Michael's view he turned. Looking over his shoulder…

"See you soon, Brother"

With that, they were both out of sight. Michael lowered his face and sighed deeply… he could finally clear his mind and start thinking of an attempt the escape. The sudden overwhelming feeling collided with him, knowing they were both free from the harm he could not help but think and remember the pain written all over Fi's face. His thoughts were soon interrupted by the crushing sounds of Metal, the scattering of glass. Michael shot his head up to only have a fist collide into his face.

"Where are they?"

The leader demanded answers, stepping back awaiting an answer. He only saw the mere smile cross Michael's lips. Michael's eyes looked up to see the leader… he was drenched in his own sweat, almost out of air… Where had he been all this time? Clearly, he had been outside in the Miami heat for some time... but the question wasn't where he was, what was he doing? The other two in the kitchen area darted out as they heard the leaders raised voice. Running out of the kitchen and standing by the leader's side… they too looked as if they were up to something. Wearing gloves and dusting their clothes off. Michael started to gather his thoughts…

"Just because they're gone, doesn't mean we won't make you talk, boy"

**Authors Note:**

_This might be a little rusty and I apologize… I've had to deal with a few things, that's made me rather confused and upset… so… yeah. Let me Know. Thankyou all very much_


	16. Chapter 13  Inaccuracy

His senses were gone within an instant, unsure on what had happened to him. The surge of pain attacked the back of his head, straining and crawling down his neck... aching his back. Darkness collided within him, His last thought was of Fi... the devestation and hurt within her eyes haunted him… but she was alive, and Sam would make sure it would stay that way. Fading away into the dark pit… Michael collapsed; his body fell limp, lifeless.

"What did you do that for?"

The Leader screamed at Damon, backhanding him hard. Aggression was sharp within his voice. Damon kept his mouth shut, unsure on what to say or do. The Leader soon walking fast out of Damon's sight, only to return with a very large piece of broken glass, tightly gripping it within his grasp, his leather gloves shielding him from the severe cuts he would have received otherwise. Damon's eyes glanced at the glass, and then back to Michael... a sense of fear attacked him for a moment before sighing deeply and shaking the sudden fear. His eyes then moved back to the glass, he began to wonder what in the world this man was thinking…

Pulling at Michael's hair, pulling his face up. The sting of his hair being pulled jolted Michael quickly, his eyes shot open only to be blinded by the sudden glare of the light above him. Wincing at the sensitive light, the pain coursing through his head and neck. Michael gathered his breathing together and thought for a moment.

"Wakey Wakey, Westen"

His low voice heard above him, Michael opened his eyes slowly before his head was pushed forwards. His head spun for a moment there, the sudden movement was too quick for his throbbing head. Wincing at the pain he felt in so many places within his body, he narrowed his eyes to The Leader who appeared within his sight, the piece of glass within his grasp. Tapping it on his palm, his eyes looked up to see the very deadly smirk across his face as he watched Michael gather himself together to stay awake. His mind stirred, he couldn't keep his thoughts on what was going on… it kept fading to Fi and Sam.. Hoping they would not do anything silly to help him escape, but he knew Fi... and that option would be blazing through her mind... every second she was away from him, she would be thinking of many ways to save him... to hold him.

"I want you to tell me, tell me your… views on the case…."

He cleared his throat and sit down inches before him, resting the piece of glass on his lap for a moment as he settle down and leaned back. His eyes staying steady on the burnt spy, a devious smirk crossed his lips... he was prepared to hear his view, whether it be right or wrong, lies and tales... he was ready to hear it, ready to harm him either way it came from his lips.

"We were ordered to clear the building, disposing anything and or anyone inside"

Michael calmly explained, slowly recollecting it within his clouded mind. This case was years ago, only now it is being brought up by unknown men threatening his very life... for some unknwon reason. Michael thought carefully about what he said, if he gave too much information or too little, he would have to pay for it. This man was not going to give up… regardless of what he said. Michael could see the anger within this man rise with every word that came out of his mouth, there was no winning.

"…. Weren't you ordered to check the building first?"

He asked, tears started to elope from his dark eyes. Clearing his throat he licked his lips and watched Michael carefully. His eyes never leaving his… face red and full of rage, clenching his hands with the glass…

Michael shook his head slowly, watching the mere changes in the Leaders face. His eyes turned from broken to Fury within an instant of his response.

"… we went ahead of the operation, and did what we were ordered"

Clearing his own throat, Michael studied the man before him carefully.. this subject was digging through him like a den of knives slicing and ripping at his very… soul. The tears still holding their place at the very edge of his eyes, he was trying desperately not to let them slide. Keeping his anger at bay as he forced himself to listen.

"You're a Liar Westen, your Commanding officer ordered you and your men to scout and clear the place before disposing of it"

His voice so determined and certain of his words, his breathing became heavier as his anger rose. Frustrated of the words Michael had said, he jumped out of his seat and moved towards Michael, grabbing the back of his head with his left hand, his right hand held the glass against Michael's cheek, pressing hard.. Slightly piercing the skin.

"_you were ordered to check the place, you didn't… now my family is dead… you destroyed my life.. my wife… my son…. My son was only a month old_"

Screaming into Michael's ear as loud as he could, the blood coursing through his veins as he held the man responsible for his misery. Re-positioning the glass within his palm, he pulled at Michael's head, pulling him towards him… Michael tried to resist and restrain from moving any closer. He had no orders to clear the building, nor did he have any idea of the civilians within the premises, No wonder the man was filled with so much hatred. Seconds before the glass was ripped through Michael's throat, Damon stepped in and loudly cleared his throat…

"Sir…"

He hesitated, quivering at the very sight that could have happened. Even with the gross amount he was going to receive at the end of this job.. he didn't want to witness something so brutal, regardless of the amount he was getting… and who it was. He felt no sympathy for the man whatsoever… All he wanted was his money.

"We're ready to go, it's ready"

Swallowing hard he stepped back and awaited for a response…The Leader growled, wiping away his fallen tears, breathing heavily he turned to Damon and nodded softly before turning back to Michael elbowing him in the cheek very hard, snapping his head to the left Michael fell unconscious with the swift blow to the face. He wanted to cause the man so much more, so much more agony but he then realised that his plan he had in mind was going to be much more appealing to himself, for a moment he was thankful Damon had caught his attention before ending Michael's life. Gripping hard onto the glass he held within his hand, he released it. Falling to the ground before him he moved towards the hallways. Muttering.

"Better off this way…."

Damon stayed and guarded Michael, sitting down he watched him carefully. The man before him was a wreck, bruised and drenched in his own blood. He began to wonder how the man could hold himself together for as long as he has. He sat there silently with many thoughts within his head whilst awaiting for the leaders return and orders. Hoping this was the last thing they'd need to do so he could get his cash.. and get the hell out of there.

**Author's note:**

Once again guys, I deeply apologize for the rusty writing and the late update. Things have gone from bad to worse and are slowly picking back up… slowly but surely. I'm trying my best to keep up with this. With that, the Season Finale really kicked me into working on this thanks to just how amazing it was! So once again, I'm very sorry for the bad writing! I'm trying my best!. Thankyou each and everyone of you who reads and gives feedback it truly does help and inspire me to write on and finish this piece fo r you all! Means the world to me, thankyou all!.


	17. Chapter 14  Trepidation

"I can't get a hold of your brother…"

Madeline's voice shook; she took another deep puff of her cigarette, only to take another one straight afterwards, her eyes fixed on her youngest son before her. Nate had just rushed over after a concerned call from his Mother. He shook his head and waved his arms vividly …

"I'm sure he's fine Mom, he's probably busy"

Shrugging his shoulders, a gentle and soft tone escaped his mouth, trying his best to assure his mother Michael was fine and she did not need to worry. With his words, Maddie still shook her head and continued...

"If that's the case, why can't I reach Fiona and Sam, too?"  
Cocking an eyebrow, she was determined to find out where her son was, it had been almost `12 hours since she had heard from him and the others… it was not normal. She made sure to speak or see them everyday that passed.

Sighing deeply, Nate decided to sit down... this could take a while... He tried his best to assure her everything and everyone was fine….but all the words he spoke, were spat back at him or ignored immediately… typical.

"I even went to his Loft…. I went to Fiona's…"

She explained, her hands shook... she was beyond afraid something had happened, and she could not contain herself…. Not knowing is the worst thing to face. Her eyes filled with fear, Soon Nate saw the very scared look within her eyes and started to think harder into the situation, trying to think from her point of view…

"What about Sam's?"

Nate asked her, curious as to whether in fact she knew where Sam was currently living at all… if he was living anywhere that is...He watched her for a moment. She pulled out another cigarette and struggled to light it, due to her shaking. She ignored the question and focused on her cigarette.

The silence left him frustrated, watching her fail to light her own cigarette; Nate leaned forwards and lit it for her, but kept his hand on hers and comforted her for a moment…

"Mom, calm down…. "

She sighed deeply, dropping her shoulders. Her arms and hands fell onto the table…

"I hear from him everyday… why this day is any different"

She looked as if she was about to cry, looking around the room. Thinking and wondering... she then remembered the question Nate had asked earlier and cleared her throat.

"No, I don't know where Sam lives…"

She aggressively spoke, she did not know where Sam lived or even if he lived anywhere… all she ever thought was that he stayed at his lady friend's place all the time, bouncing back and forth...

"Well we can try there…"

Nate gave Maddie a reassuring smile and jumped up from the dining table, he waited patiently for Maddie to gather her handbag and cigarettes… she almost rushed out the door, faster than he had ever seen her move…

Driving up the road where Sam's residence was, Nathan's eyes narrowed a gush of black and grey smoke coming from where he was heading, a sick feeling started to circulate him... panic began to rush through him. Shaking his head softly, shaking the sudden thoughts he told himself quickly... it could be anyones place…. However, as he came closer, it was in fact Sam's place lit on fire, before he could even stop the vehicle Maddie rushed out seeing Fiona and Sam outside…

"Where is Michael?"

Her voice shook, she clinged tightly onto Sam's shirt… Sam and Fiona had only just arrived there themselves to find the place ablaze. Sam was stunned, frozen… his heart pounded hard within his chest. Holding Maddie back…. He soon launched and grabbed a hold of Fi who cried aloud and started towards the burning ruins…

"Sam... Where is Michael?"

Maddie looked up at him, demanding he explain and tell her… assure her Michael was safe. Sam's throat felt dry, the fumes and smoke started to attack him… He was not sure what to think, let alone tell Maddie… He had to keep the only two women in Michael's life at bay before they decided to do something horrifying, he looked to Fi… her eyes drenched in her own tears and panic, she would not let them slip…. Nevertheless, the mere sight of the building ripping and burning to thread caused her to collapse.

Her screams were heard, churning through Sam and Maddie's veins... it made them shiver... the screams were so desperate, so deep…. Her voice shook violently; the tears fell deeply down her once delicate cheeks… Her mind could only assume the worst, that Michael was not able to make it out in time before the blast… Her eyes darted to everything and anything that moved within the area of the furious flames… Hoping... Wishing... praying it was Michael…. But it was nothing but fire forcing itself through what was left of Sam's hideout...

Feeling helpless, useless and pathetic…. Fi crawled her way towards the burning disaster…Picking herself up infuriated with herself, she started for the building… controlling her breathing as much as she could… followed by Sam would tried pulling her back, but her force was enraged.. She wanted to get to Michael... No matter what. She did not have a single care about herself at this moment…

"_Let Go, Sam_"

She screamed and yelled at him, his arms wrapped around her tightly, pulling her back... she managed to drop kick him in the groin hard, causing him to fall to his knees within an instant... losing all control and grasp on the raging vixen….


	18. Authors Note 4

**Authors Note:**

Hey guys! Sorry for such a delay and set-back in updating. The reason why is because my darling daughter – Rayne Alexandra was born 27th February 2011. 7:24pm weighing 7lb 5oz, 51cms and "over-cooked" lol :D

Natural Labor (No drugs, only Gas & Air), 9 ½ hours. Only had a 2nd degree tearing 3 Everything is perfect, she's perfect :)

So that's why such a delay, but now that she's set into a routine I can draw and write again 3 Bring on my Burn Notice! (by the way, she's still my little burner, she goes quiet when I play it :D)


	19. Chapter 15  Anticipation

Chapter 15 - Anticipation

"Did you expose of him?"

"yes, sir!"

"are you certain he's taken care of? I don't want to find out he escaped"

"certain sir, he couldn't have escaped"

"good, but let this be a warning… if I hear of your words being incorrect.. I'll let him take you out"

….

Fiona's scream echoed through the silent streets, regardless of a raging chaos burning through the ruins of Sam's hideout. Only ever so slightly, the fire brigade sirens where heard. Having shot Sam down as violent as she could, he struggled to get on his feet after the deadly blow to his manhood. Maddie's eyes fixed on the scorching building, her mind trapped on the agonizing thought of her son burning.

Nate caught ahold of Fiona's trembling but fierce body as she got as close as she could to the inferno. The strength of the heat wave coming from the thick flames kept them both back, but nothing could completely hold Fiona back…

Without any warning, Fiona and Nate are flown back brutally after a large crash of flames frayed out from the dwindling building, causing them both to fall back. Due to the injuries beforehand Fiona collapsed, the exhaustion and heat attacked her until she fell into darkness…

"Michael!"

The name escaped her lips immediately after waking to find herself on his bed, grasping and catching her breath. Her mind stirring, trying to keep focus on where she was and why she was on his bed in his loft.. Was it all a dream? She questioned it. Her heart pulverized within her chest, a glimpse of hope that it was in fact a nightmare… None of it happened and they were all safe. Could it really all had been a nightmare? The pain and agony felt so intense, so real…. Her eyes caught a glimpse of her wounded arm, sorrow kicked in and attacked her… she fell back to reality… none of it was a dream. It was all reality.. The harsh reality they all experienced. Flipping her legs over the bed, taking a better look around the loft, so silent and empty. Wishing this was all still a dream… she quickly shot up only to find herself collapse on the floor.. She had gotten up too fast, still experiencing head rush from all of the suffering and smoke. She had no idea who had put her here, or why no one else was around. Where were they all? Maddie, Sam and Nate… Michael. Still rested on the floor, she took a deep breath in and took another glimpse around the Loft.. Her heart screamed for answers. She could feel her panic rising, not knowing anything… no one to assure her, that Michael was alive.. Her mind argued her with so many conclusions and disasters on what she'll find out. Feeling so lost and broken, into tiny pieces scattered across the floor… Helpless.. Her struggle to reach him, failed. Doubting her capability to save him… Her eyes focused on her .45 on her bedside table, drawing herself towards it and holding it comfortably in her hands.. slowly picking herself up from the floor and standing, her mind started to aim her in the right path.. her doubts fading, trying desperately to gain her inner strength and to find Michael, whatever it took.

Closing her eyes softly, taking a deep breath in. Her thoughts clouded around Michael, her everlasting desire to see him again, her undying need to find him. Startled by sudden movements in his loft, Fi opened her eyes and glanced around to see any sort of movements, the Loft was lit brightly from the open blinds.. Miami's sun gazed through the windows and shined radiantly; giving the loft the welcoming feeling it strangely had as you walked in. 

Hearing the strange sounds circulate Michael's second floor… she kept focus on the second floor, gripping her gun tighter in guard, she slowly made her way up the steel stairs, her ears perched and in alert as she listened intensely for any sudden movements.

Drawing her firearm close to her chest and keeping it on guard she slowly moved up to the second level. Her .45 dropped from her grasp, her eyes opened wide with her mouth open in shock and awe. Her hands trembled, her heart sank and her knees collapsed….

"Michael…"

She wheezed immediately, her voice quivered, her eyes fixed on the man she loved ever so deeply. Hearing the grunts and moans as he lay on his stomach, catching his own breath as he coughed violently. She crawled down to him, and held him tightly. So many words covered her mind, so many things she wanted to say. The steep feeling of losing him fading, the overload of relief holding her down. Her lips shivered. She began to wonder just how Michael had made his way back to his loft in such a condition. She held him closely; she wanted him to say something, anything. Just to know he was alive and not initially and literally dying on her. She cradled his head on her lap, her arms wrapped around him.. She watched his face, a sight she dreamt of seeing ever since she and Sam left him. His eyes slowly opened due to the sudden warmth and presence of Fiona's touch. His breathing and heart increasing and flowing softly with hers.

"Fi…"

His lips whispered her name, before passing out…

**Authors Note:**

Sorry for any errors and messy writing etc, it's been difficult trying to get back into writing after a long break, having inturruptions and taking care of my baby girl. I hope it's been worth the wait and you all like how it's turning out. Thankyou everyone who congratulated me on my arrival and wished me luck 3 Thankyou! And of course thankyou for reading and I hope I can keep going and that it's worth working on!


	20. Chapter 16 –  A Mother's cries

Chapter 16 – A Mother's cries.

Picking at her pockets, looking for her cell phone to call Sam. She gave herself a puzzled look. Wondering where it could have been, was it with her .45? She looked down to the ground level and scanned the place; her cell was nowhere to be seen. It was possible she may have lost it from yesterday's disaster? She didn't even know what day or time it was. So much confusion and so many questions condemned her. She held onto Michael tighter, making sure he was still breathing. Rolling him softly and gently to his side, she picked herself up and started to pin things together.

Gathering her thoughts, there was just too much happening to get her mind around it all. So many decisions and unanswered questions.. at this time, she needed help. Michael was still unconscious, she wanted him to wake so desperately, just to hear his voice again.. To see his eyes. Her thoughts sank as she thought of his tone as he whispered her name. wanting and needing him to be there with her, needing his help more than ever.. Realizing she had to deal with this alone, Sam and Maddie where nowhere to be seen… She couldn't leave Michael alone, not happening. She had just found him again; she wasn't going to let him go this time, never for a second time. She learnt her lesson…. And she had Sam to blame, for caving and listening to Michael's mindless demands. Her mind traveled back to when Michael spoke… she began to notice the tone.. his voice was low and intense, almost alarmed and fearful.. But why? As she pondered deeply.. the swing of his front door clouded her thoughts, she shot her body and head to the direction of the door, seeing Sam and Maddie walk in slowly. Their faces so lost and frightened.

Fi started to head towards them; down the stairs before backing up slowly back towards Michael as she studied Sam's facial expressions as he walked in first, with Maddie close by tailing him. Her hands trembling… Something wasn't right. Her feet backtracking and slowly stepping back up the stairs to get to Michael.. She dashed back as her eyes narrowed on a .9mm pressed against Maddie's back… the two men came into view… it was Damon and the leader… No… this wasn't still happening, No… please, this can't be real, she tried to wake herself… but this was all existent… as quick as she could, she aimed her .45 and pulled the trigger, but all that was heard were multiple clicks… it wasn't loaded.

Damon came into view. Seeing Fi aiming her blank pistol at him, her face in disbelief. Giving out a small chuckle. "You honestly think we'd leave you here with a loaded gun?" shaking his head as he entered the main area and pushed Maddie towards Michael's bed. Sam gritted his teeth, he watched Fi for a moment before seeing Michael behind her, still unconscious. He swallowed hard and began to wonder if Maddie knew of her son's existence in the loft. Her face low, she sat on her son's bed and buried herself within her thoughts that she may never see her boys again. Fi was mixed up, so confused on what had happened within the time she collapsed and awoke to the nightmare… Where was Nate? How did he manage to get away, or if he did get away and he wasn't injured and dumped somewhere… She shook off the thoughts and focused on the situation at hand.. The leader came charging up the stairs, quicker than Fi's mind could register. She blocked him quickly, pushing him down with all of her force.. she wasn't sure he knew Michael was up there or he was aiming for her. She kept Michael's wellbeing at heart and instantly moved forwards keeping him from seeing the incapacitated Michael.

Ripping out his colt from the back of his pants, he forced the weaponry hard at Fi's head, Fi managed to jerk forwards and dodge the incoming blow to her head, taking a hold of the leader by his waist and pulling all of her strength onwards causing them both to clash and fall down the few stairs. Fi picked herself up instantly after the fall but her body was then thrown back down by the leader who pinned her down rapidly, coming into her vision; Damon aimed the weaponry he held at her head and turned to Sam and Maddie, knowing they wouldn't dare to make a move. Sam clenched his fists till his knuckles turned white, biting his lower lip in frustration, he felt so hopeless… His eyes moved to see if Michael was still unconscious. He knew of Fi's intentions, and he could see the look within her eyes that she was content with what she had done, it kept him away from Michael.. She didn't care of the pain it brought her, as long as he was safe for the time being.. Any amount of time he could spare to get some sort of rest.

His screams made her shiver, but it wasn't terror for her own safety it was more so for Maddie. She couldn't imagine the agony she'd have to go through if they knew of Michael's existence in the loft, they were all unaware, and she vowed that she'd make sure it would stay that way. She was determined to keep Michael from them, but she knew Michael was who they wanted… But her mind started to wonder; did they even know Michael was alive? She began to form a plan, she gave Sam a soft look in hopes he would play along… this was the only way she could be sure of whether they knew or not…

Fi started, screaming and bringing on the tears…

"Where is Michael?"

She demanded an answer, only to have them laugh back at her. The leader moved to them and stood beside Damon for a moment… cracking his neck in three positions before taking in a deep breath and smiling down at them.

"you should know, you were there to see the show"

He cocked another smile and started looking around Michael's loft, Fi's heart pounded as he moved the slightest near the second floor, she needed to keep him near them… Sam knew what she was doing and helped, playing the little game Fi had created to keep them away and to find out whether or not they knew Michael was alive. Sam growled furiously…

"I swear to god… if you're telling us he was inside-"

Sam was cut off as Damon struck the butt of his gun across his head, whacking him hard. The fury inside him burned through him… his blood boiled… swaying his head as the blow was so sudden, Sam exhaled loudly and tried his best to keep his emotions aside for Maddie, But she could see just how pained this whole situation was, there was no denying it.. no covering it. It was all open and seen by anyone and everyone now, there was no hiding. Madeline tried her best to keep quiet for everyone's sake, her heart screamed and yearned for her sons, she was in the dark, the unknown creeping within her… all she wanted to know, she needed to know if her boys were safe… feeling so empty and trapped, Maddie shivered… trying desperately to keep the cruel thoughts from colliding with her.

"I don't think you're in the place to threaten us, Sam…. And for your information; yes.. He was in fact inside when we blew it to pieces.. Michael probably burned to death, satisfied?"

He answered, licking his lips and letting the curves of his lips break them. His eyes fixed on Maddie, seeing her eyes widen as he replied with such a dreadful response. How sick could someone be, to give such an answer to an inconsolable mother? Her whole body shook… She battled her thoughts, his words. There was no way he was right, no.. No way this could be true, he must be bluffing.. she wanted to cry out, scream. She turned to Sam, her eyes screamed for him to tell her he was alive and safe, Please Sam… But no words came from him, he watched her. It broke his heart that he couldn't tell her, he couldn't let her know that her son was in fact alive, and in this same building… But the silence was deafening, killing her inside. She tried desperately to cry for her son… but her throat was dry.. Her heart was scattered into a million pieces, she was lost.. Her eyes dropped from Sam's face and down to the ground…. She couldn't contain herself anymore, stepping up from his bed, she hurled herself at Damon with so much fury raging inside, shattering to attack him… She punched him, hitting his chest and screaming…

"_You're wrong, you're lying….you're lying, where is my son!_"

Damon stood there, the smile still perched upon his face. He loved it, treasured seeing the pain and suffering of others.. And the fact he caused it, just made it all the better. Letting out a sigh, he just stood there, giving her the smile of pleasure of his actions. He didn't care at all… but it only angered Sam and Fi the more, Sam jumped up and took ahold of Maddie quickly before Damon decided he'd had enough… taking Maddie, holding her closer than he had ever done so before, he held her tightly.. Wishing he could tell her, let her know he was alive. He couldn't imagine how she was feeling. Giving Damon a glare before placing Maddie back down on the bed, he still held her close…He could feel her trying, trying to break free of his grasp to release the intense pain and anger she held inside. Her tears drenching her face, they had never seen Maddie so broken…. Fi tried desperately to contain herself… she held her breath before reacting, she had to .. so they wouldn't start wondering why she of all people was calm…

She let the water works shine, but it was real tears… seeing the ache Maddie was displaying, and all that had happened within the past 27 hours, she hated the thought of Michael still lifeless, she wanted to check to see if he was okay.. But she couldn't break free of these chains. She thought quickly about what she was to do and what to say.

".. You're bluffing"

She let slip, her eyes filled with hatred towards the two men who stood before her, she moved up slowly and sat beside Maddie, her arm around her for comfort, she wished she could tell her, but the risk was too deadly.

"Why would you be here if he was …"

She didn't let the word slip, she didn't want to hurt Maddie anymore than she already was, she was far too fragile… her heart was aching and she couldn't act on the rage and distress she was feeling. Fi watched them. They looked at one another before the leader moved from them and started hastening through draws and such, trying to obtain some sort of Intel he believed was in Michael's procession. They needed or wanted something else from Michael; they soon realized they "disposed" of him too early as they missed out on certain information. So they did what they had done now, not very smart in Fi's books. Fi let her mind figure out what was happening, she smiled mentally before thinking of what she was going to do next, but her mind was soon switched back to Michael.. She carefully drew her eyes to the second level, hoping to get a glimpse of him…

She quickly looked away and back to Maddie, holding her close with Sam doing the same to keep her from lashing out again, they both protected her like she was their own mother.. she basically was to them, and they loved and appreciated her just as much.. Just never showed it. Fi gave Sam a lenient look as she detected Michael was no longer there… he had vanished.

**Author's note:**

Hope this is going somewhere for you guys and not boring you all! Hope to hear back on how it's going and what you're all enjoying about it. Let me know, your reviews are what keeps me going, truly. Thank you each and every one of you who have reviewed and appreciated my writing and keep coming back, you're all amazing!


	21. Chapter 17 – Hidden Strategy

Chapter 17 – Hidden Strategy

Screaming and yelling as he skimmed through the documents, chucking fits as he tried to look for a specific file. He kept his eyes on Damon and his Hostages every now and then, he was getting so fed up and irritated that he didn't think clearly enough… he wouldn't be here if he hadn't blown the burnt spy to ashes, but the deed was done and he had to deal with it… Damon could see the frustration and wanted to help, but he knew his place was to watch these three. He wanted to at least ask the leader if he needed his help. He took a glance around before keeping his eyes on the kitchen before turning to the leader..

"Darcy… try the kitchen? Might be hidden in there.."

He awaited the shouts but only got a sigh thrown back at him before heading to the kitchen and opening the cupboards, throwing everything and anything out of them to find what he wanted.

Fi's ears snooping as the leaders name was finally revealed, finally… It was about time the moron would let it slip; after all he was an idiot. Fi started to wonder if he even knew what Darcy was even looking for. Her mind wrapped around so many problems… but it never faded from Michael, she wanted to look around to find where he could be, he couldn't be far at all.. He had to be close by.

Michael knew where all of his hidden weapons where, and how to obtain them carefully without alarming anyone. He hadn't really looked at the situation downstairs as of yet. He immediately gathered some weaponry; a pistol and a combat knife. They were the only two things he had up on the second floor at the time; it was either that or nothing. He hid his combat knife in his back buckle of his pants and held his pistol in guard, it was now time to think… regardless of the struggle he was having focusing on everything. His head still spun, striking with pain crawling down his neck and back. His sides feeling numb from the pain, he sometimes stumbled as he lost his balance. He was capable of doing what he needed, but at times he started to doubt himself. The agony he could still feel, he tried to shield it off as much as he could..

Looking at the situation, his eyes narrowed on his mother… he could feel the tickle in his throat, tears where threatening him… He stared at his mother, she was so distraught, Fi and Sam holding her tightly, keeping her close… He kept his emotions at bay, deep inside. He exhaled deeply and tried to think of a way to take the two down without any harm to them. Staying within the shadows, he barely moved. If he did it was extremely quiet and in complete stealth, these two men had absolutely no idea. He kept it silent and let his mind get to work. With all of the injuries he carried, he struggled to form the perfect attack plan, his mind kept circulating how to keep his mother from harm.. He began to think it was best to just turn himself in, surrender. Would it keep them from harm? If it did, he'd do it within a heartbeat. But with these two, anything was possible.. they would certainly use them as leverage, specially his own mother… Michael was lost. He came to wonder, if he did surrender.. Maddie would see them harm him, let alone the appearance of himself already; he looked like death warmed up. Blood stained and dried up. Open wounds, bruises and cuts. He lifted up his black shirt to reveal his severely bruised sides; the large bruises travelled from underneath his arms down to the bottom of his ribs on each side of his body, he was surprised he could still breathe, let alone stand.

Michael stuck his mind on two solutions; Surrender or prepare for war. The thought of placing them all in danger killed him more than any injury he owned. He didn't know exactly what he was going to.. He sat within the shadows and watched for a moment, observing them and seeing just how far they would possibly go if he were to surrender and sacrifice himself…

Darcy came out from the kitchen and rubbed his head with his hands furiously, so frustrated. He growled and spat. His face and neck red from the anger rising. Fed up and wanting to just find out what he needed. He was also angry at himself for having disposed of the spy before getting his needed Intel.

He moved to Sam and stood before him, his eyes focused on Maddie for a moment before looking back at Sam. He sighed deeply and started… the frustration was getting a little too much now, and he was fed up.. he wanted answers, Now.

"Axe, do you know the name of Westen's commanding officer?"

He asked slowly, his eyes fixed on him. Sam was shocked to see all of this suffering was all just for a name, a name he didn't know. Michael never spoke about his past operations and jobs. It was never something he and Michael would sit down and chit-chat about, and it never bothered him… until now. He needed to know of Michael's past.. but he was stranded. He knew the longer he took to give the man his answer, would aggravate him further. He needed to come up with something… Anything.

"All of this just for a name?... you need anger management"

Sam cracked a smile with his little remark, only to receive the end of his gun into his sides.. the force was great, he felt the sudden pressure against his stomach.. a large amount of pain attacked his abdomen. He took it easy and looked back up, a gasp of air before proceeding..

"How am I meant to know?.. Why don't you ask Michael.. Oh wait"

He hesitated before continuing as he didn't want to upset Maddie, but the devil inside won. He had fun playing games with the maniac; he enjoyed pissing the man off. Knowing full well that Michael was in fact alive and in the Loft, waiting for an opportunity to attack… at least that's what he hoped for, knowing Michael as well as he did.. he knew he would pin point the best time and with the deadliest outbreak, they wouldn't know what hit them… he mentally smiled in glee at the thought of Michael's wrath unleashed upon these two, who had haunted their lives ever since it all started.

Michael watched Sam play with the leader; Darcy, observing his reactions and intentions. He too couldn't believe this was all for a name, How desperate where they and why? Why was his Commanding officer of so much importance? He started to wonder what on earth was going on, nothing seemed to have made any sense. Michael watched closely as Damon sat beside Fiona and pulled her away from Maddie, wrapping his right arm around her, pulling her in closely… a smirk crossed his lips. Michael's eyes fixed on his battered mother, her face filled with sorrow. Her face drenched in her own tears, she yearned for her son. Michael didn't know she was in the position thinking he was dead… He began to wonder why she was so distraught.

Michael soon focused on where the two men were positioned, his eyes narrowed on the area. He was soon coming to the idea of him taking them out before anyone could get harmed, but the voice in the back of his head told him to surrender.. He lowered his head for a moment before thinking harder. He'd rather have his mother mentally distraught than having her physically scarred and injured. After all; it was him taking the beating, not her… there was no way he'd let that happen, but he wasn't going to walk out without a backup in store…

Damon sat with his back turned to the second floor, his body pressed against Fiona's, his arms wrapped around her. His eyes watched her with devious thoughts running through his mind. He gave her a kiss on her cheek, softly. Fi just sat there, clenching her fists with rage, there were countless ways she'd be able to get out of this, but she didn't want to risk having Maddie in danger… She was sure Sam was the same as well. They were trapped in loose chains, but their hearts kept them from losing someone dear to them.

Darcy spun around with frustration, rubbing his head again and swearing at the top of his lungs. He began to wonder how he was to going to get the name he needed. Hoe he intended to receive it having destroyed his only source to it. He hated himself deeply after being so silly on the job. He soon started to panic. His mind taking him to the horrible consequences he was to deal with once his client found out he didn't receive his vital information. The man was deadly, and made him cringe of the thoughts. Lost in his world, almost breaking apart.. he stared at Sam and was sure he would know…

Michael wrapped his left arm around Damon's neck, squeezing it tightly. His right arm aimed his pistol at Darcy instantly. The intense look within his eyes, he was certain he'd pull the trigger if the man were to move an inch. His eyes moved to Maddie, who watched in shock… her heart started to beat again, so much relief.. her eyes filled with tears, her son was alive.. He was alive.. She could finally breathe; she let out a soft cry "Michael…" She was soon startled as Darcy whipped out his gun and aimed it at her temple.. She shook in fright…

"Put it down Westen…"

He was astounded, shaken that he was alive, hardly.. But he was alive. A sense of delight struck him but it was mixed with fear.. he knew how good this man was, and he was about to become one of Michael Westen's victims… But he stuck to his intention to slaughter his mother if he were to pull the trigger. Apart of him didn't care for Damon, but another part did. He knew he couldn't handle this alone, and he did in fact need Damon as a backup.. he just never liked admitting it. He liked to believe he could deal with these things himself.

Michael pulled his arm closer towards his body, choking Damon more.. But his firearm was lowering, the moment he watched the gun aim at his mother's temple, his arm felt limp. Almost all of his strength dropped from his right arm… He couldn't risk it..

"His name was Reigheart"

He replied softly, He surrendered. He wasn't going to let them harm anyone anymore; he was done with it all. Too hurt and far too exhausted to have to deal with it all.. He could only hope that this was going to end this reign of chaos… not cause a tempest. He gave the man what he wanted, still holding Damon he turned to Maddie, a soft sore look struck his fierce and aggressive face…

"Are you ok, Ma?"  
He asked her with a tender tone in his voice, the sound almost soothed both Maddie and Fi. Sam kept his eyes on Darcy for a moment before Michael collapsed to his knees letting out a cry of agony as he was struck from behind…

"Michael…"

Maddie gasped, it was the only thing she could manage to say as she watched her son fall to his knees in agony, the man standing behind him held a semi-automatic within his grasp, he growled at Darcy for a moment before seeing Damon stumble as he balanced himself, having almost fallen with the impact of Michael's entire body losing its strength and weight with the fall. The man wore a light brown suit and tie, classy shoes and sunglasses. His hair neat and tidy. Taking off his glasses he narrowed his eyes upon Michael before looking straight to Darcy…

"why is he still alive?"

He spat, frustrated as he took a glance at his watch. He stepped over Michael's limp body.. but not without giving him a slight kick as he stepped over. He turned back to Damon and gave him a signal to keep watch of them whilst he took Darcy away for questioning..

"Answer me, Darcy… Why is Westen still alive? Did you not get the information you needed?"

He rest his hands on his waists, waiting for an answer from the man before him. The tone in his voice showed deeply that he was beyond frustrated with how things had turned out. Checking back to his watch every so minutes.. He stared Darcy in the eyes.

"… we thought we had it all… we thought he was in the house when we blew it up… but he wasn't.. Which is good!"

His words slurred, he wasn't sure what he was saying, but he knew it wasn't coming out right at all. He stumbled all of his words, his mind thought too quick for his mouth.

"What do you mean that's good!"

He growled grabbing a hold of Darcy's shirt and pulling him in closely, almost lifting the man up.. Darcy shivered.

"We didn't get all the information we needed…. But-but just before you came in, he gave us the Commanding Officer's name"

His lips quivered, his eyes showed fear. Darcy quickly gave the man the news he needed. Now afraid of his own life once again after Michael held it within his hands. Letting go of Darcy he spun around and started towards Michael.

"What was the name he gave you?"  
He asked, never looking back at the startled Darcy, who once looked like Mr. Big shot in this scenario. Not anymore, there was a third man involved.

"Reigheart"

He answered quickly and caught up to the third man and stood beside him. The Third man pulled Michael up, pulling him roughly to his feet, he was balanced against him. The third man shook him for a moment before taking a look over his shoulder to Darcy with a quick smirk..

"Think he's dead?"

The smile dropped, he jumped with the sudden sound of a gunshot being fired. Fi, Maddie and Sam flinched as the abrupt sound echoed so loudly.. They immediately looked to see if Michael was harmed. The third man watched Damon in shock, he started to gag for air as blood slowly escaped his mouth, a bullet was lodge within his temple… his eyes wide open and inert, still grasping for air but he fell to the ground with a large thud, blood started to slowly form a large pool of blood beneath his skull…. Darcy and the third man stared at Damon's lifeless body on the ground near them before turning to Michael who held the weapon in his hand, they both instantly whipped out their own weaponry in defense…

Another shot was fired….


	22. Chapter 18 – Let It Burn

Chapter 18 – Let it Burn

Fi instantly moved in front of the incoming bullet drifting towards Madeline. She had moved so swiftly to protect Maddie from the fast bullet. Her body collapsed as the bullet collided with her abdomen. Tearing its way through her flesh and muscles. A loud yelp was heard as Fi was impaled. Michael reacted fast; attacking at lightning speed he knocked the gun out of Darcy's hand and dropped kicked him, knocking him to the floor with a floored upper cup. Turning to see Sam pounce up and strike at the new leader, hitting his lower arms quickly, causing his weapon to flee from his grip. Sam aggressively growled and took his rage inside him and used it. Michael kept Darcy on his back, aiming his weaponry at his skull.. The fright in his eyes told him he had surrendered. Michael turned to see Sam take charge of the situation.. Michael's heart started to pound as he quickly turned to see Maddie holding Fi, blood drenched her shirt where the bullet had hit. Michael started for Fi…

"Mike!" - "Michael!"

Before Michael could react to Sam and Maddie's sudden cry of his name, darkness hit with him… falling face first to the ground just before Fi, who lay with Maddie holding her, keeping pressure on the fresh gunshot wound. As Sam cried to warn Michael of the incoming attack, the new leader struck him hard and knocked him out cold within an instant. Usually Sam wouldn't go down so quickly, but the previous beatings and injuries took a toll on him. His body had enough…

….

Sam's eyes shot open, a sudden rush of adrenaline flushed through him causing his head to spin as he quickly awoke to find himself strapped to a chair. He took a deep look around to find Fiona, still bleeding and positioned the same as him. Maddie was positioned the same, they were both beside each other; they were all gathered around in a semi-circle…. All surrounding the one and only; Michael Westen. Who was sat in the middle, still unconscious. Blood dried on his face, his wounds exposed and becoming numb.

Sam's eyes narrowed on Michael, he could feel an unsettling feeling crawl all around him. He looked beyond Michael, seeing Maddie and Fi on both sides of him. They sat further back from him, staring at his back… he began to wonder how lucky they were, having not being able to see the pain written all over his face once the show starts. Shivers crawled down his back as he thought of it. His mind spun to Fi, she wasn't moving.. Still bleeding. Madeline finally awoke, to find herself in the same situation as Sam. She felt drowsy and confused. Trying urgently to focus her eyes… she gathered her vision to see Michael before her, she started to squirm and move, trying to get out of the chains that wrapped and squeezed her wrists and ankles. She immediately looked for Fi, looking to her left to see her passed out, blood drenched her shirt… Her heart hammered within her chest, anxiety condemned her..

"Madeline"

Sam softly cried out to her, he wanted to make sure she was unharmed and alright. He began to wonder how in the world could she be alright mentally? She was first under the impression that her son was dead, she was then proved wrong but only to have him be knocked around brutally in front of her. She had Fi dive in front of her to take a bullet for her… She was mentally scarred. Sam feared that she may be physically harmed; he kept a good eye on her for a moment until she turned to see him, looking over Michael's shoulder so see him. A soft look covered his bruised face.

"Sam.."

She let out, taking a glimpse around her. There was no one else to be seen other than Damon's lifeless body lying near Michael's bed. She cringed for a moment before turning her gaze back to Sam… she was scared. She soon took her gaze from Sam and took a long look and study on Fiona.

"Fiona?"

She softly shouted, she began to wonder if Fi was alive. All her eyes could focus on was the blood escaping her abdomen. The dark thick red blood covering her shirt. Her gaze upon Fi was broken as the two men left walked in. Smiles written all over their faces. Darcy tailed the leader like a lost puppy, his tail between his legs. Sam watched the two as they stood by Michael. Darcy realized Maddie and Fi where sitting behind Michael, he took a glance around before pulling Maddie to sit next to Sam, he did the same to Fi. Now they all sat there watching Michael before them.

"Wake her up… I want the show to begin"

A large creepy grin crossed his lips, the leader cracked a snicker at the end of his command before turning to Sam, and a glare crossed his face. His hand behind his back, he took a look around for a moment observing his surroundings and situation. Darcy came beside Fi, who sat on Sam's right side.

"Wake up sweetheart"

Darcy smiled, a hint of lust in his eyes as he watched Fi. Shaking her shoulders roughly before tilting her head up carefully. A slap to her face, twice before screaming at her. He had no patience. None whatsoever. No wonder this jerk hired him, he knew he couldn't control his anger and it's just what he wanted. Fi let out a cry of anguish, as her body jolted to the sudden impact of his palm smacking her face. It wasn't the smack that hurt.. it was the bullet wound, it had not gone all the way through. The bullet was still lodged inside her abdomen. Groaning as she soon realized she was still in pain from the bullet, but a sigh of relief escaped her lips as she turned to see Maddie unharmed.

"You had better take care of her wound.."

Sam started, a sense of relief covered him as he saw Fi awake and active, but her cries of agony really didn't keep him at bay at all. He glared at Darcy… waiting for him to help Fi, cover her wounds. Keep her from bleeding out. Anything. Darcy spun around and gave Sam a fist to the gut. Aggravated easily by his words. He didn't want to tend her wounds at all, he wanted her to bleed.

"Shut it, Axe"

The new leader spat before turning to Darcy, his voice became low. His dark eyes never left Sam's glare. His eyes locked with his.

"Just fix her up; Michael won't let a word slip if she's already on her way to Hell"

Grunting as he felt he was obeying Sam's command. Running his hand over his face, rubbing it roughly. He was tired and frustrated. He wanted what he needed, yet it had taken this long with so much turmoil. Why couldn't it be simple…? Nothing is ever simple when he was so brutal and demanding. He would never blame things on himself; everyone else would take the blame. All of this could have been done with such a smoother approach, but he went and did it the worst way possible and wasn't stopping there. He would get what he needed even if it ended up with five lifeless bodies in the process. He did not care. But at times he would think logically, like he just did. It was rare….

Whilst Fi was being fixed and patched up by Darcy. The new leader spun around and turned to Michael. Maddie's heart started to pound hard within her chest, its rate rising nervously as she watched the maniac walk slowly towards her son. Sam also watched nervously, but he watched Fi carefully… making sure Darcy patched her up good. Not quickly and carelessly. Reaching Michael, he turned to Maddie and Sam and smiled. His eyes filled with pleasure, this was his show.

"First off… you can call me, Anton"

Taking out his desired weapon, a Magnum F92 Pistol. Sam chuckled to himself as he narrowed his eyes on the weaponry of choice. He smiled as he could imagine Fi's response to such girlish weapon for such a "manly" man. At least that's what he and Fi would believe, even Michael. The conversation and comebacks came flushing through his head, if only the others were conscious to see this… It'll be a story they could all gather to laugh about when this was all over, He began to think positive and keep his head in the right space for the mean time. Closing his eyes softly, he let his mind run free for a moment…

Darcy finished with Fi and stood beside Anton, his hands drenched and covered with Fi's blood. His eyes fixed on all three of them. Fi was slowly coming through looking around, cautiously. Her vision was slightly blurry. She turned to her left to see Sam beside her… She cracked a small smile at him before seeing Maddie behind him. Her face filled with concern for her as she too watched Fiona carefully. She was so frightened of everything, but tried desperately to keep a brave face… for herself.

Michael slowly opened his eyes, looking around carefully to see Anton and Darcy blocking his view of the others. He breathed heavily, taking a large breath in before trying to see if Sam, Fi and Maddie were OK. Fi's eyes widen as she noticed Michael's sudden movements, she wanted to smile but she stopped herself quickly, keeping the two before him unknown to his consciousness. Anton turned to see Michael awake, a smile crossed his lips. Darcy moved out of the way for Michael to see Fi, her body covered in her own blood. He glanced down at his hands and placed them into his view. Showing him that he was with her, held her and cleaned her up… he made sure Michael saw that, knew that his hands were on her.. He then proceeded to lick the blood from his hands. It was pretty clear that the man was a sadistic freak. No questions asked. Tasting Fi's blood from his raw hands he then gave Michael a steady glare he then cracked a wicked smile before turning back to the others.

Michael's eyes stayed on Fi for a moment, assuring she was alright. Her eyes told him she was ok. He then turned to Maddie, her eyes filled with concern and fear. She couldn't hide it even if she tried as hard as she could. She would usually be able to mask all of her emotions, but when it came to her friends and family… the wall would be knocked down within an instant. Especially if they hadn't started the trouble.

"Ahhhh Michael, finally decided to join us?"

Anton smiled and smirked. His eyes focusing on Michael, never leaving his gaze. Michael was relieved that Maddie was unharmed but his mind already started to think of ways to get out of this.

"Michael, What's the full name of your commanding Officer?"

He went straight to it, already impatient having to wait for him and Fi to awake from their little sleeps. At least that's what he thought they were doing. Michael grunted..

"I already told you, Reigheart"

Frustrated as he had already given them the name he wanted, but Anton shoved his face right into his and screamed. Michael was not amused…

"I want his _full_ name, Westen… not just his last"

Michael sighed deeply and drew his eyes to his and locked them. His face dull… Not playing letting anyone else harmed, he just wanted it to end. The only way he knew Maddie, Sam and Fi would be left unharmed would be for him to give them what they wanted… no matter what it was.

"We are not told their first names…."

As Michael gave his response, Anton raised his fist and went to knock him one before Sam screamed out…

"Adrian, his first name is Adrian"

Giving him the answer as soon as Michael answered. Even he was shocked Sam knew the name… he honestly didn't know, How did Sam know? Did he make it up? Michael gave Sam a questioning look. Anton turned to Sam and came to his view…

"and exactly, How do you know Sam?"

"I read it on the file Darcy showed us, moron"

Sam cracked a smile, he laughed at the man's stupidity. His name was already on the files he had Darcy shoved in their faces when they were approached the first time. All of this for nothing, he already knew the name but was far too pathetic and blind to realize it. That or.. Darcy was the one who didn't read the file himself about the events that destroyed his life. Anton turned to Darcy, a foul look crossed his face. Taking a deep breath in, Anton took in his anger towards Darcy and used it elsewhere…

Sam was then smashed in the stomach once again, harder than last time. He roughly coughed as the impact attacked his stomach, the hard punch burning his stomach. He growled softly, but a smile cracked his lips. He was pleased to give Michael a break…

"Torturing someone else for your mistake?"

He smirked; a sly grin crossed his face. He wanted to torment him, piss him off more than anyone else could.. He wanted Michael to breathe. Heal. Madeline started to fear for Sam's safety she could see the man started to quiver from anger. Michael let his lips curve, a smile. Fi watched him, almost melting.. A smile. He smiled. She started to wonder if he had a plan circulating within his mind… of course he did, it was Michael after all. She breathed heavily, the bandages weren't doing much for her anymore, the blood was escaping and oozing out from the wound, the bullet still stuck inside. She tried urgently to hide the pain, lowering her head.. Her hair falling over face, helping her hide the pain from Michael.

Anton grunted loudly, feeling the adrenaline swim inside him. He wanted to use it, He couldn't believe how stupid he felt. He once again turned to Darcy who stood there, scared. He knew he made a mistake, and was terrified of what Anton may do because of this error. Anton was too distracted by his error he grabbed his phone from his pant pockets and dialed a number he slowly moved further away from them in case they decided to ease drop, his face showed so much anger and frustration. Everyone knew Sam had hit a nerve, he was pleased with the result. Still wearing the cheeky grin of success.

Darcy stayed with them, His eyes narrowed Michael. The rage he still had inside him for blowing up his one and only family. Every time he looked at Michael, the rage just climbed higher and higher.

Michael carefully watched Darcy, studying him very well. He could see the man was exhausted. His eyes followed his every move, Pacing up and down and around the Loft. Michael could see the man was weak… leaning against the work bench, his eyes fixed on the fridge. He was possibly dehydrated as well…. Michael turned to Sam and gave him a promising look, a sharp look. He had a plan and needed Sam to keep watch. Sam gave Michael a slight nod, he wasn't entirely sure what Michael was trying to say but he kept a close eye out.

"you're in trouble Darcy"

Michael taunted him, he immediately charged for Michael the comment made him cave in, sick of it.. Wanting to end his life right then and there. He wanted to.. He needed to. There was nothing keeping this burnt spy alive anymore.. According to him. Grabbing a hold of Michael's shirt pulling at him, his face an inch from his.. Michael could feel the man's breath. His face painted with so much rage… he needed to unleash it. But this was just what Michael needed….

Within an instant, Michael pulled out his arms from behind him, grabbing a steady hold of Darcy, covering his mouth instantly, his left hand covering his trap whilst his right elbow forced into his neck, knowing him unconscious… as Darcy fell instantly from the deadly blow to his neck, Michael fell with him as his feet were still bound to the chair. The clash of the chair echoed through the Loft… but silence was soon followed by it. Michael quickly unraveled his feet from the chair as he obtained his combat knife … Instantly, he took Darcy's gun and proceeded to free Sam, who went to Maddie and helped her out as fast as he could…. Madeline watched Michael, he helped Fi out.. she was drowsy, but she knew just who was holding her now. Michael grabbed a hold of her firmly, he gave her a soft smile…. She realized what was happening, she let out a soft cry.. her lips dry, but she let the name she admired slip from her lips…

"Michael"

She smiled softly, her eyes finally focusing on him, who carried her. Sam helped Maddie up. Occasionally looking towards the door where Anton was just outside. Awaiting the attack, but he hadn't heard the commotion.. yet. Maddie walked close to Sam, who pulled her in front of him, softly. Making sure she was ahead of him and not behind… he was cautious. Michael needed to go ahead of them, but he held Fi…. Turning to see Sam, he hesitated for a moment…

"Mike? What's wrong?"

Sam asked him, seeing the hesitation on his face. He was trying to think of a way out safely. He left Sam hanging on his question. Michael looked down to Fi for a moment…

"Fi, I need you to be able to walk for just a bit, can you do that for me?"

His face looked so concerned for her, it almost broke her heart. She nodded softly. She was drowsy but she knew he needed her to do this for her, so she tried her best. Placing her on her own feet, Maddie and Sam quickly came to her aid and supported her balance. Her arms wrapped around their shoulders. Cocking the gun he held within his grasp, he headed towards the door..

Anton's phone slipped from his hand as he spun around the door frame to find Michael standing there, gun in hand.. He didn't hesitate.. Dashing immediately back around the corner, missing the incoming bullets by a millisecond.

"You're in for a world of pain, Westen!"

Screaming out from outside, he cocked his own weaponry and breathed heavily at the sudden attack. His adrenaline rushing as fast as he could think. He stepped back and tried to think of where he and the others could be. Trying to figure out what he could do to keep them from escaping. He had little resources whereas Michael had it all… it was his Loft.

Anton could feel the sweat pouring down his face, he was under an inane amount of stress now, this was no longer his show… it was Michaels. He should have known the spy would have a plan.. but he was far too satisfied with himself, and thought of himself being smarter. But he was clearly wrong and needed to get his head out of his own ass… He under estimated the wrong man.

Peaking around the door frame, he was instantly clobbered over the head by Michael with Darcy's gun, dropping to the grown he groaned loudly and tried to pick himself back up.. Michael kicked him hard in the ribs and made sure the others made it out of there safely. Maddie and Sam helped Fi down the stairs, starting towards Fi's car. Sam opened up Fi's car door and helped Maddie with placing Fi in the back.. Carefully placing her in, Maddie found a large sheet behind the drivers seat, she placed it on her and made sure there was enough room for Michael… Sam jumped in the driver's seat and turned the ignition.

Michael made sure Anton was passed out, he quickly dashed down the stairs and towards Fi's car awaiting for him.. Before Michael was able to get in…Darcy had stumbled to the door, shooting violently and inaccurately at Michael. Missing him with every shot he fired… He stayed by Anton who was unconscious by his feet. The bullets hit Fi's car and bounced off… Sam wasted no time and sped out of there as quick as he could…

Racing through the streets of Miami, the traffic was horrendous. It just to happen to be peak hour, the perfect time to speed away from two maniacs on the lookout for you. Wanting you dead. Maddie looked back to see Fi's head on Michael's lap, he stroked her hair softly.. he then looked to her wound, it was angry. It started to bruise all around the area it had hit. She groaned slightly as Michael checked the bandaging. It wasn't a pained groan; it was more of an irritated groan… He gave her a soft smile before seeing Maddie watch him..

"Are you ok Mom?"

She smiled softly as he asked so softly. His face filled with concern. She returned him with a smile, clearing her throat..

"I'm fine, Michael.."

She returned the smile again until she noticed an incoming black SUV four wheel Drive right at their tail. She turned back to see where Sam was driving to.. she didn't refuse to warn them…

"Sam…. I think they're right behind us"

Maddie started to worry. Sam took a quick glimpse in the side mirror and instantly turned into a dirt road to his left. The road was deserted, but left a trail of dust behind them. Giving away their position. They couldn't quite tell if they were still behind them or even if it was them. The dust wrapped around their car, leaving a large Smokey trail behind them.. The heavy wind picked it up, collecting it, causing it to hover above the ground like Mist. Sam looked over his shoulder to see Michael who kept an eye out.. but he couldn't see anything..

"Mikey… can you see anything?"

He asked, a sense of panic in his voice, he tried to concentrate on driving.. but all he could gather his thoughts on was the fact they were being chased in the dark. They were almost blind… Not aware of any trees or large scrub ahead of them.

"I can't see anything"

He turned to look out the windscreen….

Their bodies are thrown forwards, the larger car rammed into the back of them, roughly. Sam lost control of the steering wheel with the sudden clash, he stumbled and tried to get back into gear but was thrown off again by another rumble, before he could even look up the car is slammed into a large oak tree….

The screeching sounds of the metal coming into contact with the tree echoed through the large scrubland, after the aftermath. The tires still spinning…. Steam escaped the scattered remains of the bonnet. The sickening sounds of the car's ruins started to fade slowly… there was nothing left but silence….

The dust started to float away from the wreckage, revealing the ruined blue Hyundai Genesis Coupe. Fire started to ignite from the sparks, the fire grew quickly as it searched within the wrecks… quickening its pace, flowing and screaming its way through the metal and machinery.

**Authors Note:**

_Sorry for the Delay guys, I needed a short break… since I had a slight case of Writers block. Though I will need a lot of encouragement and feedback for this chapter, since it took so long to complete. I didn't have enough inspiration and motivation to complete it this time around. I hope this was worth the wait, I truly do! I'm starting to doubt it all :(. So please guys, I really hope you enjoy this one. I did try really hard to complete this for you all!. _

_Thank you EVERY one of you who have read and reviewed, favorites and such, it means SO much. I wouldn't still be writing this fic if it wasn't for you guys! You all keep me going, you really do!_


	23. Chapter 19 – Aftershock

Chapter 14 – Aftershock

Michael shifted his body, jolting awake. He found himself leaning against the driver seat. His back and chest aching.. Slowly moving cautiously, he moved ever so slightly to make sure he wasn't to harm himself more than he already was… His eyes narrowing and trying to focus on his surroundings. His senses were all broken. He couldn't seem to hear anything, it was all blurred and faded.. Dark spots circulated the corners of his vision. He tried desperately to make out whatever it was near him and where he was… It wasn't too long before he then realised what had happened. Taking a deep breath in, he swallowed trying to keep his throat from drying.. He could feel that tickle in the back of his throat, threatening him.. Moving off the seat swiftly, he slumped back into the back seat, his body ached with pain.. But all the pain shifted as he looked aside him to Fi who lay unconscious on the seat.. Responding fast, regardless of the injuries he carried..

Turning to see Madeline and Sam in the front, silent and insentient.. He watched them for a moment he could feel the panic rise within him, worried and scared for their safety. Barely able to move himself, he didn't care of his own injuries.. He needed to get them all out of there before the flames caught up to the fuel tank… He moved slowly and thought quickly. Seeing Sam rested against the steering wheel, he shook him carefully and tried to get a response, but he didn't move. Turning to see Maddie, her head resting back on the passenger seat sitting upright. Michael shook her and softly spoke..

"Mom"..

Madeline jumped as Michael shook her and softly called her name, she dazed off for a moment before turning to see Michael. She carried a large gash to her forehead but seemed to have no other visible injuries, Michael sighed in relief before turning back to see Fi. Madeline could see the rush of fear swoop over Michael's face as he watched Fi…

"Michael… get her out"

She almost demanded he get her out first, she could see he didn't know what to do.. his priorities were all over the place.. he couldn't manage to think of one set path, he struggled to wrap his mind around everything. It wasn't a matter of who he got out first, he just needed to think properly.. but the injuries he carried caused him to be blindsided. Maddie cautiously moved, struggling to get her door open, she pushed and pushed until it eventually gave way, swinging open freely. The scratching and screeching sounds of the metal made her cringe, slowly stepping out before looking back to see what Michael was doing. He carefully picked Fi up and carried her out… His knees wouldn't let him walk; collapsing onto his knees he almost dropped her but managed to keep her tightly in his arms… Knees weak, he managed to pick himself up again and place her down further away from the wreckage. Maddie stayed back and tried to get Sam. She could tell Sam wasn't far from waking, the small grunts as he slowly came through let her know he was alright.

Michael stayed with Fi for a moment before making his way to Sam and Maddie, making sure they were both alright. Determined to get them both out of there; the thought of this all being his fault never left him. He just wanted to save them all from this horror. A Maddie struggled with Sam, Michael came in and helped. Sam was slowly awaking.. His eyes open, blinking and trying to focus to the best of his ability; desperate to see what was going on and what he did.. His vision blurry but he could make out what had happened, he pulled his hand up and grabbed Michael's shirt, pulling at it.

"Mike… I'm sorry"

He was almost sobbing, feeling the guilt inside him crawl to the surface. He looked up at Michael and watched him. Sam still felt dizzy and confused but the words kept escaping his lips.. He felt responsible for the accident; his mind circulating around the fact he should have been more careful. He should have been paying more attention to driving… the negativity swam through his mind; blind to the real situation they were all in. He couldn't help but feel at fault. Michael shook his head and slowly pulled him to safety. He looked down for a brief moment before turning to Sam…

"Sam.. it's not your-

Michael couldn't finish his words; blood escaped his lips… he soon started to struggle to breathe, before Sam could gather enough energy and strength to get to Michael, Maddie launched forwards to try and catch his fall.. but she was too late. Michael collapsed before her…She instantly fell to her knees and checked what was wrong. Her hands shook violently; so scared of what she may discover. Michael always hid his injuries from her, if she were to find or see them.. He'd always tell her it wasn't a problem and give her a quick response of "I'm fine, Mom"… but this time, he had no choice, His body shut down. Maddie quickly checked his breathing – he was struggling.. She instantly pulled his shirt up, revealing the bruised sides.. she could see the blood starting to surface.. She looked to Sam, she needed him to see what she could. The look upon her face scared him, he kept a straight face for Maddie, pulling himself over to him he checked him, he knew what it was.. but he needed to keep in the panic…

"Maddie, I need you to check Fi and call the ambulance"

Keeping his voice straight as well as his face, he masked it very well. He could feel the panic rise.. he was scared for Michael's wellbeing. This wasn't something he could fix, he had no medical equipment. The wreckage near them was about to explode … it was a battlefield. He needed to think fast but the pain throbbing at his temple and body… He could barely keep himself awake. His will to help Michael was more powerful than he could ever imagine; this was his brother. Someone he cared for deeply there was no way he'd turn his back. It was the same for Fi, he'd never admit it… and of course the same for Maddie and Nate. They were all Family to him. There was no one else he'd put before them; not even his Lady friend's. They meant too much to him… more than they could ever really know.. The feelings were always kept inside; just like Michael and Fi… unsaid and left deep within.

Maddie made her way to Fi, she was slowly waking up her moans of agony threw Maddie off; she was scared.. Frightened of everything that surrounded her. Swallowing the sorrow, she came to Fi's level and helped her steady herself; the bullet wound not helping at all, she could barely stand straight, she had lost too much blood. Her first thoughts as she was walked towards Sam leaning over Michael's limp body. Fi remembered faintly of Michaels touch, carrying her to safety.. she could remember the hoarse sounds of his throat, his fragmented breathing… she knew something was wrong but her body was too weak to react. Maddie was the only one who was able to move swiftly without much pain, she had a few aches and a gash on her forehead but the inner power she held inside was far greater than any pain she could feel. She looked around frantically to find her phone or anyone else's to reach the ambulance.. but she didn't need to; in the distance she could hear the sirens blaring and heading towards them… Someone else had called in, she began to wonder how anyone could actually have witnessed the accident? Still to them; it was hard to see, the dust and smoke hovering around. She stood there for a moment, catching her breath.. she tried not to think of what was happening, but it was impossible not to. Tears fell from her eyes as she had time to herself for a moment. Her heart aching.. She just wanted this all to end. Without any more tragedy. Pleading and praying to herself that everyone would be fine.. she was scared to go back to Michael, scared of what injuries he had… but she slowly marched up, standing behind Sam. Still a few feet back… too frightened of what Sam would say.

Sam's hand shook violently; he was trained for this. Trained to treat the wounded.. but not to his best friend.. his brother. His eyes focusing on Michael's chest.. he could see his eyes deceiving him; playing tricks on him, he swore he saw Michael's chest rise into rhythm of his breathing… blinking and shaking his head… frustrated of his own mind. Looking to Fi, who was holding Michael.. She knew what was happening… she wanted.. she needed to scream. She could hear the sirens coming closer, but not close enough to her… they needed to be there now. There was no time for second guesses.. They knew they'd have to explain Fi's bullet wound… they knew they'd have to explain the initial crash itself. None of that seemed to matter anymore…

Fi tried frantically to keep herself from collapsing. She watched Sam's face, so lost and drowning in his own guilt. He was filled with so much pain and sorrow, so lost in him. He didn't know what to do anymore. The wounds he had kept him from being the smart Sam they all knew. Everything he had learned just vanished from his mind, he was in the dark. Sam was also worried and needed to make sure Fi was coping, but he knew… she wouldn't be leaving Michael's side now, itd world war three if he'd attempt to take her.

"Fi, are you alright?"  
He watched for her response, she slowly lifted her head from looking down at Michael. Her eyes filled with pain and dread. She was lethargic and muddled. All she knew was to be with Michael. Stay with him; No matter what. She held in the pain, tensing up as she could feel the loss of blood effecting her.. she put up a fight with her own body, she wasn't going to close her eyes.. She didn't want her last vision to be of Michael's closed eyes. Sam could see she was struggling with herself.. he needed to aid her as well; but at this moment Michael was the priority. It wasn't because he cared for his brother more, not at all. Michael wasn't breathing and bleeding internally due to a collapsed lung. It wasn't something he wanted to admit, nor say aloud for the only women in his life to hear.

Finally, the ambulance arrived. Two paramedic's rushed to their aid. Sam stepped back.. his throat dry. He watched them as they assisted Michael and Fi.. his eyes narrowed on Michael's wounds. Feeling the sense of fail rush through him. Why couldn't I help him, fix him… He hated himself. Devestated at his own actions.. clenching his fists as he frowned upon himself so deeply. One of the medics turned to Sam and watched him for a moment before asking.

"Sir, what's his name… What happened? Are you alright?"  
He blurted the questions he needed to know, Now. Sam drew his eyes to look at the man before him. He was in a rush to get Michael out of there, but needed the information. Another paramedic came out from the back and rushed over to Fi, she was staring at Michael. Not listening or saying a word to anymore. Unseeing anyone else who approached her, it was just Michael she could see, and wanted to see. Feeling herself slipping away, she could only manage to squeeze Michael's hand… Her head slowly dropping onto his chest. Resting so calmly on him…

"His name is Michael…we were in an accident…. I'm fine…"

He struggled to let out, his throat tightening and causing him to almost choke on his own saliva. He soon took a deep breath in and looked to see Fi resting on him. The two medics where calling out to her, but she just closed her eyes in peace. She was with Michael.. and that's all she wanted.

"What's her name?"  
One of them called back to Sam, who then snapped out of his sadistic daze. He was injured and very bruised but he needed the medics to care of them, not him.

"Fiona"

Sam let out quickly, the other medic attending Michael lifted her up carefully and let the other medic take her. Scanning over Michael's body, his face lit up with shock.

"These wounds weren't all from the accident where they?"

Cocking an eyebrow as he strapped an oxygen mask over Michael's face. Soon taking a detailed look at his ribs and abdomen. He kept focus at what he needed to do, and what he couldn't do without further supplies.

"Did you slow the bleeding?"

He knew Sam wasn't going to answer his questions unless they were about his safety, so he quickly asked if Sam had done a good job at maintaining his wounds. Checking over again he knew Michael needed to get to the hospital now, he should have been there hours ago…in fact. Maddie stood back, still lost in her own world, she could faintly hear their conversation but it was soon faded as she watched Fi being held by a medic to the ambulance truck. She reacted..

"Fiona…"

Hearing Madeline's cries, Fi opened her eyes slowly.. Finding herself no longer with Michael, no longer in his arms.. She started to squirm as much as she could. The medic almost dropping her as she managed to kick him in the crouch. Reasonably hard for her state. Groaning as she dropped to the ground.. she had such an unbelievable amount of strength and energy, the adrenaline caused her to become overpowered for that brief moment.. She stumbled towards Michael, who was now being lifted and strapped into a gurney and rushed immediately to the ambulance. Fiona scattered towards them, demanding she ride with him.

"Ma'am you need to be looked at…"

Grabbing a hold of her, he tried to calm her down… But she insisted and demanded she ride with Michael. The medic tried again until she screamed and cried hysterically.

"I'm going with Michael…"

She started to climb into the back before the medic once again took a hold of her carefully, trying to assure her she'd be right behind him as another ambulance showed up. Before she could react, a cloud of darkness attacked her. Dropping to the ground suddenly with a loud thud. She had collapsed from the strain and loss of blood. The medic knew this was going to happen, hence the desperation for her to calm down and let him asses her. Picking her up cautiously, he took her into the other ambulance awaiting. Maddie watched in horror what was going on, she froze in grief. Still unaware of what she was to do. Sam came to her side, his face raw and drenched in agony.

"Come on Maddie… I'll ride with Mike…"

Maddie nodded to Sam words just couldn't escape; he led her gently to Fi's ambulance. Helping her carefully with getting in before taking his ride with Michael.. it was something he knew Maddie and Fi would want him to do; they didn't want Michael left alone. It wasn't entirely for them either; he wanted to be there for him. He still held the guilt on his shoulders. Haunting him.

Fi's eyes shot open, screaming his name at the top of her lungs. Shaking viciously. Her face and body covered in her own sweat. Jolting up quickly.. she realised she had woken after such a traumatic dream, her breathing slowly steadying… but she still felt a sense of panic. Her vision still blurry, she tried to focus them.. she knew she was laying down in a bed, her mind kept playing back to what woke her… the fright and ache shook her body ever so aggressively. Her eyes filled with thick tears, she let them fall… soon dropping her shoulders, her body no longer tensed. She closed her eyes…

It was all a dream?...

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the delay once again guys. I hope this was worth the wait and isn't lacking etc. I'm trying my best to keep up with this; I just need a lot of inspiration and motivation to continue.. I hope you all review and let me know why you liked it etc and give me the feedback that'll keep me going! Thank you all so much for your words and reading the fic, I'll try my best!

This story would be nowhere without you guys!


	24. Chapter 20 – Wake

Chapter 15 – Wake

Her breathing becoming heavier and out of control. She struggled to settle herself as her vision became more focused and clear. She closed her eyes for a brief moment before taking in a deep breath and opening her eyes. Steadying her breathing, she took a look around. The walls all white, she slowly took a look at what she was laying on.. Everything was just dull and white. She wore a white gown.. Seeing a drip on her left hand, monitors surrounding her.. She then quickly jerked to see her bandaged arm.. her hands shook, she shivered. She was too afraid to check under the tight covers of the bed. She knew it wasn't a dream.. She knew she was injured with a bullet wound that almost ended her existence. Everything was real, none of it was a hallucination.. it all happened. Fi could feel the dread crawling inside her, Her mind racing and spinning far too fast for her to catch a single thought. Trying so urgently to stop the madness that rushed through her, the emotions rushing within her. Too many feelings attacked her, she was lost in her own horror movie. Her feelings finally stopping… Images of the crash, the aftershock shook her body. She was soon trying to calm her herself. Nothing was happening only the sudden rise of her heart rate. Causing the monitors to react, alerting the nurses.

Two female nurses hurried in, concern and overtired exposed on their faces as they dashed in. Seeing Fi starting to rip her IV drip from her hand, pulling at the cords and twisting around in the bed, wriggling her way out of there. She growled of frustration. Her mind was racing, attacking her.. she wanted to make sure Maddie, Sam and Michael were safe, alive and well. The anger written all over her face. The two nurses tried their best to settle the raging vixen down, their hands on her arms trying to force her back down on the bed… One of them punched the large button, alerting more nurses to assist them.

They knew Fi was weak; but they under estimated such a strong women.. her will and power to find out what she needed to know was greater than they could ever imagine. Her mind flickered and raced with the deadly thoughts of the crash. The blue metal, mashed and ruined. The fire roaring through its remains.. The sounds, haunting her. She vaguely remembered seeing Michael… he was so injured, near darkness yet he made sure she was safe. Her throat tightening as she remembered Maddie helping her.. she could feel the sudden panic rise, she came to remember that she never alerted Michael as she knew something was wrong… what if something was wrong with Maddie but she was far too weak to alarm her… The dread was sickening her… Sam… The then wondered if Sam was alright… He was driving; he must have felt the full impact.. Her heart was breaking slowly.. the thoughts she carried within her head killed her slowly. Even with all of these haunting thoughts; her strength was still holding back two nurses who anxiously tried to calm her.

"let go of me… or you'll be in a world of hurt"

Fi threatened, angry and exhausted. She just wanted answers… soon raising her voice, and screaming the one name she could think of, dream of… Her screams and cries alerting nearby doctors and patients. She did not care of the interruption, the wakeup call.. She didn't care for anyone else but them. She wished and prayed Michael would save her, embrace her. She wished upon a shooting star that Michael would hold her and whisper to her, tell her everything was going to be ok. Her wishes never came; security was now at the scene… The two men threatening her with batons. They had no idea how much determination this women had.

Hearing her screams, her cries for her son. Maddie rushed in. she had been patched up from her deep grazes. Swinging into Fi's room, crowded with people. Two nurses trying to hold her down onto the bed, trying to attach the drip back onto her. Whilst two security guards tried to maintain her, as gently as they could. Maddie almost laughed inside her head at the situation, they needed four people if that to calm her.. but a sense of reality kicked in, this was no laughing matter, she was petrified of her own thoughts. She was horrified of finding out none of them were alive. Her mind shot her to the worst outcomes… forming a hurricane inside, with no way of surviving.

Madeline reacted fast as he eyes narrowed quickly on one of the security guards reaching for their baton. She launched forwards and took a tight hold of Fi, her face straight, her tone deep and loud.

"What do you think you're doing…"

She exposed her hostile tone, the tone she'd share with Michael most of the times. This tone was known by the three of them; a little too well. Sometimes added with a little sarcasm, or perceptive. This tone was so much different though; it hinted so much more serious rage and frustration. She demanded they stopped and left Fi to do what she needed. With that, she was also afraid of having to answer Fi's obvious question. She could see a sense of relief cross her face as she turned to see Maddie, her hands tightly on her arm. Releasing her hands, now firmly holding her shoulder. Fi's shoulders dropped, her body shut down as she slumped back onto the bed. She was so relieved Maddie was fine, just a few abrasions and bruises… nothing serious. It wasn't long until her mind switched to Sam, the moment she thought of him. Sam dashed in, a concerned look upon his face, a face of pity drenched his face as he noticed the scene. He knew Fi had cooked up a storm, he knew she wouldn't go down without a fight until she knew how they were…

"Fi…. Are you ok?"

Even he was shocked that the words slipped, almost immediately after taking her gaze. His eyes locked with hers for a moment. He too knew what question was going to escape her lips.. the question Maddie and Sam feared. There was no way out of it; it had to be answered. No lie, no tale could cover this, their faces couldn't hide the trauma anymore. They were all so good at hiding their emotions, their feelings for one another… but this was too much to suffer alone. Fi could see the tension rising, the atmosphere of the room clouded. The nurses attached Fi's drip before exiting the room with caution.. Inspecting her reaction. Fi was settled for the moment whilst Sam, who wore a cask and stitches to his forehead. A sore look upon his face.. But it could never beat his cheeky grin; the grin that could make almost anyone smile back self-consciously.

After the security guards cleared away, nodding at Maddie and Sam. Assuring everything was stable. Sam and Maddie turned to Fi. Her eyes fixed on the door.. her heart waited, she waited for him to walk in, to hold her.. to be here with her.. with them. Her heart couldn't hold on anymore, she couldn't handle the silence anymore, thickening the air.. Suffocating her. Why were they so quiet, why where they so tense. So shook up… their fake smiles angered her. Fi could see through it, she could see through Maddie's eyes… she was shaking.

"Where is Michael?"

The question they dreaded was heard. Sam lowered his head with a large unforgettable sigh of regret. Shaking his head in disbelief, he slowly looked up to see Fi. So desperate…. She looked to Maddie, swallowing hard. Her eyes filling with tears… she held them in.. Trying to clear her throat. Free it from the grief she could feel attacking her. Madeline knew Fi would snap soon.. She had to answer her.. the emotions filling the room, so silent it was deafening.

"He's in surgery…"

Fi heard the words, Her heart froze. She stopped breathing for a split second. Her mind circulating around the worst possibilities.. She couldn't help it anymore, Ever since she received the phone call from Sam 46 hours ago had been nothing short of a terrible realm. Their lives had been in jeopardy ever since. Usually they could crack some cheesy one liners, but these men after them where just too aggressive, they weren't all talk either… These men did exactly what they intended, they did everything they alleged they'd do. Sam couldn't even take a spin and throw some of his tacky lines at them; nothing was witty about this. Even Fi couldn't go all out and do what she did best; blow it all up in flames. She couldn't just rush in and just do what first came to mind. These men knew exactly what they needed and how to get it. Their tactics won and defeated them. Fi bounced off the bed, once again pulling her drip from her hand.. she was soon aiming for the door…

"Where is he!"

Fi was soon running down the halls, dodging and pushing through the dull corridors. Looking and searching for any Operating rooms, she didn't care of the chaos she had created within the Hospital walls. She didn't care of the startled doctors as she rushed in trying to find him. She did not care. Screaming his name, at the top of her lungs. She cried and called his name, repeatedly. Patients and visitors onlooking as she rushed through, her eyes narrowing doctors.. Asking them for "Michael Westen". She caught her breath slightly at every doctor she stopped at.. They all looked at her, they all believed she was insane. Her screams were dreadful, breaking mid-way through his name as she needed to catch her own breath. Her throat becoming dry. Out of nowhere a doctor furiously grabbed a hold of her and spun her around; he knew words weren't going to fix her…

She was soon stopping in her tracks as a large gurney was pulled and pushed past her.. Her eyes narrowed on the patient who was soon swept pass her.. She caught her breath and screamed his name again, almost falling to her knees as she saw him being wheeled into his own room. The voices of two doctors soon clouded her ears… she turned to them as they spoke.

"The surgery went well.. But we have to keep a close eye on him, he's comatose.. It'll be a critical next 24 hours"

_**Authors Note:**_

_I'm in need of a lot of encouragement guys, I'm really struggling to finish this! And I really want to.. so I ask that you all please, R&R and let me know. I hope this was worth the wait… I'm beginning to think it's not! I'll keep trying but I really need your feedback and appreciation! __**Thankyou **__each and every one of you who have taken the time to read and review and share it, like I've said a million times.. you guys keep me writing! _


	25. Chapter 21 – Listen To Me

Chapter 16 – Listen To Me

Entangling her hand with his, clinging and holding on. She watched over him.. Not a day or night of sleep ever since she'd followed him into his room; waiting and praying for him to wake up. She had nurses come in to check on her.. She never left his side. Apart of her fed up with his "sleeping" for too long; another was dreading the wait, her heart ached.. she just wanted to see his beautiful enchanting eyes again. The gaze she wished she'd fall into once again. Even with her injuries, her deep wounds. She stayed with him. Sam and Maddie came in every two hours to give her a break, but she'd never take their offer. Refused every time, until they eventually gave up. They knew she wouldn't stop until he was awake. It was like a war with her, ever time they'd even speak of her getting some rest, or even they'd speak of it for themselves, she'd growl at them. She was not leaving him.

Each day was different. She'd change her moods so swiftly. One moment, so fragile, so afraid and worried.. Then the next; angry and fed up with waiting. It was typical of Fi. Sam and Maddie knew what she was like; it was just how she was. They didn't really know whether she was just waiting for him to wake up so she could scream at him for doing this to her, or to hold him and tell him how she really felt. They knew she loved him more than anything and anyone in this world; but they also knew she'd dare say it aloud. In fact none of them would say it aloud to one another; they both teased and kept it inside. But their eyes told them what they wanted.. Fi wanted more than just knowing he loved her; she wanted to hear it .. but she couldn't pull that off herself.. It wasn't something she could not herself let alone have Michael say it. She knew why he couldn't, it was the same reasons why she couldn't yet she pushed and pushed for him to tell her what she needed to hear.

Her mind filling with so many thoughts and words twirling inside, things she needed to say, things she wanted to say. She knew these words weren't going to be escaping her anytime soon. Even with him not listening… she wanted him to hear her. She began to wonder if she could, but she wondered… what if he doesn't hear her… there was a fifty-fifty chance he'd hear. They always say that those in a coma can still hear you, hence why they have people visit and talk or read to them. She didn't really believe it, but wanted to. Hesitation attacking her as she thought more into it. Could she possibly say what she needed to, whilst he was unconscious before her… knowing he'd hopefully soon wake up and tell her the same? Or ignore it. There was just too much going through her head; stacked up with exhaustion and dosages of pain killers.. She let her mind fade from it, sighing deeply she rested her head against his chest. Her hand still tangled in his, her fingers tied with his. Softly stroking his hand with her thumb. It was something she didn't even realise she was doing. Self-conscious to her actions.

"Michael…. I need you to wake up.."

Her lips softly spoke, still resting on his chest. The rhythm settling her and drifting her into her own world. A world of peace; Her idea of peace was with Michael, making explosives. She sighed deeply as she received no reply again. It had been seven days of waiting, watching and wishing. They were all so drained, fed up and wondering what was to come. They knew he'd wake, but when… They wanted and needed him, now. Fi's eyes closed slowly, drifting.. but her words collided her mind…

"If I had the strength I'd kick your ass to wake up.."

A smirk crossed her lips, smiling at her comment. She lifted her head to watch his face. So lifeless it petrified her. Trying to hide her fear, she swallowed and took In a deep breath before giving him a light punch in the arm.

"You're annoying me, and you're not awake… "

Taking out her anger on him, only slightly. She growled at him. Trying to hide her pain and sorrow. Placing it behind a wall, trying to make it fade away; but her heart ached. Yearning for him.. But she kept her cries in. Trapped. The waves of emotions washing over her so heavily. She was confused of herself. She didn't know what she was feeling anymore, it had been too long. She began to wonder if Darcy and Anton had other plans, or had just given up. There was no way they'd have given up; they were far too dangerous and determined to just pack their bags and walk away. She began to wonder if they were all safe. Could Michael still be danger? Could they still be hunting for him? The thoughts crashed with her..

Her eyes finally closed for the first time; her body couldn't handle any more of the strain, the force of being kept awake for seven days was enough. She was far too exhausted but she ignored it and pushed herself too hard to stay awake.. She didn't want to miss out on anything; even if it was just a twitch of his fingers or muscles.. She needed to see it. She felt she didn't need to rest, didn't need the attention and check-ups.. She didn't need to heal.. All she wanted and needed was Michael to be awake.

"What are you doing?"

The voice strained, hoarse and dull. A small hint of relief within his voice. Looking down at the one he loved, lying on his chest so firmly. Fi's eyes shot open; she jerked her head to face him. Her eyes locked with his. Her heart pounding and skipping beats, it was out of control. The sudden rush of adrenaline and shock causing her hands to shake, she was just too happy to hear his voice. Then to actually look at him, awake… Sure; he looked like hell and back, but he was staring her in the eyes, she watched him for a moment before realising she hadn't responded to his little question.

"… It's about time you decided to wake up"

She responded, faintly playing at him. Doing her best to hide the sudden jolt of happiness trying to break free. She wanted to scream of happiness, embrace him and never let go. But she kept her softer feelings aside, keeping them at bay. She returned his smile with a softer soothing smile.. She couldn't resist, leaning up closer to him kissing him softly on the lips. Just a peck, but it was so soft, tender and slow, a kiss of respite and adoration. Releasing the kiss, Fi slowly pulled away.. Wishing he knew what the kiss really meant, her heart hammered so fast wanting to leap out and reach him. Their eyes locked, they knew what they wanted to say. Fi was in heaven. She could finally breathe properly, freely. She was in the world she dreamt of ever since they had been in the mess they were involuntary forced into. Her cries had been heard. She didn't want to break their gaze. She was soon back to his lips, Michael pulled her in his hands gripping tightly on her arms pulling her in. His grip softening, he was holding her gently. He knew that wasn't what she liked, but it was all he could really bring himself to do at the time, still weak and lethargic.. But he had to kiss her once more.

Closing her eyes, she swore she could just die right then and there.. In his arms. Feeling the jolt of pleasure rush through her. Kissing him deeply, she didn't want it to end. Her hand moved from his hand and cupped his face firmly. She wanted to tug at him, but she knew he wasn't in the state to be pulled and tugged. Words didn't need to be said, the moment was just too bitter and sweet. She was lost in the embrace and tender kiss. Michael could stay there forever, he knew it's what Fi wanted.. he knew it'd get him out of talking, he knew it's what he wanted. The bitter silence of the room was soon interrupted by Sam's clearing of his throat… Standing at the door and a cocked eyebrow, but the smile so wide it made them cackle. Fi almost blushed as they were "caught" in their act.. Sam just stood there, he smiled.. he was so pleased to see Michael was awake, even more so that they've finally shown affection towards each other.

"You sure she's not your girlfriend, Mikey?"

Cracking a joke before Maddie walked in. stepping back and letting her in as he stood in the doorway. Maddie came into view, Fi slowly moved from Michael.. she really didn't want to.. but she let the only other women in his life to have him for the while. Fi moved over to Sam whilst Maddie sat in her seat. Fi wondered if she had seen what was going on before Sam had rudely interrupted them. Shoving her elbow into his sides, she looked up at him with a smirk..

"Thanks for ruining such a perfect moment, Sam"

Changing her tones, sarcastic and witty. She could feel so much happiness within her. It was bliss. She was still looking like a disaster, still wearing the hospital gown and bandages.. But she didn't care anymore.. Everyone was fine, they were all safe.

"You're welcome!"

Sam replied quickly with a high tone and cocky smile, returning her nudge with his elbow as he crossed his arms across his chest. Standing tall and watching Mother and Son bond. He was so relieved to see Michael well, he was dreading he'd never wake up.. That his body had enough.. But he could finally sigh in complete relief now.. It was all over. At least he'd hoped it was all over. Like Fi he'd come to wonder if Darcy and Anton had given up or are still on the hunt for Michael.. Either way, he'd be prepared. Whether it'd be in the hospital or at his loft, he didn't care for the environment.. he didn't care if he'd have to shoot up the place, he did whatever it took to keep Michael, Fi and Maddie from harm's way. But.. He'd warn the others of the attack if he knew it was coming… he was keeping a close eye out, watching and being alert at everything and anything suspicious and different. He was on guard.

The mood in the room was settled and calm. The atmosphere pleasing and warm. A nurse came in and asked everyone to leave, after she had checked his bandages and monitors. Maddie didn't want to leave, neither did Fi. Fi watched Maddie walk out, she walked out with a smile of glee, so pleased her son was awake.. She couldn't imagine the panic Maddie was going through; the thought of losing her son… After finding out Nate was alright, receiving the phone call after Michael was admitted into surgery. She was in so much distress, but the call from Nate helped her soldier on, mildly. She didn't inform Nate on the situation; let alone the initial car crash itself. She didn't want to worry him. Even after he had repeatedly asked over and over where she was, she lied and told him she was with a friend of hers.

Fi gave Michael a soft smile before stepping out of the room; they all stood at the window. Looking in, watching the nurse jot down notes on her clipboard. Checking his drip, recording numbers and notes on his monitor. She carefully made sure his bandages where on properly and doing their job. Fi watched her like a hawk; almost jealous of her hands all over him. Her eyes glowed with envy. A snarl escaping her lips. Sam and Maddie looked at one another with a confused and amused look before turning back to keep watch of the nurse.

Fi watched his face, he seemed so peaceful.. Settled and at ease. She wondered what was on his mind. Was it her? Their kiss? She began to wonder if he'd want to talk about it? She wanted to know what it meant to him.. Her mind started again, blowing questions at her. She was soon in a daze. Lost in her own thoughts once again. However for once; decent thoughts.

Her thoughts were irrupted by the sudden screeching bleep from Michael's ECG monitor.. It had flat lined…Before she could even react, two doctors rushed in screaming "code-blue". Fi, Maddie and Sam started for the door but were forcefully pushed and shoved back by nurses who let the doctors in, she tried her best to keep them at bay…

"Please, we need you outside…. You can't be in here"

The Nurse held her hand out at a halt. She kept her eyes on Sam, who was standing over her almost.. He wanted to push her aside but he knew… they needed to focus and do their job; Fi started again but was then pushed by another Doctor who rushed in with another monitor and panels…. Maddie reacted..

"This is my son…. You can't –"

Fi joined Maddie…

"The hell I'm staying out here…"

The nurse swung around, not taking any of their arguments and demands. Slamming the door in their faces, locking it. They quickly looked to the window, but only caught a slight glimpse as the doctors all hurried around Michael, the strong sound of the flat line was all they could hear.. Fi's eyes filling with tears, she wanted to scream… It was all they could hear, the loud screeching bleep, taunting them.. Make it stop! The doctors and nurses hastening around Michael, gathering their things… One of the doctors who was trying to jumpstart his heart screaming at everyone else in the room as he looked down at Michael…

"We're going to lose him, Hurry up!"

**Authors Note:**

_Thank you so much for the Review guys! Really really appreciate every single one of them! They really made me get this chapter done quicker than I intended. Truly did, you're all so inspirational. I just hope I'm not boring you all; this is going somewhere, and may never end! Lol xD we'll see. Ahahah Nah I tease. This fic isn't ending anytime soon guys, so don't worry. I've still got a lot of ideas and twists in my head, trust me!. So keep reviewing and reading and I'll keep going! You're all amazing!_

_Please let me know if you're bored of it or hating where it's going, want more and love it etc. Just let me know! :D_


	26. Chapter 22 – The Calm Before The Storm

Chapter 17 – The Calm before the storm.

Two doctors came out, their faces relieved and calm. Wiping his face, clearing his face of all the strain and stress streaming down. He sighed deeply and took a deep breath in and looked at Madeline for a moment; gathering his thoughts and thinking deeply about how he'd explain the situation to them. His palms brushed together he stepped forwards, ready to let them know.. he could see them all begging for answers, their faces clouded with distress and panic.

"Don't just stand there.. Tell me what's wrong with my Son…"

Maddie responded to the man's silence and uncertainty. She couldn't stand watching the man stand there twiddling his thumb whilst she was too frightened to even think about the outcomes of the situation.. She'd thought she'd already know what had happened and what was going on, but no the doctor just stood there collecting his thoughts. It was irritating. She began to wonder how he could just stand there in his own world whist they stood there, almost trembling and falling to their knees waiting to hear if Michael was alright.

"He suffered from a cardiac-arrest, due to trauma... Not his wounds"

He cleared his thought; trying his best to tell them in a light matter. He knew he'd done it wrong but he couldn't lie nor give false or misleading information regarding his patent. Whether it be hard to take, or a complete disaster, he had to tell them. He tried his best to word it in a polite and settled way, but no matter what he's say it wouldn't sound Ok to his Mother. None of them replied, or even reacted to the news, it sank in and soaked them. Frozen in their place… Not sure what to think or say, all they could do was be lost in their own world; trapped in darkness.

"He's stable for now, but we have to keep a close observation on him in the next 12 hours ours.. The Next 12 hours are critical"

The words sank through Maddie fast, leaving her breathless. Not sure on whether to be happy he was alive… or to scream and claw her way to his bedside and watch over him. She had little faith in herself after everything that happened. She wasn't sure of anything anymore; scared of everything. She turned to Fi who stepped forwards, an aggressive look upon her face as she studied the doctor before her.

"I'll be staying with him"

Demanding, not asking. She was going to stay by his side no matter what or who it took to be there with him; she did it before and she'll do it again. The Doctor gave her a brief look before hesitating..

"You need your own bed, Madam"

He watched her, she was clearly still exhausted and in pain, but she held it in good.. but for his eyes; he sore right through it. He could tell Fi was still straining. Still suffering from pain as she'd been forcing herself awake, causing her wounds to strain and delay their healing process. He may had been able to see that, but he didn't see the love and devotion she had for Michael. The lust and admiration she carried inside; something she'd never been able to battle. She wasn't letting anything get in her way anymore. Never again.

Not staying for his answer, she swiftly moved into Michael's room. Sam and Maddie followed her in; they knew they weren't going to get an answer from Mr. Silent standing there dumbfounded. Sam shut the door behind him as he was the last to enter, turning to see Fi and Maddie already beside him. Maddie stood behind Fi as she sat and took his hand. Sam sighed deeply; with relief that he was stable enough. He couldn't stop his mind from racing, all he could hear was the terrifying sounds of the flat-line.

Sitting down on one of the spare chairs, Sam occupied himself near the door. Keeping a close watch out the window, observing anyone who came pass, looked inside or gave him any reason to believe Michael was about to be sabotaged. His arms crossed his chest, leaning back further into this chair. His legs stretched out, folded upon one another. He watched closely at the only women in Michael's life. For a moment, he wished he could get a decent word in to his brother.. but the girls beat him to it every time. There was so much he felt he had to apologize for, still feeling so heavily guilty for calling him in the first place, He felt the whole ordeal with his fault.. then the car accident that's put him in this hospital.. Let alone himself, Maddie and Fi.. He hated and despised the fact that he was left with bruises and cuts yet; Michael and Fi were admitted into the hospital with far worse injuries. Sam's mind then spun to the realisation he needed to clean himself up… he was still wearing the same clothes, he was covered in dirt and dust, his own blood stained on his yellow Hawaiian shirt. He even had small droplets of blood on his shoes.. He took a deep sigh before shaking his head, he didn't really care.

Fi watched Michael, admiring him like she did. She always watched him with such devotion and lust. But the love she had for him was so much more than she could ever feel for anyone. Maddie watched Fi, she could see just how much she loved her son, a smile crossed her lips softly. Admiring how Fi watched him. Stepping back and standing next to Sam, she sighed deeply. Catching Sam's attention, carefully looking up at Maddie. He gave her his questioning look before coking an eyebrow. She was deeply worried inside for her son, but for some reason she felt as if everything was going to be ok; she knew her son would pull through and for once felt safe.

"Everything ok Maddie?"

Sam asked her as she started digging through her pant pockets, she was dying for a cigarette. Panicking as she searched and searched but found nothing… she lost them with her bag in the accident, at least that's when she thought she did. For a moment , she couldn't even remember the last time she saw her bag. Sighing with frustration she growled and started for the door.

"I need a cigarette"

She aggressively spat as she left the room, Sam knew she was intensely worried. He just gave out a small chuckle before turning to see Fi watching the scene play. She watched for a moment before turning back to Sam, a soft smile crossed her lips.

"it has.. been a long time since she'd had one"

Shrugging. She instantly turned back to watch Michael. Clenching on his hand tightly, she drifted off into her own world again. A world of her and Michael and explosives; Perfect. A smile crossed her face, so wide and full of happiness. Her face soon glowed, a wider smile of glee struck her face, she could feel the sudden tingle of happiness strike her. She watched Michael as he slowly opened his eyes, blinking to gather his vision. Slowly awakening from the traumatic aftershock of everything. He slowly turned to see Fi beside him again, but this time they weren't alone.

"Michael!"

Fi gasped as she watched him come through slowly, his hands occasionally twitching and regaining strength. Sam heard Fi and jumped up from his chair, quickly making his way to the side of Michael's bed, wearing a large grin.

"Hey Mikey!"

Sam gave a small cheer, so pleased to see him awake. He soon wondered if he should go out and let Maddie know the good news of him waking up, or to let her take her time with her cigarette, if she got one that is. Sam took a brief look around the room before continuing…

"How are you feeling?"

Sam asked, with a rather bright tone. He tried to lighten the mood; he didn't want them all accusing themselves for everything that had happened. He didn't want them to strain one another about the disaster they were forced into. None of it, please. He just did his best to try and keep things calm and settled; no more dramas. Fi turned to look at Sam; frustrated with him as she craved to have time with Michael alone. He knew what this meant, but ignored it.

"I'm fine, Sam…. "

He grumbled, not wanting anymore fussing and worrying over him anymore; it's all they did. It's what they always did in his line of work. This time they didn't bother to hide it, they'd been far too close to losing him, hell.. Each other. There were no games anymore, no more playing hide and seek with their feelings. Sam still had this strong and agonising feeling that Darcy and Anton wouldn't have given up so easily..

"Are you ok?"

Michael turned to Fi, then back at Sam as he asked. His voice filled with concern. Looking back at Fi as he then realised she was admitted in to the hospital as well; he was worried she had been in more trouble than she had let on. Of course; Fi didn't want to tell him of her injuries but knew he'd know just by watching her carefully. There was no denying it anymore, she needed the sleep.. and at this time she felt she could finally rest up.

"I'm fine Michael"

Fi replied with a frustrated tone. She didn't want him worrying about her, He was in more trouble than she was; hell she hadn't had any rest for seven days, let alone check-ups for her wounds. She didn't care unless he was awake and well. She was fine for the meant time; but now the exhaustion and strain had finally caught up, but with the relief that he was ok; she gave in freely. Michael's eyes looked to Sam; locking his eyes with his. He knew Sam felt responsible for everything…

"I'm fine, Mikey.."

Sam nodded, returning his glance with a large grin. Trying to reassure him that he was fine. Taking frequent glances out the window; narrowing his eyes on anyone or anything that looked remotely suspicious. Michael could see he was edgy and on the lookout. However he didn't question it. He knew Sam was doing it for everyone's safety and protection. It was just what Sam did.

Before they could interact with Michael any further, a nurse and doctor came in. The nurse came to the end of his bed and studied his notes whilst the doctor studied and checked on him. Assuring his heart rate, blood pressure and bandages where all well. They ignored Sam and Fi; who watched them ever so carefully like a cat at night – stalking it's pray. The doctor was surprised at how quickly Michael had recovered in only just a few hours. It had been four hours since the incident as he double checked his wrist watch and the notes after receiving them from the nurse. Who as well; was shocked? She exited the room and left the Doctor there to talk to Michael.

"Wow, Michael…you're healing rather well…How are you feeling?"

He skimmed through the notes, double checking and reading all that was on them. Some of it wasn't needed, as some was highly needed and highlighted. He looked down at Michael who slowly drifted his eyes from Fi took look at him.

"I feel fine…"

He replied with a hint of irritation; he hated Hospitals and didn't feel he needed to be there.. He probably had all the equipment somewhere in his loft. Why did he have to be here? After all Sam would know what he needed to do, Right? He truly felt no need for it, as well as people checking up on him every hour or so, Same with Fi, Sam and Maddie having ask him how he is. He felt fine, yet that didn't mean he was fine.

"Right.. Well, you'll be able to leave tomorrow, giving everything goes well"

He sighed deeply; uncertain of his words, but giving the circumstances he was saying what he had to. He couldn't hold him any longer if there wasn't too much to observe and take care of. Even with the warning of him being closely watched within the next 12 hours; the man was healing rather well and had already healed from the aftershock of his cardiac-arrest. Was it a miracle? He didn't know, but what he did know was that, he was on a fast road to recovery.

Nodding, the Doctor made his way out of the room. Closing the door quietly behind him. Sam and Fi quickly turned to Michael; they both held questioning faces… Unsure of Michael's words.

"You better be fine Mikey, I know you don't like hospitals"

Sam quickly got a word in before Fi, who he knew was going to blow his head off. As Sam asked, Michael swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat there for a moment, rubbing his forehead. Sighing deeply before taking a glance at Sam.

"Sam… I'm fine…"

He aggressively replied, fed up of them double guessing his words. Did they really think he'd lie just to get out of the hospital? Fair enough; he hated them but he wouldn't put himself in harm's way just to get the hell out of the hellhole.

Michael eyed off his clothing that were in a plastic bag, resting on a seat where Sam was. Sam knew what he wanted and shook his head. He wasn't going to let Michael walk out of here, regardless of how "great" he was feeling; there was no way he was fit and well enough to walk out.

"Mike, I don't think so"

Sam shook his head as Michael leapt off the bed, pulling off the drip and other useful cords he was attached to. Starting towards Sam, he held his hands out at a halt. Keeping him from his clothes.

"Sam, I just want to wear my clothes"

Michael tried to assure him that was all he wanted. His eyes intense and filled with so much certainty. Sam was soon pushing Michael back, carefully.

"I'd rather you, with no clothes on"  
Fi snickered at her little remark as she watched Michael get pass Sam. His was steady on his feet. No signs of dizziness, he was standing tall. She watched him, her cheeks blushing red like a tomato. She giggled as his gown was slightly open at the back, her eyes peered at his backside. He wore white briefs.

Smirking with delight… She couldn't help but laugh at the situation. Blushing even more, letting out small chuckles. She had quite a view. Placing a seducing face on, sticking her index fingertip just slightly on her bottom lip, she twirled around and pushed herself in-between Sam and Michael.

"Now, Now boys… play nice"

Fi looked up at Michael; her body pressed against his. Sam moved back and let Fi play. She reached back and grabbed the bag containing his clothes. Snarling at him, playfully before wrapping her left arm around the back of his neck, she dangled the bag's handles with her fingertips behind him. Bringing up her other arm, she smacked his backside before giving out a small snigger.

"you owe me.."

She smirked as she kissed him lightly before pulling away and shoving the bag into his chest. Pushing herself away from him, she quickly turned to Sam who have her a an angry look; she didn't realise just why Michael wanted his clothes.. to get out of there.. This wasn't a time to play games. Sam was annoyed with Fi's actions. He voiced them instantly..

"Fi.. you do know Mike is going to walk out of here?"

Sam growled and spat at her, raising his voice slightly. Irritated that Fi was too blind to see just what Michael wanted to do. Or was he wrong? Did Michael just want his clothes to wear? Maybe he felt a little embarrassed by what he was wearing? Who knew; it was only a matter of moments after he had placed his clothing on they would find out. Sam was only worried for Michael's health.. but he didn't show it very well.

"Sam… I-"

Michael was soon cut off as a Nurse walked in, she stopped in her tracks for a moment , taking a look at who was in the room before shutting the door firmly. She gave them a soft smile before glancing at the bed then back to Michael, Fi and Sam.. she looked puzzled..

"Hey sugar, you looking for Mike?"

Sam tried to fix the nurses confusion as he pointed at Michael who was buttoning up his shirt.. Sam watched her for a moment, studying … taking a perv at her backside as she started for Michael. "Nice" He softly let out; he didn't even realise that he had said it aloud until Fi smacked him across the head, hard. Sam gave her a soft growl before he continued keeping an eye on her; not for safety reason's but for pleasure. He liked her curly dark hair, her dark green eyes. He was almost mesmerised by her. Fi stood back and crossed her arms across her chest; watching the women like a hawk prying its prey. The nurse gave him a confused look before seeing that he had taken off his drip and other needed instruments.

"Sir… you're not allowed to leave"  
She softly stated before taking a glimpse back at Fi and Sam, giving them a rather peculiar look. As if to say "why let him leave?". Sam shook his head and pointed at Fi. Fi shook her head in return and just hissed. Not paying too much attention to Sam, as her eyes glued on the nurse. Who was now taking Michaels arm? Before they could blink an eye; the Nurse swiftly jumped behind Michael; wrapping her forearm around his neck and pulled out a needle with the other, pinning it to his neck. Only slightly piercing his skin. Michael froze for a moment before stomping his left foot only to have her pull at his neck harder and move her foot back, avoiding his attack. Striking his left elbow backwards to strike her In the ribs, He was pulled back again harder.. causing him to slightly choke.

Sam jumped up only to have her bring her thumb up to the base of the needle; threatening to inject it into Michael's bloodstream. Her eyes glowed with rage as she watched Sam and Fi.. Who shook in dread of the sudden attack. They were complete unaware of it… it was unseen and looked upon. How could they have been so blind? They couldn't risk anything; they had no idea what this psycho had in the syringe.

"Don't dare to try anything…. Trust me"

The tone in her voice so untainted and filled with so much resentment. She struck a smirk, glaring at them both. She was in charge… whoever she was.

_**Authors Note:**_

_You guys are truly what keep me writing, this fic surely wouldn't have made it pass the first chapter if it wasn't for you all. Thank you SO much for the Reviews, they are all amazing! Please keep it up! I'd love to know exactly what you're enjoying about this fic, and what you like reading about etc. If I know these things; I can improve on them and do more! Thank you guys! You all mean so much to me as you keep reading and reviewing!_


	27. Chapter 23 – The Tempest

Chapter 18 – The Tempest

Her eyes filled with so much rage, so much hatred. Just like Darcy when he looked at Michael. The same odium. The same desire to afflict and torment. Were they for the same reasons as Darcy? No one knew. Her resentment was too profound and foreseen through her eyes. Her lips carried that same snarky grin; that showed happiness in torture to those she detested. She was like a female version of Darcy. However like Darcy, they had never seen her before; there was no recollection of her. They had no idea what she was capable of, what her intentions where, what substance was gathered in the syringe and who she was… All they knew was that she wasn't playing games, nor taking any mischief. Snarling with pleasure, she tugged at Michael again. Choking him. She pressed the syringe in slightly; piercing his skin further.. Still just teasing Fi and Sam, not injecting it's hazardous contents. Michael gritted his teeth, trying to keep in the strain of catching his own breath as she pulled her arm in tighter. She took so much pleasure in this; she smiled deviously. It was nothing they hadn't seen before, these were the same reactions they'd get from Darcy.

Was she related to him? A girlfriend perhaps? Or his sister? They didn't quite know. Hell; they didn't know anything right now. She could be anyone. Any of Michael's pass nemesis… the list was huge. She could be anyone. Sam watched her, handling Michael.. As she changed her position for more control. She knew he wouldn't attack; she knew of his wounds and his weakness. The question was; how did she know? Taking the syringe into her right hand that pulled and held at Michael's throat. Her left hand now tangled with his left arm, pulling them back. Keeping him from being able to use his arms and hands as she pulled in his right arm to his back as well. Draping her arm through, keeping force and control over him. Her knee pressed firmly against his back. She moved backwards.. pulling Michael back with her as she reached for a spare chair behind her with her leg; the women was highly coordinated with her hands and feet. Pulling the chair forwards, she forced Michael to take a seat.

She stood there for a moment, observing the room. The atmosphere was sickening and silent. So many thoughts rushing through everyone's mind.. Sam was soon sick of it, he reacted with his mind.. He needed answers, and he needed them now.

"You know… you're not very good at terminating outside sources, sweetheart"

Sam made sure he had her attention before he continued his statement; he had already had a million thoughts rushing at him, he let them out one by one.. Carefully as he studied her, closely.

"You hadn't closed the blinds….. "

He looked over to the window; wide open and able to let anyone see what was happening; he gave her a smirk before turning to the door to check if it was in fact locked. She seemed sloppier than they intended her to be, judging by her swift attack.

"…Ok, so you actually locked the door….you've earned a gold star!"

He gave her a smirk; trying his best to show her just how terrible she really was. She may have had the looks and swift moves.. But her logics and planning was terrible. Sam knew it, and he was loving having to point them all out to her. Mocking her, he could see it was angering her.. but he was scared It'd backfire somehow, but he had to try.

"You know…. The Nurses will come and check on Mikey every hour, ever think of that!"

He sneered again, slowly getting closer to her and Michael. She narrowed her eyes on his steps before pulling back on Michael's neck, causing him to let out a slight gasp, as she squeezed harder into his throat. She knew of Sam's intentions.. She wasn't as hideous as he thought.

"Nice try, Sam… Thanks for letting me know. Now would you be a good boy and close the blinds for me?"

Sam groaned in hindrance, 'Me and my big mouth' he grunted. He let his cockiness get the better of him; trying to show her he was much more superior than her that he didn't realise he just spoiled a way of them getting saved from this disarray. Good one. He shook his head; turning to Fi who stood there. Her face motionless… She was too angry to care. Too pissed off.. This crazy bitch had a hold of her man, and there was nothing she could do. She had no weapons.. No explosives…She could punch the lights out of her, but she couldn't risk having Michael's neck snapped.. Or the contents of the syringe injected into him. She had no idea what it contained and didn't want to find out. She for once; thought of the consequences this time… She couldn't risk it. There was no way she'd be able to deal with knowing she had caused Michael's demise. Any of their passing's for that matter. She wouldn't be responsible for it, she'd do her best to prevent any of that from happening.. even if that meant holding in the agonising rage that made her blood boil insistently.

Sam knew Michael would pay for this stunt; he moved quickly and closed the blinds as told. He didn't want any more harm to Michael. He came back beside Fi… his hands shook of adrenaline and rage mixing together, causing him to tremble. He wanted to do much harm to her… but he was restricted.

"How about you tell us your name… "

Fi asked, antagonism exposed in her tone. She laughed at Fi for a moment before sighing deeply; she thought Fi was pathetic, she made it so obvious that she was in love with Michael; so obvious that she hated any other women with him.. With that, she decided to have a little play. Her lip curved slightly; she had a devious plan.

"Since you asked rather politely… My name is Tanya"

She smiled in return and tilted her head slightly. Bringing her body up against Michael, she soon let go of his arm and wrapped hers around him, grasping at his chest. Clinging onto him, embracing him from behind. Her eyes fixed on Fi… She then nuzzled at Michael's neck. Michael knew exactly what she was doing; as did Sam.. Even Fi, But Fi looked right pass it.. She couldn't handle it anymore. Fi started for her… but her body is soon spun around by Sam, his grip tight on her arm's facing her towards him…

"Fi…. Think!…this is exactly what she wanted"

Sam had to knock some senses into her; she knew Tanya wanted a reaction and she gave it to her. It was standard bully tactics, she should have known better. She let her emotions collide with her, further than she even thought they could. She sighed deeply and gave Sam a soft nod, a thank you for pulling her in the right frame of mind.. Stopping her from creating turmoil.

Rolling her eyes, Tanya now knew she had to rid of Sam… But not before she got the good in explaining everything of course; she took pride in her situation and control.. She had the fun in explaining and causing them harm. It was what she was dying to do, more damage.

"You're all probably wondered why I'm doing this, right?"  
She practically begged for them to nod or give them a sign they wanted to hear her, she was one to talk and talk; she loved the own sound of her voice. She leaned over and looked at Michael, he watched her as she smiled at him before sighing deeply. She then turned back to Fi and Sam.. Who had to stay in their place? Frozen and restricted to do anything.

Even without their responses; she shrugged her shoulders and continued. She didn't care if they wanted her to continue or not, she was going to speak. Spill her reasons to why she was torturing them.

"This… man…."

She started a harsh tone within her voice. She growled. Whipping out a 9mm out of her back pocket swiftly, pressing it against Michael's temple… Michael rolled his eyes; once again a gun to his head, what's new. He sighed deeply… It was getting old. Though there was no telling what this women was going to do, she was insane. A maniac that wanted to harm him… and they didn't quite know why.

"Murdered my Husband…"

She finished her sentence, pressing against Michael's temple harder. The anger inside boiled within her veins. She could feel the sudden rage flush inside, so heavy and fast. Adrenaline rush surging through her entire body. This fury within was so powerful.. her hands shook brutally. Her body couldn't handle the mental image of her Husband being murdered, and as she was right there with the man responsible… you just couldn't control it, she obtained far too much sorrow and anger, she needed to unleash it.. What better way to, than to destroy him, in every way possible.

"You know, Damon? You may have met him recently"

Sam lowered his head, dropping it as his name was mentioned. Rubbing his head with frustration. Great; another revenge attack on Michael. Just what they all needed right now. He sighed deeply and slowly before looking back up, his mind attacked him with so many questions and theories. He needed to think of a way out of this. Fi closed her eyes for a moment, embracing the fact that… Michael's life was once again in a man man's hands.. She dropped her shoulders and tried to remain calm.

"Damon asked for it… if you ask me"  
Fi shrugged her shoulders, shaking her head. A very distinct look upon her face. She meant every word. He did in fact deserve his punishment. He tricked them, conned them. Shot and beat them… why wouldn't he deserve it. Michael had no choice but to pull the trigger… Did this women even know what her husband was doing?

Sam quickly jumped in, his mind in sync with Fi's…

"Did you even know what your husband was doing with Michael?"

Sam rapidly asked her, he gave off an ironic tone… he was certain she had no idea of Damon's intentions.. But his mind started to attack him, he began to think and observe her.. She was just as crazy as Darcy, she must had known somehow.. She's just as mental as the rest. Maybe she did know… Did she not expect something like this to happen? After all; it was Michael Westen he was going after….

Her face filled with rage at Fi and Sam shared their thoughts, she could see they were playing with her, teasing and irritating her intentionally. It wasn't helping the situation… She sighed deeply before lowering her face. Her hair fell, hiding her face within the shadows. She lost herself in her thoughts; letting her mind clasp her with its thoughts and ideas. She soon shot her head up and stared at Fi; a devious smirk crossed her lips. Letting out a naughty moan before chuckling. She laughed… Laughing hysterically before sliding the gun she held over to Fi… Was she mad?.. Clearly Sam and Fi's assumptions on this women we're proved right, just now. For someone who loved to hear her own voice, she didn't say much… her mind was just too powerful, keeping her from keeping one single thought, her brain raced..

Fi fell straight to the floor, not thinking. She grasped the gun within her hands, first checking if it was loaded. She bounced back up and aimed it straight at her.. Her finger on the trigger, she wasn't going to waste anytime…

Sam tried to warn her, distract her.. Calling out at her, raising his voice, he didn't want to tackle her. Her finger was pressed ever so softly against the trigger, a single startle … but she wouldn't listen. Her eyes locked with Tanya's….

Tanya smirked and swiftly pulled her arm back and pinched the needle further into Michael's neck, digging deeper into his skin. She kept her smirk upon her face, slowly moving closer to Michael, her chin rested in the soft space between his shoulder and neck, lightly licking his neck.. She moaned and kissed him softly down his neck before placing pressure upon the syringe' base…

"I wouldn't if I were you…. I have other plans for you, sweetheart"

She specified. Her eyes glowed retaliation and temper. She knew Fi wouldn't risk it. She could see her sudden rush of adrenaline fade from her.. her hands slowly lowered, her grip on the 9mm loosened slowly.. Shaking, as she knew she couldn't do it. She couldn't shoot her… She thought about it… for a moment; she was glad that the crazy bitch did what she did… if she hadn't … Michael could have been laying in a flood of his own blood…

"You're going to use that to shoot Sam…. Not me"

Tanya was thriving to rid of Sam, ever since he humiliated her..

Fi instantly felt a rush of panic. Did she honestly think she was going to shoot her friend? Even if she never liked to admit it. She couldn't be serious. She turned to Sam, making sure he heard her words too. She wasn't hallucinating at all. Sam watched her for a moment; this women was tremendously sick… twisted. Surely she must have some sort of psychological problem.. Sam knew where this was heading, he could feel and hear his own heart jumping inside his chest…He knew Fi would do it under the circumstances, she'd easily take a bullet for Michael, and put a bullet in himself for Michael… He knew it… but he wasn't sure Fi knew it just yet. Fi tried to wrap her mind around the position..

"No… I'm not going to shoot, Sam… "

She aggressively spat at her, but she soon realised just what was happening and why she would do it… Tanya smiled in glee before laughing; chuckling at the situation she put Fi in. It was all coming together just as planned. Just the way she wanted it. She loved seeing the dread haunt Fi.. She soon pressed down heavier onto the syringe' base, injecting a small amount of its contents. Michael felt the substances surge through his body, it was a small amount… but no one knew what it was. It took effect instantly. Michael soon started to gasp and cough violently, his eyes watering.. smacking his lips, trying to keep them moist… Tanya smiled at his reaction, she then looked to Fi..

"I'd do it if you want to keep him alive, darling"

Throwing pet names at her, she knew it'd only aggravate her more. She watched Fi's reaction. Tears started to elope her delicate eyes, soon escaping. Her heart hammered so hard, she could hear it. The silence of the room sickened her, she trembled in fear… Turning to Sam, her face filled with so much dread and fear.. she didn't want to do it. Taking in a deep breath, she closed her eyes. Her mind started to sink in, started to get into gear… She opened her eyes, she breathed heavily, controlling it. She gave Sam a soft look; trying to tell him, whisper to him that she didn't want to… She only hoped he knew. Sam nodded to her, he didn't care… He wanted her to do it; he began to wonder why she was so hesitant, first time they met up in Miami, she'd have volunteered to shoot him…. Now, Not a chance. Fi thought deeply; pulling her arm up again, she aimed the 9mm at Sam…

"I'm sorry, Sam"

She apologized intensely, before pulling the trigger..

_**Author's Note:**_

_Deeply Sorry for the delay guys!_

_Thank you everyone for your kind words and lovely reviews! I love hearing why you're all enjoying this fic so much! Please keep letting me know what it is you're all enjoying about it. I want to keep this up, I want to write what you guys want to see etc. Let me know you're all amazing! You all keep this little writer kicking ;) _

.


	28. Chapter 24 – The Martyr

Chapter 19 – The Martyr

Michael cringed as Fi pulled the trigger; he closed his eyes. He didn't want to witness this… He hated the fact that Fi did it, just to save him… He knew she loved him, but this wasn't a way she needed to prove it to him. Sam was their friend, more than just a friend. He was family to them. He hated this, he despised Tanya for putting Fi is such a traumatic situation.. But a part of him knew Fi would have an idea or plan up her sleeve..

The bullet ripped through Sam's upper arm. Tearing through his skin, muscle and tissue. He instantly scattered backwards, but stabled his stance. Immediately grabbing a hold of the wound, surging through the deep wound, saturating his arm and hand within a few seconds. He clanged and clenched tightly, trying to ease the bleeding.. Stumbling again, he let his knees fall, falling back onto the chair he sat on earlier, slumping down.. He exhaled loudly, giving Fi a soft look.

"That wasn't so hard was it?"

He managed to let out, a smile across his face. He controlled his breathing steadily and kept himself calm. For Fi.. He did a good job at holding his small cringes and growls of pain. It wasn't all too excruciating; he could handle it. He's had much worse. This to him was just a scratch. She got him in a innocuous area; she knew he could handle it. She had the plan elope her mind shortly after she gathered herself together and stopped her emotions flying around so ardently. She focused on a solution to the situation and came to a good ending…

Fi turned to Tanya, a sly smirk crossed her lips. Her eyes narrowed down to Michael; she could see he hated that he had to have her in this situation, to make such a choice.. To save him. It could have ended badly, but since she was such an expert with weaponry.. She didn't fail. Michael kept in the compulsion to struggle to stay focused; he could feel his muscles burning, his eyes stinging and his body weaker from the small injection. He had no idea what it was, but he knew it was deadly… any more of it would shut down his entire physique. Feeling his lungs struggle, his legs and arm scuffle to move. He felt too fragile. The substance made such a large impact already, he was afraid to have any more exposed inside him…

"You said shoot him…. Not kill him"

She inhaled deeply before signing with relief. She had pissed Tanya off even more. She smirked before shrugging her shoulders loosely…

"You're right… I did tell you to shoot him, now he can't piss me off anymore"

She spat at Fi and Sam, dropping her shoulders and giving out a large sigh before looking down at Michael. She shook his shoulders. Leaning down at his level again, she bit his left eat in spite. Her eyes pinned Fi deviously.

Sam shook his head, he didn't have the energy to have a verbal argument with the psycho.. He didn't want to risk having Michael hurt further either, he just sat there concentrating on breathing and staying awake.. His blood flow was heavy though; he could feel the drowsiness kicking in, causing him to occasionally drift off every so minute. He did his best to stay focused on Fi… Fi came beside him and helped him with the pressure, but her other hand still tightly held onto the 9mm tightly… wishing.. Urging that she could shoot the bitch straight in-between her eyes. One single shot.. Her mind gave her the pleasant images…. She craved to do it.. She wanted so much to end her, torture her. Raising the gun, aiming at Tanya.. her face filled with so much rage, fading to red. Her blood boiled…. All she could think of was these words…'Get off my man'.

"Fi…"

Michael called out, his tone low. His voice so calm and soft. Fi wasn't thinking.. And he knew; she'd listen to him. Despite Sam beside her, grabbing onto her wrist with his wounded arm, he tightly gripped onto it, pulling at her, tugging at her.. He cried out, telling her not to. The only words that made her think were Michael's. His voice made her shiver.. Her skin crawled. Her hand shook violently.. She wanted to badly to do it, but the fear written all over Michael's face was too much… Before she could move her arm down, surrendering.. The door is opened; she managed to turn to the opening door… But she was shoved down on the ground quickly. The pistol slid across the slippery surface towards Tanya. Before she could even blink or react, her body pushed and shoved hard onto the floor. With no time for any retaliation. A boot to her back, keeping her steady on the ground. Sam was halted not to move, a small pistol in his view. He stood still. Gripping onto his arm, tightly. Keeping control of the blood flow. He didn't move, he knew it'd cost him…

Michael looked up slowly, seeing Darcy with his foot pressed against Fi's back. All of his weight in his leg, pressing harder against her backbone. Making sure she didn't move. A smirk crossed his lips, his eyes locked with Michael's. This was far from over.. It was the beginning.

Michael tensed his muscles, he needed to do something.. but he was far too weak. His body still aching and burning. The dosage had somewhat worn off but he could still feel the flow rushing through him; a sickening feeling inside, the pain surfacing slowly. He blinked slowly, feeling drowsy but as he opened his eyes he saw something he didn't want to see… again.

Anton walked in, coming into Michael's view. He stood beside Fi on the floor. A face glowing with pleasure. Giving out a small chuckle as he waited for the door to slam shut. He turned to Michael and smiled deviously..

"Mom…"

He gasped.. He shook his head slowly, grunting as he knew this wasn't going to end with a Disney finale at all.. Far from it…They had found her whilst she was out for a smoke, wrong timing on her part. This was no way going to finish soon; it was going to drag out for as long as they wanted it to. He knew he was far too weak to retaliate, he knew Sam was in pain and trying desperately to control his bleeding.. Fi wasn't one hundred per cent either, she still had her injuries and bullet holes, wishing to heal but of course; she wasn't letting herself rest. Madeline watched her son, her face drenched in tears and sorrow.. Once again she was placed in this same disturbing position. Déjà vu.

"Mich-ael"

Madeline managed to gasp, her words shook. She wasn't able to contain herself anymore; she couldn't hold in the emotions anymore.. She felt she couldn't. She wasn't sure if this was the last time she'd see her son alive, her eyes narrowed the syringe piercing his skin.. She detested the women already, her eyes glowed with fury. So much antagonism filling up inside her.. She couldn't unleash it.

"It's Ok, Ma…"

Michael softly spoke, a low tone. He tried to reassure her, tried to tell her everything will be ok.. but it was just a big fat lie. He didn't know how anything was going to go, he had no idea whatsoever anymore. These three were unpredictable. He didn't want to lie to her, but he couldn't handle her breaking down before him… he was chained once again and couldn't do anything. Constrained to help them. He watched her, his eyes glued to hers. Anton's arms around her, keeping her close to him. He smiled with pleasure knowing he had one person Michael needed in his life; he didn't realise Sam and Fi were also in that category. Michael could see the sudden drop of Madeline's face.. she became pale, she almost launched forwards to reach him but was swiftly and painfully pulled back by Anton.. He growled at her and kept a tighter grip on her arms…

"Michael.. You're bleeding"

Madeline gasped out of shock and fright. She narrowed her eyes on his face.. She shook, the blood came out from nowhere.. Suddenly escaping his nostrils, she instantly reacted.. Michael shook his head slowly in disavowal before he felt that small tingle of the think blood dripping down his philtrum and on his lips. He let the blood fall from the tip of his lips down to the floor below him. Unable to clear his nose of the blood, he shook his head…

"I'm fine, Ma…"

He once again tried to convince her otherwise, trying to keep her calm. He didn't want anyone worrying. He could see Fi looking up at him, her face inundated in distress.. She began to worry what effect that substance was having on him, an invisible effect no one could see. Not even Michael. Michael's face was suddenly pulled to the side, Tanya saw the opportunity and had to strive for it.. She gripped her hand under Michael's chin, clawing at his face. She pulled him in close to her on his side, so Fi could grasp it all. She wanted her to see every single second of it.. She smiled deviously before taking her tongue and licking the blood from his philtrum. She sucked at the warm crimson liquid, licking his lips before pressing her lips onto his. She kissed him deeply before biting his lower lip, piercing it so hard she split it vertically… pulling away as Michael didn't have any of it. His mouth kept shut.. He just sat there almost lifeless. Ignoring it and giving her nothing.. No reaction, nothing. She craved for affection, to be noticed and loved back. Growling at his 'ungratefulness' she punched him in the cheek hard, splitting his skin… Michael let out a soft cry before grunting…

"You're playing hard to get…"

She snickers before pulling away; she pinched the syringe further into his neck, giving him a warning. If he'd to do that again he'd get worse. Michael looked away from her, his eyes moved to Fi. He could see the anger within her, desperate to murder Tanya. He almost laughed at the image in his head; once Fi gets a chance, where she won't risk harming anyone else… Tanya will feel her wrath and it won't be quick and easy either… long and painful, Just how Fi liked it. The again; most of the times she'd just shoot them and have it over with quickly, No problems. However with everything that had happened.. She for once strived to torture…

"No, He simply doesn't want you"

Sam chinned in, smirking at Tanya. He had the widest smile across his face. He knew it would get under her skin. He wondered how she could be so Lustful towards Michael after he had "murdered" her Husband. So soon? She was clearly a untrustworthy wife. Yet, Sam found it disturbing that she was all over Michael, after it was him that executed Damon… Why not him? He shrugged at himself as his mind spun. He kept himself stable to observe everyone and everything that was happening… no that he could do much in his state..

"Right, we need to get out of here nice and peacefully"

Anton announced before pulling Madeline around with him, he walked behind Michael and Tanya. Pulling out a wheelchair. Unfolding it as he kept a close eye out on Madeline, he needed both of his hands to wrestle it out from its resting place. Madeline moved back, she slowly stepped back closer to Michael. She moved as close as she could to her son, needing to hold him, take care of him. Her hands behind her back, she tangled her fingers with his as his hands rested on his legs, weak. She wished she could do more, she couldn't get the strong feelings that this may be the last time she'd be able to touch her own son, or even see him. She tried her best to keep the haunting thoughts from her mind…

Anton pulled her towards him after kicking the wheelchair at Michael's legs. Tanya smiled at Anton and forced Michael on the wheelchair, she soon kneeled down in between his legs, placing shackles on them, clamping them down hard. She looked up at Michael softly with a devious smile before placing her hands on his calves and pulled herself back up. She brushed her body against his as she lifted herself up.. Doing anything to get in more contact with him; she knew she could do far worse, but she loved to tease… even if he wasn't interested. She knew she could and would get any reaction from Fi, in which she loved… But her mind started to wonder how they'd react if she were to harm him further. Gathering the gun Fi lost grip of, she gave her a sly smile before forcing the butt of the gun into the back of Michael's head. His body flinched forwards, letting out a screech of agony before growling, he turned to Tanya who smiled and laughed… She was almost like Fi, as if violence was a turn on, foreplay. She really was sadistic. It was a wonder why she hadn't hooked up with Darcy instead of Damon. They were perfect and identical to one another personality wise.

Anton soon pulled at Madeline, pushing her forwards. Forcing her to the door. He wanted to get the hell out of there before being caught. Tanya clapped and got excited; she hid the weaponry within her clothes before pushing Michael in the wheelchair. Trailing Anton.. Darcy pulled Fi up and edged her to move with them, he stopped at Sam and pulled him up with his free hand. He didn't pull Sam up by his healthy arm, no of course not. Ripping him up by his wounded arm, Sam grunted as the pain was rather severe…Darcy clasped his hand on Sam's shirt, clinging onto it with his free hand. His other hand with a tight grip on his pistol, poking Fi in the back. He pulled them both forwards.

"We have a surprise for you all!"

Anton announced again, His voice high pitched. He smiled with glee. His eyes pinned on Michael before opening the door and letting him, Tanya and Darcy take the lead.

_**Author's Note:**_

_Sorry for the rustiness of this chapter guys! Had a lot to do. I feel I haven't been doing this much justice, I really hope it's still going strong for you all. Please let me know what you like about it, what you'd like more of etc. Thank You all again for your reviews, I don't know how many times I have to thank you all.. you all mean so much to me with your feedback! _


	29. Chapter 25 – Switchback

Chapter 20 – Switchback

Moving out of the room, revealing the corridors full of people. Doctors, nurses, Patients and visitors. The ward was extremely crowded and full. The atmosphere felt so warm and sickening. Their faces filled with exhaustion, distraught from the trauma and wounds they all carried. Fi walked with Sam close next to her. She kept her eyes on Tanya, watching her with so much resentment and wariness. Her thoughts and eyes soon moved to the rooms she went pass; realising she was close to her own.. her clothes, she really wanted to get into something more fitting and less revealing. She suddenly halted and stopped in her tracks. Darcy poked her harder with his gun, clearing his throat and grunting.

"What do you think you're doing?"

A harsh tone, Darcy growled at her before pulling her. But she stood her ground. She stared into her room; narrowing the plastic bag containing her clothing. She looked up at Darcy, her face filled with so much hatred towards him; but she dropped the hatred for a moment. She gave him a sweet smile before sighing deeply.

"I need my clothes…"

She virtually growled at him; commanded she obtain her clothes. She wasn't taking another step forwards unless she had her clothes with her. She could see Tanya walking away with Michael; her heart started to hammer inside.. She hated that she was taking him away from her.. Darcy snarled softly at her before letting her go as Anton and Tanya continued onwards. They were unaware of their stop. He let her go; thinking for once he was in charge again ever since Anton and Tanya came into this little game of theirs. He smiled to himself, thinking of himself powerful, in charge. Fi wondered in quickly, grabbing her bag. She rustled through it and gathered her shirt, jeans and shoes. She was in a rush; scared she'd lose Michael, scared that they wouldn't catch up with him. Get caught.. Her mind was rushing like mad, impractical thoughts started to veil over her neutral thoughts. Swiftly placing her rough styled jeans on, she pulled on her base shirt without revealing anything as she ripped her hospital gown out from underneath her incoming shirt. Planting her shoes on, she moved next to Sam quickly with a large sigh…Darcy just stared at her for a moment. In a daze.

"… We're going to lose them….."

She screamed at him; stomping her foot down hard, the sound of her shoes snapped with the cold surface below them. She was desperate to catch up to Maddie and Michael. She could feel her wounds struggling to breathe, trying to heal.. But she ignored them.. She couldn't have Michael worrying over her, not now. Her mind sat on Michael the entire time he was out of her sight; it haunted her, she couldn't stand not being able to see him… her heart ached. Dodging, pushing and making their way through the busy corridor. Fi, Sam and Darcy finally made it outside with Michael, Maddie, Anton and Tanya. Catching up to them made Fi feel so much more relieved; Michael was in her view.. Not for long. The brightness of the sun attacked their eyes, beaming so brightly down on them. Cringing and shutting their eyes from the sudden exposure stinging their eyes. Before they could open them, darkness overtook the sudden light.. Tanya clobbered Michael over the head with her 9mm again, Darcy hit Sam and Fi the same. Anton hit Maddie at the back of her neck; causing

her to collapse with the rest of them. Their worlds were flipped upside down; trapped in darkness… their senses lost to them..

Murmurs and sounds started to hit Fi's ears, darkness still surrounding her. She wasn't sure if she was awake or asleep. Unsure whether or not her eyes where open or shut. She shook herself, she didn't know where she was, or even if she was alive. Lost. She couldn't find her own senses. She could faintly hear whispers, it wasn't long until she felt metal clamped around her wrists.. She moved her arm up slightly, trying to identify what was bound around her wrists. She then realised her eyes were shut.. Forcing them open; a sight she never saw coming hit her hard.. her heart pounded hard within her chest.. She breathed heavily; she felt as If she was frozen in shock. She looked down and saw just how close she was. Her legs touching…

She rattled the hand-cuffs, trying frantically to scream. Her throat dry and sore, she tried to cry out. Her hands shook pugnaciously.. She tried to move off the chair, but she soon noticed her ankles were bound to it. Her wrists bound with hand-cuffs attached to what was before her, she tried so hard to scream and shake off the shock and fear that screeched and rose inside her. Clinging hard onto what she was attached to. Moving and shifting her knees up, trying to escape the shackles. She could only keep her mind focus on what was before her…She blinked a few times, trying to sturdy her vision accurately, making sure that what she saw was really there…

Launching forwards, her hands at each side of his face, she clasped his face within her petite hands, so cold. His face was warm, but sore. Pulling it up, she rested her forehead against his. Tears came strolling down her cheeks, leaking from her closed eyes. Whispering, she could finally grasp a whisper to him, craving..

"Wake up…"

She gripped onto his face tightly, her fingers clinging onto him. Stroking his cheeks. She exhaled deeply before thinking hard about what was going on. His hands dangled from their position; upright with hers as he was cuffed with her. Theirs knees touched. He was sitting right before her. Touchable. Finally… He fingers tracing the cut on his bottom lip, she softly and carefully traced his lips.. Dry and chapped. Jolting at a sudden movement, wincing. Michael shook his body for a moment; waking up slowly but silently. His eyes opened, he could see all he wanted to see. Fi still had her forehead pressed against his. Swallowing the large lump within his throat, he steadied his breathing before licking his lips; therefore her thumbs as she pressed them lightly against his lips. As the moist feeling surrounded her fingers, Fi instantly looked up to see his blue eyes gazing back at her. Her heart skipped a beat in bliss..

"Are you ok, Fi?"

He whispered, softly asking her. He returned a soft leer as she smiled in disbelief and elation. She closed her eyes again, embracing the fact she could touch him, hear him and see him.. his smile made her beam. However, she started to wonder just how long she would be chained to him. She didn't care either way.. But her mind travelled and wondered where Sam and Maddie where. She nodded slowly before her eyes captured two others in the same state; she soon noticed it was in fact Sam and Maddie. Sam's head leant back; he was awake and unaware of Michael and Fi's presence. The place was so dark; there was not a single hint of light. Even Fi was amazed that she could see them. She was amazed at how she could see the silhouette of them, they were close.

Before Fi could let Sam and Maddie know of their whereabouts, a large beam of light is turned on above them. Glowing straight down in the middle of them. Their eyes stung as the sudden flicker melted their eyes, the abrupt light from complete and utter darkness. Michael kept his head low. Fi groaned and swayed her head around, trying to keep her eyes open so she could adjust her eyes quickly. She wanted to know what was going on… Sam groaned and looked around blind; he blinked his eyes frantically before he noticed it was Maddie he was cuffed to. Madeline growled furiously as the light snapped her out of consciousness.. She was wishing and hoping it was all a dream, but reality hit her hard as she looked upon her wrists, the metal wrapped around them…

"Awe, god!… what now!"

Madeline broke the silence, her voice loud. She flailed her arms about, taking Sam's arms and hands with her. Sam grunted at Madeline's sudden burst of movements. She growled fiercely as she looked around, she stopped moving about as she saw Michael and Fi beside them, no more than three feet away to their right. Her anger soon disappearing her, she began to wonder just what was in store for them.. It made her skin crawl scared of what damage was yet to come. She cleared her throat before turning back to Sam, who watched her carefully before turning to Michael and Fi..

"What do you think this is, Mike?"

He questioned, his voice so truncated and uncertain of his own words. He knew Michael didn't have a clue; only some sort of interrogation technique or in their words- torture. Sam didn't expect an answer from Michael either, he knew his mind was already or at least trying to think of ways to get out of it.. Sam wondered just what they wanted now; they already got the Intel they needed, right? Why keep up with the torture.. They were all sadistic. Prone to make them bleed and beg for mercy. Sam knew little of their type; they were so unpredictable and different. He'd never really met anyone so sadistic and bent on reprisal and retaliation like them. They were a breed of their own… a breed he didn't want to deal with anymore, he couldn't read them.. They were far too fickle, it scared him…

Before Michael; anyone for that matter could reply. Tanya came running in, her hands in the air swaying around, her voice high pitched and filled with excitement. Followed closely by Darcy and Anton who stopped and stood beside Madeline and Sam. Smiles sat on their faces, they were in charge. Ready to start breaking bones. Tanya crawled up behind Michael, her hands covered his eyes, she cheered frantically..

"Guess who!"

Giggling as she removed her hands from his eyes, peering out from above his right shoulder. She clouded Fi's vision and placed herself between them, sitting on his lap. Her legs enveloped around his waist, tightly. Her arms wrapped around his neck, she leaned in and gave him a tug. Gripping the back of his head, forcefully. She heaved his head back. Sitting up and clawing at his hair.

"Better yet, did you miss me?"

She screeched at him, her voice a little too high and joyful.

She smiled, pulling his head back further. She loved to play. Pressing her body against his, closer. Fi couldn't react; she couldn't do anything by sit and be pulled forwards by the maniac. Michael tried to keep his arms from flying backwards; he didn't want Fi to have her face in the maniac's back. Michael just stared at her, his face filled with no emotions other than aggression. She giggled at him before taking out her 9mm and pressing it lightly at his temple..

"Who are you again?"

Michael raised his eyebrows. She wanted to play, so he played with her… a way she'd detest. She licked his cheek in return of his response before jumping off his lap and skipping to Anton and Darcy. For once; she didn't seem too angry, for now. Fi snarled at her for a moment before turning her attention to Michael. He watched her closely before turning to Madeline and Sam. Before Madeline could ask, Michael gave her a soft look..

"I'm fine, Ma"

He answered her question; it was written all over her face. She gave him a soft smile. She knew he'd lie just to keep her calm, but she tried to believe him. No one knew if he really was OK, or just hiding it from them.. Sam watched him exclusively before turning to The Deadly Three beside him.

Anton nodded slowly to Darcy, who then dashed off instantly. Leaving just Anton and Tanya to do their bidding. Anton exhaled deeply before stepping forwards, he whipped out an AK-47 and kept it in guard, his smile showed he was pleased with his weapon choice…

"Ha-Ha, really? That's a child's Toy!"

Sam hooted, his eyes on the AK before him. He shook his head at the man's stupidity. This gun's mechanics where too simple, a five year old could use it. Giggling to himself before looking to Fi, who sat there not amused for once… this was weapons talk, but she didn't care anymore, not at the moment. Her heart pounded.. she was afraid for once.. she felt too helpless and defeated to start cracking jokes and laughing about the situation. She knew Sam was trying to lighten the mood, maybe soon she'd crawl out of her shadow, but now.. She just wanted to disappear from it all and keep her mind at a pace where she could think steadily at options to get out of this mess before it became chaos.

Turning back to face Anton, he was greeted by the crack of the butt hitting his temple. The swing was hard and aggressive. Grunting as his head snapped to his right, he cracked a small smile and sighed deeply..

"Yeah, that's… probably the best way to use such an inadequate gun"

He hid the pain and giggled at his response before taking a brief moment to adjust from the sudden surge of pain to his head. His eyes looked at Madeline, he then realised he was a complete idiot.. it upset her, greatly. It wasn't just Michael who she cared for.. of course not, she cared deeply for him as well, but he just shook it off.. His mind told him, she wouldn't care about him.. yet , he knew she would.. He just hoped she wouldn't, so save her from the pain. Therefore he just made it all worse.

Tanya focused on Fi, she craved for a reaction from her. So she skipped on over to Michael again. Twirling and twisting her body around and embracing him from behind. His eyes stayed on Fi. She let a smirk cross her lips before giving him a peck on the cheek. Her left hand crawling down his neck and to his chest. Wriggling her fingers under his shirt, she moved lower down. She moved herself lower down, her chin resting on his chest. She smiled deviously at Fi before her head is shot back, her feet loose balance and she falls flat on her buttocks. Fi had upper cupped her hard in the chin. The sudden force caught her off-guard, therefore falling hard with the sudden impact. She growled furiously as she stumbled at got back into her own feet; she snarled and started towards Fi…

"Nice one, Fi!"

Sam shouted, he laughed hysterically at the speed and distance the maniac had tumbled to. Michael turned to Sam and gave him a indulgent smile before turning to see Tanya stick the 9mm at his temple again. Sighing deeply he grunted.

"That's my girl…"

Fi grinned at him with a slight red blush upon her cheeks, so pleased with herself. Finally she had retaliated with the freak. She had enough.. Her hands all over him, No… not anymore. She desired to do so much more to her, things she'd never thought she'd ever dream of doing to someone until now. It involved a lot of bullets… Tanya spat at her before forcing the butt of the 9mm into Michael's temple, hitting the edge of his right eyebrow. Leaving a bruised cut surging of blood..

"Do that again, and I'll make sure he doesn't wake up next time"

She furiously growled at Fiona before sticking the gun at her, cocking it. She smiled with pleasure as she pressed it against Fi's cheek. Her smile filled with so much angst and deviation. She had plans for her, as well as Michael. Though; she made sure she had plenty of time to play with them before the big finale. Michael swung his head back from the side and grunted, wincing at the ticking blood crawling down his eye and cheek. He watched her carefully; she moved off Fi and elbowed her in the cheek… Fi's head cracked In the opposite direction, the surge of pain attacked her.. She cried out in agony as the bone came in contact with her cheek, leaving a slight cut. She swung her head to face Tanya and spat at her… There wasn't much she could do, she was chained and restricted to do much at all… If only the bitch could come closer, but sadly she had learnt from her previous mistake and stayed free of Fi's hands and reach.

Fi breathed heavily before Anton shouted out..

"Tanya, I want them awake and alive… get over here, Now"

Anton commanded raising his voice, belligerently before looking back every now and then, awaiting Darcy's return or his whereabouts. He was fed up with Tanya's desperation to cause trouble and angst with Michael and Fi. She was a little too sadistic for him; but it worked and he didn't want to change that. She was capable of keeping herself under control, she kept her true emotions hidden, unlike Darcy. He worked from his emotions. Anton loved the fact she was crazy enough to create a havoc but He hated that she strived to hurt Michael and Fi emotionally, she didn't stay focused on the job at hand. They were there for a reason; yet it was un noticeable at all to Michael, Fi, Sam and Madeline.

Anton soon smiled as he saw Darcy at the entrance, he nodded softly before clapping his hands hard, the loud clap echoed through the dark and cold room. His face beamed with delight..

"I have a surprise for you all!"

He excitedly announced, his eyes pinned on Michael. The man he needed and wanted more information from. He was going to get it one way or another… He did everything he could think of, His smile was full of anticipation and accomplishment. He stepped back briefly and watched them all. This was his show…

Darcy came into view, standing under the light. He beamed with delight. His eyes never leaving Michael's gaze. He could see the utter shock and fright surface his face.. It made him shiver of satisfaction. He craved to have Michael scream and cry in agony, anyway he could, mentally or physically.. He stepped back and embraced his entrance, stepping further into the light.. he needed them to see. The silence was thickening. The warm room became emotionless. Smiling ever so broadly, he licked his lips and glared at Michael.. This was to intimidate him, destroy him. It was only the beginning..

Michael's eyes widened, the large lump in his throat stuck… he was frozen, he felt so helpless, so useless and defeated…. Tears threatened him, he couldn't grasp his mind around it all… he was lost. His throat dry, he was only able to wheeze…

"Nate…."

_**Author's Note:**_

_Sorry again for rustiness guys! I'm trying to keep it decent for you. Thank You all for your amazing and inspiring reviews, they all made me smile and get ideas. They really did. You're all amazing! Please keep at it, tell me exactly what you loved and enjoyed etc. This is far from over ;)_

_Keep up the brilliant R&R's and I'm sure I'll keep updated frequently._

_THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!_


	30. Chapter 26 – Misdirect

Chapter 21 – Misdirect

All eyes fixed on Nate; who stood there baffled and controlling his breathing as a gun rested against his temple, his eyes glued to his mother filled with fright. He could see the utter shock and fear cloud over Madeline's face, devastated that both of her son's were now in harms way. Nate's eyes moved slowly to Michael; he was alive and breathing. A shiver of relief rushed over him, he had been going crazy back at Michael's loft with reason's to believe his brother was dead. The sense of relief didn't last long; he could see the sheer sensitive look upon Michael's face, he knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Ooh, even your bother is cute!"

Tanya looked at Michael, her face glowing with glee before jumping around she gave Nate a kiss on the cheek before pulling his head down and kneeing him in the stomach, the loud gag for air startled Madeline instantly. Madeline's lip quivered, looking around at the situation. Her eyes moved to Michael, wishing he was able to tell her what she needed to hear. Swallowing hard; Madeline took a deep breath in, trying ever so hard to keep herself under control, she couldn't be so distraught and unfocused, she needed to be strong for her boys. She knew that the single second they'd see her stressed and feared, they'd retaliate instantly and it was by far something that she couldn't stand seeing.. not any more. She had witnessed far too much in such a short amount of time, she couldn't even remember the time any more, even with her wrist watch on... she couldn't gain the strength to take a glimpse at the time, she was too exhausted and emotionally challenged.

Swinging his head back up, Nate looked straight to Madeline, his nose flowing with blood. He swallowed hard and kept himself standing and strong. Apart of him blamed Michael, he knew they wanted something from him; why hadn't he given them what they wanted? He battled his thoughts recklessly before being shoved down onto a chair. Darcy and Anton stood beside him quietly as Tanya giggled...

"Hmm, you're no fun"

She smirked before rushing over to Michael. Ticking his neck and shoulder with her long fingers and nails, she trailed her fingers up his neck before whipping out an identical syringe like they had seen earlier during the day whilst being trapped within the hospital room.

"I'm going to have some fun again"

She smirked with a rather playful tone, tickling his neck again before resting her arms on his shoulders, her eyes shot over to Fi, wearing a detesting snarl. Tanya smiled at Fi for a moment before taking her arms from atop Michael's shoulders, embracing him tightly across the chest, smiling and cuddling him...

"He's all mine"

She giggled, her eyes glued to Fi until Anton cleared his throat, fed up with the girl's grudge against Fi, her motivation to scratch and claw at her with the one she loves. She didn't care, she loved to harm Fi emotionally, and would do whatever you wanted just to see that pained look upon her face.

"Leave my brother alone"

Nate spoke, he cringed slightly. Growling at the psychotic women playing with brother so intensely.

Nate felt he needed to scream, he needed to be heard. Crying out only to have Michael's back kneed hard with the insane women's knee, inches from hitting his spine.

"No..."

She growled at Nate before Anton smacked him over the head, lightly.

"All we need is Mikey to tell us what we need"

She curled her fingers around the base of the syringe, her teeth biting lightly on the cap that kept the needle trapped from exposure. Pulling away, she unplugged the seal, exposing the large syringe. Her lips curled into a devious smile before spitting out the seal and glaring at Fi before turning to Anton, who brushed his hands together; preparing for any subtle beating he needed to do in order to get what he wanted.

Clearing his throat, Darcy enmeshed his hands together behind his back holding his handgun tightly he walked slowly behind Sam, stopping just four feet from Michael and Fi. His eyes wondered around the room whilst his mind created the sentence he was about to emerge upon them.

Michael closely watched Anton as he stayed near Nate. It wasn't long until Tanya started to pierce the syringe into his neck, pinching him, playing and torturing him, They all knew she'd inject the contents into him, she had already done it.. there was nothing holding her back this time neither. Sam's eyes watched Tanya, exclusively. Studying and watching her ever so ambivalently. He knew what she was like; but the women as well as Darcy and Anton were unpredictable... There was no set way these three set out, no rules or guidelines they'd follow, it was nothing but their own game with no rules...

"Michael, you said that your commanding officer was Adrian Reigheart, am I correct"

Talking tardily, making sure the man he despised heard every word, not wanting to ask again. His eyes glared into Michael's. Michael nodded softly before Tanya jumped on top of him, nudging her nose against his and giggling. Pulling away, he moved his face away from her instantly, frustrated by this mad women's ways, her pleasure in torture. She snarled at him before tightly gripping onto the syringe and piercing his neck once again, digging the needle in further.

"you can't be certain..."

Anton shook and screamed out to Michael instantly; his emotionless face quickly turned into fear. Quickly starting towards Michael...

"what is your problem, Anton?"

Darcy is shoved roughly as Anton pushes pass him to reach Michael. Tanya smiles brightly before Anton pulls her off him by her arm. Grunting she spins around and stumbles before giving Anton a growl. Her eyes quickly turning to Fi, who watched Anton closely as he stared at Michael intensely.

"Adrian Reigheart is my father"

Anton screamed, spitting at Darcy as he started for him. He could feel and see the sudden rise of anger thrusting through him...

"Wow... this got interesting"

Sam quickly joked, he began to wonder just how pathetic and idiotic these men where, how did they not know of their client's full name? Aren't they meant to run a background check before doing their dirty work? Stupidity surely paid off...

"you've got to be kidding..."

Fi chuckled slightly, but she was concerned for Michael as Anton was a raging madman at that moment, his hands clenched into tight fists, he stood ever so closely to Michael...

Tanya instantly smacked Fi hard across the cheek for her remark before clenching her fist and forcing it into her stomach. She wanted to play, either way she'd have her fun regardless who with...

The unique sounds of the gun cocking, Darcy held it up to Anton.. His mind was blowing with so many questions, he now couldn't understand anything. Why this man wanted their help, why did he want Michael to help them find his own father? Was he unaware of his father's actions? What the hell was going on? Shaking his head, his eyes shut tightly as a headache started to bang intensely.

"What the hell is going on!"

He screeched at Anton, filled with so much anger boiling inside him. Tanya grabbed the back of Fi's long hair and pulled her back to face her, giving her a wink.. Tanya pushed her head forwards and moved over between Darcy and Anton..

"I didn't know my own father was involved... How could I? He's dead"

Anton pleaded, for once the man showed fear and weakness... His eyes filled with shock and fear, he was almost begging and pleading that they spare his life. The anger he once felt towards Michael had vanished within an instant, the moment the gun was in his view... quivering of terror.

"He's not dead, you moron"

Darcy screamed, whacking Anton over the head hard with the butt of his gun. Trying desperately to control his breathing, he was too furious to even think logically. Not able to establish what was happening, he wiped his face, drenched of sweat from the sheer panic and anger that swiftly impacted him in such a short amount of time. Growling, Darcy came down to Michael's level and grabbed the base of his hair, pulling it back. He became eye to eye with him, growling furiously...

"if you're playing some kind of sick game..."

"you're the one playing the sick game, Darcy... Don't go blaming My son"

Madeline chimed in quickly.. she wasn't going to let the raging lunatic threaten her son any more. Snapping his head up, loosening his grip on Michael's thin hair. He stared at Madeline for a moment, trying to gather himself together... burying his face within his hands, he stood there for a brief moment, collecting things and trying to think hard about what was happening... He felt betrayed and defeated for a moment before shooting his hands from his face, a lost and dazed look upon him.

The soft grunts of Anton shook him, Darcy removed his hands from his face. Picking Anton up, cautiously. He wasn't sure who he could trust any more; but it certainly wasn't going to be Michael and the leverage he had with him. At that moment, he only trusted Tanya.

"Tell me this Anton; How did we get to this stage, how did you get Michael's name, out of all of the soldier's in your father's squad..."

He raised his voice, so fed up and wanting answers already; He wanted to know exactly who was responsible for murdering his family.. He knew Michael was, but obviously their commanding officer was as well...

"I killed them all, they all told me of one name, after I tortured and broke them... Sam Axe, who then lead me to Michael Westen, therefore I needed you in the job because I knew of the name and the circumstances... I knew you'd carry through, I never knew my father was involved"

Fi's ears felt as if they were bleeding; Sam sold Michael out? This wasn't right...Did Darcy hit him too hard? What the hell? Sam would never be broken, specially if it concerned Michael's well-being.

"Whoa Whoa! I didn't tell you anything..."

Sam shouted out instantly; The man made it sound so much worse than it initially was. Sam kicked and squirmed, he felt so cut up...

"Shut it, Axe"

Anton shouted before Tanya gave Anton a kiss on the cheek, her hands wrapped around him for a moment. She still held the syringe in her procession. Moving from him, she slid pass Darcy and gave Sam a smirk, a devious and scheming look...

"and... here we are..."

Anton finished his explanation with a large sigh.

"If you ask me; He is still your enemy... not me"

Darcy nodded, moving away from Michael. He took a stroll away from everyone for a moment.

Lighting a cigarette, he took two huge puffs from it before feeling a sense of relief. There were still things that needed to be done, still things that needed to be dealt with. Tossing the incomplete cigarette to the ground near him, he stepped on it as he headed back over to the light and the hostages.. his face drained but ever so obstinate.

"I want answers, and I want them now"

He spat, walking towards them all. He stood beside Anton and Tanya who were behind Michael. Their minds starting to tick on ways to get what they wanted. Hidden agenda's and unforgiving measures. Tanya smiled and came down to Michael, her arms across his chest. She kissed him on the cheek, twirling the syringe around. Dangerously as the cap was missing, letting the needle free and able to pierce through any skin and vein it came into contact with... it was even a threat to herself, but she was careful enough.

"your father isn't dead Anton... someone knows of his whereabouts...that someone is in this very room with us..."

Darcy cleared his throat. Making his way over towards them, he pressed the nose of his gun against his neck..

"Here's the one who has betrayed you all...Tell us, Sam"

His voice in command, steady and loud. He turned to Anton who looked at him before

grabbing a hold of Tanya, moving so swiftly and smoothly.. He retrieved the syringe she still held within her grasp before slamming it into Michael's neck and injecting the substance.

"Michael"

Fi shouted as she watched the syringe slam against his neck, piercing and ripping his skin, the yellow substance become invisible as it drained into his body...

Michael let out a small yell as the contents rushed through his veins, causing him to become extremely weak. Feeling the sudden rush and pain scatter through his body...

"Tell me now, or he dies... your choice, Axe"

_**Author's Note:**_

_Sorry for the long, monthly delay guys! I finished "Nothing and Everything" and needed a break from this fic, but I am back! Thank you, everyone who reviewed and enjoyed. Please keep it up! Truly means so much! Keep at it, and I'll keep going with this fic. _

_If I receive the same amount of reviews like I did, I will keep going! _

_So please; let me know what you want, what you like and what you enjoy!_


	31. Chapter 27 – Forbidden Love

Chapter 22 – Forbidden Love

"Tell us now, where Reigheart is... I'm certain you've known all along"

wearing a snarly grin, Darcy smirked and watched Sam closely. Clearing his throat, his eyes moved to Michael seeing him trying to keep himself from fainting. Stepping away, he looked to Tanya and Anton.

"Sam, what are you waiting for?"

Fi screamed out at Sam, anger striking her tone. Demanding and pleading Sam to give the man his answers. Her eyes never leaving Michael, she couldn't handle it. Feeling so helpless and pathetic as she watched blood trail from Michael's nose..

"we'll give you all a moment"

Darcy started for the main doors, followed by Anton and Tanya slowly behind him.

The moment they left the room, Fi pulled out her hair clip from where she had hidden it. Placed neatly in between the creases of her jeans. Coordinating, she stealthily placed the clip in between her fingers. Placing the end of it into the lock centre, she picked and twisted the clip until she was free. A large sigh of relief escaped her lips, the freedom from her shackles... the moment the metal unclasped from her wrists, her hand instantly caught Michael's. Tightly holding onto his wrist, she closed her eyes for a moment. It wasn't long before the other shackles were free from her and Michael's left wrists... She instantly lowered herself and unclasped her ankles.. the sheer moment she was free from the tight chains, she launched forwards. Her hands gently holding onto Michael's face, her fingers could feel the blood escaping his ears... the force of Fi launching forwards to swiftly caused her chair to fall forwards with her, collapsing onto Michael as they both fall to the ground with a clash. Her hands still gently cupping his face, feeling the warmth of his face.. but the tickle of the blood escaping his ears. She swallowed hard, gritting her teeth as she forced the tears away, fighting them to stay at bay...

"Michael..."

She whispered, her voice so low and soft. It was almost a gasp of air, gasping for him. She needed to breathe. Feeling his touch, the scent of him only made herself feel worse. Soon her hands clasped tightly onto his shirt, she didn't know what to do, nor what to think.. it wasn't long until she turned to Sam, seeing him watching them... she felt like punching him, beating him... torturing him, she felt betrayed...

"Sam... give them... what they want..."

Her face filled with so much anger, so much grief. She was lost, not knowing what to believe, what to think. All she really could do was hold onto Michael. Gasping and coughing, Michael swallowed some of his own blood, violent sounds escaped his lips. Trying to maintain his own breathing, his eyes watering. His muscles and limbs weak and torn. Who knew what the hell this substance was, all they knew was that it was eating Michael's insides... fast...They didn't know of the full effects, how long it'd last.. if it'd ever fade. Was there a cure? These thoughts didn't leave their minds, All eyes on Michael before turning to Sam, desperate for answers... Fi reacted. His blood soaking her fingers caused her to feel an insane rise of adrenaline...

Jumping up, she grabbed a hold of Sam's collar and screamed...

"Sam...Tell them what they want, Michael is -

Before she could finish her sentence, Sam watched he carefully, he could see the pain she was feeling, she felt he had betrayed them all... believing the deadly three, how could she believe their words?..

"Fi..."

The words made her shiver, his words and sound made her almost collapse. Turning to Michael, the sore and lost look upon his face, wanting Fi to leave Sam, wanting her to let go of him...

"I'll tell them what I know Fi... but I never sold out Mike, you should know that..."

Sam raised his voice at her, in disbelief that Fi would think otherwise of him, expect him to expose Michael's name to these mysterious people.

"They knew of Michael when they caught me Fi...I had no choice"

Feeling the need to explain everything, to justify himself to Fi. He regretting his actions, but a better part of him knew that these three had everything planned out, they aimed to get Madeline and Nate involved too, it was only a matter of playing the game. They planned ahead, they knew almost everything about them...

Loosening her grip from Sam's collar, she dropped her arm and moved to Michael, falling to her knees, she knew they'd be entering any time soon, it was just a matter of time before they'd catch her. Hesitation attacked; whether or not to break Sam, Nate and Madeline free or to just do what she wanted, what she needed... closing her eyes, she collapsed and held onto Michael. Her arms wrapped around him, resting her head against his chest. Listening to the rhythmic sounds of his heartbeat and breathing, so mesmerising... so hypnotising. It was almost the very sounds that made her feel alive...

"Fi... get back up"

Michael softly asked of her, pleading that she get back up. He was frightened they'd catch her, he knew just how sadistic and violent these three were. He couldn't bare the mere thought of her being harmed. The surge of agony struck him hard at that moment, his muscles clenching and straining, he could feel his body trying so hard to attack the hazardous substance. The blood slowly escaped his ears and nose, his face and head burning. Michael swallowed hard, trying to keep his lips and throat hydrated, he could feel how dry and hoarse his throat was...

Fi looked up at him, so intensely.. A frown upon her face, a hint of aggression..

"Don't, Michael"

Almost angry at his words, she fought back the tears that threatened her, eyes glued to the blood that trailed down the side of his face, the many bruises and cuts from the previous injuries. Closing her eyes, she gathered herself together. Embracing him, she wasn't going to leave him...

She watched him closely, she could feel that all eyes were all on them... unable to speak, breathless at the situation.

His fingers slowly and gently removing strands of her hair away from her small, delicate and beautiful face, a smile on his face. The curves of his lips almost knocked her over, all she could do was return it with a smile and a kiss.

Kissing him so delicately, her hands holding his face. The tears started to stream down her cheeks, escaping her closed eyes, Fi started to sob intently. She felt as if she was in her own world, just them together and an embrace for eternity. In complete silence and bliss...breaking from the kiss slowly until she was roughly and instantly pulled from him. Tanya had a tight and rough grip on Fi's arms, pulling her back quickly. She enjoyed it, loved it. She had ripped them apart..

"Cuff them back up..."

Darcy yelled at Tanya as she held onto Fi, tightening her grip. She wore a proud and sly grin. Her eyes filled with pleasure and deviation. Slamming Fi down hard onto her chair, she cuffed her hands behind Fi's back. Clamping her ankles together as well, Fi could barely move. Fi could only feel her heart sinking and yearning for Michael's grasp once more.

Anton and Darcy did the same with Michael, Fi's eyes never left his gaze. So tired, so emotionless. It killed her. Eating at her ever so slowly; she could only wonder what she could have done to help him, her mind starting to attack her, believing she could have done more to help the situation..

"Get talking Sam... He doesn't have much time"

Darcy went straight to the point. His hand rested on Michael's shoulder, patting him before making his way to Sam.

"Look, All I know is that he's been relocated to Glenvar Heights"

Sam instantly answered before quickly finishing his statement...

"I've told you all I know... _so get that stuff out of Mike_!"

Sam yelled, finishing off his last words, fed up and wanting so much to save Michael from the pain.

"what! He's here in Florida?"

questioning Sam's Intel, he wasn't sure whether or not to believe it. Sticking the gun's nose under Sam's chin pushing it up slightly. Tilting Sam's head, staring straight into his eyes, Darcy watched him for a moment, studying him...

"you better not be playing me, Axe"

He grumbled before turning to Tanya, nodding. Drawing his eyes to Anton who stood with Tanya.

"check with your source, and we'll check this out..."

Tanya removed another syringe from her back pocket sealed in it's case. Leaning down, she rested her chin on Michael's shoulder as a smile perched her lips. Her eyes drawn to him, lusting over him for a moment before a long drained sigh. She looked to Madeline and Nate for a moment before taking out the large syringe and teasing them with it. Another syringe? Is she mad? Why torture him again, Sam gave her the answers they needed! Fi became furious, squirming and hissing at Tanya as she started to lick at the almost dry blood that stuck to Michael's jaw line. Smacking her lips together, tasting the blood, circulating and mixing it with her tongue, she glared at Fi before kissing Michael softly on the cheek, just near where she had licked him.. whispering into his ear, she licked his ear in between her draught words...

"I'll save you, fix you, rescue you... I hope you'll thank me"

Smiling, she gave herself a loud chuckle before exposing the syringe from it's cap, pulling it off and dropping it onto the floor, her eyes bounced to Fi before jamming the syringe into Michael's neck, harshly. Injecting it's substances, Madeline shook...

"what are you doing?"

She had barely spoken, lost for words and too shaken to gasp a single word... she was watching her son in severe pain, she couldn't do anything...

Tanya looked up at Madeline, her lips with traces of Michael's blood on them. Licking her lips she smiled at Madeline before pulling the syringe out and throwing it away, quickly.

"I just saved your son's life, sweetheart..."

She answered before Michael let out a large gasp of air, breathing heavily but much more gentler. Swallowing hard, he grunted softly. His eyes closed for a moment before snapping them open, only to stare into Fi's eyes...

Watching the ice blue eyes watch her, Fi couldn't help but smile at him... those eyes, they sent her into a trance. Looking right through him, she could see that the insane women wasn't lying. Michael's body was limp, but much more relaxed. She could see the stable breathing, the soft look upon his face..

"So... how about a thank you?"

Tanya leaned down and pulled his face to look at her. Emotionless and unwilling, Michael gazed back her with no choice, he knew he couldn't close his eyes, it'd only provoke her. Her fingers clawed at his face, tickling his skin. She smiled at him, wishing he'd look at her the same way he'd look at Fi...She craved it, wanting it badly...

"Come on, Michael... how about a thank you? I did save your life"

She insisted, pleaded that she thanked her. She watched him closely, her nose touching his...

Licking his lips quickly, he let out a long sigh..

"it was Sam that saved my life...and Fi, who keeps me alive"

The words cut through her deeply, gutting her. Sickening and agonising her deeply. Pulling away, she pushed Michael's face away and recklessly huffed over to Fi. The mere rage struck her face, she was going to cause chaos.

"you shouldn't have said that"

her tone low, gritting her teeth in anger. Tanya grasped Fi's throat, tightening and clinging tightly onto her, choking her.

"Tell me what I want to hear, Michael... or your girlfriend dies"

gripping tighter into Fi's neck, Fi struggled for air. Grinding her teeth as she tried ever so hard to hide the sheer panic and struggle..

"Tanya, stop playing games and get ready"

the stern order from Darcy is heard, yelling at her for being so reckless with Fi and Michael. Rolling his eyes at her, he waited until she loosened her grip on Fi's neck. His face filled with regret with having her on the team. He began to wonder, what was her purpose.. it didn't seem like she cared Damon was dead, she wanted to play with them... She has harmed Michael over and over, yet it seemed she was doing it out of pleasure, not revenge like she intended when it all started. Shaking his head, exhaling loudly. Darcy pulled Tanya over to him as she approached him.

Michael watched Fi catch her own breath. A concerned look struck his face...

"Fi... are you alright?"

He asked softly, the tone in voice so sincere and gently, it made her smile..

"you ….keep me alive, Michael..."

She smiled, the words he spoke baffled and struck her with awe. She couldn't believe such words escaped his lips, it took her by surprise, it shook her... He'd never say something like that, it was as if he was talking to her, not Tanya. Beaming with a bright smile before Tanya came back, un-cuffing her from her chair. Anton and Darcy moved Nate, Madeline and Sam to them and awaited. Cuffed and held at gunpoint, they watched Michael intensely..

Lifting Michael up, Anton held his chain's tightly, pushing him forwards. Michael shuffled his feet, until he balanced himself. Still feeling drowsy and weak from the impact of the dangerous substance. He looked to Madeline, who watched him closely. Her eyes filled with fear and concern, she was exhausted and merely frightened. Sam gave Michael a soft look, almost broken and wishing he had said what he knew earlier... Feeling responsible for everything, the feeling still striking him hard. Unsure on what lies before them... He felt as if he lead them all into a trap...

"None of this was your fault Sam..."

Reading his mind, he knew Sam too well. The expressions on his face, he knew all too well. Michael tried to reassure him, he nodded in response to Michael's calm reassurance.

"I'm sorry,Mikey..."

Wishing he could just turn back the clock and re-think and undo the pain. The last twelve or so hours had been nothing but Hell... and it was only getting worse by the minute...

Walking out of the warehouse they were stranded in, The chilly wind smacked them all hard, hitting them with such a thrill. The night skies, dark and mystifying. The moon giving off a small amount of light as clouds hovered over and around it. Hiding it...

"Now, let's get this all sorted..."

Darcy said as he closed the warehouse door, slamming it shut..

"Get what started?"

Madeline asked aggressively. Fed up of all of this secrecy and pointless games. Her eyes locked with Darcy's until he smacked her over the head with his fist, her knees collapsed from the sudden and abrupt battle. Michael clenched his teeth and fists, pulling towards Darcy only to be pulled back by Anton, roughly digging the gun into his back, hitting his spine...

"Don't bother, Westen"

Anton sneered before glaring at Nate, who had the same reaction as Michael...

"Ma!"

Nate yelled out to Madeline, who bounced back up. She hid the pain very well... trying to keep her son's from any harm, helping or trying to assist her...

"I'm fine... "

She grunted, her voice croaked.

"to answer your rude question, we're getting the meet up started with Reigheart"

Darcy fixed her, a hint of deviation in his voice before slowly heading towards a black SUV. Pushing and pulling them all towards the dark car, Michael took a good look at the surrounding's before noticing another car close by, waiting nearby for them. The window's with the darkness tint, but it was running and waiting for them to move...

"you're being watched..."

Michael pointed out, before being shoved in the back again by Anton who pushed him forwards before Darcy stopped in his tracks. Darcy looked back and noticed the same vehicle, Michael had been speaking about. His eyes widen for a moment before a puzzled look struck his face.

"I think... he's already found us"

He expressed before whipping out his gun and shooting at the car...

_**Author's Note:**_

_Sorry for delay guys, been busy and had a lil art block! Hope this is still as good as other chapters etc and keeps you all guessing and wanting more, please keep up the amazing R&R's. They're my inspiration! Thank You all so much for your support!_


	32. Chapter 28 – Fall Back

Chapter 23 – Fall Back

"Don't move, ladies and gentlemen..."

The voice shouted out to them, stepping down off the large dark SUV, clearly handling a large machine gun. His shoes clashing with the dirt below him, creating crackling and unsteady sounds. The high beams bounced and beamed on them, all they could see was the car and the man's silhouette. The night was cold and mysterious. Filled with suspicion and eerie, they stopped in their traps. Curiosity and hesitation struck them, the voice so unfamiliar. So dark and cryptic.

Darcy kept Team Westen in guard, using them as a shield in-case of spontaneous open fire, none of them knew who this man was.. they weren't anxious to find out either.

Taking a quick glimpse of his surroundings, two rusted down warehouses sat beside one another, the one he witnessed them leaving was the largest of the two.. Out in the middle of what seemed like nowhere.. Dirt and sand grounds, only a few patches of grass appeared every so metres, growing disorderly. The place as a dump, pieces of metal and burnt car wreckages scattered everywhere...

Pitching his voice, raising it. Making sure he was heard. Standing before them, a powerful assault rifle within his grasp. Dark ocean blue eyes darting from each of them intensely, stopping at Anton, a smile crossed his face..

"You're looking good son"

Michael was right; it was in-fact Reigheart himself, the man they were hunting. Could this be the end of the charade? The end of the trauma and torture? Moving his gaze from his own son, not wasting any time. He didn't want to sit there and have a reunion with his son, there was no time...

"Looking for me?"

Reigheart asked, holding a cocky tone. The man smirked at Darcy before he retaliated and started for him.

His fist clenched so hard; his knuckles white from the tight clench. He screamed, tears starting to elope his eyes, he could only see the images of his family, the family he murdered. His fist's never colliding and contacting with Reigheart's face, Darcy's hands are held in place with his enemies hands, shaking out of control with the pressure.. Darcy grinds his teeth, feeling the surge of anger and adrenaline boil within his veins, face to face with the man he had wanted to decapitate ever since he lost his family.

"Don't bother, take a look at your chest"

The rusty and low tone, Darcy looked down to see five or more red laser's trailing his chest... His eyes looked back up, darting from anything he could see. Squinting to uncover the snipers or trained operatives who were watching and aiming at him with their advanced weaponry, ready and waiting for Reigheart's signal to open fire... It wasn't long before Michael spun around hard, hitting Anton unaware hard with his clenched fists, still bound with the handcuffs, but Michael managed to whack him hard in the stomach, causing him to belch and double over in agony. His right leg up, kneeing him in the same spot, he then proceeded and kicked him, collapsing Anton fell to the ground with a large thud, scraping his elbows and hands on the gravel beneath him...

Michael managed to get a hold of the gun Anton had been carrying, tight within his grasp, Michael started...

"un-cuff me..."

The weaponry dead in his face, staring down at him.. Darcy moved from Reigheart and looked to see Anton on the floor, clenching his stomach... His eyes back at Michael; he was stuck, uncertain of what to do, what he should do and what he wanted to. His eyes slowly turning to see Reigheart, a smirk across his face.

"You're a moron for trying to take out, Michael Westen"

He laughed for a moment before placing his hand on Michael's shoulder, a light pat.

"Although, he's pretty banged up..."

The moment Reigheart touched Michael's shoulder, Maddie shivered. She watched Darcy closely, like a hawk. She expected and anticipated an attack, but all he did was place the tiny key into the lock and freed him. His eyes filled with so much regret and fear, the red lights hovering over his chest, shaking and staying still at times. Michael is free from the chains. Instantly moving to Madeline and Fi, he helped them out of their bounds, reaching Sam and Nate last. His eyes occasionally taking glimpses at Reigheart and Anton; after all, he did just assault his son...

Cautious and unaware of what was to come, their motives and plans, Michael was ready for anything, any change of events, any simple change. His eyes so focused and prompt. The night was still young, so dark and eerie.. the only light source they had were from the high beams of the SUV Reigheart appeared in. Little light and little opportunity, it only made Michael think twice about what was happening and who would walk away from this.

Nate moved quickly, his hands holding Madeline, carefully. He gently held her, protecting her. He knew it's what Michael would want him to do, Sam stood beside Michael, as did Fi. Side by side, her eyes pinned on Tanya. Their minds circulating as to who this man really was and how he came to find them so fast; what really was going on? How did he get this squad to lock down Darcy...The man was practically shaking, filled with fear and confusion.

Watching everyone and everything; she was lost and agitated, unsure of what to do for once. She was no longer in charge, no longer able to play.. They were Free and full of rage towards them, helpless. Tanya flinched at every movement; she knew she couldn't attack, even with the strain and urge, her blood boiling to pick a fight... she didn't want Michael walking away, He murdered her husband... Her body moved, she started for Michael, but Fi's fist contacted with her cheek, roughly and hard. Tanya swung a shot at her, but flung forwards as Fi dodged her incoming attack; too predictable. Fi elbowed her In the spine as she stumbled, her feet failing. Staggering around, she cried out... but no one came to her rescue. Hopeless and left for dead; Fi smiled in delight. Growling Fi kicked Tanya in the ribs as she lay helpless... almost curled up in a ball, cradling herself...

"Pay back's a bitch..."

Fi had more rage and retaliation within her, but she wanted to savour it, enjoy it and take her down slowly...The bitch had hurt Michael and herself too much, she tried so much to devourer her as they were left defenceless, Tanya was clearly a fake and pathetic women; She was fragile and hopeless. Although; because they were bound and defeated, she seized the moment and took advantage, showing them just how "strong" she was. With all of their wounds and exhaustion, the play was almost impossible to see through, but at last.. they could breathe and take control.. to some extent.

Michael turned from releasing Sam and came face to face with a .44 Magnum in his view. Cocking it, Reigheart gave off a little chuckle, shrugging his shoulder he grinned..

"Didn't think I'd just... let you go, did you?"

He raised an eyebrow before straightening his face, a steady and passive look. He carefully watched Michael; he knew of his hand to hand combat abilities and techniques.

"Not in a lifetime"

Michael replied, a dry answer. He knew what Reigheart was like; he reminded him of Larry, they shared the same sort of tactics, to kill everyone who got in their way one way or another; no matter who they were. Casualties were nothing to him.

Removing the weaponry from Michael's gaze, Michael un-tensed and watched him, tightly gripping the gun in hand, waiting for an attack or any movement. Throwing his arm up, Reigheart whacked Darcy over the head, hard. His gaze sat upon his son, his hands before him, shaking and tightly fidgeting. Picking and pulling at his nails. Ever since the attack by Michael; he had stood there and watched his father. Reigheart gave a light pat on his son's left shoulder and set him at ease.

"There will be no harm to you son, this is my mess. Not yours"

He assured and gently smiled at him before turning to Darcy, snarling for a moment before turning to Fi, who kept her eyes on Tanya.

"So.. who is this, Tramp?"

He looked down at Tanya, moaning and grunting on the ground from Fi's vicious attack. He watched her slowly before glimpsing up at Fi for an answer. Fi's eyes went to Michael, she turned to Reigheart and watched the red beams overflow Tanya's body, she smiled.

"A pathetic and Lonely women"

Fi answered, a proud look upon her face. Looking down at Tanya, the women wore a aggravated face. Spitting, she spat at Fi's shoes, pissed off.

Reigheart chuckled at Fi's description of Tanya, shaking his head he looked to Michael, raising an eyebrow.

"I assume she's yours?"

He asked, carrying a lighter tone.

"How'd you guess?"

A smirk crossed Michael's lips before Reigheart playfully punched Michael in the arm. Clearing his throat. Cracking his neck, he dropped his shoulders and sighed deeply.

Michael was uncertain on what was around the corner. Looking to see Madeline, he watched her for a moment before turning back to Reigheart...

"Let my Mother go..."

He pleaded, unsure what he may do in regards of his erupt demand. If he knew Reigheart as well as he did; he'd make the matter worse and end up slaughtering her... But, there was something different about him this time. A hint of regret within in, bitter about himself and his past.

Striking his gaze at Michael; staring deep within him, he watched him for a moment. Glaring...

"I'll let her live..."

He nodded slightly, turning to her... He gave her a soft look..

"you're free to leave"

Nodding, he looked at the car they were headed for in the first place. Madeline started to react...

"No... Michael, I'm not leaving you"

Madeline screamed, demanding she stay till the end. No matter.. But Michael voted against it...

Regardless of her straining to stay with him and Nate. Nate watched Madeline vouch for her existence at the scene, but he agreed with Michael...

"I'll go with her Mike..."

Protective, just like her. He wanted to make sure Michael was safe, but he knew Michael would want him to assure their mother was safe.

"The two of you leave my sight before I change my mind"

His voice starting to thicken, he was getting intense of all the emotions and trivial business.

Whistling, Reigheart motioned with his hand. Pointing at Nate and Madeline. Two combat geared men jumped out from the vehicle behind him and headed towards them, escorting them... Both men restrained Madeline. She wasn't going away easily..

"Michael...Promise Me..."

The men tightened their grips on the raging Madeline, desperate to depart their arms and stay with her son, too afraid of what was to happen.. to all of them for that matter.

She growled, being dragged away to the car, Michael swallowed hard and let the men take her and Nate, having them safe and away from harms path, he felt he could rid of the situation much better with Sam and Fi by his side, even with the circumstances a little more deadly than it was, Michael had a plan..

"Ma... I'll see you soon, I promise"

The Men made sure Madeline was in the passenger seat, Nate jumped into the drivers seat and started up the car, looking over to Michael and the others, he gave Michael a soft and concerned look before taking off on the dirt track, leaving them behind...

"Fall Back!"

Reigheart shouted aloud, Michael turned to him before three shots are fired from the distant.. the sheer sounds reverberating from the ground and silent skies...Michael, Sam and Fi all suddenly drop from the sudden and insane impact from the bullets clashing their chests. Three loud thuds to the gravelled grounds.. Michael, Fi and Sam lay lifeless, dust clouding and hovering from the ground, leaving Tanya, Anton and Darcy startled.

_**Author's Note:**_

_Sorry for the Delay once again guys! … but BURN NOTICE IS BACK! :D Yay! Anyway; hope this is still going good and you're all still enjoying it and liking how it's heading etc, please keep those reviews coming.. I can't express how much they help and make me write faster etc. So please Let me know what you think! Keep up the amazing reviews guys, all of you that have been reading and reviewing since the start; you guys are truly amazing! Thank You soo much! Although; to the newcomers, you're just as special! Thank You!_


	33. Chapter 29 – Lost and Found

Chapter 24 – Lost and Found

Darkness faded, blurred and distorted images clouded her eyes. Faintly hearing the sounds of someone calling out her name; screaming for her to come through and give them a signal of her awakened state. Her chest aching long with other wounds, she stirred before feeling two hands grip her arms, softly shaking her... Her name being called more frequently, concerned and scared. She blinked over and over; trying to gain her sight,defeat the drowsiness... Fi felt as if she was lost, trapped within a wake of a dream... in limbo? Clearly, she wasn't dead...

grunting softly, she snapped her eyes open, finally seeing the person's puppy dog eyes. She let out a long sigh before lifting herself upright; with Sam's help.. she looked around, stunned and weak... Rubbing her eyes, she quickly checked her chest; where the round of tranquilliser had hit her...

"It's alright, Fi... tranquilliser rounds"

Comforting her, aiding her worries and anxiety. Fi took a look at Sam, making sure he was ok. He gave her a brief smile before clearing his thought. His face showing uncertainty and hesitation. Fi questioned him within her mind before shooting her head around, looking for Michael...Remembering the event as much as she could, trying to captivate the moment before they were fired at. Everything happened too fast for her to recollect the moment...

"Where's Michael?"

She gasped, frantically looking around for him... She struggled to her feet; desperation and panic started at her; gripping and clawing at her. She spun around to see Sam, he knew he was gone..

"Fi... I woke up, he was already gone..."

He gazed her her; a lost and drained look sat upon his face... scared and lost within his own thoughts, he didn't know what had happened or how it did, all he knew was that Michael was gone, they were left there for dead. The night still young, dark and mysterious. The chilling winds gushed around them, picking up the sand beneath their feet, swirling around them. Fi felt the cold, shivers crawling down her neck; but it was fear that made her shake. How were they to find Michael; there was no way to track him... No evident to where he was dragged, the aggressive winds would have ruined the track. Fi's mind already working; she shook off the drowsiness and strived to find him, she instantly started for the larger warehouse. Wishing and needing to find something, anything to help them.

"Fi, you got a plan?"  
Sam stayed simple and straight forwards; no playing or questioning. He knew she was going to do anything to find him, He was the same way. He sat there, looking and pondering on ways to find him, but his mind so clouded and effected from the sedative that he couldn't wrap his mind around one single thought. Watching and checking on Fi, he made sure she was alright more than he wanted to. All he could wonder was; Where was Michael. So many questions attacking him, confused and nervous battling against him. No matter what he thought, what he wanted to do; he stayed close to Fi and waited.

Ignoring Sam's persistent question. She forced the large and old metal door open. Pushing forwards, with Sam's help. They burst the door open; finding the place in darkness. Silence stinging them as they looked within the empty space, the moon's light giving them enough to see only the entrance of the large space. No weaponry on them, Sam walked in with extreme caution as Fi stormed straight in, leaving the door to slam shut on it's own, causing Sam to jump out of his own skin...

"What are you? A child?"

Seeing Sam jump and screech at the sudden loud thud, the large screech of the metal hitting it's barrier. Sam almost shivered frantically before Fi stayed close, for his safety. Trying to keep things light headed, Fi shook her head. Trying to keep her mind from exploding of traumatic thoughts of finding Michael left for dead. Shaking the thoughts astray. She exhaled deeply before the lights of the warehouse are shut on, blinding them instantly. Their eyes stung from the large beams of light attacking their sensitive eyes...

Raising his arm over his eyes, Sam managed to spot someone standing near the light switch panel. They lingered within the shadows of the far corner; still and frozen..

"Hey!..."

Sam reacted before blinking and focusing his eyes, bringing his arm down. Watching the man walk towards him, anger struck him hard..

Fi lunged forwards, punching him in the face...

"you bastard... you better have a good excuse for being here of all places.."

Fi furiously growled before Sam pulled her back, not for her safety but to hear what the man had to say as he gave them a smile, even the hard punch to his cheekbone couldn't erase the cunning smile. Sam watched him, hatred swimming within.

"I'm here to help you find Michael.."

Pulling forwards, so much strength and rage. Sam kept the raging vixen back...

He wanted to hear what the man had to say; he could help their situation, the keyword being, Could.

"What makes you think we'll help you...What do you want with Michael?"  
Filled with so much mixed feelings and exploding emotions. Fi blurted out two questions within one sentence; she wanted answers and she wanted them, specially considering how much she hated the man before them... She knew Sam was keeping her back to hear him out, but all she wanted to do was slaughter him. The man ruined Michael's life. Simple.

Chuckling, he smiled and sighed deeply. He tossed the weaponry out from his back pocket and aimed it at them for a moment; studying their reactions...

"should have known this would happen..."

Rolling his eyes, Sam growled as his eyes narrowed on the weaponry before shooting his eyes at his face, a change of expressions. He gave them a reassuring smile..

"Here, take it... I won't do you any harm; I just want Michael"  
Flipping the weaponry around, handing it over to Fi, he awaited her to take it. Gaining their trust, he knew Fi would pull the trigger. It was a risk he knew he'd have to take to gain their respect; their trust...

Taking the gun from his dark hands, Fi watched him for a moment... still uncertain and hesitating every word from his mouth; the liar...She couldn't stand the mere sight of this man, let alone the sound of his voice.

"Pick up the pace, Vaughn... we don't have all night to stand here and catch up"

Snickering at Sam's humour, Vaughn smiled and nodded. Did he gain their trust? Either way, he was now in the only position to do as they wanted, as they pleaded...

"I need Michael to help me; simple... but; giving the circumstances, his... condition, I'll let it slide for now... but, don't think that's the end of that... therefore; I need to find the boy, I'll use my resources to help you two find him, sound good?"

All Fi could hear, was that he needed Michael to help him; a job.. working for this madman. Her mind stuck at the point that he, he knew what Michael's condition was; how? How long was the man watching, prying on everything that happened within these grounds.

"How do you know of Michael's condition...?"

Ignoring his terms and agreements, She attacked him instantly. Sam thought the exact same thing, but Fi beat him to it, like a lot of things.

Chuckling to himself, he let out a sigh before placing his hands in his pant pockets and watching them closely... fighting with himself whether or not to give them what they wanted, the information they craved.

"Who do you think found; Reigheart and Anton in the first place? Didn't think it was all a coincidence, did you? You're all smarter than that... at least; that was my impression"

He smiled, deviously. Fi kept in her rage boiling within, bursting her veins. She took a large deep breath in and closed her eyes for a second before focusing, he could help them find Michael; it was all she wanted to do. Sam lowered his face, feeling defeated and cheated. Ashamed that he hadn't realised this himself as soon as his eyes captured the ass-hole within his view. There was no time to beat himself up about it; he wanted to find Michael.. for Fi and for Maddie.

"Just tell me how to find Michael..."

She growled, taming the beast within. Trying to keep it at bay. She watched him closely, she could barely contain herself.

"Well... I've got the people and the gadgets to find our boy, don't worry"

specially vague about his answer; Vaughn smiled and bought out his cell phone, hitting a single number, dialling and speaking within the phone, it wasn't long before two men rushed in with briefcases and weaponry. Stacking them down on the tables near by, Vaughn walked over and unclipped them; revealing top of the range, high technology laptops. Turning the monitor to Sam and Fi, smirking he watched them as he revealed camera footage, showing the whole ordeal outside hours ago.

Fi cringed as she watched Darcy and Tanya drag Michael's limp body from beside her and into their dark SUV. Sam swallowed hard before taking his eyes to Vaughn, who then stopped the video and pointed at the car, prioritising the number plate at the back of the car as it started to leave the scene...Proving he has ways to find Michael, looking over to one of his men, who then showed a GPS screening on another laptop, they were tracking the vehicle as they spoke.. the man was already ahead of them by far. Almost baffled in disbelief, Fi felt she had to go with Vaughn, if she were ever to get out of this place, her eyes narrowing the men as they carried their machine guns, in guard of any attack as she held onto a .22 calibre. Sighing deeply, she turned to Sam, almost for any sighs of hesitation or concerns, but the only concerns he had were of Michael's well-being.

"we help you find Mike, you lead us to him... then you disappear, got it?"

Sam snapped; hating that this was the only way they'd find Michael, allying with the Prince of Darkness as he once called him; he watched his face change, not impressed with Sam's terms and conditions..

"I'll help you find him, lead you to him... but I want a word with him..._then_, i'll disappear"

Strict and steady with his words, a hint of anger within his voice; those where his conditions, they were to take it or be shot at, their choice. Shrugging his shoulders, slamming the laptop's monitor down, he started to walk; waiting for them to beg...

"... if you dare try anything..."

Sam started, his fists clenched in a tight fist... He couldn't stand this one bit...

"Don't bother Sam... let's just find him"

Nodding, Vaughn smiled at their agreement before flipping the laptop's monitor up and halting his soldiers to lower their weaponry.

….

"How.. How did you manage to flee from my men..."

Reigheart pouted and gasped in surprise and astonishment.

Slurring his words as he rotated his head, looking around. He saw Anton, Darcy and Tanya standing before him, unable to move. Drowsy and uneven, he tried to retaliate but failed.

It wasn't long before his vision became clouded, soon fading into darkness as he felt the throbbing pain at the back of his neck...

….

"So, this has been the craziest couple of days..."

Anton sighed deeply, walking around the lounge room of a large property. Furnished and surrounded with lovely antiques and features. Slumping down on a deep and comfortable couch, he rested his feet up on a large bean bag before him, taking a look around, another long drained sigh of relief before Darcy tapped him on the back and smacked him over the head, lightly.

"your father isn't getting away with what he did to my parents, what do you think this is? A happy reunion? I'll kill him before that happens..."

He spat at him before, launching off the couch and furiously punching him hard in the cheek...

"Michael is the one to blame, you idiot..."

Growling aloud, grabbing him roughly by his collar. Staring down at him, deeply within his eyes. He spat at him again before letting go, pushing Darcy back and calming down...  
"... you don't get it do you? You're blaming the wrong man... you've been looking for the wrong man, the man you want was right in front of you, moron"

Anton snarled before slumping back into the couch; fed up of everything; nothing made any sense any more. None of it. All he could seem to do was think and wonder how his father came into all of this after believing and thinking he was dead for so many years. His head spun.

"Don't try to make it so complicated, Anton. Your father ordered Michael and his team

to destruct my house.. no one else... but; that doesn't mean Michael is innocent, if he had bothered to _look_... they wouldn't be dead, giving that he's not completely heartless"

Sighing as he finished fixing and explaining to Anton; he rubbed his forehead and could feel the drain and anger boiling within, he hated bringing it up, speaking of their death.. the people responsible where in that same building. But he wanted them to suffer... He could only manage to think of how he was to punish Anton's father without Anton being exposed to it, he had to rid of him. It seemed to be the only way, he knew Tanya wouldn't care, she wanted to pick and play with Michael, she didn't care for Darcy and his sorrows, it was all about her revenge and lust on Michael. Simple... she could live, but Anton; the man was no longer needed and too emotional having being reunited with his once dead father...

Darcy sighed deeply, looking up at the ceiling before closing his eyes, as if he was praying and apologising for his actions. Rushing forwards, he grabbed the side of Anton's face with both his palms, snapping his head up and twisting it to the side, snapping and breaking his neck instantly...

"that's better..."

He sighed with relief before taking a moment, his head buried within his sore palms. Taking a brief moment to recollect things within his mind, No one else mattered any more. He wasn't to let anyone get in his way, no one. Grabbing a hold of Anton's lifeless body, he pulled and dragged the man across the while tiled floors, placing him at the bottom of the large staircase that lead up to the bedrooms, away from where Tanya, Michael and Reigheart where. He knew Tanya would be a little rattled if she knew Darcy had killed Anton; staging his death. He walked away from the scene before Tanya popped out from one of the closed rooms, enclosed by two large doors. She smiled at him before looking for Anton...

"Where's Anton?... His Father is asking for him"

Shrugging her shoulders, she took a peak around then skipped to the hall way before seeing his limp body at the base of the stairs, she froze in shock before screaming out to Darcy; unaware of his actions. Darcy quickly came to her aid, acting shocked and unsettled by what he saw; he masked it so well. She turned to him and shook; her eyes with hints of tears... from pity or curiousness?

"He must have fallen down, he was drinking a lot..."

He tried to experiment and check Anton's pulse, nothing. No vital signs, nothing. The man was dead.

"What do we tell Reigheart?"

She asked him, her eyes still glued on Anton...

"Nothing; what good is the man to us if he has no reason to live?"

He bounced off the ground and shrugged, walking towards the double doors. Stopping in his tracks,looking over his shoulder to see Tanya close behind him.

"Time to play, Tanya"

Smirking he opened the doors and walked in, nothing but deviation attacked his face...

_**Author's Note:**_

_Again, I'm sorry for the Delay. I'm rather upset that I hadn't been receiving many reviews, it came to point that was to give up. But it seems that is telling you that you've already reviewed the chapter, when you haven't. There's a simple way around it; just comment autonomously, but your name as the name you log in as, so I know who you are. That way; I know you're all still reading and enjoying, since it seems I've lost some readers :(. I do hope i'm not losing any, because it'd break my heart if I did, it'd only tell me I'm doing something wrong... I need you guys to tell me, tell me what you enjoy and love, how much you want to keep reading etc, please. It's the only thing that keeps me going! Thank-you everyone! You're all truly amazing!_


	34. Chapter 30 – Fragile

Chapter 25 – Fragile

A kiss to the cheek, licking him down his neck. Tanya sat on his lap, unbuttoning his black shirt. A dirty and devious smile crossed her lips, smirking and licking her lips. Suggestive and trying to taunt and tease. Smiling with a larger grin; Michael just ignored her before she is called by Darcy, hoping off him, she bounced off and moved quickly towards the door, blowing a kiss at him as she let herself out the room, leaving him there sitting beside Reigheart, who finally came through.

Michael looked over at Reigheart, his eyes already fixed on him. Grunting, Reigheart swallowed hard before sighing, ready to speak.

"Don't start thinking I'm going to save your ass, Westen"

Aggression attacked his tone, his eyes pierced into him with anger towards him. Michael watched him carefully, studying him.

"you came here for your son..."

He replied to his statement. He could see Reigheart had something he needed to do, but something deeper and darker than just finding his son. He could see the passion he held within him, something he may have done.. or planned to do, no regrets..

Barging into the room, Darcy started immediately..

Reigheart didn't start his strategy slowly either, he went straight to his point..

"you do realise why I ordered Michael and his squad to terminate your residence, yes?"

He asked, his voice low and steady. True to his words, trust within himself and his words. He knew Darcy would by it, the man wanted answers; answers he could give, but he wasn't going to give them so easily, he had to let someone play and pay the price...

Backing off, stepping away from Reigheart. His fist moving further away from his jaw.. He looked to Michael, then back to Darcy. Hesitation and confusion; it was exactly what he wanted. Was he going to reveal the truth? Or fill his mind with lies and stories.

Nodding to him, his arms crossed over his chest, watching and waiting for him to explain himself. Tanya came in and shut the door, Michael watched her walk in, She stood closely beside Darcy. Looking back to the door; Michael already knew Anton wasn't going to come in..

"I thought you'd be in there, I wanted you all dead... why, you ask?"

Shrugging his shoulders before glaring at him, intensely. Rage surfacing his skin, causing his neck to became red from the struggle. Adrenaline and anger attacking him, clawing to get out.

He knew Darcy was begging and pleading for answers, regardless whether or not he'd want to hear them or not, he just wanted to know...

"you did the same to me, you murdered my sister..."

Gritting his teeth with agony, anger boiling within his veins. He watched Darcy for a moment.. he knew what the man did, only he wondered if he even remembered what he did himself.

Revenge, the man hunted down revenge and got it..

"you know what I'm talking about, don't deny it... you're the reason your _perfect _family is dead.."

Stopping there with his words, he hesitated whether or not to continue and expose the whole ordeal. He didn't care, why not? The man murdered his little sister...

"you raped and murdered her... she was only fifteen, and you go all noble and say you had a perfect life and family... you disgusting pig"

His hands clenched in a tight fist, he stepped back. His heart pounded harder within his chest, striving to leap out of him... leave him. He swallowed deeply and looked to Michael...

Reigheart smiled and started..

"I told everyone to scout the residence and _then_ dispose of it..."

Michael jumped in, he soon remembered he never heard of those orders, he remembered distinctly that he terminate it. None of it was to remain standing.

"you never ordered me to scout the place, you told me to gather my men and destroy it..."

correcting him, but Reigheart attacked back instantly..

"Correct.. I never told you, but I told your men to, but since they listened to their squad leader... you told them to terminate the building, therefore, your fault Westen"

Michael watched him for a moment, his tone not entirely steady, somewhat broken, in hesitation.. uncertain of words, he looked as If he was scared. Reigheart looked up at Darcy for a moment..

Darcy clenched his fists, believing the man's words. Striking Michael in the face, clashing his tight fist against his cheek, causing his skin to tear. The impact and force struck him hard and suddenly. Michael snapped his face to the side, the sting throbbing at the side of his face.. biting his lower lip, Michael looked back and looked to Reigheart...

He suddenly jumped and tried to release himself from his bounds..

"Hey, there's no need to do that... leave him alone.."

Michael just watched him, baffled and confused. What the hell was with this guy? One moment, so determined to get him in trouble, the next he's trying to defend him from harm? Michael's mind raced as he soon realised the man's motives and strategy..The man was playing some seriously dangerous games, Michael knew the man was devious.. but never this atrocious.

"Oh... so you care about, Westen do you?"

His hand still clenched in a fist, raising it he stepped back, just as puzzled as Michael...

Michael just stared at him, he knew he couldn't correct him on the matter. It would make things worse.. for him.

"Yes... the boy is like a son to me..."

Clenching his own fists, tensing his muscles. Michael gritted his teeth; the man was using Michael as a way to get out of this unharmed. He knew that; for the mean time, as Anton was a no show and on their side, he had no leverage so he wouldn't talk... Using Michael for that purpose was the only way he could get out of this, use him to be beaten until he spoke. Sounded good to him.

Michael's mind started spinning, it wasn't long till it clicked...

"... Reigheart"

Michael started, a soft tone within his voice. Reigheart watched him, he knew he had something he'd want to know. Whether or not he'd listen was a different question.

Looking at him, awaiting for him to speak, Reigheart was almost scared.

"Darcy killed your son"

Michael had picked it up the moment Darcy walked into the room, he could see the strain and fear within his eyes. Even with the man restrained to even move his arms and legs with thick rope, He still felt he needed to be cautious, only because he knew that he'd be sent into a rage fit if he were to find out the truth.

Tanya looked to Darcy instantly, she believed Michael. Gasping at him, she watched him and remembered how Anton was laying lifeless.. stepping back from Darcy she walked back and stood closer to the door. In disbelief, she calmed herself for a moment... she may have just sold Darcy out, but she didn't care... Fixing herself slowly. Collecting herself and calming down. She slowly made her way back beside Darcy, clearing her throat..

Darcy sighed deeply...

"you'd say anything that is remotely true to get out of this, Westen. You're trained to lie..."

Darcy tried to weasel his way out of it, even with Tanya's reaction. Her award winning startle, the look upon her face told everyone it was true, there was no running away from it. He had to deal with it, he murdered the man's sister.. now his son. No matter what, he was going to pay for it.

"True, I'm trained to lie.. but I'm also trained to read people's emotions and expressions"

Michael fixed him before being struck in the neck by Darcy's hand, smacking his flexed hand into his Adam's apple. Michael lunged forwards, gasping and struggling for air. Choking and coughing, his eyes watering. Michael gathered himself together, looking up slightly. He saw Reigheart frozen...Shaking from shock and rage, he couldn't keep himself still. The man before him had killed his sister.. and his only son, his own flesh and blood; he now knew what he felt like. Although; there was no sympathy at all. He was even more proud and gracious of what he did.

Keeping in the anger, Reigheart stuck to his original plan. Bottling and holding the tears back. He held it in tightly, straining it. He held it in for the moment when he had the chance, he'd use it and never hold back. Looking to Michael as he gasped for air, steadying his own breathing...

"Just leave him alone... I won't speak of anything more if you keep harming him"

Rolling his eyes, Darcy shook his head and grabbed the back of Michael's head. Pulling his hair, pulling his head back. He stopped for a moment and looked back at Tanya, her eyes pleading she did some harm. She felt it was time she told him just how important Damon was to her, show true feelings instead of hiding behind this sadistic psycho they knew. This women was good at hiding her true feelings, shielding herself from grief and covering it with gruesome tactics and thoughts.

"Let me play... I want to tell him something"

Darcy let go of Michael's hair and pushed his head back, moving away. His eyes fixed on Reigheart. Nothing but anger boiled deep within, his mind creating ways to torture and receive everything he strived to know. He had been through too much to get to this stage, he was surprised with himself, shocked that he could hold back the anger... The two men responsible for this lost where right there before him...

Sitting on his lap again, seemed to be her favourite resting place. Her arms wrapped around his neck, embracing him. Tracing his jaw and face with her nails, she clawed at him for a moment. Staring at him, her hands rested on his throat, still burning from the previous strike. Red and sore, his skin burned. Tanya rubbed his neck gently before leaning back slightly, so she could see into his icy blue eyes.

She watched him ever so closely, before taking her hands down to his. She started untying the tight and thick ropes around his wrists...

"What are you doing?"

Michael quietly asked, only he would ask.. even when she was basically freeing him from the restraints. He needed to know why, their was a reason behind it and he needed to know. She softly looked at him before taking his now, free hand down onto her stomach...

"... you destroyed a family"

Her face no longer in hilarity, beaming from divergence. Nothing. Her face dead and broken. Her eyes steady and staring deep inside him. She watched him, waiting and wanting a reaction. Michael just sat there for a moment, not taking it in. Did she have any idea what Damon was up to? She wanted to see grief and regret within him, but she saw nothing. It angered her so much, she couldn't see anything shame or regret. Clenching his hand, clinging harder onto it. She pressed down on her stomach, harder.

"it's your fault my unborn child doesn't have a father"

Michael watched her, swallowing hard. He thought about his words..

"Did you know what sort of a man your husband was?"

He began to wonder, even with her sadistic ways, he was now wondering whether or not she knew about Damon and his plans. Did she know why he had killed him? Fi had already mentioned Damon had it coming and deserved it. Tanya watched him, lowering her face and shaking her head...

"No, I don't know... was Fiona telling the truth? That.. he deserved it?"

She was now looking at him, uncertain of herself, her actions towards him. She took his hand away from her stomach and started wrapping and tying them together again, roughly.

"to you... probably not..."

He was being honest, it was fair. He knew what he did to Fi wouldn't justify why he was dead.

To her, she wouldn't care.

"I did it to protect someone I love"

That was the only reason. He wondered if she knew what it was like, to protect someone. So save them from harms way. Did she know how much determination and courage it took to save someone's life.. Clearly not, she did not care of his answer... Not one bit. Jumping off him, her face turning back to the sick and twisted grin. She wanted him to know, she was carrying Damon's child, she was pregnant.. so he wouldn't harm her if it ever got to that scenario. Turning to Darcy, she came beside him and took a deep breath in, throwing away her sorrows and sucking in the pure dread that she was. Looking to Reigheart, he watched her...

"How about it, Reigheart... give me the rest of the information I need and I'll let you go"  
As if Darcy would ever let them go, the man was dead bent on revenge and nothing but revenge.

Reigheart would be plain stupid to listen and agree with him. How wrong would he be..

His decision was taking far too long, it struck at Darcy's patience. Irritated, grunting he flipped a combat knife out from the back of his belt and launched forwards and swung around, sticking the knife at Michael's neck, pulling Michael's head up for him to look at the ceiling for more clearance of his neck.

Wincing, the blade stinging and slightly cutting at his skin. Grunting as he pressed harder against his throat, causing more pain. Reigheart watched for a moment, he didn't care. The look on Darcy's face was pure evil. He would get what he wanted, no matter who's blood was to spill on the walls.

"thought you cared about him, Reigheart.."

He shouted before his cell phone buzzed within his front pant pockets. Dropping his arm, away from Michael. He reached in and accepted the call, quickly rushing out... he left Michael, Reigheart and Tanya in the room, leaving them in silence.

"I've got an idea"

Tanya smirked, taking out her own cell phone. She moved down to Michael, placing herself between his legs. She played with her phone for a moment before facing it towards him, a devious smirked crossed her lips..

"How about we ring that little girlfriend of yours?"

Chuckling to herself. Tanya stuck her tongue out and swirled it around for a bit before cocking an eyebrow at him. Stepping up, she then sat on Michael's leg. Looking over to him, she smacked her lips...

"so, give me her number..."

She growled, ordering that he give her the number she requested. Reigheart stayed quiet, he closed his eyes and came up with strategies on how he was to get out of here, alive. Ignoring the incident taking place right next to him in the same room. Silencing out their voices and any other sounds, he switched off his hearing as he disappeared into his own thoughts and world.

Michael stayed quiet and ignored her until she pulled out an identical combat knife to Darcy's. Pulling out from behind, she waved it out in front of her, a cheeky smile. She winked at him and placed the tip of the blade near her mouth, sticking her tongue out. Contacting with the blade, she then licked it.

"you got lucky with Darcy, Michael... don't think you will with me..."

She played with the knife more before tightly gripping the handle and pointing the knife down onto his upper forearm, pushing down hard. Michael winced slightly before she pushed even hard, breaking and tearing his skin...

"tell me, or I'll drag this thing down your arm..."

She wasn't lying, she wasn't bluffing. The strength she was pushing onto the blade. He knew she'd do it … Michael didn't want her to be harmed, but he also didn't want Fi, his mother, brother and Sam to find him gutted to death.

He sighed deeply and gave her the number, she beamed with glee and punched in the numbers.

Waiting for her to pick up, she waited to hear her voice.. leaving her in silence, just to tease her before placing it on speaker phone.

"I have Michael"

She shouted, so much delight in her voice. Almost screeching with satisfaction that she again, had Michael.

Before Fi could say anything, Tanya pushed down on the knife and dragged it down Michael's arm. Causing him to cry in agony from the intense pain, his muscles tearing and bleeding. Ripping and splitting, she didn't cut too deep, but deep enough to tear through the layers of his skin and muscles, she shockingly missed his arteries..

"Michael!"

Fi screamed, the horrifying scream made her eyes widen, her knees weak. She couldn't do anything. Nothing. All she could do, was listen. The images in her head, spinning and creating a storm. She dropped the phone out of pure shock and anxiety...

She didn't know where he was, how hurt he was.. all she could hear, where the taunting screams...

Hanging up, Tanya smiled and all her glory before jumping up off him and heading towards the door. It wasn't long before Darcy rushed in and saw the blood drenching Michael's left arm, the cut exposed. He instantly looked to Tanya, who held the knife behind her back, but her chest was saturated with his blood, she gave him an innocent look...

He frowned at her, disgusted with her sadistic ways

"Go get some bandages or something, I'm not done with him.. you can't have all the fun"

Pushing her out the door, shaking his head. He moved towards Michael and lunged forwards

sticking his thumb into Michael's fresh wound, pressing down hard, he started to scream...

turning to Riegheart, he shouted..

"Tell me everything... now"

Darcy shouted. Reigheart watched for a moment, being snapped out of his world. He was dazed before watching Michael clenching his fists, his muscles tense and his teeth grinding together, trying desperately not to show the pain he was feeling.. But his moans of agony through his teeth were heard...

"Alright, leave him be... I'll tell you everything"

Giving him some air, he let Michael breathe. Darcy pulled away from his arm and moved quickly towards Reigheart, pulling out his combat knife. Waving it at him, teasing him.

Before Darcy could proceed, his cell phone started ringing again. Irritated, he furiously picked it from his pockets and answered it, screaming...

"yes, Vaughn!"

_**Author's Note:**_

_Thank you everyone who reviewed and of course, read the last chapter! Please keep it up! It is a killer inspirational boost, the only motivation I have. Sorry for the delay once again! For those who have just started and read through the whole thing, thank you very much! I'm glad you're all enjoying this, regardless of how long it is! :)_


	35. Chapter 31 – Drowning

Chapter 26 – Drowning

Michael's eyes glanced over to Darcy as the name caused his ears to ring.. closing his eyes, lowering his face. Trying to swallow the pain in his arm, his arm bleeding and throbbing with pain shooting up and down his arm. Keeping himself awake, he started to think why Vaughn was apart of it.. but his mind slipped to Fi. He could only imagine she'd be punching walls or someone to know where he was.. interrupting his thoughts, Tanya placed her hand on his wound. Playing and tickling it, she looked up to see his reaction... She smiled as he grunted and tried to keep the scream of agony from escaping his sealed lips...

"Be nice, sweety.. and I'll stop the bleeding.."

She watched him for a moment, receiving no reply she pushed down on the wound, wedging her thumb deep into the centre of the wound.. Michael clenched his fists and unclenched, spreading his fingers apart as she played and pushed down hard every now and then, yelling in agony before catching his breath...

She let him breathe for a moment before wrapping the thick bandages around his arm, tightly. Although; Michael knew that it wasn't going to help for very long, the bandages would be soaked in less than half an hour.

Darcy hung up and turned to Michael. Sighing deeply a long dried out exhale. His eyes narrowed down on Michael's face. He swallowed and licked his lips. He was irritated by something.

"Change of plans..."

Clenching his teeth and fists. He took a last look at Riegheart before pulling Tanya out the room.

"Leave him for dead"

….

Michael could hear Reigheart trying to talk to him, his voice so distorted and deep, almost like it was echoing throughout the room. Michael stared at the ceiling, his eyes watering and desperate to close. He blinked as he tried to regain his concentration. His eyes so blurry and unfocused. He was losing blood fast and there was nothing he could do. Weak and fragile. Michael tried his best to concentrate on breaking through the thick and tight rope wrapped and tied around his wrists. Burning and scrapping at his delicate and sore skin. Every movement struck agony through his arm, blood escaped the wound every inch of movement. The bandages were already loosening and giving the blood the opportunity of freedom. Stinging and throbbing, the deep wound struck him the most. He could feel his body becoming weaker by the minute. Licking his lips, swallowing his own collected saliva as he tried to regain hydrated. He couldn't even scream in agony any more, his throat thick and dry from the pain and pure dryness.. when was the last time he had any water?

Sure, he would have been on a heavy dosage of the drip at the hospital, but even he couldn't remember just how long he was there any more, things were starting to become unclear and more confusing than before.

Sitting in silence, Michael dropped his head. Letting his neck have a rest as he was staring at the ceiling for god knows how long. Her stared down at his hands, red and sore. His eyes narrowed on the rope, he was close to breaking free.. yet it seemed like an eternity to get to that point, in his weakened state; he wasn't sure what he was capable of doing any more.

A whisper struck him, shooting his eyes up.. the only word he could gather the strength to say escaped his lips..

"Fi"

almost choking on his own saliva, Michael gasped her name. He could have sworn he heard her say his name. Now his mind was playing tricks on him... No one could help him any more, not even himself.

"Michael"

Snapping his head to see Reigheart, his face filled with shock and confusion. He cracked a smile for a moment before noticing the blood soaking his bandages. He swallowed a large gulp of guilt and watched him for a moment...

"I think... I need to get us out of here..."

He buried his inner demon and thought about it hard, he wouldn't want Michael dead, even though he practically let them beat on him and leave him for dead. He stopped his thoughts and looked at Michael's arm...

"i don't think they're coming back, Michael.. it's been almost two hours"

He stopped and started to wonder if Michael was even listening let alone hear him. He could see the blood dripping from his arm, droplets on the floor beneath him. Reigheart couldn't help but feel responsible, he carried the guilt inside and used it...

All of his strength into his legs and arms, he pushed himself forwards fast. Causing himself to fall forwards and clash to the ground, breaking the chair with the sheer impact of the crash.

Michael watched him carefully, he almost felt like a complete idiot considering he hadn't thought that himself. His arm pulsating with pain, he winced and tried to contain it...

Reigheart unwrapped the bounds as quick as he could, down to his feet his hands shaking of adrenaline. He knew it had been too long for them to just leave them here alone, but he still felt the fear of them barging in being a possibility. Releasing the rope from his ankles, he instantly dashed up to free Michael.

"Why.. are... you doing.. this?"

Michael managed to mutter. His words almost slurred. Staring at the ground beneath him. He could see his own blood starting to stain the cream coloured carpet. The thick crimson liquid splattering and creating a small pool... His hands were released, breaking apart.. he could feel the air hit the burns, it was soothing for a moment before the sting sank in. His body wasn't able to gather itself together, almost dropping to the floor, Reigheart caught him and pulled him up..

"Come on, Michael... time to get the hell out of here.. wherever we.. are"

Reigheart stated, taking breathes as he tried to carry Michael's almost lifeless body out of the room.

Reaching the doors, He managed to open them slowly. Trying to listen out for anyone near by.

Opening the door fully, he pushed and pulled Michael with him, struggling.

"I'm getting too old for this"

He grunted before the corner of his eye caught the mere glimpse of someone's body stuffed at the bottom of the stairs. He turned and started to head over there, dragging Michael with him as carefully as he could.. Trying not to harm him any more than he already was. Making to to the body, Reigheart fell to his knees, bringing Michael down with him.

Staring at his son's lifeless body. His eyes glued to his face. His hand cupping his son's cheek, stroking his face. Tears erupted his eyes, escaping and drenching his face but not a sound is heard. His hands shook in anger. Michael was right, he watched Reigheart for a moment before looking back at the room they escaped, the trail of blood. Small splatters of blood leading them to Anton's body...

"We... have a problem"

Michael turned to Reigheart before grasping his arm and squeezing it...

"Use Anton's jacket..."

Reigheart muttered, his tone and almost lost with his words. Unsure whether or not to offer his son's jacket, but he felt the need to..

Michael watched him carefully for a moment...

"Just take it, Westen"

He knew Michael was hesitant on his decision, pressuring and demanding that Michael used it to trap the blood flow. Reigheart took the sand coloured jacket from his son carefully before shoving it into Michael's chest. Letting go, his eyes never leaving his son's face...

Finally, Reigheart turned to help Michael tie and wrap the jacket around his wound. Snapping his head to the direction of murmured voices. Reigheart pushed Michael forwards, getting him to hide behind the near by couch. Reigheart ducked over next to him closely and watched as a man walked in and instantly noticed the trail of blood at first assuming it belonged to Anton. Kneeling down next to him, he checked over Anton, soon realising there was no wound, he looked to the open doors and started to jump up. Reigheart dashed out and managed to get him into a headlock as he was getting up..

"get back down..."

Reigheart firmly demanded, his voice low. Making sure he wasn't to alarm any others.

The man stayed still and obeyed him until he chuckled...

"Where's Michael?"

He asked, his voice deep and devious.

Reigheart pulled his arm up, choking him lightly before the man turned to see Michael leaning against the couch, knees bent and arms crossed against his chest, his eyes glared at him...

"Ah, there you are Michael..."

Smiling he swiftly pulled out his weapon from the front pocket of his jacket and poked Reigheart in the stomach with it...

"Back off, old-timer"

Growling, he pressed the gun harder against his side and pushed him back. Reigheart moved back and let him free. Although he hesitated, he started to wonder why he even cared for his own life any more. His wife had left him, his son was dead...

"I need to talk to Michael... I'm not here to do you any harm"

Vaughn stated as he started to get closer to Michael, the sound of a gun cocking is heard. Vaughn turned to see Fi aiming his own gun at him, nothing but an angered look upon her face. Keeping her tears at bay, as she could only see the top of Michael's head, her mind flashing images of him almost decapitated, shaking the haunting thoughts Fi stepped closer to Vaughn, her eyes straining not to turn and see Michael, trying so hard to keep her eyes on Vaughn...

Sam shortly came up behind Fi and took a quick glimpse around until his eyes caught Michael, he instantly grabbed the gun from Fi's grip and took over. Fi dashed to Michael's side. Her eyes widen in pure fright. Her eyes on the large cut on his arm. She knew exactly who had done the deed. Her soft hand held his face, he was almost unconscious. Unaware of what was happening until the words are heard...

"Michael"

Her voice shaking, she fought back the tears and cried out his name again. Trying to get him to focus.

"Fi..."

Michael croaked, finally hearing and seeing Fi. It felt like an eternity since he last saw her.. He wondered just how they managed to find them... Smiling softly, Michael slowly grabbed a hold of Fi's hand placed on his face and lightly squeezed it.

Everything felt like a mad rush, her adrenaline was surging through her veins. Her hands trembled as she tried to keep the jacket around Michael's arm tight. She looked around for something more, but she couldn't leave him. She couldn't built up the courage to leave him, not any more...This was the worst few days they had ever lived through, and strangely still alive...She needed to see this through, with him and make sure Darcy and Tanya were left for dead.. or dead, she wanted so badly to make that women scream in agony and bleed...

"Michael..."

Fi started as she watched Sam secure Vaughn. Fi turned to Michael, seeing his blue eyes looking back at her. He looked so sore and lost, it pained her to see the pain he was feeling. Swallowing the sorrow she held inside, she checked him for other injuries, almost forgetting what she was about to say. She had Michael's blood on her hands and shirt already, it sickened her..

Michael felt the strength to speak, turning to Vaughn, Reigheart and Sam for a moment. He watched them and gathered his thoughts...

"Sam..."

He gasped..

"Hey brother... it's ok, Mike... "

Sam comforted him, he winced as he glanced at the long and deep cut on his arm, seeing Fi trying whatever she could to slow and control the bleeding. Sam felt he was in control for once, having scouted the place before making their entrance. Tanya and Darcy were nowhere to be seen, as if they had a warning? If that was the case, why hadn't they taken Reigheart and Michael with them? Did they have other plans for them? Nothing had been making any sense since this charade started. It sure as hell wasn't going to start making sense either.

"Vaughn... is behind all of this"

Michael found his voice again, staring at Vaughn. Vaughn reacted fast...

"I'm here just to talk to you Michael... what makes you think I'm behind all of this? They trusted me..."

He shot his eyes at Sam and Fi as he finished his statement. Michael cocked a smile at him..

"if they trusted you, why would they pull a gun at you?"

Michael knew they never trusted him, not once. They only used his resources to find him, it's exactly what they wanted and they got it. There was no use for the man any more.

"Michael... I have a job for you, I'll let you know more about it when you're... all healed up, I'll give you two weeks"

Vaughn quickly finished before Tanya and Darcy barged and rushed in and knocked Sam down instantly. Darcy aimed his gun at Reigheart and gestured Vaughn move away from him, a smile crossed his lips...

Tanya came down to Michael and Fi, Fi jumped up and punched Tanya in the chin. Fast enough, she pushed her back. Tanya stumbled and lost her footing, falling down fast and hard. Fi kicked her in the ribs and stomach, trying to kick her further away from Michael. She held too much hate and sorrow inside, unleashing it as she kicked and pulling her back up...

"Don't you even try to touch him again"

Fi shouted at her before punching her hard in the cheek, causing Tanya to bite down, taking chunks out of her cheek. Spitting out the blood, Tanya tried to keep up but failed. She was soon back onto the floor...Fi was too fast and too strong for such a small person. She was getting beaten and Darcy hadn't stopped it...

Her mind starting to become clouded, she wanted so much to fight back but she couldn't even think. Fi had collided her fist with her face too many times by now, the women was a crazy vixen bent on revenge... The pain and suffering she had put herself and mostly Michael in, she had held it in for far too long... let alone having to come and find him in this state, bleeding out and left for dead...

Michael started to get up, regaining his strength as Fi had fixed his wound up much better than he and Reigheart had. He lifted himself up and started for Fi, he knew.. that if she wasn't stopped now, there would be nothing left of Tanya, with that; he knew that Fi wanted her to suffer, she was going too fast to enjoy it...

Fi lifted up her knee to stomp on Tanya's throat before a gunshot is fired...

_**Author's Note:**_

_Sorry it's been a while guys! I've been rather busy this week! Hope this is worth the wait and you're excited to read more. Also that it's still going strong. Please R&R.. they're what keep me going! So please, let me know what you enjoy and love about it! _


	36. Chapter 32 – Alleviation

Chapter 27 – Alleviation

Icy blue eyes snapped open, staring at a familiar ceiling. Grunting, Michael shifted his body up and out from the thin covers and dropped his legs over the edge of his bed. His hands rested against the mattress, his eyes sleepy and blurry. Michael grumbled and rubbed his face, his eyes catching a glimpse of a large pink and white scar running down his inner left lower arm. Looking away from it, Michael took a glimpse at his watch. It was still very early in the morning, No matter how hard they tried.. there was no way of keeping Miami's bright and early sun from peaking through the windows... They'd have to board up the windows to get any sort of effect.

Not wasting any time, Michael instantly dressed into jeans, a light baby blue shirt and a tight white singlet. Placing his harlo brown, Windsor smith boots.

It wasn't long before he was digging in the refrigerator for yogurt. Taking out a small tub, he dug for a spoon and quickly took a large spoon full.

Leaning against the kitchen drawers, Michael lost his trail of thoughts. Flashes of images struck at him. Shaking his head he took a glimpse at his watch. His eyes then narrowed the files that lay on the workbench. Groaning as he remembered he had to help Sam with another job...

With that, his cell phone starts to ring. Michael restlessly retrieved it from the workbench as he quickly moved towards it and answered it, swiftly checking the caller ID before answering..

"Yeah Sam"

Michael answers before listening immensity to Sam on the other end.

"Mike! Oh do I have some good stuff coming your way, brother!"

His usual cheerful tone and high pitch sounds in his voice, he knew Sam had something planned or another brilliant idea. Either way, it always made him smile hearing just how proud and enthusiastic he was about his cover ID's and paper work.

"Great Sam, See you soon"

Michael smiled and hung up as Sam pretty much gave it away that he was on his way with this 'good stuff'. Shaking his head, Michael finished up his yogurt and placed the remains in the bin before the Loft's door is opened...

Michael snapped his head up to see Fi walk in, her hair down. She wore a gorgeous white stylish and almost see through top over a white lace bra. A light brown leather belt with five strands falling from the buckle. Tight faded jeans and high heels. She skipped in and gave Michael a soft look.

"Shouldn't you be working on something?"

She cocked an eyebrow at him before giving him a larger smile. Michael returned the smile and shook his head. A sly grin.

"No, i'm waiting on Sam"

Michael answered her as he started to open the files before him.

Fi popped up on the opposite side and watched him, her hands cupping her face as she titled her

head and watched him read...

"Since when did you wait on Sam?"

She mocked him before she lost her thoughts, watching him.. Her eyes moved down to his left arm, cringing she shook the images from her mind out the way. She took a deep breath in and sighed deeply...

"It's.. like, nothing ever happened... Michael"

She dropped her hands down on the bench and waited for a response...She could tell Michael was battling it, refusing to talk about...

"Fi..."

Michael started before taking a deep breath in and looking up at her, his eyes glued to hers...

"it's been three weeks, Michael.. not a word?"

She shared an intense moment with him, the loft silent and eerie. Fi wanted so much to hear his thoughts, hear the words. She knew it was effecting him, it was effecting her... as well as Sam, Nate and Madeline. Although; not a word had been said since...It was as if it was nothing, just another job? Nothing...They had all faced death more than once, in such short time. Fi wanted so much to express her feelings, tell him how it's been haunting her. The images and nightmares. Still, even though three weeks isn't very long... Their wounds and bruises may be healed, but the deep cuts inside were far from it. At least, For Fi they weren't. It was back to Michael hiding his feelings and getting out of any conversation about it... Sam being his usual chirpy self. She sometimes was so uncertain of them...

His eyes still locked on her as she spoke her thoughts, he knew she was wishing and wanting him to express his feelings, but it wasn't going to happen. He know Fi was aware of this, yet she still tried. One of the things he adored about her, so determined and nosey.

"Fi... I'm fine"

Michael tried to reassure her with a gentle smile, but received a pout instead...

"sure you are, Michael"

scoffing, Fi placed her palms on her hips and grunted. Turning away from him, she stared at the floor for a moment.

She couldn't bare to keep her fears trapped inside, bursting and dying to escape her. She wanted to tell him just how afraid she was of them returning... Everything just ended too suddenly for her own liking, let alone theirs..

Fi turned to Michael again, his face glued to the files. Reading and skimming through the important documents and details. She came beside him and took a hold of his arm, her thumb lightly stroking the scar that ran through the centre of his inner lower arm...

Pulling him away from the papers, she pulled him further towards him until he was facing her, looking down at her intensely. A hint of shame and ruefulness struck his face.

Fi gently traced the side of his face with her fingers and watched him, her eyes never leaving his gaze.

So many words splattered through Michael's mind... He just didn't know how to say them, he was almost devastated and held the guilt on his shoulders for the charade that happened almost a month ago. He felt it was his fault, therefore sorry for everything, yet he couldn't tell her...

"Fi... I'm... Sorry"

He finally gasped, he managed to say the words again. After so long he managed to let the words slip. Fi smiled at him, a thankful smile before kissing him softly. Her hand still holding his left lower arm, Michael gently kissed her before pulling away. He removed a few stray strands of hair from her delicate face and smiled. He knew it was what she wanted to hear, yet not all of what she truly wanted. Although it was something, at least. Fi closely studied him, a smile crossed her perked lips...

"you.. don't have to be Sorry, Michael. None of it was your fault"

She assured him before his hands reached up and held her face, she pressed her cheek against his warm hands and closed her eyes, a sweet surrender. A moment of bliss before Sam crashed in and started beaming with delight, shouting out to Michael...

"Mike, you're going to love me!"

Fi gave Sam a gouty look before aggressively moving from Michael's firm grasp and back around the other side of the bench, where Sam now stood with a charming smile on his face, holding up a file.

Michael cleared his throat and stepped back at the workbench, a sincere smile crossed his lips as he watched Sam. He was in so much glee.

"Go ahead, Sam..."

Michael nodded at Sam before his eyes moved over to Fi, she smiled at him then turned to Sam. One hand on her hip, waiting for his proposal.

"well? You better have a good enough reason to come barging in here..."

She stopped there and hissed at Sam before taking a deep breath in and relieving it. Staring at Sam, still he wore a wide smile.

"Ok Ok, Mike... this Cover ID, is the best you'll ever see!"

Sam started as he placed the folder down on top of the other files and pushed it towards Michael, glancing at them for a moment, Michael wasn't sure if Sam wanted to blurt out his little plan or let him read it? He stared at it for another moment before looking back at Sam... who was eagerly awaiting him to let him talk and reveal his master plan...

"Right... so you're a Detective.."

Sam starts before Michael opens the file and reads aloud..

"Creegan, David... Creegan"

He mutters as he reads on in his head, finishing Sam's sentence.

Sam smiled in glee and watched Michael read for a moment...

"you'll need to keep an eye out on Susie, since you're Detective Torres new partner..."

Sam gloats and spills his work out until Michael jumps in...

".. And he's the one who's out to hit Susie?"

His eyes shoot up to meet Sam's, who still wearing a large proud smile...

"Read on, Mike...gets better!"

He flicks the file into his face, Michael flinched as the papers and file suddenly flicker towards him. Looking over the papers, Michael gave Sam a glare before reading on...

"Oh, you've got me being a retard?"

Michael looks up to see Fi giggling and Sam smiling before gesturing that wasn't the case...

"No, not really...you're a little unstable... You recovered from near-fatal gunshot wound..."

Sam started before Michael chimed in...

"Impulse control and sense of shame..."

Michael added before looking up at Sam, for answers...

"So... if Torres were ever to Question you, he wouldn't think twice, Mike!"

Finishing with a grin, Sam turned to Fi then back to Michael..

"I like it, sounds fun"

Fi added with a dry tone. Her mind was far too distracted for the moment before she watched Michael. Turning back to Sam, she couldn't see how normal and cheerful he was, taking on new clients and getting Michael involved after such an ordeal, or was she looking too much into it.. Was she to just move on and forget the pain and suffering they all faced? Fi couldn't wrap her mind around it. With a long sigh, she took it in and embraced the moment... She could only think of one thing, to stay and be with them and stay close...

"Sounds Good, Sam.. well done"

Michael smiled at Sam before cocking an eyebrow at Fi who smiled at him, a devious look sat upon her face... she was plotting something.

"I have ideas on how you should dress... and"

She stopped before coming beside him, her hands running through his hair. She ruffled his hair and messed it up, leaving it with thick messy spikey hair...

"Cute"

She smiled before heading over to his wardrobe and picking out a dark grey Jacket, a tight fitting T-shirt coloured with maroon and white colour. Bringing out the selected clothes she stood before him and tapped her foot, expecting him to change right then and there...

"Fi.."

Michael started to protest but stopped, he knew he wouldn't win with her. It'd end up being a full blown battle...physical battle.

"Here, simple.. a normal faded T-shirt and a jacket. Keep the jeans on"

She eyed him before smirking..

"Or not..."

Shrugging she giggled and turned to Sam, who raised his hands up at a halt..

"I'm staying out of this..."

Fi snickered at Michael as he unbuttoned his blue shirt. Enjoying as she watched him take the shirt off, even though he wore a tight white singlet underneath she stared at his biceps. Placing the shirt on, he looked over at Fi who just stood there watching and observing. Clearly taking a good perve on him as she grimaced.

Fi handed over the jacket and let him put it on, as he straightened his collar, Fi quickly jumped over and stopped him. Yanking it up, she pulled it up right and smiled, stepping back..

"that's better..."

She had left the collar of the jacket up, instead of folded neatly. She thought it had a very cute and interesting touch to his ID and outfit. She smiled and turned to Sam..

"Lookin' good Mike!"

Sam raised his beer and took a sip before tapping down on the the file...

"read over this in the car, Mike... we've gotta go and get you acquainted with your partner... the scum bag"

Sam hopped over to the loft's door and headed out,leaving Michael and Fi alone...

"Michael..."

Fi turned to him, she pressed her body against his as felt his warmth before stepping away, straining the sorrow deep within, she kept it inside and swallowed it. Closing her eyes for a second...

"I'll be back Fi... I Promise"

_**Author's Note:**_

_Yes, everything will be explained. It WILL be going back to the original story, Do Not worry. This is a break our Team Westen. They were in dire need of it. Now, i'm either going to be shot down for this chapter or absolutely Adored... Hopefully adored lol! Please, R&R. They keep me writing! Let me know what you liked about the chapter and what you look forwards to etc. _


	37. Chapter 33 – Backfire

Chapter 33 – Backfire

"Heads up, Mike.. this Scum bag is deadly, cross his line and it becomes Physical..."

Sam stated, but in his mind he knew they had met far worst people in their lives but he felt the need to warn him. Michael hoped out of the Charger and turned back to see Sam, pulling his collar up as Fi had it earlier. He gave Sam a smile and tapped his ear, making sure the listening device was in tight and ready to go and winked.

"I'll be fine, Sam...I promised Fi I'd be back.. and I'll do the same for you if you want"

Not sure if Michael was joking or not Sam gave him a soft look before nodding, he wanted to hear the same words Fi had.. but he felt he didn't need to...

"I'll be listening, Brother"

It was almost as if Sam was afraid to leave Michael alone, But he would be risking the operation if Torres where ever to come in contact with him. His heart skipped beats and hammered hard as he drove away, guilt started to crawl deep inside him, his breathing steady but heavily. He tried to gather himself together, his grip on the steering wheel tight... Sam drove off towards The Loft...

"Torres, yeah?"

Tapping the tall, slicked back dark haired man on the shoulder. Michael smiled and raised his eyebrows, Torres spun around almost back handing Michael in the face, but Michael dodged him and gave him a puzzled dumbfounded look.

"Creegan?"

He questioned him as he lowered his arm and studied him carefully before his eyes narrowed on the Badge he wore..

Letting his guard down, Torres gave Michael a soft smile and patted him on the shoulder..

"Right, well.. I read your file, we're good to go"

He then pushed Michael out the door with him, almost pushing and shoving him towards his car.

It was almost as if he was being shoved into a car, against his own will. The sheer force of Torres strength was powerful. Forcing Michael into the passenger seat.. it was almost a mission and a complete stumble as Michael roughly made his way in, Torres pulled Michael into the seat as Michael sat down. The pull was so forceful Michael lost his balance and shook his head, losing the listening device Sam had given him earlier. Michael sighed deeply and let the event slide. He knew he could find other ways to keep in contact with Sam.. yet, Sam was left blind and deaf of the whole situation now, leaving him paranoid.

…

"Stay here, Creegan. I won't be long.."

Torres shouted out to Michael as he head out towards a suburban residence.

"you sure?"

Michael asked only to have Torres rush off and leave him. Michael picked out his phone from his pockets and dialled Sam..

"Sam"

He quickly started..

"Mike.. why am I not hearing you? What's happened? Are you alright?"

Sam quickly panicked, thinking and fearing the worst..

"Sam, i'm fine.. I just lost the earpiece, it's ok.. "

Michael reassured him, hearing Sam sigh in relief he quickly asked before Sam started explaining how he was worrying the whole time...

"Where does Susie live?"

Michael listened to Sam as he gave the information he needed, lowering his head he then swiftly rushed out of the car and headed towards the house..

"I'm right there.. Torres went in by himself"

With that, Michael hung up and hurried in, forcing the door open Michael barged in finding Torres roughly holding Susie by her collar and pulling her up from the couch in the theatre room. Torres let go as soon as Michael witnessed the event, his face drained of guilt, he was caught.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

Michael charged in and pulled Torres from Susie, who dropped back down on the couch and shook in terror, her hands in front of her chest, holding herself tightly. It was as if she was about to curl up into a ball and rock herself to sleep. Michael turned to Susie, a concerned look affected his aggressive stance...

"Are you ok?"

Michael asked her before Torres struck him hard in the face. The Impact struck him fast and emergent. Flashes of the past haunting event struck Michael's mind, Flashes and images thrown at him before he snapped his head back and looked at Torres..

"That was not cool..."

Shaking his head and blinking, widening his eyes as she tried to regain his focus. Michael shook the images from his head, pushing the dreadful images aside, he had to focus, looking to Susie, Michael smiled with a large grin..

"Oh don't worry about me, I'm fine..."

Dropping his shoulders, Michael kept a straight face. His cheek throbbed in pain, the hit was rather hard and his facial structure was still weak. Holding out his hand to help her up, Susie took his hand and launched up. Standing still and close to Michael. Scared.

"Sorry, I lost my Cool.. she wasn't answering me"

Torres tried to explain, watching Michael's straight face. He could see the hesitation written all over him as he desperately tried to cover his own ass. His words almost slurred.

"Right... well, why come in by yourself.. I mean... "

Michael started before Torres answered his ringing cellphone. Snapping as he answered he wandered off mindlessly into the kitchen, away from their sight.

This was the only and perfect opportunity to ask Susie what was the issue; Michael didn't waste any time..

"He wasn't asking you questions was he?"

Michael asked carefully, his eyes glued on the doorway Torres had left in.

"No... he's been harassing me, I asked a friend of mine to ..."

She stopped and watched Michael for a moment...

"Do you know Sam?"

Her eyes glowing with hope, she stared at Michael. Hoping he would answer with the words she wished for.

"Yes, But you have to keep quiet about it. Alright?"

Michael gave her a reassuring nod before Torres barged in and pushed Michael aside and darted out the door, on a flee. Michael turned to Susie who nodded and swallowed hard..

"Call Sam, tell him what's happened..."

He quickly insisted before he dashed after Torres...

His hands grabbing a hold of Torres right arm, pulling and swinging him around to face Him, Michael gave him an aggressive look before questioning him. Torres pulled his arm from Michael's grip and spat..

"What is your problem, Creegan!"

Torres shouted pushing Michael in the chest with both palms...

Michael staggered backwards before straightening his jacket and playing with his hair..

"There's something seriously wrong with you, kid"

He growled before Michael tapped him on the back as he tried to open up the car door, a slow progress it seemed. Torres appeared to have too much on his mind. Restless with anything and everything, it was as if he needed to do something now and then. Having nothing pass his way...

Michael passed him a confused look before smiling at him...

"you're the one who ran out like some sort of pansy"

Shrugging his shoulders he shook his head before Torres grabbed him furiously by the jacket and pulled him close. Gritting his teeth in anger of Michael's choice of words...

"No need to get angry with me...it wasn't me running away like a girl"

He shrugged again whilst cracking a large grin before Torres pushed him back, hard. Controlling his temper, Torres shook his head and turned to Michael, glaring..

"shut your mouth, Creegan. Listen to me and listen good... That women in there is a prime suspect"

Torres stopped and watched Michael drop to the ground, crossing his legs and looking up at Torres waiting for him to continue his story. Michael looked up and smiled, gesturing him to continue and inform him of the details... Sitting crossed legged on the freshly cut lawn, he placed his palms on his legs and listened to the man's pathetic cover story...

"you alright?"

Torres abruptly asked as Michael so suddenly just decided he needed to sit down..

"Yeah, I just wanted to sit down... lawn looked comfy enough!"

Shrugging his shoulders, Michael answered quickly with an eased tone. Not a hint of hesitation or shame.

"Right.. well she's a prime suspect"

Torres stopped as Michael raised his hand, like a child in pre-school begging to be picked out from all the other students...

"You don't have to... raise your hand to speak, Creegan"

Cocking an eyebrow he folded his arms across his chest and waited for him to speak, getting irritated.

"You think she killed her own Husband?"

Questioning Torres' lintel and knowledge, Michael gave him a dumbfounded look and looked over his shoulder, his eyes narrowed the front door. Soon, he was pointing to the door in disbelief at Torres' words...

"she was petrified of you.. shaking and in shock, you say you were asking questions? Yet you laid a finger on her and attempt the abuse her... I'd say I'm looking at the killer"

with his words, Michael mimicked her reactions to Torres, expressing and showing how she was towards him. The last words made Torres blood boil...

Seeing the rising anger, Michael chuckled and shrugged again..

"I'm only saying.."

He then bounced up and came eye to eye with Torres before tilting his head to the side and raising his eyebrows.

"if that isn't true, why are you so defensive and angry?"

Michael looked right through the man's eyes. Staring.

Torres grunted and shook his head, sighing deeply.

"you need anger management"

Michael shrugged before jumping into the passenger seat. Waiting for Torres, he knew he was lying and every word that slipped from his lips were nothing but lies. Although; Michael was unsure on what he was planning, he was apparently harassing her before hand, threatening her life. Not even sure of the man's motives and interests in harming and haunting this women... Michael had to so something about it.. and not let the man disappear from his sight. Michael didn't know much detail, neither did Sam. She was very vague in her words as she explained the situation to Sam...

Torres jumped in the car and turned the key, stopping he slumped back into his seat and turned to Michael, his eyes intense and filled with determination.. determination for what!

Michael watched him carefully before playing with his badge, fiddling and gathering his own thoughts...

"so... Our captain never told me where you actually spawned from"

Torres queried Michael, staring at the badge before swallowing hard. Hesitation attacked him, a curious mind attacking him..

Michael ignored him for a moment and continued to play with the badge until Torres cleared his throat loudly, catching Michael's attention..

"Hmm? Sorry I was bored there... psychological leave of absence is where I came from"

A smile of pride, Michael gave Torres a quick smirk before playing with his badge...

"Right, that explains a lot"

Shaking his head, Torres set off into the busy main streets of Southern Miami. Michael kept an eye out on where they were headed, glimpse of the surroundings and street names.

"where are we heading?"

Michael asked; he felt he could speak his mind after all. The silence from Torres bugged him until they came to a stop, red lights. Other cars stopped and waited impatiently...

Michael watched the other cars before Torres suddenly and swiftly darted out of the car and ran for it, fleeing from Michael...

Michael swayed his head in annoyance.

"really?"

He was expecting this at all; usually they could anticipate it .. but this time was too abrupt and unpredictable...

He jumped out of the running car and dashed for Torres who dodged cars like some sort of adrenaline junkie, left right and centre. Horns and alarms are triggered and heard. Michael moved quickly, almost catching Torres. His eyes fixed on the man before him..

Cars swerved and crashed as they tried their best to miss and stop before hitting into the two men on a spree...

Screams of the drivers are heard...

Michael's vision started to blur and create a tunnel as his adrenaline kicked in...

a Loud screech of a car to his right side is heard before the skin crawling sounds of Michael's body is thrown a few feet to the air and clashing into the road with a loud thud... The car that had hit him, continued without a single bat of the eye, moving around him they continued on as if nothing had ever happened. Other cars stopped and called the ambulance...

Michael lay on the road, his vision distorted and blurry. Unable to move, he could feel striking pain shooting up his spine and neck... turning his head to faintly see Torres jumping into a get away car and speeding off into the distant, the very same car that had hit him. It wasn't long before everything turned black...

Sam and Fiona made it to the scene faster than the ambulance. Having been notified by Susie not long ago, Sam insisted they go check things out with her. Only to see the event themselves. They rushed over as fast as they could. It was difficult as so many cars were roaming around, some trying to take a look at the crash scene itself as other cars were slightly damaged in the process of the chase. It took Fi having to whip out her .45, screaming at by standers as they prided in on the situation, screaming out to one another to call the ambulance.

Fi reached Michael's side, shouting at him. She kept in her worries and fright.

"Michael"

Fi whispered before Michael slowly opened his eyes. First the sun's rays shined down on him, his eyes stung for a moment before Fi came to his view, he couldn't help but smile...

"Hey, Fi..."

Unaware of what was going on and where he was, Michael cleared his throat and tried to get up before noticing and remembering just what happened...

Dropping his head back down with a loud groan of agony before taking a right grip on Fi's wrist as she held onto his jacket and neck. Supporting his head.

"Come on, Mike.."

Sam came to view as he and Fi carried him into Fi's car. Before he could even gather that he was in Fi's car, Michael fell unconscious again...

_**Author's Note:**_

_Thanks for the outstanding reviews on the previous chapter, it all inspired me to write this chapter so soon! Please keep it up! It's highly appreciated and loved. Hope this chapter is as loved as the last! _


	38. Chapter 34 – Gone

Chapter 34 – Gone

"Mike!"

Sam was almost in tears, disbelief of the words escaping Michael's lips. Fright and disbelief struck Fi instantly as the words came from Michael's mouth, her ears buzzing. Her mind repeating the words. Her eyes stinging as she tried to battle the tears that threatened her eyes...

Sam tried his best, calling out and trying so desperately to get Michael's attention, to snap him out of whatever turmoil he was concealed in. Whatever he could...

His hands shaking, his heart pounding so hard deep within his chest, he could almost hear it.. The silence of the loft was deafening and traumatising...The issue they had before them was greater than any, even the events that occurred almost a month a go. This was almost impossible to deal with.

Fi watched him, her mind spinning. She was drowsy from the sudden strain and pressure dumped on top of them. She couldn't gather how any of this had happened, or why for that matter. Nothing made sense... Why exactly was this happening? Did they not deserve a much needed break from chaos? Her heart sank and split into millions of pieces. Shattered. She watched him, wanting so much to hear him say her name... But the lost look upon his face made her sob even more...

This was not, Michael.

"Maybe... Maybe if I got Maddie here?"

Sam struggled with his words, his brain racing. He tried to fix the problem, trying to figure it all out. Finding out ways to deal with it. He let his thoughts be heard. Only to have Fi sit there before Michael, her eyes glued to him. A sad and devastated look crossed her face...She clenched her hands in a fist...

"How.. did this happen, Sam?"

Fi finally whispered, a sorrow look at Sam before turning back to watch Michael...

Her voice so low and croaky. Hesitation struck Sam, as he tried to find some convalescing words. Nothing could sooth her any more, not now.

Sam felt a sudden strive to get Michael to react.. His hands shook more as adrenaline surged through his veins, full of anger and pain..

"Mike!"

He screamed into Michael's ear, no reaction. Just a slow blink...

He finally gasped...

"Stop yelling at me, My Name isn't Michael... I don't know who Michael is"

Fi cringed and shivered as he spoke the words, gritting her teeth then biting her lower lip. She had to get away from him before she let loose... Stepping out of the loft, Fi dropped down to her knees... Crying.

After everything that had happened, the memories flashed right before. The feelings and suffering surfacing her again. Stringing and pulling at her. She could barely breathe. The one man she loved had lost his memory. Everything they had gone through, the emotions, the words and actions... Nothing was remembered. It was all gone and lost. Only forever in her thoughts...Haunting her of what she once had and may never have again.

She felt there was nothing left to do, her mind was clouded. Her hands buried her face, filled with sorrow and pain she pulled her hands away.. Wishing, Praying Michael would come out and hold her and remember just how much he loved her.. just how much she loved him. Everything seemed dull and broken. Staring at the metal steps, her eyes caught the Charger... Swallowing the large lump that dug away in her throat. She tried to gather herself. Tried so hard to think positive and believe that this would end, believe that it wasn't permanent. She stepped up carefully and stood there for a moment... cleaning herself up, wiping and rubbing her drenched face, clearing her throat. She licked her lips and turned. Standing in front of the door to the Loft. Her hand shaking as she placed it on the handle, hesitating whether or not she was ready...

Walking in slowly and cautiously. She could feel she would set off and burst into tears again. She walked towards Sam and Michael.. Her eyes fixed on Sam, hoping he'd give her some good news.. But the devastated puppy look sitting on Sam's face was enough...

Madeline bursts in right after Fi, Sam called her and briefly said a few words. The tone in his voice was enough, and to hear that it was about Michael set off Madeline's alarms. Her face covered in concern, she could see Fi's face, so sore and drenched in tears... Something was wrong, very wrong...

"Sam!"

Madeline's eyes caught Sam in her view, her hands grabbed a hold of Fi's...Both, shaking.

She turned to see Michael, he looked normal. Just a little bruised from the accident...

"Michael..."

She gasped, almost with relief as she could see physically he was alright and well...

Sam lowered his head, his hands clenched... His eyes closed, wishing this plan would work...

He was afraid of Madeline's reaction as well, uncertain of how she'd react to her son having amnesia...How was he prepared to deal with that? He had no idea how Madeline would be feeling...

His eyes still on the ground as he sat there, Madeline spoke again with her hand on his shoulder. Startling him, Michael looked up at locked eyes with Madeline.. her smile soon turning into a frown as she could see the utter lost look in his eyes...

"Who are you?"

Madeline gave him a concerned and puzzled look before aggressively reacting...

"Michael..."

Giving him that tone they all knew of, although it hinted struggle in her words...

Michael stared at her then back at Sam, turning to see Fi...

"How many times, do I have to tell you? My name is not Michael"

Shouting, Michael stood up and hissed. Walking towards the door, towards Fi.. Fi stood and stopped him in his tracks...

"Maybe you'll remember this"

Fi screamed at him before punching his face with her fist... Michael's head snapped to the side, throbbing as she collided her fist with his cheekbone... Michael turned to Fi, nothing but an angered and irritated look struck him, his left hand softly rubbing his cheek...

Fi stepped back and awaited for a response.. waiting for him to retaliate or something...

Michael stood there for a moment and watched Fi, in disbelief she went and punched him out of nowhere for no reason...

"Get out of my way..."

The look he gave Fi broke her, it pained her to see... the look of disgust... She stepped aside, surrendering... She wasn't sure what to say or do any more, her hand gently massaging her knuckles... Was that really the last time she'd ever be in contact with him, she looked back and watched him leave, shutting the door behind him.. Fi couldn't let this be the last time she'd ever touch him again...

Fi ran out of the Loft, rushing after him. All she could hear was Madeline screaming, demanding she knew what was happening. She rushed out and saw Michael just leaving by the gate...

She pulled her way out of the gap between the gate and swiftly ran after him. Her hands pulled his arms back, spinning him around she pulled him close and clasped his face with her hands and brought him in, kissing him gently...Tears slipped from her eyes, her fingers stroking his cheeks. Smelling his scent, her hands dropped down to his chest. She could feel his heartbeat.. the very same rhythm that would send her to sleep...

Breaking away from the sweet kiss, Michael gave her a confused look...Fi kept a hold of him, her grip tighter on his arms as he slowly tried to pull away...

"I don't... know who you want me to be..."

The words sank through Fi, killing her inside. Tears fell from her eyes as she watched Michael walk away...

_**Author's Note (MUST READ):**_

_This is an ALTERNATE ENDING to Carry Me. It is NOT the official ending. I felt that I'd end this because of the lack of reviews lately (Besides Chapter 32).The Official ending is nowhere near last chapter and is much more intense and involves the original plot line. If I get encouraged to go forth and have reviews insisting and sharing their love for this fic, I WILL continue on as normal and Delete this chapter. Reviews and enthusiasm is what us writers crave, we need it to keep going. If we don't, we feel our work is not appreciated and therefore not good enough to continue with. I hope you all are eager to see this fic through and find out what happens.. otherwise, this fic is Done. PLEASE Let me know on how you feel and how much you'd like this to continue..._


	39. Chapter 35 – It's what I do

Chapter 35 – It's what I do

Fi watched an empty road, silent and dead. Her eyes watching the direction Michael headed. She could barely think, gather her thoughts about anything. She shook her head and moved back to the loft, to explain what had just happened to Sam and Madeline. Her mind rushed, spinning and racing with so many thoughts in her head. She could barely contain a single word in her head. She could feel her emotions running and surging through her, mixed with confusion. She made her way inside, seeing Madeline and Sam bark at one another. They were lost and angry.. Confused and completely irritated with another. Madeline screamed, her voice shaking with her hands. Throwing her hands around, frantically. She couldn't believe what was happening. Fi watched in the distance.. They hadn't noticed she had returned.

Sam grunted, shaking his head. He was sick and tired of having to explain the situation as they knew it to Madeline, always butting in and interrupting him with questions. He had explained it more than five times. Sam ran his fingers threw his hair and almost screamed in frustration.

His mind exploding. He had to get away, she was nagging and screaming at him. He could see the pain surface In her eyes and voice..Holding in the struggle. Sam stared at Madeline for a moment. Watching her. Fi watched closely at them. Her hands dropped to her sides, she was too lost to think clearly.. she started for them but the tone on her cell stopped her in her tracks. Stepping back she reached for her cell in her pocket and opened up her message. Her eyes widened for a moment, her mouth opened in shock. She went to speak but she stopped and kept reading the contents on her cell. Swallowing hard, she read it again and again before clearing her throat... Looking up to see Sam and Madeline, Fi started for them as she shoved her cell back into her pocket.

"Sam, we need to go and find Michael..."

She demanded. Madeline jumped and wanted in, instantly...

"Well I'll come with you..."

She started as Sam nodded and looked to Madeline as she spoke..

"Yeah.."

Sam started before Fi jumped in quickly..

"No, Madeline.. it would be best if you stayed here. In case Michael came back.. this could be the only place he knows of at the moment. We'll let you know when we find him.."

She assured Madeline, she made sure her words were comforting and gave Sam a sharp look. A queue to get moving.

"i want to know as soon as you find him"

She was desperate. Taking out a cigarette and lighting it with her shaking hands. She took a long puff and exhaled slowly, her eyes shut for a moment. Waiting for Fi or Sam to reply.

"Sure thing, Maddie"

Sam shouted out as he bounced pass Madeline and moved pass Fi and headed out quickly, wanting so much to find Michael and get him back to his normal self, no matter what it took. He also wanted to get away from the raging Madeline. He had enough of her already, it wasn't just her that was hurting with everything that was going on... She didn't take them into consideration, fair enough this was her son who had lost his memory.. But she was forgetting that to Sam, Michael was like a brother to him.. To Fi, he was everything to her.

…

Sam jumped into the passenger seat of the Charger and looked to Fi, he could see the mere concentration and sudden change in her eyes. He waited for her to spill her mind. Clearing his throat loudly, he gave Fi a puzzled look before she started the Charger and headed out.

"I got a Text from Michael"

She finally started to explain as she headed to an unknown destination. Sam watched the streets before she explained, snapping his head to glance at her. He was shocked and somewhat relieved..

"But... the text didn't sound like Michael. He's still not... Michael"

She tried to explain as she narrowed her eyes on the traffic lights as they turned red. Slowing down, she stopped at the light and awaited for them to turn green. Her fingers tapping on the steering wheel before moving forwards and turning right.

"He said to meet him"

She was very unclear with her words, uncertain and confused herself. She just made sure she got there as soon as possible.

"Fi, are you sure it was Mike?"

Sam spilled his thoughts, watching her as she concentrated on the road, somewhat speeding up. She was in a rush, she wanted to be sure that it was him.. she was prepared as she bought her .45 with her.

"Get my .45 out of the glove compartment if you're unsure"

She looked to him as he shared his concerns with her. He took a hold of Fi's .45 and held it. Taking out another clip with it. Sam watched as they pulled up to an abandoned mansion just a few miles from Miami's south beach. His eyes instantly looked around for anything suspicious and different.

Fi came to a stop in the drive way and swiftly moved out of the car, her eyes darting around.. Looking for anything. Both on the look out for anything. Cautious of every move they made. Sam watched the house as he gave Fi her .45.. He saw a movement inside and signaled Fi to stay in guard and prepare for anything as they approached the large double white doors to the empty mansion.

Entering it, Fi kept her .45 in guard and moved in slowly. Her hands are roughly pushed down causing her to drop her .45. She is then swung sideways and pushed against them, a hand over her mouth. She furiously elbowed them in the ribs... She pulled herself forwards and freed herself as Sam came in and pulled her further away before loosing his grip on Fi..

"Mike?"

Sam gasped..

Fi turned around and saw that it was Michael and flouted..

"What the hell Michael!"

She shouted at him as he moved over and shut the door, placing his index finger against his lips, gesturing them to keep their voices down.

"Fi... I had to make sure.."

Michael started before a fist is thrown at his cheekbone...

"You bastard!"

Michael snapped his face to the side as Fi's fist smashed into his cheekbone, hard...

"Fi!"

He winced before turning back to see Fi, another fist is smashed into his cheekbone again..

"Sam!"

Michael shouted as he was off guard. Never expecting Sam to take a shot at him..Unexpected and dismayed was what appalled him this time..

"I agree with Fi, Mike... that was Not cool!"

Sam rubbed his fist as he watched Michael in disbelief... Fi pushed Michael into the wall and moved away from him, wishing she could bruise him more as she was too frustrated to even think or look at him...

"I'm sorry guys! I had to... I had to make sure we weren't being watched"

Michael tried to explain and justify that what he did was in the best interest of their lives.

"You made me believe you had no idea who we were!"

She pointed at him, breathing heavily as she tried to contain her anger.

Sam shrugged his shoulders at this time..

"Well... we knew you were good Mike, but wow.. that was just cruel"

Shaking his head, sighing in relief. He patted Michael on the shoulder and watched Fi as she frantically huffed and growled in disbelief...

"Fi..."

Michael softly said, the tone instantly grabbed her attention. She turned to him, wishing his voice didn't captivate her so vividly. She looked at him in pure anger... stepping further away from him she listened..

"I had to... the same people who hit me were watching, I had to make it believable that I had amnesia..."

Michael carefully stated as he moved towards her cautiously and grabbed a hold of her hand..

Fi pulled her hand away and turned her back to him. He couldn't see just how much it effected her. Ignoring him, Michael expected it. Turning to Sam, who gave him a compressible look.

"So Mike, any idea who these guys are?"

Sam questioned him, carefully watching him as Fi tried to collect herself and come to terms that he was himself again, that it was all an act.

"Not a clue Sam, but I know Torres is behind it... he'll no doubt act as if nothing happened"

Michael replied as he looked out the windows, removing the dusty curtains slightly from it's position and peaking outside.

"Did you make sure you weren't tailed?"

Michael asked as he peered outside, his eyes darting around the place.

Receiving no answer, Michael turned back and came nose to nose with Fi. Eye to eye, they carefully watched one another before Fi leant in and gave him a slow and tender kiss. Moving away, she struck him in the stomach..Michael leaned forwards as she punched him, a slight cry of discomfort.

"Don't ever do that again.. Give us a warning next time..."

She aggressively said to him as she moved away from him, patting him on the back with a large smile across her lips. Dealing with everything that had happened, Fi felt she could cope.. Knowing now that it seemed to be calm. She turned to Sam who gave Michael a smirk..

"So what's the plan, Mike?"

Sam broke the silence as Michael shifted his body and straightened his shoulders. Arching his back, Michael exhaled deeply and looked around the empty place...

"Well... I'm certain Torres will come in contact with me..."

He replied before the sounds of a car pulling up to the drive way caught their attention. Michael dashed over to the window and watched the car stop. Seeing someone make their way out of the car slowly.

Michael moved Fi and Sam back and away from the front door..

"Who is it, Mike?"

Sam whispered as Fi swiftly moved down and grabbed a hold of her .45, cocking it. Michael pushed her .45 down slowly as she held it. Making her draw back and leave him to it..

"It's Torres... are you sure you weren't followed?"

Michael looked back at Fi as he bluntly asked. Michael was extremely careful with where he was to meet them, but it was clear they were followed. Michael watched before seeing two other men come out from the car, armed.

"Sam, he's seen you.. I need you to hide upstairs..."

Michael whispered, Sam nodded and darted upstairs for somewhere decent to hide but listen in.

Fi watched Michael carefully, her hand gripped tightly on his wrist..

"I'll be Fine Fi... I have Amnesia, right?"

Michael nodded to her to help him sell his added details to his Cover ID..

Michael opened the door and stopped Torres as he was closing in on the front door.

"Creegan"

Torres gasped as he stepped back and placed his gun back into it's holster, Torres looked back and signaled his men to lower their weapons. Seeing Fi walk out with Michael, Torres gave her a quick look up and down before looking back to Michael..

"Who's this?"

He queried Michael as he watched her, curious and suspicious.

"I'm his girlfriend, but he's a little lost..."

Fi started to explain before Torres moved in and held Michael on the shoulder and came close..

"Are you alright buddy? I don't know what happened back there.. but i'm glad you're ok!"

Squeezing Michael's shoulder, her looked into Michael's eyes and watched him so intensely. Studying his reactions and facial expressions.

As Torres stood with Fi and Michael, the two other men went and scouted the mansion. As a pre-caution.

Moving inside they kept their weapons in guard, looking around for anything leery. One of them stayed on the bottom floor whilst the other moved upstairs. Scouting through the rooms.

"You just started running in the middle of a busy road... I tried to get you but you were hit by a car.. I called the ambulance instantly.. then you just vanished!"

Fi held in her anger and looked away from him, disgusted and striving to punch the living daylights out of him, her eyes wandered off to the car behind them. She noticed a dent on the hood...Biting her lower lip, she held in her discovery and looked to Michael..

"I'm going to need you, Creegan.."

Torres started as he pushed Michael softly towards the car...

"No, wait!.. he'd just been hit by a damn car.. he's in no position to go fighting bad guys with you"

Fi shouted and grabbed a hold of Michael's arm carefully pulling him back.

"It's ok, Ma'am. We're not going to be doing anything that'll harm him. We just need to talk to some suspects"

He nodded at her, trying to assure Fi of Michael's safety. Michael turned to Fi..

"I'm fine, Really... "

Michael nodded with a wide grin and scuffed his hair around a bit and made his way to the car with a slight bounce.

Fi swallowed hard and watched Michael jump into the car with Torres..

"Make sure you bring him... Home, in one piece this time?"

Fi gently said as Torres gave her a nod and smiled. Fi almost choked as she watched Torres smile, the lies that he spoke. She was surprised she could hold in her rage that surged inside her, striving to burst out. Fi trusted that Michael knew what he was doing and walked back inside as they started to head out...

Sam could hear one of the men moving around close by, he stayed behind the door of an open room. Hearing the footsteps coming closer and closer. He moved into his battle stance and got ready to attack as the man moved in close..

a sharp dog whistle is head as Torres made the call, whistling out to them as he started up the car. The men fell back and made their way out of the mansion, rushing back to the car and quickly jumping in. Torres reversed roughly out of the large driveway and exited Fi's sight.

Fi made her way back inside. She couldn't shake the feeling of concern as she watched them leave with Michael...

She moved back inside and looked up and around for Sam..

"Sam?"

Fi called out, worried that something may had happened whilst she was occupied outside...

Sam slowly made his way back downstairs as Fi called out to him...

"Where's Mike?"

Sam asked as he made his way down the long flight of stairs..

"Torres said they needed to speak to a suspect"

She explained, the deep and rough tone let Sam know she was deeply angry with the man...

"What lies did he feed you Fi?"

Sam asked carefully..

"made it out as if it was Michael who ran out on him..."

She scoffed as she remembered his choice of words, shaking her head in disbelief...

"Now he's got Michael..."

She whispered..

"I'll bet you ten bucks he's headed to Susie's"

Sam jumped and took out his phone and started dialling Susie..

"Knowing Mike, he's got his cell on so we can track him"

Sam assured Fi everything would be fine as he awaited for Susie to pick up...

"Susie, it's Sam... heads up, Torres is heading over...with my buddy, Mike"

Sam informed her instantly, his eyes never leaving Fi.

"we'll be close by"

Sam nodded and hung up.

"I think this needs to end now, Fi..."

Sam stated as he started to head outside to make his way to Susie's...

"What's your plan, Sam?"

Fi asked as they headed out and jumped into the Charger. Sam stopped and looked to Fi..

"I don't know, but I'm sure you'll think of something"

He grinned at Fi as he started the Charger and reversed out of the driveway. Making their way slowly towards the neighbourhood Susie lived in.

"Better hope that's where they're going, Sam!"

Fi looked at him, uncertain that he was right about his hunch. Although; Fi did believe Sam was right. She was so uncertain of Torres, the man was so different and eerie. It somewhat freaked her out...Having those two men, just to collect Michael? What was that all about? Covering up his little runaway and blaming it on Michael? None of it added up. It only confused her more. She could feel the sheer worry come over her as she watched the road, lost in her own world...

_**Author's Note:**_

_Lately, I've been getting nothing but rude and poor reviews. If you have nothing nice to say, Say NOTHING AT ALL. It is that simple! I don't want to hear it. You can't stop me from writing, I can only get better as I write. I have more support than I could ever imagine, people who love and adore my work. Those who give me support and good guidance. I thank you all very much! You guys keep me on my feet, you're all amazing. So those who want to attack me? Get Fucked. I don't want to hear your lame attempts at mocking me. Get a Life. I love to write and I am willing to try harder to become better at it. I have NEVER said I write professionally, nor that I am any good at it. Hell, I know I'm not the best.. but there is NO need to give me grief about it. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Sorry for such a long Delay! I have two fics in the making now! _


	40. Chapter 36 – Turn Around

Chapter 36 – Turn Around

Pulling up the drive way to Susie's residence. Stopping the car, Torres sat there for a moment and turned to Michael. His eyes fixed on Michael's face, watching his expressions, his movements intensely.

The other two men who sat in the back kept quiet and waited for their queue to take over and take the car after they had left.

Michael looked to Torres, catching his eyes as he was lost in thought...

"what... are you.. checking me out or... we going inside?"

Michael shook his head and gave Torres a puzzled but playful look before Torres cleared his throat.

"You sure you're ok, Creegan?"

Ignoring Michael's little witty remark, Torres choked after asking, checking his weaponry in his holster as he waited for Michael's response. Looking back up to him, he stared.

"I'm fine... I know I work with you. So let's work?"

Shrugging, Michael jumped out of the car and started for the front door, slamming the passenger car door shut behind him. Torres rushed out and jumped ahead of Michael, swiftly knocking on the door before Michael reached the door step.

"In a rush?"

Michael questioned him as he watched Torres rushing to get in front of him, to be in control...

As Torres and Michael started for the door, One of the men jumped out from the back-seat and started the car, moving out of there as soon as possible whilst the other started a phone call. Leaving the neighbourhood as quietly as they could. Moving slowly and cautiously out of the street. Leaving Michael and Torres without any transportation.

Susie opened the door, she instantly stepped back, clenching her blouse in terror as he laid her eyes upon Torres. Stepping in he gave her a fake smile and walked into the main room. His hands rested on his hips, awaiting Michael to enter and stand beside him...

"Haven't we been here before, Torres?"

Michael asked as he stood beside him, tip toeing and taking a look around the room. His eyes fixed on paintings and ornaments placed on furniture in the room. Susie watched Michael carefully before Torres started...

"I need more information from her, we're not done with her"

An aggressive tone struck his voice as he hissed back at Michael, also watching him as he looked around and practically played with some old fashioned porcelain dolls that sat neatly on a large pine coffee table. He now had one his in hands, flailing it's arms about with a large grin on his face. Torres rolled his eyes and turned back to Susie, she shook in terror as he looked at her...

"Have you heard from your husband?"

Torres started his firm interrogation. Michael looked up as he asked and instantly chimed in...

"How can she...

Michael paused and used quotation gesture as he spoke the next word.

"..'hear.'.. her husband? He's dead"

Michael finished and just went back to his dolls, flipping the legs up and down giggling.

Torres shook his head in irritation and watched Susie, who stood there holding her arms across her chest, embracing herself. Afraid. Lowering her face, trying not to look Torres in the eyes. Michael watched her carefully before Torres started to scream...

"I'm sick of this silence!"

He yelled at her, flinging his arm out knocking her arms apart. Michael launched over and pulled Torres back carefully. Giving Susie her space and safety.

"Hey. Hey... No need for that, Torres"

Michael held Torres back as he caught his own breath and gained control of himself. Shaking his head he stepped back, moving away from Michael and Susie. His hands rubbing his face and messing up his hair.

"What is your problem!"

Michael challenged Torres, he could see the man struggle to contain his anger.

"You, you're my problem David"

pointing at Michael, his face and neck red. He launched forwards and smacked Michael with the butt of his gun. As Michael anticipated the attack, he blocked the initial strike but fell to the floor and played dead as he knew the man wanted him out of his sight or unaware of his actions. Laying there, he pretended to be unconscious. Torres smiled and turned to Susie, his hands on her shoulders. Tightly gripping them and shaking her...

"Why are you doing this!"

She cried out, trying to awake Michael as he lay still..

"You don't get it do you?... I will Kill you..."

He growled at her, frustrated that she had no idea why or what was going on.

"I don't understand!"

She cried, tears streamed down her cheeks. She sobbed and flinched as he moved. Removing his hands from her shoulders he pushed her down to take a seat. Clearing his throat, he stepped back letting out a loud sigh.

"Listen to me.. you'll soon understand"

He started, rubbing his hands together gently as he kept watch of Michael before turning to Susie, anger struck his eyes.

"You know very well that I killed your husband, Joshua..."

He studied her carefully, her eyes widened. Clenching her chest as she was in sheer shock of the news that was spilled before her. She shook in fear. Whimpering the words "oh my god" over and over as she tried to steady her breathing. Tears fell fast from her eyes as the words struck her...

"Why are you crying! You never loved him... you loved me, we were Lovers... I loved you"

He hissed at her as she showed affection, love and sorrow towards her deceased husband. He could feel his blood boiling...

"You killed him! I loved him! I never loved you.. I don't even know you!"

She shouted, retaliating as she had no idea who he was and why he was doing this. She was beyond confused. Deeply lost.

"Oh you know me! He just made you forget your first love"

She shook her head in denial as he answered her. She couldn't shake the pure disbelief and confusion that spun around in her head.

"I've never seen you before in my life!"

She screamed even louder now. She could see that the man was delusional and mental. He was so certain of it, let far from the truth. He killed an innocent man because of his mental state. How was he in the Police force if he was this mentally sick? She couldn't shake away all of the questions that clouded her mind. Closing her eyes, she tried to gather herself...

"You and I were one! We were in love and ready to marry... have kids! Then you met him... he changed you, he made you forget me!.. I had to rid of him to get you back! Why can't you remember!"

He fell to his knees, his hands grabbed her and squeezed. Kneeling before her. His eyes looking straight into hers. There was no love in her eyes, nothing but fear and struggle as she tried to comprehend what exactly was happening... She started to wonder, started to think if the man was right...

"What is your name?"

She asked as she took a deep breath in and closed her eyes, straining herself to get to the bottom of this... as safely as she could.

"Anthony Torres"

He kindly introduced himself as he softly stroked her hands as they rested inside his. So smooth, he watched her and softly kissed her hand..

"I'm sorry... I don't remember you"

She gently answered him, pulling her hands away from him. She shook as she witnessed the sudden change in his eyes, he was so sweet, so calm then suddenly so dark and angry within an instant of her words.

"... and that is why, that is why I have to end your life..."

His words piercing through her like a sharp dagger right in the middle of her heart. She shook and moved back, trying to get as far away from his as possible with limited room and space to move. With that, Michael started to move before anything violent started to happen...Stirring, Michael shifted his body and moved up slowly...

"How long was I out for?"

He asked drowsy, pretending to be almost out of it as he stood up and rubbed the back of his head roughly.

"Not long enough..."

Torres mumbled. Michael cocked an eyebrow at Torres and looked to Susie, she was dismayed. Michael came beside Susie and sat down slowly beside her, a hand on her shoulder for comfort...

"Are you alright?"

She shot her head to face Michael, she was shaking uncontrollably now. She couldn't figure anything out at the time. She couldn't understand him, how he could ever think that something like that had ever happened, to drive him to murder? There was something mentally wrong with this man... She didn't want to stick around to find out either.

Nodding, she expressed she was alright... but only just. Her bottom lip quivered with the rest of her body, as if it was minus one hundred degrees in the warm lucid house.

"I think that's enough, Torres"

Michael turned to him, a steady and still look. Torres cocked a smirk at Michael and moved up from his knees. He cleared his throat and started to cackle. Michael jumped up and stood in front of him, in between him and Susie. Keeping the distance.

"What are you? Mad?"

Michael tilted his head to the left and raised an eyebrow at him...

"Excuse Me?"

giving Michael a sickening response as he stepped back and took out his phone.

"you're the one who's a mental patient, Creegan"

Michael gave him a pout as he expressed his emotions, spitting at him as he expected he was the mental one...

"well... at least I have an excuse, what's yours?"

Michael shrugged his shoulders, it was true. His Cover ID; David Creegan had an excuse... What did he have? Nothing, nothing but pure madness...

"you have an excuse, being born?"

Torres hissed back at him, clenching his fists, his eyes never leaving Susie's gaze.

Michael curved his lips, giving Torres a small smile. The man was so defensive..

"How about a near fatal gunshot wound?"

Michael spat back, pointing at his scar on the right side of his forehead above his right eyebrow, his index and middle finger pressed against it. Seemed the scars his father gave him did come to some use...

Receiving no response, Torres rolled his eyes and grabbed Susie by her wrist, pulling her up roughly to her feet. Susie screeched as she is lifted up aggressively. Michael placed his palm on Torres' chest, pushing him back and trying to get his grip to loosen from Susie's wrist..

"Do you want another beating, Creegan?"

Torres threatened Michael before he is backhanded by him, losing his grip of Susie's wrist...Torres flinched and moved back, almost falling from his clumsy feet. Michael carefully moved Susie behind him..

"I've had it with your anger issue's Torres. You've no reason to be abusing her..."

Michael challenged as he was infuriated of Torres aggressive attitude towards the innocent and bemused women before him.

Torres stopped and looked at him carefully he placed his cell back into his pocket, slowly. A smirk crossed his lips..

"Fair enough..."

Torres quietly gave in and sighed deeply. Nodding at Michael before rubbing his head. His eyes then fixed on Susie, she stood away from Torres and closer to Michael for protection. Her hands gripped tightly on Michael's biceps. She stood closely behind him, almost embracing him of pure fright.

"How about something to drink?"

Torres nodded to Susie who peeked over Michael's shoulder, on her tip toes. She looked at Michael and back to Torres. Clearing her throat, she bit her lower lip and nodded..

"Yeah... sure"

She muttered before heading out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Care to tell me why you're bothering her? Don't feed me some bullshit this time"

Michael asked, feeling no need to be cautious with the man. He was fed up with the lies and utter bullshit he had fed him. He heard everything, he needed Torres to own up to it. Although; with the way he was, it was clear he wasn't man enough to tell the truth...Yet, there was something else deep inside him that was hidden..Michael thought about the whole hit and run incident. How he managed to pull it off, how it all came to this? How did they know he was chasing him? How did they manage to time it right to hit and run? There was so much more to discover about Anthony Torres...

Scoffing, Torres took a seat on the couch and tapped his fingers on the arm rest.

"I already told you, she's a suspect for the murder of her husband"

Torres explained, stretching his legs out. Michael looked around for a moment before biting his lower lip and playing with his jacket. He soon took his jacket off and set it on the couch and shook his head. Moving into the kitchen where Susie resides, making three cup of coffees. Michael then realised that she never asked them how they had their coffee's. Turning back to see an empty room, Torres was no longer on the couch...Michael slowly moved towards the door frame, cautious and on the lookout for Torres. As he peeked his head into the other room the sounds of 9mm is loaded and cocked...Michael stopped and dragged his eyes to the direction the spine chilling sounds came from. Looking to his left, Torres held his weapon at Michael's temple. Pressing it lightly against him...

"Move"

He whispered before slamming his body against Michael, elbowing him in the ribs and shoving him hard into the other room.

Michael swiftly moved up and attacked Torres as he shot in Susie's direction, Michael managed to startle him giving him the advantage. Missing his shot, Torres growled and elbowed Michael again but failed to hit him, swinging his arms around frantically as he hoped to get any part of Michael as he swung his arms around him, getting Torres into a headlock. Susie shook in horror as the gun went off, she froze and stared as Michael pinned Torres down as he lay on his stomach. Grunting and squirming...

As the shot was fired, Sam and Fi launched in. Running in, Fi came in first and saw Michael restraining Torres...

"Nice one... David"

Fi let out, almost calling Michael by the wrong name. She was ever so close to calling him by his real name instead of his given Cover ID name. She smiled at him and followed Sam who instantly rushed to see if Susie was unharmed and alright.

Sam came to Susie's side and comforted her as she sobbed out of nothing but pure terror, she shook violently. Her eyes shut ever since the gun went off...

"Are you ok, Susie?"

Sam asked his friend, she was too terrified to open her eyes.

"She's a bit shaken up, but she's ok"

Sam gave Michael and Fi the good news as they both looked back to see if Susie was alright. Michael had his knee on Torres back, whilst his hands restricted his arms and hands.

Fi gave Michael a smile, glad to see he was ok...

"Feels like old times"

She let out with a sweet smile, Michael returned her smile and dug his knee into Torres back, causing Torres to grunt in agony. Fi smiled at him and patted Torres on the back...

"you're not going anywhere"

She announced to him, getting up she started for Sam and Susie. Stopping, she stood beside Michael, her hand on his shoulder. She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek gently before checking Sam and Susie, she felt a female presence would do the women some good...

"Are you alright?"

Fi asked her gently, she gave her a sincere look. Looking back to see Michael digging his knee into Torres back again, she couldn't help but give him a smirk...

"I'm sorry..."

She gasped, her eyes finally opening. Sam leaned in and questioned her words..

"What are you sorry for? It's fine! You're safe now"

Sam shrugged his shoulders and rubbed her back softly, giving her the comforting touch as she was so apologetic towards them, he was baffled at her. The words were so deep.

"No... I'm so sorry"

She said again before moving back slowly, still holding her own chest. She moved further back towards the kitchen bench. Sam and Fi came in closer to her, worried that she was in-fact harmed...

Before Sam and Fi could reach her, she grabbed both of the large Coffee mugs and smashed Fi and Sam over the head with them. They both fell from the mere shock of the unexpected blow to their heads...

Sam shook his head and stumbled, the blow was weak on his head as she hit him with her weaker hand. Sam started to get up as Susie grabbed a large kitchen knife and struck Sam on his left clavicle.

Sam dropped from the sharp and piercing attack. He and Fi let their guards down, Fi lay unconscious from the massive blow to her head. Sam dropped to his knees and groaned in agony as the blade pierced and deeply cut him...

Michael heard the smashes and saw the incident, launching up from keeping Torres restrained... Leaving him. Michael managed to get a hold of Sam as he fell with the fresh wound to his clavicle. Pressing hard against Sam's wound, Blood poured out from it, Sam pressed hard against it as Michael held it as well, his eyes glued to it. His sky blue shirt now turning crimson red, his hand and Michael's hand drenched and saturated of his blood, Sam stayed strong and looked over at Fi, making sure she alright...

Michael managed to glimpse at Fi before Torres rushed in and kicked Michael with a drop kick to the head, forcing Michael away from the injured Sam. Whipping out his gun Torres stood over Michael, aiming his gun at with a sly grin...

"Don't Move, Westen"

_**Author's Note:**_

_Thankyou all so much for your support, it made me so happy to see just how much love and appreciation I get from you all, All of you who reviewed and stood up for me and telling me not to give up. Thankyou! Sorry this took a while, if it's rusty I deeply apologise as i'm not entirely 100% as ive got the flu... Please, let me know if you like it and what you liked. Of course; let me know if you want it to continue... boy is this a long fic! D: im surprised you're all not bored yet! LOL. Keep up the outstanding R&R's guys! You're the best!_


	41. Chapter 37 – I Don't Like Surprises

Chapter 37 – I Don't Like Surprises

Pushing Michael against a small dark round pine table, his back hitting the legs of the table. Torres pulled out handcuffs and slammed them tightly around Michael's wrists and restrained him to the table. A very poor move. Michael could easily get out of this, what was the man thinking? Fi was soon placed beside him in the same position, beside him. Close enough, that their arms touched and bumped into one another. Fi was still drowsy from the insanely sudden and large blow to her head.

She wasn't entirely sure what was happening as her eyes were distorted and blurry. She only knew what she was positioned beside Michael.

Michael's eyes pinned on Sam, narrowing the deep wound. He could see Sam clenching hard onto the wound, trying desperately to control the bleeding. Susie just stood there, her eyes frozen on Sam as well. Her bottom lip quivered from fright and disbelief at what she did. Her hands shook uncontrollably. She was so unsure what was happening at that moment before the front door is swung open.

Michael swiftly looks over to see who had come in, Closing his eyes. Michael dropped his shoulders and looked up at the ceiling, almost beating himself up...

"Michael"

The intruder spoke before Torres shook his hand and nodded. Smiling back at him, The man turned and kneeled down before Michael and cocked an eyebrow..

"i never wanted this to be so hard, all I wanted was a word with you.. Remember?"

Michael just stared at him, swallowing as he didn't want to waste any time. Sam's life depended on it. Michael could see Sam was struggling..

"What do you want, Vaughn?"  
Michael roughly asked, his voice low and filled with anger towards the man.

Fi growled and spat at him, hitting his shiny shoes. Vaughn cleared his throat..

"Nice to see you too, Fiona"

He smiled and gave out a small chuckle as he eyed her with a deadly stare.

"you went through all of this to talk to Michael? Ever heard of a phone...you bastard"

Fi hissed as she tried to maintain her anger, her hands clenched and flexed as she so desperately wanted to drop kick him right then and there, she couldn't stand the fact that he was so smug...

"Oh.. every time I tried you, Sam and Michael would hang up on me.. so..."

Shrugging his shoulders, Vaughn looked around the room. His eyes soon finding Sam in the kitchen..

Michael's eyes stilled fixed on Sam, he then turned to Vaughn. Biting his lower lip before taking a quick but loving glance to Fi..

"What do you want?"

Michael asked carefully once again, hoping Fi wouldn't butt in this time and hear him out. He wanted things to speed up, he couldn't contain his heart hammering deep inside his chest. He was afraid of Sam's condition.

"Help me on a job"

He vaguely stated as he clasped his hands together and sighed deeply.

Michael took a moment before looking back to Sam, who at the wrong time looked up to see that certain look sitting on Michael's face..

"Mike..."

Sam started..

"I'll do it... but on one condition"

Michael stated to negotiate with the Prince of Darkness..

"You get Sam some help..."

Michael nodded over to Sam, who shook his head...

Vaughn nodded and jumped up. Taking another glimpse around the room. His eyes bouncing from Susie to Torres, back to Sam then Fi. Landing on Michael last, he nodded again and smiled..

"Deal"

Vaughn loudly replied before taking out a pair of handcuff key's and leaning down to uncuff him from the table's legs and quickly pulled his arms in and cuffed them rightly once again..

"Michael!"

Fi cried out, afraid of what Vaughn may have in store for him. At least, that was what it appeared to be..

"I'll be Fine Fi, just take care of Sam"

Michael moved up, his eyes glancing at Vaughn's firearm inside his jacket. He was about to strike before Torres swiftly came beside him and nudged him with his gun, poking him in the ribs..

"Don't try anything"

Michael wiped the idea from his mind, turning back to Fi as Torres started to push Michael towards the front door.

"Michael... How about you wipe that smug look off his face for me?"

Fi smiled at him, her eyes darted to Vaughn as she mentioned his smug look. Vaughn returned her little statement with a strike to Michael's stomach, hard.

"He won't be trying anything Fiona, if we wants to live and come back to you"

Vaughn pulled Michael up and made his way to the front door..

""Mike! Don't do this!"

Sam shouted out to the best of his ability, struggling for breath as he was drowsy and extremely weak. He clenched his wound again and tried to stop Michael, But he was unable to move. Michael was soon outside and gone from Fi's sight...

Torres watched Vaughn and Michael leave. Tucking his weaponry back into his holster. Torres sighed with relief and spun around to see Susie. A crooked smile crossed his lips.

"Nice work, Susie..."

He sounded almost sincere before digging into his shirt pocket and retrieving a small piece of paper. That certain paper made Susie's eyes beam...

"Can I see my family?"  
She pleaded, her eyes starting to shrink wrap into tears. She was still shaken up with the whole ordeal. It wasn't long until Sam realised just exactly what has happened. Letting out a drained sigh, Sam lowered his head..

Susie turned to Sam, she leaned down before him and gently took a look at his wound...

"I'm so sorry Sam, they have my boys... they have Joshua..."

She spilled, explaining what she could of what was going on. Sam cleared his throat and licked his dry lips..

"It's ok, Susie... go and get your Family..."

He croaked before she jumped up and walked towards Torres...

Handing over the piece of paper, Torres patted her on the back and smiled. A gently smile crossed his lips as he watched her walk towards the front door. Her eyes glued to the piece of paper. Her hands shaking..

"Go get your Family, just like I promised Susie"

Torres shouted out before raising his arm up with his gun tightly in his grasp. Aiming it at her head. Pulling the trigger, shooting her straight in the back of her head. Hitting her right in the nape...Causing her to instantly fall to her death.

The strike pierced through her spine, ripping through her muscles and surroundings. The bullet clawed its way through and ended her life. Her eyes once filled with happiness that she was being reunited with her family. All she saw was Darkness, not even the sound of the gun startled her...

Sam jumped as the echo of the deadly weapon is reverberated throughout the house. Sam knew what had happened as he heard her body thud and crash to the ground, he couldn't help but scream in agony...

Fi could see the sheer pain on Sam's face, not from his fresh wound but from the pain of what had just happened. He lost a friend, regardless of her attacking him... She had her reasons. Her family was being held hostage by this insane man, she did whatever she could to see them again and keep them from harm's way...

Torres slowly made his way back, grinning at his work done. A sadistic and terrifying glow in his eyes, a sense of satisfaction written all over him.

"You bastard"

Sam started before Torres waved his index at Sam, gesturing him to shut his mouth...

"Nuh-uh Sam, you stay quiet. I'm getting you help.. and besides... her Family was already dead... she had nothing to live for, I did her a favour!"

He smirked, shrugging his shoulders. Turning to Fi, who glared at him.

"So, tell me... you're really Michael's girlfriend?"

Changing the subject, Torres pulled all of his attention to Fi. Giving her a look, he smiled and kneeled down before her. His index and middle fingers stroking her petite and delicate face...

"He's more of a man you'll ever be"  
Fi hissed at him, turning her head away from his hand as he stroked her gently.

Chuckling, Torres smiled and stared at her intensely before his cell phone buzzes at him. Receiving it, he answers it and tells them to come around the back.

Not long after, A Man makes his way through the hall way and into the front room, where Fi and Torres were. Clearing his throat, he grabs Torres attention.

"In the kitchen, he's been wounded. You'll know what to do.. Do it, then get out"

Torres ordered and watched the man with his medical kit walk into the kitchen to asses Sam and observe his injuries.

Torres turned back to Fi and cracked a large smile. His fingers tickling and tracing down Fi's arm. Fi ignored him and watched the mysterious medical man work on Sam. Making sure he wasn't there to harm in any way. Torres could see her attention was nowhere on him, using the back of his hand he slapped her across the face hard. Leaving a large glowing red mark. Stinging her cheek...

Fi looked at him, his eyes stared into hers. All Fi could think of was whether Michael was alright...

She wanted him to be here, she was already fed up with this man invading her personal bubble.

"Can I tell you something?"

Torres asked, his voice low and calm. He stopped touching her and smiled softly...Trying to get her to loosen her tense shoulders, drop her guard.

Fi didn't respond, her eyes fixed on Sam. Making sure he was in fact getting the medical attention he needed.

He could see the women wasn't letting her guard down and intentionally ignoring him. Letting out a sigh, he grunted and slowly smiled. Curving his lips, he licked them and hesitated on his words..

"I have a surprise for you"

He whispered, a devious smile crossed his lips. His fingers held her chin softly before Vaughn and Michael slowly head inside, Michael stared at the event taking place. His eyes glued to Torres as he slowly moved away from Fi and stood up. His eyes moving down to Susie's dead body. Stepping over it, he was then pushed towards Torres.

"We're not done, but I guess we can have a break"

Vaughn stated as he rubbed his palms together and cleared his throat. Dry blood stains all over his suit and hands. Fi narrowed her eyes on Vaughn's hands, darting her eyes to look and scan Michael for any injuries. She let out a soft sigh of relief as he appeared to be unharmed.

Torres pushed Michael back down to where he was earlier on, hand-cuffing him to the table's leg besides, Fi. Michael didn't say a word. He stayed quiet. His eyes moved to see Sam was patched up and bandaged very well but soon Torres pulled Sam up by his wounded side and pulled him over to face Michael and Fi. Sitting at another larger but longer in width table that was on the other wall leading to the kitchen. Torres hand cuffed Sam to it. They all looked at one another with a raised eyebrow. Did the man have no idea just how easily they could escape?

The room was silent, Fi and Sam watched Michael as he was so silent. Wanting so much to talk to one another in private...Torres cleared his throat and came down beside Fi and smiled at her. Fi only looked at him a split second before Vaughn made an announcement..

"I'll be back shortly, Michael.. Don't do anything stupid"

He grunted before leaving the scene. Sam hissed at him as he passed him and headed out through the back.

"Mike, you alright?"

Sam asked, concerned. He desperately wanted to know if he was alright, that nothing serious or harmful happened, But all Sam received was Michael's lost glance.

"glad you're ok, Sam"

Michael softly smiled as his eyes narrowed on his now nicely patched and bandaged shoulder.

Although; he was still in a lot of pain, but he was no longer struggling to breathe and control the blood overflowing his chest and hand.

Sam gave Michael a reassuring smile before Michael turned and watched Torres like a hawk as his hand was on Fi's thigh. His other hand behind his back, Making Michael extra tense.

Michael took a quick glimpse back at Sam, his bandages were slowly spotting with blood and turning into a light pink where his wound was. It worried him, he kept his eye on it as he listened in on Torres beside Fi...

"See... this"

Torres started as he slowly took out a large syringe and showed It to Fi, glowing with a large grin. Fi cringed and shook her head...

"Ugh, reminds me of T-

Fi is cut off by a loud thud and slam of the front door and certain words and voice screaming out at them...

"Oh, you remembered me!"

Tanya jumped in and bounced over to Torres and grabbed a hold of the syringe, dancing around. She smiled and started to hum an unidentified tune, making her way to Michael's side.

Shortly after her loud entrance, Darcy walked in and gave Michael and Sam a sneer...

Torres laughed and watched Tanya before looking down to Fi..

"This is my surprise"

_**Author's Note:**_

_Sorry for delay and rustiness, a lot is going on around here! I hope you're all still eager to see how this fic will end and will be explained. Let me know what you loved and liked and what you look forwards to. Your reviews are amazing! Keep them coming please. They really inspire me to write more and faster!_


	42. Chapter 38 – Choices

Chapter 38 – Choices

Sam lowered his head, he knew nothing was going to get any easier than it already was. These two were back, how they came to know where they were and what was happening was clearly Vaughn. But he began to wonder why? Why were they back? Did they not get what they wanted with Reigheart. Once again, Nothing was making sense. The sick, twisted Sadistic revenge seeking bitch Tanya was back. He knew what her Motive was, to harm and hammer Michael's head into the wall over and over until his skull cracked and split open. Hers were clear enough; but Darcy? The man was still seeking retaliation and vengeance for his families death.. Although; Reigheart was solely responsible for it. Sam came to wonder just where Reigheart was. Sam was tempted to just ask, he knew that these two would play game until everyone else was dead.

Lifting his head up, he watched Darcy as he grinned at Michael and Fi, standing before them. He looked over his shoulder to catch Sam gazing at him...

"Happy to see us, Axe?"

He cackled before turning to get a better look at him, his eyes narrowed his bandages as they started to show blood staining and drenching the once clean bandage, His face glowed of pleasure..

"Where's Reigheart?"

Sam ignored the man's question and answered him with another Question. Darcy cleared his throat loud enough to strike Tanya's attention from Michael and Fi. She looked up at him as he started..

"Oh, he died a very long and excruciating death"

He began to explain, a wicked smile crossed his lips. Rubbing his hands together softly as he thought of it. His eyes darting to Tanya, the same wicked smile crossed her lips..

"I wish we had recorded it"

Tanya added, her eyes slowly made their way down to see Sam. She played with her favourite toy, the syringe. Sam then realised, they clearly felt that torturing Michael would make them feel better. Feel like they had justice served? God knows what ran through their minds...

Michael listened in closely, however his eyes stayed on Torres as he kneeled before Fi. His hands on her legs. Slowly crawling up her thighs and onto her hips. Fi stared at him intensely, a deadly glare. She and Mike knew they could get out of their show called "restraints". However; they didn't want to risk it at the time, they knew when to communicate and attack, it just relied on perfect timing.

The Perfect opportunity to strike...

"Awe, What's with the long face Michael?"

Tanya crawled over to him as he sat in front of them both. She slowly crawled towards him carefully as she held onto the syringe. A wide grin on her face, a smile of deviation. Her eyes glowed with the need to force harm upon him. She licked her lips and came closer. Her lips pressed against his neck, softly touching his skin.

Fi watched, She could feel her blood boil. Biting her tongue, Fi looked away and tried her best to keep herself from bursting and throwing the small table upside down and drop kicking the bitch in the face. She thought about it a thousand times over and over, however; she knew it'd only make things much worse. Closing her eyes, she tamed herself and kept still and quiet.

Torres smiled and almost climbed on top of Fi, he hesitated and darted his eyes to Tanya and smiled. He moved from Fi and placed his fingers under her chin and tilted her head up slightly. A wicked smile crossed his lips...

"Tanya is my sister..."

He smiled, as if he was proud of his announcement. Was everything finally making some sort of sense? Fi looked to Sam and Michael..

"That explains the sadistic and twisted similarities of your personalities"

Fi rolled her eyes and grumbled. Not impressed, Tanya frowned at Fi and moved swiftly, back handing her across the cheek.

"Dare you to say something else rude about my Brother"

She growled at Fi, waiting and wishing Fi would do just as she asked. She hunched over Michael and waited. Her hand in a fist whilst her other held the syringe against Michael's neck, once again.

Although; this time she didn't press it against his skin, she just teased and hovered it over his neck. A Warning of some sort.

Fi knew what she wanted...

"you want me to finish what I started three weeks ago? You still look like shit"

Fi spat at her, her eyes narrowed the bruises. Although; they were faded. She could still see them only just surfacing her cheek, neck and arms. Tanya smirked and moved back to Michael's side, chuckling...

"Should I tell her Michael? Or did you?"  
Michael kept quiet before Tanya moved over to Fi's side and sat closely beside her, as Torres sat before her, his hands on her legs. Giving her that creepy stare that made her shiver of disgust.

Tanya smiled ever so widely, she was so pleased to see that she could expose her little secret... A way to stir Fi even more. She loved it!

Placing her hands lovingly and carefully over her stomach, she softly stroked it and smiled.

"I'm pregnant"

She announced to her, slowly looking up to catch her reaction. She received nothing but a blank stare. Emotionless. Fi swallowed the lump evolving in her throat...

"fortunately, what you did to me.. did not harm my child"

Fi then had a flash of Michael as he tried to stop her from ending Tanya's life, that moment he struggled and attempted to stop her in her fit of rage.

"Want to hurt me again?"  
She tilted her head to the side and smiled. Fi stayed quiet now, she wasn't sure whether or not to believe the maniac. If Michael did, why wouldn't she? However; she questioned Michael's intentions and mind then. He was severely drowsy and wounded...Could it have effected his judgement. Why not tell her before hand? Did he forget? So many questions rushed through Fi's mind...

Scoffing, Tanya moved up and made her way back to Michael's side. Her hand rested on his chest, her face rested on his shoulder. Letting out a long sigh, she closed her eyes and smiled..

"So good to see you again"

She whispered before Torres cleared his throat and stared at Tanya intensely.

"We better get things in order, Tan"

Standing up, he came beside Tanya and took over as Tanya moved beside Fi and pressed the syringe against Fi's neck, taunting and playing with it. She pressed it against her skin harder, almost piercing her skin. Fi winced as Tanya played.

Michael glared at Tanya before Torres took out his own Syringe and struck Michael with it instantly. Injecting the substance into his blood stream, letting the flow circulate and overflow his body. It was a small amount. Approximately the same amount he was exposed to back at the warehouse. Michael let out a small cry as he could feel the sudden overheated rush flow right through him.

Fi winced and flinched as Torres pressed down on the syringe and exposed Michael.

Torres rested the syringe behind him, capping it. He Then nodded to Tanya with a smirk and grabbed a hold of his cell and waved it in front of Michael's face. Michael blinked as his vision became distorted and cloudy. He could feel his chest tightening and making it harder to breathe. His head started to pound, hammering intensely and causing his eyes to become bloodshot from the massive amount of pain to his head. It wasn't long before blood started to tickle and drip from his ears. He could feel the pain attack his entire body, weak. He struggled to look up at Torres as he smiled with pleasure. Darcy watched and sneered. Pleased to be able to sit back and enjoy the show instead of running it. Resting back, he became comfortable on the couch. Looking down and keeping his sharp eyes on Fi as she watched.

Tanya giggled and laughed..

"Wish I was the one inflicting the pain"

She smiled, so much pleasure in her eyes as her eyes narrowed on the blood that escaped his ears.

Swinging his cell from side to side before Michael, Torres smirked and cleared his throat.

"I want you to call your Mother"

The demands made Michael shoot his eyes up to meet Torres'. Looking right through him. Michael grit his teeth, grinding them together. Fighting the pain, he then realised what was happening. He knew what was coming next... He anticipated it...He knew, he had to choose...  
"You don't call her and get her here... Your Girlfriend gets exactly .. if not more of what you just got.. want her to go through it?"

Michael knew this was coming, it was bluntly obvious. Shaking his head, Michael closed his eyes and held in the cries that desperately tried to escape as the pain became more intense. Moving the phone closer towards him, Torres tapped on it and raised his eyebrow...

"Come on..."

He roughly pushed before Fi started..

"Michael.. Don't... I can take it...Don't bring Madeline into this... he's no doubt going to inject me with that crap even if Madeline was here!"

Fi raised her voice and tried to get through to Michael. What she didn't realise, was just how intense and deadly the substance was. This was only the beginning.. only a small amount. She was much smaller than him, more vulnerable and expected to have such a faster and more deadly effect on her. They all knew just how tough she was, but this was something she couldn't play with...

"Don't take her word on it, Michael. Look, I'll be fair with you. I'll promise you this one thing.. I won't harm her...I give you my word. I won't inflict the pain you're feeling right now onto her, I promise. I just want your Mother here..."

He explained, giving his word. His eyes filled with so much dedication to each word he spoke. His face straight and in definite. Giving Michael a soft and assuring smile after his promising words. Michael watched him, his mind almost gone. He could barely keep his eyes open, his muscles and body tense. Straining to stay awake and deal with what was happening, All Michael could think of was the harm he'd be letting his mother walk into...He couldn't let this happen again. She was already distraught.. she was alone at the Loft thinking that he had amnesia. The decision was haunting... To choose between the only two important women in his life, both in which he loved.

Fi was still screaming at Michael to let them inflict as much pain as they wanted towards her. She couldn't stand the thought of Michael choosing her over his Mother. She knew just how much he loved them both.. She couldn't suppress the mere anger that made she shake out of pure rage, she wanted so much to do what she knew she could to destroy them.

"Why... Why.. do you need her"

Michael roughly struggled to let out, each breath hard to capture as he spoke. Trying to dampen his own lips as he spoke. His head was infuriating of pure pain. Bolts of pain rushed from the back of his eyes down to his neck and spine. His arms and chest weak and throbbing in pain.

Tanya couldn't help but smile as she watched Michael struggle, trying so hard to keep in the cries of agony. She wanted so much to launch over there and inflict more pain, but she knew her place and what she had and needed to do. It annoyed her, however; she was also eager to cause pain to Fi as she despised her deeply.

Sam kept his mouth shut, watching in horror. He couldn't imagine the sheer agony Michael was in. Mentally, physically and psychologically. Every was purely messed up. He didn't want Fi screaming out at Michael, he knew just what was going through his mind...

"Fi..."

Sam shouted out to Fi, trying to get her to stop. He could see her cries were only making it worse for Michael...

"Stop"

Sam finished as his eyes drew from Fi and back to Michael, his large brown eyes studying and watching over him, filled with so much concern and dire need to help him. It hurt him the most, he could not do anything, he could barely say anything. He knew, there was nothing he could say to ease his exploding mind.

Fi looked at Sam, watching him carefully. She then realised what she was doing was nowhere near making him any better. Fi hesitated for a moment, collecting her thoughts. She had to help Michael, but like Sam.. there was not much she could do. This was clearly his division and his only. Her heart sank for him, she was so unsure on what he was thinking. Giving his current state of mind. Fi started to wonder if Michael was capable of making such a dreadful decision. She wanted to guide him, help him...She kept quiet. She could see the mere pain striking his face, the pressure and deep thoughts... He was panicking.

"Michael.. Give me her number.. and nobody gets hurt.. it is that simple"

shrugging his shoulder. He made it sound so simple. As if it effected no one at all. Trying his best to keep a straight face. He tried his best to keep his cool, not to just flip out and start doing things he shouldn't. They were the virulent of things that he thought of doing too... It wasn't to him either, although; he wished he could inject the full amount into him.. he wanted to hurt Fi, just like His sister but with the opposite gender of course. These two were too alike, it was scary. If Darcy and Tanya weren't enough... Add Vaughn, they were already in Hell once again.

"what do you... want her for?"

Michael asked, struggling with his words. Fighting the pressure inside his head as it pounded endlessly. His body became weaker and weaker. He could barely keep his head up to look Torres in the eyes, to study him and see if he was in fact telling the truth with each word that spilled his mouth.

"She was here last time, Vaughn needs her too"

Shrugging his shoulders as he answered him, tossing his cell into Michael's face. He grunted and sighed deeply, irritated.

Michael lowered his head and closed his eyes, swallowing the large lump evolving in his throat. His lips and throat dry, stinging and itching of dryness. He slowly looked back up to Torres, a soft and sore look upon his face...

He may have looked as if he surrendered and gave in, But Michael was far too smart. Even with all the struggle and pain he was going through, Michael had a plan in the back of his head.

Slightly turning his head to see Fi, their eyes connected. She watched and stared at him. Holding in her struggle to contain her adrenaline and rising anger inside. Biting her lower lip, Fi grunted...

"You better have a plan in that head of yours, Michael"

Fi whispered to him, she fought the concern from the surface. Hiding it as best as she could. Shielding herself, she knew she had to keep her emotions at bay. If she didn't, she'd start a war in here. Tanya pulled Fi back as she was close to Michael, roughly pulling her into her and pressing the syringe against her, giving her a warning. Fi growled and rolled her eyes. Fed up with Tanya's teasing and desire to hurt everyone.

Michael turned back to Torres and gave him Madeline's number. As Michael gave the number to him. Torres smiled in happiness as he punched in the numbers. His finger lightly pressed against the "Call" button, he stopped and turned to Michael, a stare.

"You say anything that warns her, I'll Kill Fi right here and now... got it? Then i'll move over to Sam.. you can watch them die whilst we laugh and enjoy it"

His words thick and steady. He hissed then watched Michael's reaction, Nothing. Licking his lips, Torres placed the cell over to Michel's right ear and pressed the call button. His other hand taking a hold of the syringe. He uncapped the lid with his teeth, spitting it out. Torres pressed the syringe against Michael's neck, right next to where he had pierced his skin earlier.

"One single suspicious word and I'll just rid of you all, I don't care for the consequences from Vaughn..."

Torres threatened as he awaited for Madeline to answer, he then pressed the Loud Speaker option and moved it from Michael's ear and rested it with his hand in front of Michael's face.

"Michael!"

Sam, Fi instantly looked up as they heard Madeline's voice. Shaking and full of pure fright and concern. She was still pacing and waiting to hear if he was in fact alright from Sam. It had been several hours since then...

"Ma..."

Michael tried to keep his voice from shaking. Although; the pain was fading as the substance started to dissolve and disappear from his body, it started to wear off. Michael kept pretending he was in pain, just to give Torres that shine of hope that he'd win the fight. He had no idea just how smart Michael was...

"Michael! Are you alright! Where are you!"

They could hear the sheer relief in her voice, her long exhale of relief and joy as she heard her son's voice, saying his usual name for her. It made her shine, but the silence sickened her instantly...

"I need your help, can you meet me?"

Michael asked carefully, using the right choice of words. Fi and Sam stealthily looked at one another, they knew just then Michael used a distress signal that Madeline knew of. So far it was safe to see that Torres hadn't noticed...

"Of course Michael... What's the address, do you need anything!"

She started to rush around the Loft to find a pen, she held a small notepad in her hand as she scattered around the Loft. Finally finding a pen she moved back to the workbench and impatiently awaited for Michael to give her the address. As Michael gave her the address, she listened closely to her son's voice. Her heart pounded hard within her chest, wishing she could see him... She knew something wasn't right. She bit her lower lip, but couldn't hold in her trail of thoughts...

"Did Sam and Fiona find you?"

She asked as she grabbed a pistol from Michael's back work bench and placed it in between her belt buckle and her back. She started for the Loft door and moved swiftly.

"I'll see you soon, Ma"

Michael replied. With that Torres hung up and stared at him for a long moment. Everything just went quiet, the silence was deafening. Michael watched Torres as he slowly removed the syringe from Michael's neck. Looking to Fi, Tanya did the same. As he turned to see Torres again, his fist struck Michael's face. As Torres struck Michael hard in the face, Tanya smirked and giggled...

"Michael, Honey..."

She softly called over, a wide deadly smirk covered her face...

Michael exhaled deeply and slowly looked to see Tanya, Torres hard punch split his skin on his cheek, blood slowly started to escape and trail down his cheek.

Tanya couldn't help but smile as her eyes narrowed on the cut, she blushed and licked her lips before giving him a wink. She then injected the syringe's substance into Fi...

"Fi!..."

"Tanya, you bitch!"

Michael and Sam shouted out as she merely enjoyed the excitement and attention from Michael and Sam as she injected a large amount of the contents, enough to make Torres shout at her...

"Stop Tanya, that's enough!"

Torres shouted angrily at her. Moving over to her he pulled it out quickly and kept a hold of it.

The man had a soft spot for Fi, clearly. Fi eye's glued to Michael as she felt the thrill and pain rush through her. She bit her lower lip the gritted her teeth, she could taste her own blood already. Her muscles and body ached. Feeling drowsy and weak, she lowered her head and tried to look up to see Michael...

"Fi..."

Michael tried to call her, he knew the timing was off to free himself of his restraints. Darcy was still in the room even though; he was practically asleep on the couch by now, the man was too quiet for someone so bent on revenge towards him. He found it rather odd.

Michael turned to Torres, the bastard lied just like Michael knew he did..  
"Don't get angry at me, Michael.. I said I wouldn't harm her, I said nothing about Tanya harming her"

Michael realised his fault, There was a reason he injected him before the whole charade went down. He knew Michael's mind wouldn't be clear, he knew he'd be struggling to keep a single thought. Michael shook his head slowly, beating himself up about it. Fi was right and he didn't listen...

Turning to see Fi, she was unconscious...

"Fi..."

Sam and Michael screamed out to Fi, Tanya shrugged her shoulders and watched Michael as he frantically screamed out to Fi, she could see the pure love and concern strike his face. It hurt her, she could feel her jealousy boil inside her. She hissed..

Torres moved over and pushed Tanya out of the way, he checked to see if Fi was in fact alive, slightly worried himself. He turned to Michael and nodded softly..

"She's alive, I'm sorry about that though. She wasn't meant to give her much..."

He tried to apologise, Michael stared at them intensely..

"what do you mean give her much! She shouldn't have had any of it!"

Sam shouted out at him, pissed off and irritated by the whole ordeal. He could feel the bandages were now starting to become drench from his wound. He was starting to bleed out, grunting as the medication The Mysterious doctor gave him were finally wearing off. Sam could feel the pain throbbing and rushing through his chest and shoulder. Shooting up his neck and down his arm. Sam did his best to shield off the struggle of showing he was in pain...

Not only was Fi unconscious, He was starting to bleed out and feel the pressure of his wound... He did his best not to alarm Michael. He was still under the assumption that Michael was still struggling with the deadly substance himself, unaware that Michael was kidding everyone.

Darcy moved for once, he gave Michael a snicker before moving towards the door. Looking through the window, he turned back to them and smiled..

"Show time, Momma is here"

As Darcy spilled his "glorious" News, Michael lowered his head in regret. Nothing has worked out so far, Hopefully that will change...

Darcy watched as Madeline slowly moved out of the car and and started towards the front door.

Darcy then jumped down to Michael and uncuffed him, pulling him away from the table and Fi.

He pushed Michael the front door and held his wrists tightly behind him. Darcy held his gun behind Michael's back, digging it into his back. Making sure he knew of his consequences if he were to try anything.

Michael waited for Madeline to knock, it wasn't long before two loud thumps were heard on the door. Michael slowly opened the door and looked down at Madeline, her smile turned into a frown as soon as she saw the dry blood and small cut on his cheek...

"Michael! Are you ok!"

She started instantly, her hands already on his face. She took a look at the wound before Darcy moved forwards and bumped into her, causing her to drop her hands from his face...

Darcy gave her a smile...

"He's fine, Ma!"

Madeline felt her body quiver. She knew just who this man was, and she knew Michael had no choice but to call her and get her here...She sighed deeply and dealt with it. Darcy pulled Michael's hands to make him step back. Letting Madeline in, her face filled with fear and concern as she instantly drew her eyes on Fi, so still and almost lifeless.. She then looked to see Sam, his once white bandages now a dark crimson.

Her heart hammered harder and faster, she could feel the fear rising inside her... She kept a brave

face for Michael and walked in before Darcy came before her, still with a hand holding Michael's wrists together, tightly. His other hand holding the gun at her, aiming at her chest.

Madeline froze and waited for any sort of order from them. Torres came up and checked over Madeline. As if she was visiting someone in prison. His hands all over her, checking her down.. He moved to the back and ran his hands down until he felt the weaponry... With that, he pulled it out and held it tightly and pulled Madeline's face towards him and shoved the gun in her face...

"What's this?"

As Torres confronted her, showing what she bought along with her. Michael lowered his face in fright for his Mother. Madeline was lost for words, stumbling and stuttering. She was so uncertain on what she could and wanted to say...

Torres turned the gun around, holding it by the muzzle tightly, he then struck Madeline at the back of the head. With a cry, Madeline fell to the floor, on her knees and palms. Closing her eyes and feeling the back of her head, bleeding from the impact...

As Madeline was struck, Michael retaliated and launched forwards only to have Darcy deck him at the back of the head with the butt of his own gun. As Michael's knees collapsed from the force of the gun colliding with his skull, Torres aggressively gritted his teeth and hit Michael at the side of his head with Madeline's weapon...

Madeline watched as they hit Michael twice, the blow to the side of his temple caused him to fall straight to his knees, the impact had split his skin and fractured his skull causing blood to flow from the open fresh wound. Groaning in agony, Michael slowly looked up. Feeling his head throb with massive amounts of pain. He could feel the blood trailing down his face now. Madeline looked up to see him, she started to sob..

"I'm sorry, Michael"

She apologised softly as Torres pulled her back up to stand on her own two feet. Holding the back of her head, she watched as Darcy roughly pulled Michael back up by the collar of his shirt, ripping a small piece of the back of his collar off. As he got Michael to his feet, Darcy threw him back to where Fi, Tanya and Sam were. Michael ended up clashing just before Fi, landing hard to the ground. No longer restrained. Michael took the opportunity and launched back up, charging for Torres as he checked over Madeline, making sure she didn't have any other weapons on her. Unaware of the incoming attack, Darcy launched into Michael as he started for Torres. The force of Darcy's impact pushed Michael against the couch, losing his balance as Darcy pulled all of his weight into his upper body. Michael pushed him forwards and struck him in the throat.. His focus still on Torres. As Darcy fell to the flow, choking. Michael rushed to Torres, spinning him around as he faced Madeline... Michael's arm around his throat, he swiftly grabbed his gun and turned Torres to face Darcy as he started to gather himself together and attack. Stopping, Darcy spat and looked to Tanya who just sat there enjoying the show..

"I'll shoot him, don't second guess me.."

Michael threatened as his eyes darted from Tanya and Torres. The mental siblings. Torres looked to Michael then back to Tanya, looking at her with disgust..

"What are you doing!"

He shouted at her, begging for her to do something with Fi to break Michael..

She smiled and stared at Michael..

"There is nothing sexier than a man injured, with a gun and yelling... So sexy"

She smiled, blushing. Her eyes full of lust towards Michael..

"You touch her, Tanya... i'll blow your brothers head off.."

Michael aggressively threatened her before Darcy started to squirm and attempt an escape.

Michael tightened his grip and squeezed Darcy's throat with his arm, gasping and struggling to breathe. Darcy looked at Tanya, his eyes filled with fear...

Michael turned to Madeline as she stood there shaking at what was happening. She looked at her son and then back to Fi and Sam. She knew what Michael wanted, she instantly rushed down to them. Michael stared at Tanya, she smiled at him then looked at Madeline. She knew why he was staring at her, he wanted her to give Madeline the keys to Sam and Fi's cuffs. She grunted and handed them over and came beside Torres...

"Want me to beg, Michael?"  
She played, licking her lips and eyeing him off.

Michael ignored her and pulled Darcy over towards Sam. His eyes fixed on Tanya and Torres as they kneeled and watched him, Finally in charge.

Madeline carefully uncuffed Fi and made sure she was alright. She moved Fi's hands over to her lap and checked her, stroking her face gently and carefully. She softly whispered her name and tried to wake her...

"Fiona"

Madeline whispered, trying to see what had caused her to collapse.

"Ma, I need the key's for Sam"

Michael nicely asked as he stood beside her. Madeline looked up, she knew Michael wanted her to stay with Fi. She nodded and gave him a soft smile, she couldn't help but narrow her eyes on the blood that trailed down his face, it made her sick. Handing him the keys, she placed them in his hand that held the weapon. Michael grasped onto the keys. He then tightened his grip around Darcy's throat and squeezed, causing Darcy's eyes to roll the back of his head, falling unconsciously from the lack of air to his brain. After the three seconds was up, Michael felt his body become limp. He then loosened his grip and let him fall hard to the ground.

Leaving him there, he didn't care for him at all. Whether he be lying there dead or alive. Not a care in the world. Kneeling down, He checked over Sam as he could see he was bleeding intensely again.

"Sam.."

He started as he uncuffed him. Helping him up. Sam and Michael faced Fi. Madeline tried her best to wake her. Sam took a hold of the weapon Madeline came with and moved over to Torres and Tanya, even with the pain that was starting to sting and throb harder on his shoulder. He knew he had a job to do, to make sure these two sadistic maniacs didn't try anything...

Michael moved down to Fi, sitting beside her. Madeline moved away, she softly patted him on the shoulder. comforting him. She then moved to help Sam and make sure he was ok. Leaving Michael with Fi...

His hand on her left cheek, he moved her hair from her neck and checked where the syringe had pierced her skin. He gently stroked her neck and checked her vitals.

"Fi..."

He softly called out, trying to get her to wake. It wasn't long until he embraced her, holding her tightly. He could only imagine the pain she felt before her body shut down. Feeling the sudden warmness, his heart beat, his scent. Fi slowly opened her eyes, she slightly moved only to have her head pound at every single movement of her head. She managed to grip onto Michael, her finger tips clinging onto his T-shirt..

"Michael..."

She whispered, digging her face into his neck. She held onto him ever so tightly. She couldn't see what had happened earlier, she could only just embrace the moment...

"Is it.. over?"

She carefully asked, anticipating a much needed answer. With the question; Michael slowly pulled away to gaze into her eyes. As he pulled away, his hands cupped her small sore and delicate face. Staring into each others eyes, it wasn't long before Fi noticed the blood dripping and trailing down his face...Her eyes pinned to the blood but moved to his eyes.

"Not yet, Fi..."

He replied softly, he watched her carefully and made sure she was alright...

"I'm sorry, Fi"

He intensely apologised. He felt it was his fault for her to be injected. She warned him and he didn't listen. She lightly slapped him across the face, softly as she still felt weak...  
"Don't be silly.. Michael..."

She said as she rested her forehead against his chin. Her hands rested on his shoulders, as her fingers traced and tickled his neck playfully.

Michael softly kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. They sat there so quietly as they enjoyed being with each other. Such a sweet embrace. Fi smiled, she was happy. So pleased and relieved to be with him, holding him. She wanted to stay there forever. She slowly looked up, letting Michael move. Looking at him again, catching his gaze. Fi smiled so lovingly before she looked around to see Sam and Madeline watching Torres and Tanya at gunpoint. A smirk crossed her lips as she looked away and dug her face back into Michael's shoulder and neck. The silence was beautiful, she could hear his heart beating so smoothly. Michael pulled Fi away from him and gave her a sweet kiss. A kiss she couldn't dare to break or forget.

"We'll get out of this Fi, Together"

Michael whispered as he pulled away slowly from the unforgettable kiss. Fi nodded and cleared her throat, her hands stroking his sore face, her fingers trying to dodge the dry blood on his face...

"Try not to get hurt this time?.. Only I can hurt you"

She smiled as she said it, she slowly looked up before her eyes widened. She froze and gasped.. Trying to say something but the words were trapped...

Michael watched her puzzled before Vaughn struck him in the back of his neck with the muzzle of his gun, hitting him in his pressure point. Knocking Michael unconscious instantly...

Falling on top of Fi before Vaughn pulled him up by his hair, he groaned and gave Fi a small smile...

"It's not over..."

Madeline and Sam heard the other voice and looked to see Vaughn with Michael...He smiled at them and waved his finger at them, gesturing that they don't try a thing. Torres and Tanya moved up and took a hold of Sam and Madeline, disarming them and taking over...

Vaughn held Michael in a headlock and looked down to Fi...

"It's not over at all Fiona, hope you enjoyed your last little time together"

_**Author's Note:**_

… _Yes, a very very very long chapter. Why? Well I don't know. I felt it needed it... (if the fic wasn't long enough as it was!) Hope you all enjoy and this doesn't bore the living shit out of you all. Hope it's what you like and what you want. Let me know what you think! Please keep the amazing R&R's up! They're too awesome for words! Thank you all very much!._


	43. Chapter 39 – Take Me

Chapter 39 – Take Me

Vaughn sat Michael against the large olive green couch. Hand cuffs bound around his wrists. His hands rested on his lap. Although his legs were free, Michael was still unconscious. He sat on the furthest side of the couch, away from Fi and Sam as they were positioned back to their original place. Madeline was placed beside Sam but in the same position as Michael. Her hands weren't behind her back . They overlooked her and suspected she wouldn't be capable of doing much harm. As Vaughn moved from Michael he cleared his throat and grunted, his eyes narrowed the dry blood on his face...

"What part of No harming him do one of you not understand?"

Place his hands on his hips, he looked to Tanya then to Torres. Glimpsing at Darcy he awaited someone to own up to their mistakes.

Darcy looked to Torres and cleared his throat, they both looked almost terrified to confess.

They knew just how dangerous and powerful Vaughn was. Even as an individual. Yes, they out numbered him.. But they really couldn't take him down unless they wanted an army after them for the rest of their lives.

"That was Anthony and I, Sir.."

Darcy cleared his throat as he looked over to Torres and Tanya. It looked as if he was breaking sweat from the pure fear he could feel running through him.

"Idiots.. I didn't want any visible wounds on him. Next time... how about less obvious?"

Shocking them, he was must more calm than they anticipated. They sighed with relief and swallowed the large lumps evolving in their throats. Clearing his throat, Darcy nodded and agreed with Vaughn.

Torres and Tanya moved over to the other side of the room for a moment. Fi watched them closely and attempted to lip read them as they whispered to one another. It seemed as if Torres was stressing and trying to calm Tanya down. She could only just hear a few words...

Torres calmly and cautiously placed his hand on Tanya's shoulder, softly massaging it. Comforting her in some way. Tanya shook her head. Flexing and clenching her hands. She was irritated and eager to do something. Quick glimpses at Michael, she looked back to Torres.

"Look... Please, for me.. Don't do it"

Torres tried to convince her. Tanya shook her head and leaned in closely to her brother..

"I could just take him into the other room..."

She protested against his words. Torres shook his head and tried his best to calm her. Fi could no longer make out what they were saying as Torres and Tanya turned their backs to them. They continued until Tanya scoffed and moved back near Fi, Madeline and Sam.

Torres sighed with relief and rubbed his hair from his face, sweating. He slowly made his way back beside Fi. Emotionless.

Rubbing his hands together, Vaughn looked over the situation for a brief moment and cleared his mind. Taking a quick glimpse at Michael he then looked to Tanya...

"Clean him up, Tanya?"

Vaughn ordered as he glimpsed at his watch. It was almost time to head back out with Michael and Madeline. His eyes catching the deadly glare of Madeline as he stood near her son...

Tanya beamed and bounced up as Vaughn ordered her in a questionable matter.

The widest grin on her face..

"Oh with pleasure..."

She grinned wider and made her way down to Michael. Vaughn watched her as she tickled the side of Michael's head with her nails, softly clawing him. Vaughn shook his head and cleared his throat...

"You're one crazy chick, Tanya"

Vaughn grumbled before making his way out of the house..

"I'll be back shortly"

Disappearing from their sights. Fi watched Tanya as she leaned over Michael and slowly dug her finger tips under his shirt, slowly pulling it up. A wicked smile crossing her lips, she slowly started to kiss his stomach...

Fi bit her lower lips and watched her..

"He said clean the blood..."

Fi roughly stated at Tanya as she slowly kissed her way up to Michael's chest, her hands pressing down on his bruises, attempting to wake him up. Giggling to herself as she glimpsed at Fi, she could the pure anger and jealousy in her eyes. It only made her more driven to do what she was so pleasantly starting.

Tickling his sides with her long nails, she dragged them up his sides and waited for him to awake. As there was no signs of Michael awaking. She grunted and moved in closer, her hands cupping his face. She traced and played with the open wound. Her fingers tickling and tracing around it, pulling at his hair. She slowly cleaned up the dry blood down his face. Starting to lick it. Her fingers still tickling around the wound, as she licked the blood from his face. She moved her hand down and struck her index and thumb into his wound. The sudden strike to his temple, Michael jolted awake with a light cry, gritting his teeth. Shooting his eyes open only to have Tanya's gaze looking back at him...Looking down, Michael noticed his shirt was lifted up, she was practically on top of him. Her mouth surrounded with blood. She smiled at him and licked the side of his face again until she dug her nails into the gash again...Just to see his response. Michael groaned and gave her a glare, holding in the struggle. She smiled softly and noticed blood started to crawl down his face again... New and fresh. She stuck her tongue against his cheek and stopped the blood in it's tracks.

All the while, Torres cringed as he watched his sister. Shaking his head, He looked to Fi and saw the mere rage in her eyes. He smiled at her and came down beside her. Sitting and interrupting her view.

"You look cute when you're angry"

He complimented her, loving seeing her so angry and jealous. He smirked and moved a few of her loose hair over her face, tracing her cheekbone with his index and middle finger, lovingly. Fi ignored him and tried to keep watch on the sadistic bitch on Michael. Torres moved her to face him and only him. His eyes gazing right through hers...

"you don't want to watch her... she's not gentle"

Torres explained before taking a quick look at Sam who hadn't said a word. He narrowed his eyes on him and raised an eyebrow..

"Sam?"

He called out to him, attempting to capture his attention. Sam looked up, he was pale and drowsy.

There was no trace of his bandages any more, he had soaked them and bled out. Torres looked around and noticed Darcy had vanished with Vaughn. Leaving himself to help Sam..

"Shit..."

He whispered. Looking down at Fi he watched her for a moment...

"Fiona, can I trust you to help Sam and not do anything stupid?"

He held her hands tightly, holding them whilst he asked. Fi looked at Sam and instantly nodded.

She felt the sudden fear rush through her as Sam was out of it...

Torres hesitated for a moment, afraid of his decision. Looking back to his sister playing with Michael. He cleared his throat and turned back to Fi...

Taking out his keys, he un cuffed her instantly and let her aid Sam...

Watching her like a hawk as she moved swiftly to attend Sam. Sam gasped as it was Fi who was there with him..Grumbling, Sam tried to see clearly, blinking frantically..

"Sam.. Just stay still... the bastard didn't stitch you up"

Fi aggressively stated as she slowly pulled the bandages away and took a detailed look at his wound. Turning back, she looked at Torres...

"I need a first aid kit..."

Fi asked Torres quickly. Torres stuttered for a moment before dashing over to the kitchen and grabbing a hold of the opened First Aid Kit. Dashing over to Fi, he dropped it beside her and cleared his throat, crossing his arms across his chest. Observing and watching Fi as she carefully and gently watched Fi take care of Sam's wound.

As Michael gained his clear vision again. Tanya still played with him, gripping and clawing at his wound, angering it. Causing it to bleed.

It aroused her more as the blood fell from the gash. Licking it as it trickled slowly down his forehead. Tanya was now sitting on his lap, her legs wrapped around his waist. Sitting quite comfortably on him, she played and teased him. Loving ever wince and grunt Michael made as she dug her nails into the cut. Pulling the end of her sleeve over her palm, she gently wiped the blood away and smiled. Her eyes never leaving his lost gaze. Michael stayed quiet and kept an eye on Fi and Sam. He could see Fi was making sure Sam was alright. His eyes moved to Torres, he watched Fi closely. Although; Michael could see the pure tension and fear that struck his face. He was regretting and fearing he'd be caught letting Fi free to help Sam.

Tanya soon forced Michael to watch her. Grabbing his face, her palm holding his chin. She stared deeply into this eyes and lightly pressed her nose against his, motioning for an Eskimo kiss. Might gave her an emotionless glare and moved his head back slightly. Finally gathering himself together, his vision was finally distinct, his head still pounding but he was able to think clearly.

Torres impatiently grunted as he waited for Fi to finish up with Sam's wound. She stitched him up carefully and applied new bandages over it, giving it a pat as she made sure it stayed. A smile crossed her lips as she watched Sam growl at her.

"All done, Sam.. are you Ok?"

She gently asked before Torres pulled her up by her upper arm. Sam watched him handle Fi roughly, he shouted at him. Only to receive a boot to his ribs. Torres aggressively kicked Sam and threw Fi back down to cuff her.

Sam let out a soft cry of agony as his ribs started to burn from the sudden strike..

"One minute you're a saint.. the next you're a devil. Get that from your sister?"

Sam played before silence attacked the room, only to have Michael yelp in agony as Tanya restlessly played with his wound. Torres, Sam and Fi instantly looked over to see her sitting on him and playing with his wound, face and hair.

As Torres cuffed Fi up once again, he slowly moved from her. Taking a glimpse at his sister, shaking his head. He looked at Michael with pity and turned to Fi..

"She can do much worse..."

He grunted, clearing his throat. He sighed deeply and sat beside Fi. Watching her with endearment.

"What do you mean?"

Fi asked, not sure whether or not she should be asking, whether or not she intentionally wanted or needed to know. However; it irritated her for him to say such a thing and not explain his choice of words. Why say something like that and leave it? It made her itch...

Torres studied Fi for a moment before clearing his throat, Unsure of what he should tell her or even say. He was confused and hesitant on the words that spun around in his head. Not sure whether to let Fi find out herself or... He tell her before it happened. He knew his sister too well sometimes. Looking to Tanya, he gazed at her for a moment and dropped his head. Deep in thought...

Fi watched him, catching her breath. The bastard left it at that, left her hanging for an explanation. She looked to Michael. Her hands clenched, her muscle tensed. It made her sick...

Her hands slowly going down his neck, she kissed him softly. Michael cleared his throat and thought. So many things rushing through his head, causing his head to pound harder. He closed his eyes for a moment as a plan struck him. Opening his eyes slowly, Tanya watched him and gave him a sick smile before leaning in and biting his lower lip... Pulling away, she bounced off his chest and sat up for a moment. Such a playful and masochistic look. Michael lowered his head for a second before sighing deeply; He wasn't sure if his plan would work or just make everything worse.. But he had to try... Anything to get the psychotic bitch off him. As Tanya sat there gazing and gawking at him. Michael lifted his hands up and raised them above her head. Moving them over her shoulders, he rested his arms on her shoulders and slowly pulled her in with a sweet smile. Her shoulders dropped, her mouth shut open in shock before Michael swiftly pulled her in and head butted her, hard. Bouncing from the impact of his skull, Tanya fell back as Michael lifted his arms and let her fall backwards, shifting his legs. Michael managed to get up on his two feet before Torres elbowed him right in the cheek, causing Michael to drop back down again. Even with the slight failure, Michael giggled to himself...

.. Tanya was grunting and groaning from the impact, her hands on her forehead.

She had just fallen for his little trap. Was she really that gullible? How pathetic was this women? Michael had always shown zero attention and notice towards her, what made her think this moment and time was any different? It made Michael chuckle. Ridiculous. Fi watched the whole scene, she couldn't help but chuckle with Michael as she thought the same thing. Shaking her head as she moaned and groaned about her head, she tried to pick herself up slowly. Torres grunted and rushed over to help his pathetic sister...

As Torres helped her, Michael shrugged his shoulder at Fi who smiled at him and gave out a small laugh. She only wished she had the opportunity to do just that and much more. Fi smiled with nothing but love and pure happiness as she watched Michael..

Back on her own two feet, Tanya held where Michael had smashed into her with her palms. Moaning, she winced and closed her eyes before throwing her hands down and shaking her head. Torres grunted and pointed at Michael.

"you shouldn't have done that..."

Shaking his head at Michael, Torres could see the mere rage and pure determination in Tanya's eyes. The Same look he had seen once before... it never ended well to the individual who she aimed at.

As Torres went to sit by Fi, he saw her smiling and giggling to herself. Looking back to Sam who too was chuckling..

"Good One Mikey!"

As Sam shouted out, Torres turned the room lights on as it became much darker, the sun was setting as the skies fell into darkness.

Madeline was merely once again shocked at how convincing her son could be. She hated the situation, however. She too smiled as Michael struck her in the head. It was as if Mother approved.

As Torres switched the lights on, he shot a glare at Sam and moved over to Fi. His eyes narrowed on her smile...

"I wouldn't laugh, Fi... "

Shaking his head, he grunted and rubbed his forehead, almost hiding from what he knew what was going to happen next...

Tanya stood there staring at Michael. Her gaze so still and emotionless. She was frozen, not a single blink. Clenching her fists. All eyes on her. Fi could feel the sudden shiver overtake her body, the quiver of fear...The mere look in Tanya's eyes were purely deathly. Torres then looked away and watched Fi. Ignoring what was going to happen, it was as if he was scared skinless. Seeing the horror written all over his face, Fi couldn't help but feel more shivers rush down her body...

"Did you think that was Funny, Michael?"

Tanya slowly and gently moved her hair from her face and settled her breathing. Smacking her lips together. Her face and neck red from adrenaline and rage. She bit her lower lip before turning to Torres, he was already back turned to her...

"Sorry Little Brother"

She whispered before facing Michael. She held a straight face before launching on top of him.

Her knees landing straight into his stomach and ribs, her clenched fists colliding into his skull. Pounding him hard. She didn't care for Vaughn conditions any more. Pulling at his collar, she rests her knuckles for a moment before kissing him on the cheek where she had hit him. Fi jumped and reacted fast, yelling at Torres to do something about it as Tanya literally flipped out...

Michael tried pushing the maniac off him, keeping his arms out before him. His palms at a halt, his arms straight. Tanya then took a hold of his left hand and started kissing his palm and licking his fingers...soon she struck his elbow, causing him to bend his arm from the sudden pressure.

She then pressed her body against him, her knees and body weight holding his legs down. His arms and hands trapped underneath her.

Doing the best he could, moving his head back and away from her incoming face as she tried to lick and kiss him, Her hands all over him...

"I can't do anything..."

Torres recalled, repeating himself. He started sitting in a foetal like position. His eyes wide open, his body shaking. He tried to clear his mind. Block the images in his head, the sounds he could hear. He slowly looked to Fi, She watched him and yelled at him again. Trying to get him to move, to do anything to stop her.

Madeline too screamed out to Torres, yelling and screeching at him. She kicked and squirmed for him to do something.

"Get that crazy bitch off my son!"

Madeline yelled and repeated herself only to be ignored.

Shaking his head, ignoring her and Fi, Torres just sat there and watched Fi.

Her hand wrapped and gripped around his throat, choking him. Her thumb moving up to his Adam's apple, she started to press down on it. Michael started to weep and wheeze as she pressed down, making it almost impossible for Michael to breathe or even gasp. Her other hand clawed down his body and attempted to unbuckle his belt...

Fi watched Tanya with her filthy hands, her eyes wide open. Her mouth slammed shut. She held in her fit of rage. She looked to Torres...

"Don't you dare tell me..."

She started. She couldn't finish her words. Her throat became dry along with her mouth. Her hands shook...

"Fiona! What is happening!... Michael can't breathe!"

Madeline started to weep as she could hear Michael struggling for air. She tried her best to keep her eyes from watching, it haunted and killed her.

"If you're not going to stop her, I will... get me out of here, Torres"

Fi screamed at Torres, shivers crawled all down her body. She was soon tensing her muscles. Her hands in a tight fist. Fi's neck and face red from the pure rage that filled her, striving to burst out. Torres could see the mere dedication and anger in Fi's eyes, small droplets of tears started to evolve In her eyes. There was no way she was going to let his happen, No way she was going to sit there and watch. She started to pull forwards swiftly, moving the small table. She tried again and again. Torres could see just how panicked Fi was. Slowly moving, Torres leaned in and unlocked Fi's hand cuffs. As they released from her sore and red raw wrists, Fi instantly launched up and dashed towards Tanya...

Her hands clawed and grabbed her thin cotton long sleeve shirt, ripping her off Michael. Pulling her up with so much force and strength. She then threw her down to where Torres was. Her body slammed against Torres and the ground with a large crash and thud. Fi dropped to her knees and instantly took a hold of Michael who struggle to catch a single grasp of air to his lungs. Pressing Michael against her, her left hand held the back of his head. Sitting him up more, Fi lightly rubbed his back and cradled him as he slowly started to breathe properly. Wheezing and struggling, Michael coughed violently as he controlled his breathing. His eyes watering from the mere pressure on his throat. Fi was shaking from the adrenaline and sheer fright and rage that rushed through her body. She was completely baffled by Tanya. She knew the women was nothing but insane and a complete maniac.. But, she never even thought or glimpsed at the idea of her doing such a thing. As Fi held Michael carefully, he was so still. His rough and violent coughs alarmed her. Pulling away from him, her hands held his face softly.. Her eyes filled with concern.

She could see Michael was in complete shock from everything. It happened so quickly.., within a blink of an eye...

Fi never let go of Michael. She held him ever so tightly. Not letting him slip from her. She rested her chin against his shoulder and tilted her head, resting against him firmly. Listening carefully for his breathing, waiting for that hypnotising rhythm. As Fi held Michael, she then realised she had just thrown a pregnant women across the room, literally. She slowly moved her eyes to see where Tanya was. No regret or remorse for her. Nothing. She deserved it, regardless of her condition. If the women loved her unborn child, she wouldn't be doing any of this. She cared very little for the unborn child inside her. It was clear. Fi wished she could kick and beat her to a pulp, cause as much excruciating pain as she could to the women... But she wanted and needed to be with Michael, there was no other place she'd rather be...

Everything seemed distorted. She could only just hear Sam and Madeline's warnings, belting out her name to alarm her of the incoming attack...

Tanya moved slowly and started for Fi. Growling as she struck Fi in the face with her sore and bruised fist. As Fi was suddenly moved to the side, she still held tightly onto Michael. Pulling him down with her before Tanya pulled Fi up. As Fi was swung up. Michael retaliated and tripped Tanya, swinging his leg in front of her feet as she attempted to step forwards. She fell flat on her backside... Fi jumped up and launched onto Tanya, her fists colliding with her skull.

"Get her Fi! Beat that bitch into the ground!"

Sam cheered Fi on as he watched Fi attack her. Seeing the rage surface her as she struck her so hard in the face and body.

Michael tried his best to obtain his breathing as his throat felt as if it were blazing and scorching. His throat and mouth dry. He could only just get air in. Coughing seemed the be the only thing that made it any better. He struggled.

Fi was so full of adrenaline and anger towards the masochistic lunatic. She couldn't hold herself back any more, No one could. This bitch had caused too much trauma and pain for everyone, it was time she had a little taste of her own medicine with a little Fiona on top of it. Fi pulled her up and held her by her collar, she was not retaliating. She held a straight face as she looked Fi straight in the eye...

"Want to kill my unborn child?"

She tried to get through to Fi, trying to stop her. Distract her...It wasn't enough any more. What she wanted and was about to do, hit her nerves too hard to ignore. Fi punched Tanya hard in the face. Knocking her out cold. Falling to the floor, Tanya collapsed and clashed with a loud thud. As she fell, Vaughn walked in and instantly whipped out his gun, aiming at Fi he pulled the trigger...

_**Author's Note:**_

_Thanks for the AHHHMAZING reviews for the previous chapter guys! Thank you so much! Hope the fic is still going well and you're all eager for more! Let me what what you loved and enjoyed, it always makes me think more about what you want and like! Keep it up! Your R&R's mean the world to me!_


	44. Chapter 40 – Nothing is What It Seems

Chapter 40 – Nothing is What It Seems

The loud bang broke the sheer madness of the scene, The bullet ripped and forced itself right pass Fi, missing her by an inch. Splitting and smashing into the wall. Fi luckily dodged the bullet, literally. Vaughn growled and raised his voice.

"Let go of Tanya, Fi"

Vaughn ordered, smirking at her as he pointed his weapon back to Fi's face...

"The first bullet was just a warning Fiona"

Vaughn closely watched her, his eyes so fixed and steady on her. Her hands, waiting for her to release them from Tanya. As Vaughn's eyes glued to Fi... Michael saw the opportunity and took it, launching up from his position. Michael charged into Vaughn. The amazing surge of adrenaline and strength as he collided into Vaughn, who was merely surprised and shocked as Michael crashed and forced him onto the ground. Trying his best to restrain Vaughn from retrieving his weaponry, Michael grabbed a hold of Vaughn's wrists and collided a fist into his cheek.

"Mike!"

Sam alarmed Michael as Darcy swiftly started for Michael, grabbing the back of his shirt, pulling him off Vaughn restlessly and roughly pulling him off. Darcy then threw a fist into Michael's ribs, giving Vaughn time to recover from the shock and bounce back up. Aggressively, Vaughn snarled and pressed the muzzle of his gun against Michael's cheek and pushed it into his cheek harder, gritting his teeth...

"You're lucky I need you, Westen"

Biting his bottom lip, Vaughn moved from Michael and ex-haled deeply. Gathering himself and calming the surge of rage and adrenaline that rushed through him at that moment. He rubbed his head. His fingers and hand flexing as he held the gun so tightly, as if he was so eager to use to use it...

Turning to face Michael as Darcy held onto him, tightly and aggressively.

"Get up, we're going back to that job … Mom is coming too"

Finishing his sentence with a smirk as he watched the change of expression on Michael's face as he mentioned Madeline was tagging alone this time. Darcy pulled Michael up to his feet and shoved him into Vaughn, who grabbed him by the collar and moved him in close, gritting his teeth.

"Let's get this job done, then you and your family go home.. Deal?"

Vaughn growled, pushing Michael from him and moving over to Tanya and Fi. Vaughn handed Tanya his gun and gently stroked her hands as he handed her the heavy weaponry. A soft moment between them before Tanya smirked and nodded to him, a silent conversation.

As Tanya received the weapon, she instantly struck Fi over the head with the butt, the sudden impact struck Fi hard. Fi fell to the ground, landing on her knees.. Fi struggled to keep herself steady. Her arms and knees felt weak as the new fresh wound throbbed and struck the back of her head...Wincing, she slowly looked up seeing Michael react. Flinching forwards before Vaughn struck his hand out, pushing Michael back with his palm...Michael watched Vaughn carefully before Tanya slowly moved down to Fi's side and teased Michael...

Pressing the muzzle against the back of Fi's head, just inches from the wound she had just created. Her eyes pierced through Michael's, nothing but pleasure and rage covered her face. A sly grin, Tanya licked her lips and cocked an eye brow at Michael before Vaughn pushed Michael further away from Fi. Giving Darcy a slight nod. Darcy moved over to Madeline and uncuffed her, gently picking her up from the floor beside Sam...

Sam felt completely helpless; unsure and full of concern for Fi, Madeline and Michael. He couldn't do anything but sit there in agony and watch everything unfold before him. It killed him. His mind was trying it's best to come up with any way possible to help himself and the others out of this situation. All he could do was feel weaker by the hour as his wound throbbed. Although; Fi did a good job with patching and stitching it up, He could still feel the after effects of the fresh stitches as there was no drugs available to give him to numb the pain. Drawing his big brown eyes to see Torres as he slowly made his way down to Fi, a comforting hand on her back. It made Sam cringe. He couldn't help but wonder what ideas and fantasies were inside his mind, He was the brother of Tanya.. and they all knew just how sick and twisted she was...

Sam could only imagine the worst as Torres now knew Michael was going to be out of the scene...An open opportunity to sabotage and feed his fantasies...

Sam could only watch and observe, hoping an opportunity for himself to flee the scene and get Fi out of there would pass him, he could only wish...

As Madeline was placed beside Vaughn, her eyes fixed on Michael. She was terrified. She tried her best to shield Michael from seeing just how scared she was...So uncertain and blind to what was going on. She watched Michael carefully...

Michael gave Madeline a sweet and soft look; trying his best to assure her that things would be ok.

Fi put on a brave face for Michael and Madeline, she knew exactly what Tanya was trying to do, Fi knew it wouldn't work. Glancing up, just in time to catch a quick glimpse at Michael. Who gave her a quick promising look, a look of sheer commitment and dedication to make sure he and Madeline would come back for them... Fi managed to let out the words that flooded through her mind..

"Come back to me, Michael... or I'll hurt you myself"

Her face so straight, so sincere and true to her words. Michael gave her a cute smirk before being spun around and pushed towards the front door with Madeline.

"We'll be back"

Vaughn lightly stated as he opened the door. The cold breeze rushed through the house. Swirling and running through the room, brushing past Fi. Moving her hair lightly, Fi's eyes stayed glued to Michael as he and Madeline walked out of the house. Entering the darkness. It was as if there was no moon, no light at all. Complete darkness.

…..

Arriving at the nearest Hospital, Vaughn parked underground. Stopping the engine, he turned to Michael as he sat in the passenger seat, cuffed. Looking back to Madeline for a second, he then looked back and forth from them both in silence before clearing his throat.

'Here's the deal"

Vaughn started before leaning over towards Michael, opening the glove compartment and obtaining a folder with documents and identification. He watched them for a brief moment before continuing..

"Madeline... you will take Michael inside, as your patient on floor 9..."

He cleared his throat and gave Madeline some documents displaying her badge and identification for the task. Madeline read through the documents carefully as Vaughn started again...

"he'll be using his cover ID from earlier... David Creegan..."

He shot his eyes up to Michael and studied him carefully, his face so straight and emotionless...

"Once inside, you'll be taken into either a room or just a remote area, you'll meet Doctor Danson.. I want you to take this phone with you and I'll contact you with further instructions..." Smirking, Vaughn nodded and handed Madeline the cell phone. Slowly hoping out of the vehicle. Opening Madeline's car door, letting her out. She very slowly made her way out and placed her identification badge on for display, carrying the files in her left hand. Watching as Vaughn pulled Michael out of the passenger seat...

"Don't try anything stupid. I have my eyes on you both at all times. Don't underestimate me."

Threatening them, Vaughn growled and uncuffed Michael. Rubbing his sore and burning wrists, Michael looked to Madeline then back to Vaughn. Keeping his mouth shut the whole time. His mind was already speculating and creating ideas and pathways for a chance to flee the situation. His mind had been at work ever since his eyes sat upon the hospital...

"Don't waste any time"

Gesturing them to get a move on, Michael started for the bottom escalators. Madeline close behind, looking back at Vaughn as he watched them from the car.

It wasn't long before they were finally free from the deadly and tight chains...Stepping into the escalators, Michael pressed on Level 9...

"Michael..."

Madeline croaked...

Michael turned to her and gave her a sweet hug, Comforting her. He knew she was a strong women, but these things involving himself and her family breaks her..But she did her best to hide it...

Her cheek resting against his chest, she closed her eyes for a moment and gathered herself.

"Mom, I'm going to need you to do what you need to do … then find a security officer near by"

Michael whispered as he moved away. Madeline wanted to ask questions, she wanted to expose and free the many thoughts and queries she had in her mind, exploding. She couldn't stay on one trail of thoughts, she could barely think. She wanted it all to stop, disappear and vanish right then and there.

As they arrived at their level, Madeline looked to Michael as her heart started to pound harder within her chest.

"It's Ok Mom"

Michael comforted her and gave her a kiss on the forehead before the doors slowly opened widely.

Exiting the escalators, Madeline placed her hand on Michael's back and her other held the needed documents.

As they reached the large receptionist desk, Madeline instantly went into character. It was shocking to see just how quick and professional Madeline changed. It was almost outstanding and shocking to Michael before he realised.. it was his mother, of course she could.

"I have my favourite Patient with me, he's here to get a check up from Dr. Danson"

She claimed as she shot Michael a wide smile. Michael gave her one in return before his eyes watched the surroundings, carefully observing and already on the look out for any signs of a security guard on this particular ward. As she receptionist scanned Madeline's badge, she then cleared her throat and smiled..

"Name, please"

She asked kindly, still wearing that same smile.

"Creegan"

Michael roughly answered, his voice low. Picking and scuffing his hair around, making it appear more messy and scruffy. Madeline watched him for a moment. As the friendly receptionist scanned through the computer, Michael glanced around the area again. Looking at the air vents, path ways and exits.

Picking up the phone, She dialled a number and started a very small and brief conversation. Stating that Creegan was there for his check-up. Slamming down the receiver, she smiled up at Madeline and Michael and finished...

"He'll be with you in a moment"

Madeline smiled and thanked her, stepping away from the desk. Michael came in close as Madeline moved in and whispered..

"did you want me to scout around and find the security guard now?"

She asked, ever so quietly before Michael suddenly looked over his shoulder as someone tapped him on the shoulder, quietly calling his name..

"Creegan! Let's see how you're doing this month!"

The friendly doctor smiled before leading them towards a small bedding area. Madeline studied him. Short black hair, light brown eyes.. he was rather short. Almost as small as Fi. Semi-dark skinned. She watched as he lead them over to an empty single bed. Gesturing Michael to sit down, Michael moved over and took a seat on the end of it. Madeline smiled and was uncertain on her next actions before he spun around and faced her..

"That's all for now, I'll let you know when we're finished"

He smiled pulling the curtains to keep his privacy, Michael watched as he moved the curtain all the way across and around the rail. Leaving no exposure to the outside. Michael could help but feel that something was a little weird.

Madeline stood there for a moment before taking the opportunity to find the security guard. Dashing off to the main area, she looked at everyone that was close by and around. Moving around, almost frantically looking for a uniformed officer. There were so many white coats floating about, it baffled her. Patients, visitors. She only wanted to find something that didn't seem to exist.

Turning to Michael, Danson smiled and quickly looked over Michael before his eyes narrowed on the wounds on his forehead.

"what happened there, Creegan?"

He asked carefully as he leaned in closer and took a closer look. Michael shook his head and shrugged his shoulders..

"Can't remember"

He scoffed, not really caring about the situation that happened so long ago...It was only a split second before Michael realised the man was previously holding a large syringe. Before he could react, Danson pierced his neck with the substance... Michael flinched and moved back, giving him a startled look before realising nothing was happening... The moment went quick before Michael saw the mere shock as he awaited for something to happen to him. Thinking fast, Michael started to rock back and forth, pretending to be drowsy.. his eyes rolled the back of his head. It wasn't long before he then fell to the side and collapsed... As Michael slowly fell to his side, Danson moved in slowly to check his vitals...

Michael launched up and struck him in the throat with his elbow, instantly causing him to stumble backwards with his hands clasping his throat. As He stumbled backwards, Michael jumped off the bed and struck him in the stomach causing him to black out instantly from the mere shock and pressure to both his throat and stomach. Looking around quickly, listening for any signs of alarm.. Michael carefully lifted the doctor from the floor and gently placed him on the bed...

Taking a quick glimpse at the notes he had on his Cover ID, Michael didn't seem to find anything out of the ordinary before dashing out to find Madeline...

Madeline almost gave up on looking for a security guard before she finally spotted one. White shirt, black pants and hat. Combat boots and a utility belt containing a weapon and baton. Rushing up to him, she grabbed him by the arms, almost clinging onto him..

"Sir, please... I need your help.. My son and I.."

She struggled to her her words out, the rush of hope and adrenaline running through her, she was almost high from the mere hope she was feeling that she had found some sort of help.

The man just stared at her blankly before shushing her quietly..

"Get back to work, Madeline... Don't try something like this again...I'm letting you off lightly"

He stated before pushing her back and moving slowly away from her. Madeline froze, shaking in her tracks. She couldn't believe it, her heart sank. She was mortified...She then started to wonder just how many people in this ward were under Vaughn commands, his pay roll...

She couldn't help but think of the doctor who was seeing Michael, instantly snapping out of her frozen state. Madeline rushed back to where Michael was. Pulling the curtains back to reveal Michael scanning through papers from the Danson, she then saw Danson out cold on the hospital bed...

"Michael!.. the Security guard was working with him!"

She managed to gasp before the cell phone given to her from Vaughn started to ring...Looking down to her pocket, she hesitated. Unsure on what to do.. Looking up to Michael who nodded at her, she then quickly answered it...

"Yes"

He croaked before an aggressive tone is thrown back at her...

"Put your son on"

The words send a shiver down Madeline's spine, giving her goosebumps. She hated this man too much.. She swallowed hard and handed the phone over to Michael...

"Yeah..."

Michael said quickly, it wasn't even a second before Vaughn started..

"Go to Room 216, there you will assassinate the women in said room... do it quickly and quietly, understood? Remember, I have my eyes on you"

He then hung up instantly after giving his vague instructions. Michael rubbed his forehead before sighing deeply...

Looking up at the ceiling for a moment, Michael closed his eyes for a minute before turning to Madeline, her face filled with so much concern and fright.

"we've been ordered to assassinate someone in this hospital"

Madeline gasped, there was no way she'd do such a thing. This person could be harmless, they could have a family. She instantly shook her head and stepped back slowly...

"we need to check this women out first... Don't worry Mom, we're not going to kill her"

He assured Madeline as he started for the private room corridors.

"Michael, how do you purpose we get out of this! The man has people working here on this!"

She quietly stated as she walked closely beside him, watching almost everyone that passed them.

So cautious of everyone that worked there now...

"Let me work that out, Mom..."

Michael growled as he tried to think about everything that was happening...

…...

Torres sat closely next to Fi, watching her carefully. His eyes filled with the same lust and admiration Tanya had towards Michael, only Torres seemed to have a more delicate look instead of pure masochistic pleasure. Sam watched him carefully, even though he had his back faced towards him. Sam could see his facial expressions as he watched her from the side. Tanya sighed deeply and grumbled...

"I was about to have so much fun..."

She snickered as she pinned her eyes down at Fi before rolling her eyes...

"But you... you, had to ruin it for me..."

She hissed, pointing down at Fi as she sat there. She could strike again... But Darcy was still the crazy and psychopath they all knew, it'd end badly...Even though; she'd love to put up a fight, apart of her stopped herself from making such a rational decision...

Fi started to collect the images in her head, the moment and the scene. She began to wonder. Afraid of what she'll hear in return, Fi just had to know .. she had to know what exactly was going through her head at that moment...

"Why did you do that. You're seriously one messed up girl"

Tanya could see the plain confusion and desperation crawling over Fi's face. She smiled and came down to her level, sitting right before her. Crossed legged. She gave Fi that same snarly grin...

"You want to know what I was going to do to him? You don't want to know sweetie"

She gave Fi that innocent tilt to her head, raising her eyebrows and giving her a sweet smile...

Cringing, she knew she didn't want to hear it, but she couldn't sit there and wonder... It was all so quick, intense and terrifying she couldn't bare the thought of it... not knowing was the hardest part about it...

"I wanted to take him into the room and break him... I could have said it much more firmly, but I could care less about your feelings, dear"

Fi watched her, her eyes never leaving hers. Gritting her teeth, she cleared her throat. Trying her best to hold in the burst of anger that was eager to burst out and attack her...

"If you don't know what I meant by break him... How about violate?"

She shrugged her shoulders then leaned in closer towards her as she finished her last words, wearing that sneaky and sickening smile...

Fi swallowed hard before she could no longer hold in the urge to wipe that little smile off her evil-looking face. Launching up, Fi struck Tanya in the face hard before Torres grabbed her by the arms and slammed her down...

"You dare touch him again..."

Fiona started before Tanya hissed and struck Fi over the head again...Knocking her out. Tanya sighed deeply and breathed heavily. Fed up of Fi's protective side and screams to stay away from "her" man. She turned to Torres with a deadly look; smiling at him. A smile he knew all too well...

"How about you give her a taste of what I was going to give Michael?"

Torres couldn't help but grimace at her for a second before looking down at Fi, helpless and unconscious. He let his lips curve with a small smirk before his eyes moved to see Sam...

"What are you doing?"

Sam instantly asked as Torres started to pick Fi up from the ground, carrying her carefully through the room, heading slowly towards the hall way and into one of the spare rooms to the right of the hall way...

Sam could feel the fear and concern rush through him, uncertain of what was happening and what was to happen to Fi... Starting to wiggle and squirm, trying whatever he could to get out of his chains and get to Fi before anything were to happen to her. Tanya came down to Sam and smiled at him, her fingers running through his hair. Trailing down his face and dropping form his chin down to his neck and chest...

"Whilst my boy is away, how about we have some fun... If I remember correctly, you tried to hit on me before I showed my true colours"

Sam moved back as much and as far as he could. Cringing he looked away from her. So much hatred for the sick and twisted women before him, she now kneeled before him and rested her hands on his thighs, slowly moving up towards his hips...

He was almost lost for words...

"Please, I wouldn't do anything with you even If you were the last women on this planet..."

As Torres placed Fi down on the large bed in the guest room, he carefully positioned her in the middle of the bed, enough for her to reach out to the large wooden bed frame. Hesitating for a moment, he licked his lips and cuffed her hands and feet. Watching her, his eyes narrowing her body but aiming for her face, he gazed at her for a moment before she slowly started to wake...Squirming around, her eyes shot open to see Torres charge down onto her, holding his palm over her mouth, keeping her quiet...

_**Author's Note:**_

_Sorry for the pure boringness and rustiness of this chapter guys! I get very busy these days! I hope this is any decent and you all want more and are eager to know what happens next and how it all unfolds! Please let me know! I will try my hardest to get the next chapter up much quicker this time! R&R's are amazing, please keep it up guys! Thank you all so much for coming back and reading and wanting more! Truly amazing!_


	45. Chapter 41 – Unknown

Chapter 41 – Unknown

Michael's eyes darted around the scenery, they were closing in on the room that held their objective. So many theories and plans rushed and spun around his mind, creating a cyclone of thoughts colliding and attacking him. He wasn't too sure what he could do, but he knew.. he'd be doing something, regardless...As they approached the room, two young boys and a young man walked out of the room. Each one of them held a hopeful smile across their faces, filled with so much hope and prayers. Michael swallowed hard and walked pass them, keeping his eyes off them as they passed. He could hear the young boys chirp and whisper to their father..

"When is Mommy coming home?"

Looking back over his shoulder; Michael glanced and watched as their father playfully picked up what seemed to be the youngest of the boys and sat him high on his shoulders, playfully smiling..

"Very soon little man, very soon!"

As Michael turned back to watch the room they were heading for pass them. Michael quickly ducked into the room beside it, carefully pulling Madeline in with him. Unseen and secure, at least he thought. Michael took in what was happening and closed his eyes for a second before Madeline started...

"Michael? What are we doing?"

Madeline whispered before she watched Michael look up, his eyes catching the security camera's in the room. Looking down, he then moved slowly and carefully to block Madeline from it's view...

"Mom, you said a security guard was meddling with this?"

Michael asked her, his eyes so intense and wide as he awaited her to answer him. She stared at him before clearing her thought and nodding..

"Right; Vaughn will somehow be watching on the security camera's that are installed In each room..."

Michael trailed off before getting lost in his own train of thoughts. Madeline wanted to ask what he had in mind; but she left him there to think. She knew just how creative and smart he was...She gave him the time they needed before Michael opened the door and stepped out from the room...

"Michael?"

Madeline asked before he shushed her and moved over to the objectives room. Quietly whispering as he went for the door..

"Follow me, Mom.. same Cover ID's.."

He ended before moving back and letting her take the reigns...

Madeline took a deep breath in and nodded, turning the door knob.. she stepped in with her sweet warm smile...

Opening the door, Madeline walked in, followed closely by Michael. Who looked rather confused.. As Madeline walked in, she saw the mere smile and shine of hope on the women's face, she was battling cancer..

"Oh sorry Dear! I was just going to check up on you... if you're resting, I can come back later"

Madeline smiled and gave the women a warm smile...The women smiled back and tilted her head to the side slowly before shaking her head..

"No No, it is fine! Please, come in!"

She waved them to come in, she brought such a warm feeling within the room; full of joy and no regrets. Why in the world would Vaughn want someone so kind and sincere to be slaughtered? What the hell was going on? Michael was that puzzled, he rechecked the number on the door just to make sure. Apparently; this women is exactly the person they need to assassinate. Vaughn had some explaining to do...Michael stood behind Madeline and looked around nervously as Madeline smiled and sat carefully beside the young women. She sat up in her bed after having her family visit her, balloons and flowers.. even chocolates filled the room. She had her dirty blonde hair tied up into a high pony tail covered with a bright red and white bandanna, holding what hair she had left in place, small strands of hair fell on her face. Her forest green eyes glistened, she didn't even look tired or warn down at all. It appeared as if there was nothing wrong with her.

Madeline took the clip board and read the information written down, checking that the doctors have already done their routine checks. Luckily; they just got there in time as the doctor had left just before they arrived. Observing and reading closely; Madeline looked through and started quickly before anything got awkward...

"So Shelly, How are you feeling? Please let me know how you're feeling"

She politely asked; giving Michael her name quickly. Shelly watched Michael before Michael caught her glance at him, returning her confused stare with a wide smile. She lightly smiled back and looked to Madeline, a questioning look sat on her face...

"Oh, I'm sorry! This is David, he's my favourite patient"

She leaned back and grabbed Michael's arm and pulled him in closer to shake Shelly's hand. Shelly smiled and looked back to Madeline with a more reassuring smile, comforted.

"I'm feeling much better today; can't wait to go home"

She smiled, looking over to her family portrait that sat beside her bed. Such a loving smile as she looked at the photo. So much love and devotion...

"I had a family once..."

Michael randomly pointed out, striking a conversation as his mind thought deeply on how he was to do this without being caught. Shelly gave him a sad and apologetic look, pitying him...

Michael saw the sudden change in her expressions and instantly changed the mood...

"Oh, it's fine... I don't see them any more, but they're safe! So .. I deal with it"

Shrugging his shoulders, he gave her a cute smile before looking around the room, his eyes narrowing and finding the security camera. It was installed on the door wall. Looking right down onto the patient's bed. Michael moved over to Madeline's left side and blocked the camera from seeing Shelly's face...

Michael looked down to Madeline, giving her that intense look...

"Shelly, I need you to do something for me"

Michael carefully placed into words, a sweet and calming voice. His face filled with concern...Shelly nodded and looked deeply into his piercing blue eyes...

"I need you to help me and Madeline here to keep you from harms way, Don't react. Just act normal.. can you do that?"

He softly let out his words, carefully choosing them. He Kept that soft face and looked down to Madeline who gave Shelly a sincere nod. Shelly nodded and cleared her throat. She was afraid, she wasn't entirely sure what to make of the situation; but she was a gem. Quiet and nodding, she could feel her heart pound harder within her chest. Listening and afraid, she bit her lower lip..

"Now... Someone has hired a very dangerous man to assassinate you..."

Michael once again chose his words carefully, with a soft and soothing tone. Keeping Shelly calmer than he imagined. Madeline too was peculiar about the women's attention to his words, she listened so deeply. Although; they could see the fear in her eyes... Her facial and body expressions showed no signs of pure fright or discomfort. She did everything Michael told her, without a single bat of her eyelashes. A single blink. She smiled and nodded, acted so sweetly.. it was as if she was a trained operative already. She was so much better than all of the Clients they had dealt with.. It purely shocked them both.

As Michael guided her with his plan. The silence of the room was soon shattered by the haunting draining sound coming from Shelly's heart monitor. The Rhythm was soon distorted and out of sync. Throwing it's tunes and pitches off and setting off alarms as she was soon going into cardiac arrest. Michael tried to hold her still as her body began to jerk and struggle from the massive amount of pain striking her intuition. Madeline startled and panicked. Unsure on what was happening, was she faking it? How did she trigger the monitor and set off the alarm? Madeline stood back and watched as Michael tried to help her.. It wasn't long before the sound soon dropped and flat lined. Michael turned back to Madeline, a puzzled and shocked look drained his face. Pale. Michael then realised he and Madeline had to get out of there as soon as possible... He couldn't do anything but get himself and Madeline out of the room; they did what they were initially there for...

…

In the elevator, silence was choking them. So many things flashed and spun in their minds. Madeline shook violently... She was so certain he would save the poor woman... She looked at Michael so intensely... Searching his face for answers, he had none... He was just as lost as she was...

"Michael.. what happened in there?"

She stuttered, she couldn't believe what had happened. All she could shortly keep a thought on was the soon to be mourning family..

"She... must have been panicking too much.. I … I don't know Ma"

He muttered before the doors slide open, exposing Vaughn waiting for them with a large grin on his face...

"Well Done, Westen"

He smiled at them both, Michael walked straight pass him and headed straight towards the car. Madeline stayed close and walked quickly with him. Her mind bulging of trauma and strain. Vaughn slowly walked behind them, still wearing his wicked grin. His plan had worked...

"Didn't think you had it in you, Michael"

He softly stated as he arrived at the parked car and opened it, letting Michael and Madeline step in. They never said a word, Michael ignored him and Madeline followed his lead and did the same.

All Michael could grasp at the time was to get everyone out of the chaos they were in. He dealt with the fact that he had just triggered a massive traumatic and fatal heart attack to a cancer patient to save three different lives, his family. Looking pass the mess he made, up in the hospital, Michael already planned what he was going to do as soon as he stepped inside Susie's residence.

…

Arriving at Susie's residence. The car is pulled up quietly on the drive way. Vaughn took a huge risk and didn't restrain Michael. As the car pulled to a stop, the engine still running. Michael swung the door open and rushed towards the front door. Vaughn shouted out to Michael before his cell phone starts to buzz and ring at him. Grunting, Vaughn hurried and received it. Answering it as Madeline jumped out the car and headed inside. She wasn't too sure what she wanted to do, stay out... away from the hatred that soiled the house... or make a run for it, but the voice in the back of her head insisted she stayed to protect her family.

As Michael made his way in, Seeing Tanya unbuttoning Sam's shirt. Sam's eyes darted over to see Michael, a shine of hope struck his eyes as he watched his best friend scan the room for Fi, Torres and Darcy. Tanya noticed as Sam looked straight to Michael, shooting to see him. A wide and wicked smile crossed her lips..

"Mike! Get Fi! Torres took her into the other room... Don't worry about me, Brother"

Without any hesitation, Michael dashed down the hall way. He could feel the heavy rush of adrenaline and anger surge through him; so full of anger... They had her. Michael could feel his muscles tense as he stepped back and kicked down the only door that was closed in the long hallway...

His eyes sat upon the most disturbing and traumatic scene. It only made his anger boil so much more.

Fi gasped as her eyes pinned on Michael, a gasp of shock and a pinch of happiness to see him again... Michael's eyes narrowed on the bruises and cuts that covered her body, to his eyes it was all over her …. But in reality, she was only bruised and cut lightly. Laying on the bed, She struggled to get up, to speak a word...She could only manage to gasp his name ever so faintly...Torres spun around as he leaned over Fi, cracking his neck as he spun his head to see Michael had kicked In the locked door with his hands ever so tightly in a fist, his knuckles blushed white. Without a thought, a blink. Michael launched forwards and pulled Torres up and pulled him over and pinned in against the wall, pushing his back into the wall hard.. wanting so much to hear a crack. His fists colliding with Torres' skull... Fi tried desperately to alarm Michael, alert him. She could barely get a whisper out. Her throat so dry and begging for anything moist. Her lips chapped and broken. There was something she needed and pleaded to tell him. As she struggled, squirmed and pulled her arms up and be free... She pulled so hard, the restraints cracked and incinerated from her wrists, gaining her needed freedom; Fi let herself free and lunged towards, her arms wrapped around Michael's waist. Trying to pull him back, she wanted to scream... Michael felt her arms wrap so tightly around his waist, looking down to see her bruised and raw wrists.. it only angered him further to annihilate the person responsible for it...

There were no words coming from Michael's mouth, not a single aspiration. He couldn't contain the struggle and anger that he felt inside him; the pure rush of rage that wanted so badly to explode and burst out onto the person who had done this to Fi. He could only assume and imagine the worst...Whether or not, the twisted thing happened... Michael wanted to end Torres, without thinking clearly as his mind was indistinct from the amount of adrenaline and fury that surged through his body.

Even with Fi trying to hold him back, her arms squeezing his waist, pulling him back. Michael still held a tight grip onto Torres' throat. As Fi tried desperately to scream, to warn Michael of the incoming attack as Darcy charged in and pulled Michael from her arms and threw him down to the floor. As Michael began to get up, Vaughn came behind and cocked his gun, the muzzle digging into the back of his head. Causing him to freeze as he watched the sheer fright in Fi's eyes...

"Get Up..."

Vaughn growled, demanding Michael stand on his feet. Michael slowly gathered himself, picking himself off the floor.. receiving a blow to the head, his left knee gave way. Collapsing onto one knee, Michael exhaled deeply, he knew it was coming...

Restlessly, Vaughn grabbed a hold of Michael's left arm and pulled him up. Looking up at Darcy as he checked over Torres, making sure he was ok. Torres grunted and tried to clear his throat, he was moments away from fading into darkness. Blinking and trying to clear his throat from the thick and tight feeling.. it felt as if Michael's hands were still grasped so tightly around his neck. It made him shiver...

Looking to Fi, he helped her up carefully before moving away from her. Fi's eyes were glued on Michael. Vaughn could barely keep himself still, flexing his hand on the handle of the gun, he grabbed a hold of Michael's shirt and pulled him out of the room. The Muzzle pressed hard against his head...A reminder. As Everyone exited the room and the hallway, walking into the lounge room. Tanya was happily awaiting to see Michael, she slowly moved off Sam. Kissing his forehead sweetly before completely making her way off him and slowly skipping towards Michael before Vaughn screamed...

"_No more games!"_

The scream startled Tanya in her tracks, she froze and stood before Michael. Raising his voice once more... Vaughn kicked Michael in the back, hitting his spine. As his hard shoe hit Michael's spine, he let out a loud cry of agony as the pain struck up and down his back. Pulsating and throbbing. Michael leaned forwards and tried his best to trap the pain from escaping his lips. Wincing as his back stung and throbbed in pain. Vaughn kneeled down beside Michael, the muzzle now pressed against his forehead. His face ever so close to his, spitting at him as he spoke...

"Do you think I'd never find out, Westen?"

He growled as he started his words, Michael shot his eyes to meet Vaughn's. A long pause before Michael looked to see Madeline beside Sam, her caring hands on his shoulders, making sure he was ok...

Not saying a thing; keeping his lips sealed. Michael swallowed the large lump in his throat before taking a deep breath in...

"She's not dead, you faked it all"

Vaughn yelled, moving his arm down to strike Michael in the stomach. As he threw his arm towards Michael's abdomen, Michael blocked him and smacked his arms back. Jumping up with the sudden burst of energy and strength before Vaughn collided into him, pinning him against the nearest wall... His forearm against Michael's throat. Vaughn pressed the muzzle of his tightly gripped weaponry against Michael's ribs and poked him...

"you think you did a good thing, Michael?"

Vaughn gritted his teeth as he spoke, his eyes so sharp and intense. Looking right through Michael's soul. Blinking slowly, Michael just watched the many emotions written all over Vaughn's face...

"You let a deadly women live..."

Vaughn ended his first statement before Michael started..

"_She was battling cancer, Vaughn... just how deadly was she!_"  
Michael screamed at him. So frustrated with the man's choice of words, his games and pleasure to torture everyone...

Vaughn pushed his arm into Michael's throat and pushed him against the wall hard as he screamed, causing Michael to lightly gasp and cough...

"I wanted to rid her of her pain instead of waiting for he cancer to kill her... I'm an impatient man, Michael"

He smirked as he replied to Michael's small outburst. Michael was sickened by his words, he was inches away from breaking from Vaughn's trap before Vaughn pulled his arms close to his throat and struck his Adam's apple, which was weak from the previous attack from Tanya.

"You don't get it do you, Michael. She was a Rogue agent.. A little like Simon..."

The words sunk into him...Before he could even gather his own thoughts...

"now, you've let someone that sinister walk... good one Westen, she knew exactly who you were as soon as you walked in... and Now, she'll be after you..."

He stopped there with his vicious words and turned to see Madeline... Turning back to face Michael, he cracked that devious smile...

"She saw Ma too... Better look out, Westen"

He started to cackle before Michael pushed all of his strength into his arms and legs, pushing Vaughn fast and hard to the ground. As Vaughn clashes to the ground, Torres jumped up and launched for Fi...

"_Don't you touch her..._"

Michael screeched as he jumped and caught Torres in his tracks, spinning him around and throwing him against the wall, away from Fi... Fi was still shaken up and bruised. His arm wrapped around her waist, Michael moved aside and kicked Vaughn's weapon from his reach and stepped on Vaughn's hand, crushing and breaking it with the full force of his weight and strength. Vaughn screamed in agony as each and every little bone in his hand is shattered. Michael moved over and protected Fi as Darcy darted for him, Darcy hit Michael's back. Striking him in the spine, his knees collapsed as the force and impact was too painful to with hold. With all the pain that struck his back, he still held onto Fi ever so tightly. She was still drowsy and not entirely there... Madeline saw the perfect opportunity to free Sam. She knelt down beside him and studied his bounds, wrapped so tightly around his wrists. She tried her best to block out what was happening, trying ever so hard to keep her eyes from watching the scene that played before them. She focused so intensely on the shackles around Sam's hands. Seeing a small metal piece on the table Sam was attached to. she smirked and started to pick at it...

The crack, at least what it sounded like made Fi's eyes widen as Darcy slammed into Michael. Cringing at the haunting sounds of bones of some sort cracking, breaking.

Flinching as she could tell, she knew Michael was in pain. However; he covered it so well.. but he could never hide it from her, she knew him too well.. sometimes better than he knew himself. Finally gasping, Fi managed to let the words slip from her lips.. His name gasped from her mouth ever so faintly but enough for him to hear her...

"Fi"

Michael gasped, wanting so much to know she was OK, that what he came to think what happened to her was nothing of what he imagined. before Darcy charged into Michael from the side, his arms are ripped open, causing him to let go of Fi, who stumbled and collapsed instantly from the pressure. Michael tried to grab a hold of Fi before Vaughn started for him; an aggressive and intense look written all over his face. Holding his gun in his only practical hand, he started quickly before Michael whipped his leg up, kicking Vaughn's weapon from his hand. As Vaughn flinched and stepped back, stumbling. Michael's eyes were fixed on the gun. Darcy tried to restrain him but failed as Michael elbowed him straight in the left eye... As the sheer shock and impact of Michael's elbow colliding with his eye, Darcy screamed and flung backwards, blind as he covered his eye and closed them tightly, whimpering... Michael quickly jumped for Vaughn's gun sprawled before him, Michael managed to reach it, grasping it tightly.. Michael aimed it at Vaughn and didn't hesitate...

The loud explosion from the gun is heard and investigated.

The cries of Vaughn soon followed, he clings and clasped ever so tightly to the new fresh bullet wound to his upper right chest.. Michael's aim was thrown off by the massive amount of pain that bolted up and down his back. As Vaughn fell to his knees, grunting and screaming at Michael. Michael turned to hold Fi as she was starting to become more alert. Torres came in between, attempting to grab Fi, only to receive a bullet to his head as Michael still held Vaughn's gun, which only seemed to contain two bullets... hearing the click of the empty gun, Still pressing the trigger continuously out of hindrance...Michael dropped his arm as Torres' body clashed before them. The loud thud of his dead body echoed their ears.

Fi reached up to Michael, collapsing in his arms. Michael held her for a moment, making sure she was ok. She was lightly unconscious, she felt safe in his arms that moment. So sweet. Feeling his hand on her face, softly stroking her cheek. Her eyes opened slowly. Seeing him, she softly smiled up at him before He screamed out loud in agony, falling and dropping her from his arms. Michael was struck by what looked like a fire Iron. The black spear struck through Michael's left shoulder, impaling him. The impact was too intense, knocking him unconscious...

Fi suddenly felt an intense and overwhelming amount of Adrenaline and strength over take her. Launching up, Fi attacked Tanya instantly.  
Fi shouted as she grabbed a hold of Tanya's flailing arms as she tried to hit her, Holding her arms up and away from her face. Fi kicked her straight in the stomach, causing Tanya to yelp and fall backwards...Not wasting any time, Fi charged into Tanya, keeping her pinned against the wall... Fed up with the needy and sadistic bitch trying so desperate to have her way with Michael, the pain she had put him through to feed her own disturbing obsession and fantasy.. Fi had enough of it...So exhausted, sick and beaten. Fi struck Tanya in the face, the stomach, the sides and neck. Everywhere. She had lost all of her control. Everything else seemed to have disappeared, distorted. All she could gather her thoughts on where the moment she tried to take advantage of Michael, it not only struck her the hardest, but it made her want to protect him even more.. she knew he could protect himself, but He was hers.. and no one else's. No one. Tanya tried her best to block Fi's quick blows, but she failed miserably. Sobbing and trying her best to plead, surrender and apologise...None of it worked now.

Madeline freed Sam from his bounds, Sam moved up and gave Maddie a peck on the cheek, thanking her before seeing Darcy notice his escape. One eye shut, Darcy seemed to have trouble locating and finding his own feet as he slurred and moved like a drunk person on the side walk.

Charging for Sam, Sam blocked the incoming attack and kept Darcy from causing any harm to Madeline, as she stayed behind Sam frantically looking for any sort of weapon...Her mind was spinning, she could barely think properly with everything that was happening right now, this second. It spun her around.

Michael shot up and instantly jumped up to stop Fi, Cringing and wincing as he could barely move his left arm and shoulder. Blood trailed and poured down his chest and arm.

He knew she had hit rock bottom. He knew she wouldn't stop unless she was pulled and dragged away screaming...She had held in all the anger for far too long... She was releasing it and it wasn't going to end.. Michael came up behind Fi and grabbed her, pulling her up and pulling her back he held her tightly as she was shaking, the surge of adrenaline was too insane... She had killed her. She had killed a mother and her unborn child. Hitting Fi instantly as her eyes lay on Tanya's lifeless body, covered in her own blood. Still and frozen... Fi stared so emotionless at her body as Michael fell to the ground, she fell into his lap and sat there, staring. Tears slowly made their way down her delicate and sore cheeks. Her hands shook violently. She couldn't blink...She was in disbelief, denial. She couldn't control herself... Muttering, she couldn't believe it... She never knew she was capable of such an outburst, so much anger... she never knew she had...

"I... I..."

She tried, her throat so dry... her eyes become dry as she couldn't blink. She was trapped.

Michael held her tightly, burying the pain that struck his shoulder... he was becoming drowsy..

Sam struck Darcy in the face, causing him to snap his face to the side. His eyes caught Michael in his quick glance.. As Sam went to strike him again, Darcy dodged him and started for Michael...Sam panicked...

"_You killed my family!...You're dead Westen!_"

Darcy screamed out as he dashed for him, throwing a punch towards him... Falling to the side, unconscious. Sam struck him at the side of his head with the very same Fire iron that Tanya impaled Michael with, however Sam was unaware of this.

"No, you're dead.. Darcy"

Sam snickered before checking to see if Madeline was ok, Madeline nodded before her eyes narrowed Michael and Fi...

"Where's Vaughn?"

Sam voiced his thoughts as he took a quick glimpse around, noticing a certain someone was not at the scene. Looking down to Michael, noticing the puddle of blood behind and underneath him. Sam darted around the room to find anything that would help him and Madeline get Michael and Fi out of there before noticing something out of the ordinary...

"Mike... "

Sam managed to gasp as he held a small device in his hand, a timer with just under five minutes remaining...

"Mike!... we gotta get out of here, Brother..."

Sam threw the small device down and shouted at Michael. His hand gripped onto his shoulder only to be saturated with Michael's blood. Sam felt the sheer rush of concern fall over him as he looked at his hand. Looking to Madeline, he told her to get out of the house. Madeline insisted she help him with Michael and Fi, Sam fought against her, screaming at her to get out...

"Maddie! You'll help by being the first one out of here... please!"

Michael could hear Fi sobbing out of pure shock. She was unaware that the place was about to detonate. Unaware of anything at this time, her eyes still narrowed Tanya's deceased body. Slowly, Michael managed to get up as Fi hadn't moved a single muscle since she had realised what she had done... Picking her up, Michael pulled all of his strength into picking Fi up, regardless of his agonising and virulent wounds. Michael slowly made his way out of the house... It was only then, as Fi blinked, her eyes glued to his face... She was still so drowsy and weak, she could barely speak... she could only manage to wheeze the words with a smile...

"_Carry Me..._"

As Madeline awaited for Sam, Fi and Michael to escape the soon to be burning building. She was on the lawn, as if she had been at sea for years... just getting that first glimpse of life... So drained and struggling for fresh air...Michael still carried and held Fi tightly, almost reaching Madeline as Sam reached her, it was seconds after that the loud explosion is heard, throwing Michael to his knees from the sheer impact of the blast. The window's smashed and scattered as the burst from the inside surged throughout the residence. Fire roared through the rooms, escaping out the windows. Sucking every bit of air that it could, The fire ripped and burnt through everything it could...Incinerating and destroying everything it touched. Disposing of what wasn't needed...The Inferno was intense. The smoke was thickening, attacking their lungs and their eyes. Stinging and coughing. Soon it was Impossible to see one another, they could barely see anything until the faint sounds of the ambulance is heard in the distant... the sweet despair, the heroic tone coming ever so closely towards them...

Michael did what he had promised, he got them out of it...

Everything fades to black, it was Finally over...

_The End._

_**Author's Note:**_

_The End. That is it guys. It is OVER... unless I may do a sequel? ;) Be on the Look out, since I still got ideas for this fic! XD Hurr Hurr! Let me know what you think! I am truly grateful for each and everyone of you over the past year, who have been so supportive of my fics. Thank you so much for everything guys! You made this fic so much more fun to write! I Love you all! Stay on the look out for "Promise Me" Updates and... possibly a sequel to Carry Me! Keep the R&R's coming guys! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE END! :) xxxx You're all what made this Fic make it so far! Thank you!_


End file.
